A Beautiful Mistake
by scarlettfire
Summary: Kurt must learn to adapt to a whole new set of rules when the unexpected occurs. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Mistake**

**AN: This is an AU. Highly AU for a lot of character backgrounds. Essentially the only people who lived in Lima were Kurt, Finn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel. Their parents too obviously.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: Glee is not in my possession. Glee soundtracks yes, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Mary was her name. Kurt had no idea why, he hadn't picked it after all, but that was the name. Plain, simple, common…Kurt's daughter.<p>

She was adorable, blond with big glasz eyes and this tiny upturned nose. At nine she had already proven to be the product of both parents. She adored fashion, but was easily led towards bad sense. Her vocabulary was impressive for her age, but she couldn't spell worth a damn. She couldn't dance well without choreography, but was _amazing_ with it. She could sing like nobody's business.

Mary, no matter how much Kurt _adored_ her, however, could never be anything but a mistake. He was 25 and she was 9.

She was also Brittany's daughter.

* * *

><p><em>He'd honestly thought he could handle what was happening between Finn and Burt, but coming down the stairs for the fifth night in a row to see them sitting on the couch bonding and Kurt broke down. Maybe it was a long time coming, but that was the last straw. Finn came over all the time, Burt took him out all the time, they were together <em>all the time_. They had things _in common.

_Kurt broke._

_He went out and bought flannel and baggy pants. He threw all his skin and hair care products in a duffle bag and hid it at the back of his closet. He put everything that wasn't _manly_ in that closet and locked it with a bungee cord until he could find a lock suitable for it. His room was mostly bare after that._

_So he went to the sports store and picked out a football poster. Then he thought better of it and bought a cheerleader poster. It wouldn't due to have attractive men in his room. For good measure he bought a playboy calendar. The guy who sold it to him gave him this slightly disbelieving look but then shrugged and put it in the bag._

_He hung the two things up where his Wicked poster and fluffy bunny calendar had been. He replaced all his Broadway things with the car things he'd previously had stashed in a corner. When he was done the room didn't look like his anymore. It looked like some footballer had moved into a gay teens old room in a new house. Except for the new house part, Kurt supposed that was what he'd done. He'd put Finn in his room without having the other boy there._

_Then he did the last thing he could think of. He went up to the dumbest cheerleader he could find and asked her out. Brittany had looked at him like he was nuts, which was a bit odd since she was usually on the receiving end of that stare, but then smiled dopily and asked him when he wanted to bring her to Breadstix._

_Their _romance_ managed to last a little over a month before Kurt couldn't hold up the pretense anymore. During the month he'd had Brittany over every day, had even gotten his dad to let her come to Friday Night Dinner once. He ended up really liking her, and loving to spend time with her. He just didn't feel anything when they were together._

_Kurt broke up with her. Burt flat out told him to break up with her. __**"You're gay Kurt, and this whole straight thing you're trying to pull off isn't fair to that poor girl. I'm not sure what made you try this, but I hope you know you can come to me with anything, kid. I love you no matter what, it's my job as your dad."**__ Kurt had broken down crying and told him how jealous of Finn he was._

_Everything returned to normal. Kurt unlocked his closet and then laughed until he cried at how cliché he'd made himself by locking his gayness in the closet. _

_However, it was too late. Kurt was a stupid sixteen year old, who stupidly trusted Brittany to know what she was doing. Brittany wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, and had landed them in trouble. Santana came to Kurt nearly three weeks after the break up and told him he was a baby daddy. Then she slapped him. She had rings on that day, rings she turned around so the sharp part cut his face._

_It was only_ _once that they went that far, and Kurt hadn't liked it at all. Brittany had been the one doing the work. He'd just laid back and 'thought of England' as the saying goes. However, once was all that their baby needed._

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Working a desk job had never been his intention, but being a father for nine years at 25 hadn't either, so he really didn't bother caring at this point. He was making money, good money, and he was at least <em>near<em> the industry he loved. He had managed to snag a secretarial position at Prada. Not anything like that movie, but close enough that he could potentially move up the ranks one day.

"DADDY!" Mary cut off all thoughts Kurt had.

"What?" Kurt tried not to sound exasperated as he answered. He stood up and began heading towards his daughter's door.

"I had a bad dream." Mary answered as he opened it. All Kurt's tension evaporated. He couldn't fault the girl for having a bad dream.

"It'll be alright sweetie." Kurt assured her and went to sit on the bed with her. He turned the night light on. "Do you want Daddy to keep the light on?"

"No." Mary shook her head. "Could you just sing to me?"

Kurt smiled, Mary loved singing just like Kurt did. "Alright baby, but go to sleep okay? I promise you'll be alright."

"Sing me an old song, like you sing for Mommy." Mary requested and snuggled down into her pillows and blankets. Kurt lay himself down beside her.

"Alright, but just a quick song." Kurt poked at her nose and she giggled. He watched her close her eyes before he opened his mouth to sing. _"Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two. Where summers lasted longer than, longer than we do. When nothing really matter except for me to be with you. But in time we all forgot and we all grew."_

Mary's breath slowed and evened. Kurt continued to sing softly until he was sure she was completely asleep.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Santana asked not unkindly. College had been good to her, gone was the completely bitchy girl who tore everyone down, even Brittany. In her place was an acceptably bitchy girl who only tore down assholes who deserved it.<p>

"Mary's happy. She had her friend Terra over the other day, I taught them how to bedazzle." Kurt informed her. "How's Brittany? Mary keeps asking when her Mommy's going to visit again."

"Brittany's good. She's just finishing a tour actually. She'll be up to visit in about a week. She's asleep right now." Santana answered. "So, gots a boyfriend yet?"

"Santana." Kurt shook his head. "It's none of your business."

"So that's a no then Lady?" Kurt could practically _hear_ her smirk.

"You're a lesbian, you, of all people, should not be calling me that." Kurt pointed out. "Or do you harbor some latent hetero-normity you've yet to tell me about? Got a crush on me?" Kurt smirked.

"And this convo is over." Santana deadpanned. "Brit'll be up to visit your spawn next Tuesday."

"Do not call Mary 'spawn'." Kurt chastised. "Brittany wouldn't like it after she figured out what it meant."

"Byes." Santana hung up. Kurt was impressed he actually got a goodbye.

"Wow, Brit's really been good for her." Kurt shrugged. They'd only gotten together _officially_ a year and a half ago, before it had been an off and on thing that hadn't been healthy for either of them. They'd had their longest off stretch, almost a full year, before Santana finally went back to Brit. It was that, the fact that _Santana_ went back that made Kurt think it would last this time.

The alarm on Kurt's phone went off. "Two thirty already?" Kurt sighed to himself. He dialed four on his speed dial.

"We've got her, Kurt." Quinn said instead of hello.

"Am I really that predictable?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes." Quinn answered honestly. "We're doing finger painting after homework today, so she might still be a little messy. Make sure she takes a proper bath tonight." Quinn said kindly.

"Good to know. Don't let her near the red, she's allergic to…" Kurt started but Quinn cut him off.

"Red dye I know." Quinn said with a laugh. "Go back to work Kurt. They're probably wondering if you're constipated."

"You're really straight forward with your opinions sometimes missy, you know that?" Kurt mock glared even if she couldn't see it.

"So I've been told." Quinn took the ribbing in stride. "Seriously though Kurt, go to work."

"Okay, but when did you become my mother?" Kurt shook his head. Quinn just laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." Quinn returned.

Kurt left the bathroom and returned to his desk. He didn't get any strange looks from his co-workers. All the ones that cared knew he had a routine. Every day at 2:30 he was in the bathroom making a phone call. To anyone that _really_ cared, they knew it was to Cheerio's day care to check on his daughter.

"All good?" Mercedes asked as he sat back down. He swung around in his swivel chair and gave her a smile.

"They're finger painting today." Kurt informed her.

"These are for your boss." Mercedes handed him a stack of folders. "And yik, that'll be tough to clean up."

"No, they're really good about that. Sue hates returning dirty children. Something about 'grimy germ infested troglodytes'. I don't remember, I tune her out when she starts in on her rants." Kurt shrugged. He took the large stack from his best friend. "And all of them? She hates paperwork."

"I think you can do about half of it, but that's your decision." Mercedes winked. "Anyway, I still think Sue sounds crazy. I have no idea why she's around children."

"Me neither, but her standards are excellent and she's not overly expensive. With Brittany's child support I have her covered comfortably." Kurt started flipping through the stack. He pulled one out for his boss' review, keeping the first six for himself.

"Ah, Brittany, the famous ex, when will I get to meet this girl anyway?" She suddenly spun around and pulled another three folders from a stack on her desk. "Almost forgot these."

"You're trying to kill me." Kurt shook his head. "She's coming on Tuesday, I was talking to her partner before. They're coming up to visit, or at least Brittany is. I don't imagine Santana'll be far behind, she's finally got vacation time."

"Only you could knock up the lesbian cheerleader in high school."

"I'm a man of many talents." Kurt smirked.

"Find a boyfriend and have him tell me that, then maybe I'll believe you." Mercedes winked and turned around to face her desk again. Kurt considered sticking his tongue out at her, but she wouldn't see. He still did it. "Don't you stick that tongue out at me white boy."

"Back of the head. You've got eyes." Kurt groaned.

"I know." Mercedes laughed.

* * *

><p><em>"You said you're a virgin right?" Brittany asked him. She hovered over him, legs on either side of his waist. If he closed his eyes he could pretend she was a boy, but he wasn't supposed to do that if he was being like Finn.<em>

_"Yeah." Kurt answered, his voice getting high again. It was hurting his throat to speak in his lower register all the time, and he had a hard time remembering to when Brittany was pinning him to his bedroom couch._

_"Oh, you're all high pitched again." Brittany commented before kissing him. Kurt's eyes slid closed. It was easier to do this if he didn't look. "So you're clean." Brittany snuck a hand down to his pants, pointedly grazing his nipples on the way down. He'd had to let her take his shirt off to keep her from crying before. It wasn't so bad, he did like the feeling he got when she touched him and he couldn't see her. It just got a little creepy when he opened his eyes._

_She snuck her fingers under his waistband and Kurt's eyes sprung open. "What?"_

_"You're clean." Brittany repeated and kissed him again. Her hand dove right to his dick and Kurt couldn't help but moan. He'd never been touched there by someone else before. Before he knew it Brittany had his pants off. She reached for her bra but Kurt grabbed her hands, he didn't want that. "S'okay." Brittany insisted but didn't push it. She kissed him again._

_When everything was done, Kurt felt a little like he was going to be sick. He'd just had sex for the first time. With a girl. And all he'd been able to do was pretend it was a nameless, faceless boy._

_He was gay, and no amount of pretending was going to change that. "Why are you crying?" Brittany asked him, clinging to his back._

_"I like boys." Kurt told her._

_"So do I." Brittany seemed confused. "Why does that make you all sad?"_

_"I _only_ like boys." Kurt answered. Her arms came off him and Kurt finally felt the tears on his face._

_"But I thought you said you liked me?" Brittany sounded close to tears. "I thought you liked me, and Santana and Mrs. Hudson? We're all girls. You don't like us?"_

_Kurt turned around and reached out for her. "I do like you." Kurt assured her. "You're my friend. I didn't mean it like that."_

_"Then what did you mean? I'm confused." Brittany admitted, climbing in his arms._

_"I meant I only want to have sex with boys. I'm gay." Kurt kissed her hair._

_"Oh. I don't know how that feels. I like having sex with boys, but I like having sex with Santana too." Brittany shrugged._

_"That means you're bi, honey." Kurt was surprised he didn't have a problem saying that. Before he'd always thought bi people were just kidding themselves. But he knew how honest Brittany was, she didn't lie unless put up to it. If she said something, she believed it._

_"Oh." Brittany snuggled into his still bare chest._

_"I can't sleep with you anymore, Boo." Kurt told her softly._

_"Why not?" Brittany asked. "Oh, wait, 'cause I'm not a boy right?"_

_"Yeah." Kurt answered._

_"I'm sorry I made you then. I was horny and Santana's at her grandma's. You're my boyfriend though, so I thought that meant I could sleep with you."_

_"It does usually." Kurt smoothed her hair down. It wasn't particularly messed up, he didn't like touching it when they were doing anything non-platonic. It felt wrong, too long, too girly. "I can't be your boyfriend anymore."_

_"You're breaking up with me? Why?" Brittany's tears sounded like they were coming back. "You're my favorite boyfriend ever. You don't make me do things I don't want to and you take me to nice restaurants and you like shopping with me."_

_Kurt sighed. "I still want to be your friend, Boo. We can do all those things still if you want. I just mean we won't kiss anymore. I'm gay." It felt good to say it again after so long._

_"Oh." Brittany said in that voice that meant she didn't understand but thought she should by now._

_"I want to do those things with boys." The more he said it the more Kurt wondered how he could have ever tried convincing himself it wasn't true._

_"Like sex?" Brittany asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay." She snuggled into him more. "Can we break up tomorrow? I like being naked with you. You don't make me feel bad."_

_"Okay." Kurt would let her have this. He'd used her horribly, this amazing girl. He'd give her anything he could from now on._


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, can I use your hairspray?" Mary asked as they got ready in the morning.

Kurt looked at her through the mirror. They were in their powder room at the top of the stairs. It had mirrors on either wall and a vanity for each of them. "Why do you want it?"

"My bangs won't stay." Mary pushed her bangs the way she wanted them and huffed when they fell. Kurt knew the feeling.

"Let Daddy do it." Kurt got off his chair and turned Mary around in hers. He styled her bangs and covered her eyes as he lightly spritzed hairspray to keep them in place. "That alright, baby?" Mary glanced in the mirror and smiled.

"You're the best Daddy ever!" She threw her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Kurt petted her shoulder. He'd like to pet her hair, but he didn't want her inherited glare. He'd never known it was so effective until it was turned on him. She was going to break so many hearts. "Alright, go eat your breakfast, we leave in fifteen minutes." Mary whined a little but then seemed to remember it was Tuesday.

"I get to see Mommy today!" She all but yelled and raced down the stairs. Kurt watched her worriedly until she was at the bottom. The stairs were a too narrow and steep for his liking, but he couldn't really do anything about it. He was lucky they had as much upstairs room as they did. Duplexes weren't exactly known for being spacious.

Kurt sat back down at his vanity and fixed his own troublesome bangs before joining Mary downstairs. Their house was small, but well laid out. Kurt's prowess at interior design also helped to make the small space seem larger than it really was. There were exactly seven doorways in the whole house, a fact Mary liked to point out all the time. She'd even hung numbers on the doors. Her two doors were numbers six and seven. Kurt got four and five.

"I made you cereal, Daddy." Mary pointed at a bowl across from her at the kitchen island that served them for a table.

"Thanks." She'd used her own cereal, not his, but Kurt wasn't about to complain. He just ate the overly sugary stuff she liked so much. "Grandpa Burt spoiled you." He mumbled to himself. Mary hadn't even eaten Coco Puffs before Burt gave it to her when she was little. Now she refused to eat any other cereal.

"Wha?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

She swallowed. "Sorry."

"Five minutes. Finish up and brush your teeth."

"I'm not a baby! I can remember!" Mary complained. She shoveled the last of her food in her mouth and then marched off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I know, baby!" Kurt called after her.

"NOT BABY!"

"Hush, it's too early to be loud." Kurt desperately wanted coffee, but he still didn't trust Mary with the coffee maker, she'd somehow managed to burn herself last time. Making coffee didn't fit into his morning routine unless he woke up earlier, and he really didn't want to when he could just buy it on the way to work. Maybe not economical, but better than forgoing sleep. He finished his own breakfast, and went upstairs to brush his own teeth and get his and Mary's bags. She always forgot it upstairs.

He handed it to her and she made a surprised face like she did every morning. They got into the car and Kurt drove her to her private school. Luckily it wasn't a long drive from their house. Cheerio's was near it as well. When Kurt had thought about living in New York he'd always pictured Manhattan. Staten Island was better for them though. Lima had left him used to having at least some greenery around, no matter how much he'd thought he wouldn't want it anymore. It was also a lot cheaper in all ways to live outside Manhattan and just take the ferry in.

"Bye Daddy." Mary waved. "When exactly is Mommy coming again?"

"I'm picking her up at the airport and then we're coming to get you at Cheerio's. We'll be a little later than usual, but only a half hour." Kurt told her. He'd already told her a few times, but she didn't always have the best memory. Of all the people to have a baby with, Brittany wouldn't have been his first choice, but he wouldn't give Mary up for anything.

"Yay." Mary smiled. Kurt reached to the back seat and grabbed her backpack.

"Don't forget." He held it out to her.

"I always forget." Mary sighed and shook her head.

"See you later love." Kurt waved her off.

"And Mommy!" Mary yelped excitedly.

"And Mommy." Kurt agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Telling Burt he'd be a dad wasn't something Kurt had ever <em>truly_ been able to picture. Even during the entire month he'd tried being straight he couldn't honestly think of his future wife and kids. They just didn't exist in his mind._

_But now he had half of that picture. Brittany was almost a full month pregnant, and unless she miscarried, that baby wasn't going anywhere. Brittany cried when Santana almost ran over a turkey, she definitely wouldn't be able to have an abortion. Santana hadn't even tried to talk her into it, and she was the one person who even had a chance at that._

_Instead Santana had slapped him, ripping open his cheek with her rings. Kurt hadn't thought that actually happened. He'd thought it was a movie thing they did to be dramatic. The stinging in his cheek said otherwise._

_It was easier to concentrate on that burn than the turmoil going through his brain. He was sixteen damn it! He wasn't supposed to have to deal with this type of thing. Hell he was sixteen and GAY! He _really_ wasn't supposed to have to deal with this, EVER! But here it was, right in front of him._

_He'd gotten a girl pregnant._

How_ was he supposed to tell his father. They'd only just gotten to a good place. Burt wasn't spending as much time with Finn, he was doing things with Kurt even if he hated them. Kurt had even watched a football game with Burt and sat there trying to be attentive as his Dad explained how the game worked._

_This couldn't happen! And it couldn't happen _now!

_Kurt felt like he might throw up._

_"What happened to your face kid?" Burt asked when he got home from the shop. Kurt lost it then. He literally threw up right there in the kitchen._

_Burt was on him in an instant, rubbing his back and steering him away from the mess. Burt hadn't ever taken to sick well, he was a bit of a sympathetic puker Kurt knew. Kurt's mom had been the one to clean it up after, but when she died Burt had to master his reflex._

_"What's the matter?" Burt asked him and sat him down on the couch. Kurt let out a sob. His breathing sped up and he couldn't speak. He was hysterical. He felt like throwing up again, but he didn't think there was anything left in his stomach for that. "Shh, calm down." Burt rubbed his back more. He pulled Kurt into a hug._

_Burt spoke soothingly to him for a while, and it was working. But then Burt said 'it's alright, everything's alright.' Kurt broke down again._

_"No it's not!" Kurt managed to get out, his voice high and broken and a whine. "It's not, it's not, it's not."_

_"Can you tell me what's going on kid?" Burt asked and Kurt clutched his dad's arm, terrified of what might happen if he let go._

_"I…" Kurt started. How could he get these words out? How the hell did somebody tell their parents they were going to be a teen parent? How did this conversation go? Holy fuck, he was that 'Sixteen and Pregnant' show. He could totally get on now because he'd knocked a girl up. _

_Yeah, definitely going to throw up. Kurt ripped away from his dad and heaved. Fortunately nothing came up._

_When his stomach stopped seizing Kurt just held his ankles and stared at the carpet. He'd never really liked it, but they'd never had the money to do anything about it. "I'm in trouble deep." Kurt said. _'Papa Don't Preach'_ rang through his head. He'd never thought about that song much before, but shit if it didn't describe his situation._

_"What happened, Kurt?" Burt's voice was serious instead of soft now. Kurt felt a fresh wave of tears poor out of his eyes._

_"Brittany's…" Kurt started. He couldn't say that word out loud. "Baby." Kurt said, hoping his dad would understand, but also hoping he wouldn't and this would just go away._

_Burt sucked in a breath. "What?" He asked._

_"It's…mine." Kurt hated that word all of a sudden. He hated how much it meant._

_"Are you…are you sure?" Burt asked, his voice much too calm._

_"I skipped school today and bought a bunch of tests for her. I made her do three of them at once for me…" Kurt trailed off. "I'm sure."_

_"Well…I meant that, but also…" Burt trailed off. "She's not exactly…she gets around."_

_Kurt looked up suddenly angry on Brittany's behalf. How dare his dad say something about her like that. She only got around because Santana provoked her to and she was too gullible to make her best friend unhappy. "Of course it's mine." Kurt all but growled. "She's not a whore."_

_"I didn't say that." Burt backtracked._

_"No, you might as well have." Kurt glared. "She's not some two dollar whore! She's my friend! And the mother of my…" Kurt couldn't finish that sentence. "She would never cheat, she doesn't know how. It's mine. I'm sure." It wasn't strictly true, she'd been having sex with Santana the entire time she and Kurt were together. But when he'd asked her about that she'd told him '__**it wasn't cheating because Santana is a girl'**__. Kurt knew Santana had put her up to that, so he didn't blame Brittany. Instead he'd explained that Santana was mistaken and had the wrong idea. He told Brittany he wasn't mad at her and so long as she didn't do anything like that again in the future everything would be okay. Kurt was sure she understood._

_"Kurt." Burt's calm façade finally died. "You're…you're sixteen."_

_"She's keeping it." Kurt leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't look at his dad anymore. "I don't think she'd be able to live with herself if she got an abortion." Burt made a little whimper noise at the word, the certainty of it. It was the first _true_ time Kurt had admitted to the situation. "She's going to love it too." Kurt knew this would be the outcome. "She's going to feel it growing and love it. Adoption is out to. She's _keeping it_ keeping it."_

_"Oh."Burt gasped._

_"I have to go to her house later. We're telling her parents, and she wanted me there." Kurt sucked in a steadying breath. He had no idea how he was going to do two of these conversations in one day. He _liked_ Brittany's parents. They were daffy, almost as much as Brittany, but they would understand this. They would know what this meant better than Brittany. She was just excited about it. She liked babies and didn't get yet that it wouldn't be what she was thinking. Kurt was sure that would end today. She'd told him it had taken three days for Santana to make her stop believing the stork would be bringing the baby. She'd been really disappointed because she was looking forward to getting a free jar of Vlassic Pickles._

_"So you're…you're going to be there for her?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded. He hadn't officially decided until that second, but he'd already known. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave _it.

_As much as he knew it would suck, as much as he knew guys typically didn't feel like a kid belonged to them until it was out in the world, Kurt already felt attached to this kid. He'd never been good at throwing things out. He'd had to teach himself to get rid of clothes when his closet was too full, and even then it was always a long and painful process of 'do I _really_ need to throw this out?' Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to let this go, not something this big and important and life changing._

_"It's my problem too. It's my fault too." Kurt couldn't blame Brittany. He'd been there too. He'd been stupid enough to not think about condoms and consequences just as much as Brittany._

_"It's good you know that." Burt said simply. They sat on the couch in silence until the smell of Kurt's throw up got too much and Burt went to clean it._

* * *

><p>"Dolphin!" Brittany yelled and ran at him. Kurt wisely opened his arms and braced himself before she could tackle him to the ground. Her body was solid, a dancer's body. She could just as easily lift him over her head as send him crashing down.<p>

"Boo, I thought we talked about this?" Kurt laughed. "I'm not a dolphin."

"I know. I just like calling you that." Brittany beamed. "Where's Mary?"

"She's at day care. We're picking her up." Kurt smoothed her hair. "Where are your bags?"

"Santana's got them." Brittany answered. "She said I couldn't roll them because I always break them, but I don't. I roll my bags all the time on tour. I think she just wants to do it for me." Brittany shrugged.

"Don't tell her you think that though, Boo, she might stop doing it." Kurt winked. He looked over her shoulder and sure enough there was Santana rolling two bags behind her.

She was with them in a minute. "Take this Gaylord." She shoved a bag that was clearly hers at him. Kurt shook his head but took it anyway.

"How's LA?" Kurt held his arm out. Brittany latched on. Santana glared for a second but then shrugged.

"It's really hot all the time, well not all the time. I had to have a coat on last night." Brittany shook her head. "I'm not there all the time though. I'm on tour with Rachel."

"And how is our pint sized hobbit?" Kurt asked. Rachel hadn't achieved Broadway, but pop stardom. Last he'd heard she was trying to get into acting.

"She's still really mean a lot." Brittany answered. "She kept talking about herself all the time. Lucky her manager kept telling her to stop, or I think all the other dancers would have left. OH! After that she let me sing a song with her."

"And I bet you did amazing."

"There's a youtube of it on my facebook. I'll show you later Lady." Santana piped up from behind them.

"Aren't you glad I set you up?" Kurt asked. His rivalry with Rachel had begun innocently enough. He'd had a crush on Finn and so had she. They were both losers. His crush had died with his jealousy and the subsequent circumstances. Hers hadn't.

In fact, once Finn had moved in, she'd attached herself to Kurt with the hopes of getting a date. It had, bizarrely, worked. Rachel had been a part of his life ever since. When she'd gotten her big break last year and started doing shows and touring, he'd convinced her to hire Brittany. Everything had gone well it seemed.

"Yeah. I like dancing all the time. And they pay me!" Brittany smiled happily. "Is Mary still dancing?"

"Yeah, she's got dance class on Saturdays. Maybe you could take her this week?" Brittany's smile got even bigger. "Then you should take her for ice cream, not strawberry or superman, nothing red! It can be your Mommy and Daughter day out."

"I love that idea Kurt." Brittany pranced a few steps, her superb ability to dance surfacing for a moment. "I love hanging out with Mary."

"I know. I'll take Santana out to lunch so she's not all alone. I want her to talk to this laundress I found too, I can only understand half of what she says."

"So you're going to whore me out?" Santana asked. They were in the parking lot and had finally got to Kurt's car. He popped the trunk and swung the bag he had in. He took Brit's from Santana and placed it in too.

"No, just going to use your Spanish. She speaks spanglish I swear." Kurt shook his head. "But she's the best dry cleaner I've ever found."

"High praise from you."

"How long until we get to Mary's day care?" Brittany climbed in the front seat.

"Fifteen-twenty minutes." Kurt answered. He got behind the wheel and turned the engine. "Do you want to sit in the back with her when we've got her?"

"Yes." Brittany answered immediately. Kurt thought she might climb in the back now, but she stayed still.

"She's so excited to see you. Your last visit was…when was it? Three or four months ago?"

"Four months and 12 days." Brit answered quickly. "I counted."

"Oh." Kurt was always stunned when Brit said something like that. It was so easy to think she was this daffy girl all the time, and that nothing made her sad or unhappy, but that wasn't the case. She might not always understand things, but she knew what she knew. Brit knew she loved Mary, and spending so much time away brought her pain.

She also knew that Kurt was the better person to take care of their daughter. He had a more stable job and 'knew big words and stuff'. When Mary had been born Brit had figured out within a month that she couldn't take care of Mary all the time. She'd made Kurt help more, until, when Mary was almost a year old, she'd come to Kurt.

**'I need you to take care of her.' **She'd said. **'I can't do it the right way. I love her, but it's not enough. Will you let her live with you? I promise I'll visit all the time and watch her and I'll give you money like you do for me.'**

How was Kurt supposed to say no? He was completely in love with his little girl, and he'd known subconsciously this day would come. Burt had too apparently. All the arguments Kurt had come up with hadn't been needed. Burt had taken Mary in without a thought.

Kurt pulled the car to a stop in Cheerio's small parking lot. Brittany was out of the car before Kurt had put it in park. The last time Brittany had visited Kurt hadn't found Cheerio's yet. He'd been using a different day care. The old woman had been nice, but she'd gotten too old and needed to downsize. She'd recommended Cheerio's.

"Brit!" Kurt called. "They won't let you in past the reception until I tell them who you are. So wait up." She stopped and turned around, waiting impatiently. He jogged so he could stop her tapping foot. Santana seemed to be alright waiting in the car. Kurt heard the door open and close, then another open and close as she got in the front seat.

They went into the building together. "Hi Megan." Kurt said to the receptionist. "This is Brittany, Mary's mom. She all ready?"

"Oh, you're the famous mom?" Megan smiled. "Quinn tells me Mary hasn't shut up about you all week. Go in, the door's open."

Brit sped in. "MOMMY!" Mary practically screeched.

When Kurt got through the door it was to see Mary being spun around by her mother. Quinn sidled up to him. "She's excited." Kurt didn't know which of his girls he meant, but it didn't matter, it was true for them both.

"Yeah. Mary's been so excited all week, and Brit kept calling me every day to make sure I wouldn't forget to pick them up at the airport." Kurt admitted. He loved watching Mary and Brit together. Brit had finally put Mary back on her feet, but they were still clinging. "Where's her backpack?"

"Right here." Quinn held it out. It was bright pink with unicorns. Brit had bought it for her last time she visited. Mary had cried so hard when the strap broke Kurt had to fix it in front of her.

"Thanks." Kurt took it. "She get all her homework done?"

"Everything but math, but it's not due till Friday so we let her get away with it today." Quinn winked. "She doesn't have the best attention span for homework."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "Quinn, Brit'll probably start picking Mary up this week after school. Don't worry about it if she doesn't come. I'll still call and tell you, but that's the deal while Brit's in town."

"Understood." Quinn nodded.

"Alright guys, time to go home." Kurt stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning against towards his girls.

"OH! Daddy let me put up posters finally, I want to show you, Mommy." Mary pulled excitedly at Brit's arm and led her out. Kurt followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Read and Review please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"So they've settled in nice?" Mercedes asked. She was eyeing the mail boy, a tall blonde with big pouty lips. He wasn't Kurt's type.

"Yeah. It'll only be for two weeks, and Mary's going to be devastated when they have to go back, but it's worth it." Kurt sifted through his papers. He found one that required his boss's signature and stamped it. "They're having a great time. They need this. I don't want Mary to forget things about her mom, and Brit's so in love with her."

"Tell me again why you two live on opposite sides of the nation then?" Mercedes clicked something on her computer as the mail boy turned a corner and went out of sight.

"Because her job's in LA and mine's here." Kurt answered with a shrug. "We went to college together for the first two years, but then I came here. The rest sort of just happened."

"A lot of things 'just sort of happen' to you and her." Mercedes rolled her eyes. That's how Kurt usually explained Mary to people. It had been something he'd perfected in college. Explaining to assigned study groups why you couldn't meet at night wasn't ever fun.

"Are you still coming to dinner?" Kurt asked to distract her.

"If it's still alright." Mercedes found something important on her computer, tilting her head and clicking.

"Yeah, it's fine. Mary wants Brit to meet you. She said, and I quote, 'Auntie 'Cedes makes the best tots ever!'. Brit's excited."

"Oh, so now I'm cooking?"

"Just bring tots to feed my kid and baby mama." Kurt answered. "Satan doesn't like potatoes."

"You just said Satan instead of Santana." Mercedes pointed out.

"Same thing."

"I see you love her then."

"I've got a permanent scar on my face because of her." Kurt pointed out. "She's not _that_ bad, we just like to antagonize each other."

"Babe, I don't see a scar, we've been through this."

"Only because Mederma is my best friend." Kurt deadpanned.

"I thought that was me?" Mercedes laughed.

"You come second."

"Thanks, I love you too."

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled and stuck his tongue out. He watched her roll her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't like throwing up." Brittany whined. Kurt agreed, he didn't like her throwing up either.<em>

_"I know, Boo." He smoothed her hair back and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She'd been feeling nauseous all day, and walking into the lunch room had finally tipped her over the edge. She'd run out and Kurt had instinctively followed her. "I got you're pills from the doctor here, do you think you can take any?"_

_"I don't want to be sick anymore." Brit whined and held out her hands for the pills. Kurt gave them to her, fishing a bottle of water out of his messenger bag as well. He watched as Brit rinsed her mouth out and then swallowed her pills. "I hope baby doesn't mind." She patted her stomach._

_Kurt's eyes were drawn to the movement. Even before she'd started showing he'd had a hard time trying to look away from her belly, now it was like a magnet that drew his eyes constantly. They wouldn't be able to hide from the rest of the school much longer, Brit's bump was getting bigger. Kurt knew how much flack she'd get, and it killed him. He wanted to protect her, he just didn't know how._

_"Baby wants Mommy happy." Kurt told her. "Baby just doesn't always know how to do that, so sometimes Mommy gets sick."_

_"I know." Brit nodded. "Will you come to my doctor's appointment today? Santana can't, she's telling Coach Michaels I have to quite cheerleading for me. She said it would be better if she did it." _

_Kurt nodded slowly. Santana was equal parts amazing and disastrous with this, today it seemed she'd opted to be amazing. It would be easier for Brittany if they could keep the evil away for as long as possible. If they could get her used to little things before everything went to shit. Kurt knew it wouldn't work but he had to try. "Of course I'll go with you." He'd never gone before. "Are they doing an ultra sound today? Are we seeing the baby?"_

_"Yeah." Brit nodded. "They said they can tell us if baby's a girl or boy today if everything works out. I don't know if I want to know though."_

_"Which do you want?" They hadn't ever spoken about this before. Kurt wondered if sitting on the questionably clean floor of the girl's bathroom at WMHS was necessarily the best place, but he'd already asked the question._

_"If baby's a boy he can be all pretty like you." Brittany reached a hand out to run down Kurt's face. "I think you're so pretty, I want it to look like you."_

_Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes. "I want a girl with blonde hair like you." Kurt admitted. "Or maybe a little boy. Your hair's so nice, baby should have it."_

_"Okay." Brit agreed. Her eyes widened and she lunged for the toilet. Kurt held her shoulders as she dry heaved._

* * *

><p>"This is a duplex rights?" Santana asked as they waited for Mercedes to show. "So who lives on the other side of these walls?"<p>

"Nobody right now." Kurt answered. "But I think the landlord's working out a contract with somebody right now, she's stopped showing it."

"Then who lived here before? And why'd they leave?" Brit asked.

"I forgot his last name, but Jim. He worked nights so we barely ever saw him. Mrs. Jameson next door thinks he got evicted because his club went out of business and he couldn't pay rent, but she's a housewife and doesn't get out much. I think he just moved in with his girlfriend. I saw even less of him the last few months before he left."

"That's less fun." Santana ran a hand through her hair. "You know this place is itsy right?"

"It's a duplex in New York City, of course it's tiny." Kurt pointed out. "I'm lucky I have as much space as I do for what I pay, my landlady is amazing."

"How did you get away with this anyway?" Santana was all raised eyebrows. Despite living there for four years, this was Santana's first extended visit. It seemed she'd amassed some questions.

"Sob story." Kurt answered confidently. "She's owned the building forever, the mortgage is all paid off. She's a sucker for kids, her grandkids all live in Florida. Combine that, and I get a low rent. I have to pay utilities, but I keep the lights off a lot."

"That's water too though."

"Too hot showers aren't good for the skin, dries it right out. I've always taken only somewhat warm showers. Brit knows."

"Yeah, the one time I went in with him I had to get out 'cause I was so cold." Brit nodded. She was painting on paper plates with Mary.

"Daddy likes it too cold." Mary agreed. "He said I can only have fifteen minute showers, he even has a timer."

"That's cruel dude." Santana laughed. She held out the blue for Mary. "Here kid."

"Water's expensive." Kurt pointed out. "Mary, no red."

"I know, DAD!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not allergic to all red things."

"I don't want to risk it." Kurt retorted.

"What is she supposed to do if she goes to a school with a red uniform?" Santana asked.

"We'll pick another one." Kurt answered. "Besides, she's only in third grade, we've got another three years."

"I'm going into fourth grade, Daddy. This year's over practically already." Mary pointed out with a tiny glare. Then she painted a smiley face on her plate.

"You've still got all summer before you're in fourth grade." Kurt didn't like that she was getting older. He already knew what his own dad meant about growing up too fast. It still felt like yesterday that he was chasing her through his and Brittany's dorm room trying to get her on the potty.

Mary stuck out her tongue and Kurt returned it. Brittany laughed in delight. "Baby's so cute." Brittany dipped her paint brush and painted a short stripe of green on Mary's cheek. The absolutely flabbergasted look was worth Kurt keeping quiet. Mary huffed and painted her mother yellow.

"Yellow's a good colour for you Brit." Santana smiled, and not one of her bitchy ones. Kurt only ever saw her smile that way at Brittany.

"And I like red on you." Brit stuck her finger in the red and got it on Santana's face before she could get away.

"Oh, dis is ons!" Santana sounded angry but she was still smiling. "So Kurtsie boy, what's your favorite colour?"

"Daddy likes gray." Mary smirked evilly. She was currently mixing black and white together on their 'palette' plates.

"No." Kurt shook his head. "You are not getting paint on me."

"C'mon, Dolphin." Brit begged, giving him those puppy eyes Mary had inherited. He couldn't resist the pout. Before he could protest again a liberal amount of paint found its way on his face.

The doorbell rang. "Kurt! I can't open the door, my hands are full." Mercedes called from the other side of the door.

"Mary, get the door." Kurt ordered and grabbed for some napkins. He wiped the worst of the paint off his face. "Brit, can you help her." Brit got up and followed. They both stood aside as Mercedes came in with a big tray of what was presumably tots. Brit took it from her without a word.

Kurt began clearing the table. Luckily his daughter was neat and didn't get paint everywhere. Brittany managed to get a little around her area, but a quick sponge attack fixed that problem.

"So, I miss something? Or is paint a normal family accessory?" Mercedes asked taking in Kurt's literally gray face.

"Mary likes paint, so does her mother." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Brittany, Santana, this is my best friend Mercedes. Mercedes, the witchy one with the red is Santana and the yellow lady is Brittany." Kurt pointed them out. "I'm going to wash my face, Brit, I'll get you too. Santana, I have a mirror over the sink, help Mary out. You have to get it before it dries."

"You don't want to be the Grinch, Baby." Brit squeezed Mary's shoulder. Kurt went to the bathroom with her in tow. "How come you left Mary with Santana?" Brit asked as they squeezed into the tiny bathroom and Kurt shut the door.

"Because Santana could still use some work being with her. Mercedes will make sure it all works out." Kurt answered. Santana, was only ever _really_ around Mary with Brittany. "I want Mary to visit you this summer." Kurt wet a wash cloth and grabbed Brit's face.

"When?" Brit's excitement over the prospective visit was boundless.

"Don't know yet. You have to get your show schedule from Rachel still." Kurt wiped at the yellow gently. "Email it to me when you've got it. I'll work everything out with Santana."

"I can do it myself you know." Brit didn't like being underestimated all the time.

"I know, Boo." Kurt assured her. "But Santana's hours are closer to mine than yours, it's easier for me to call her."

"Okay, I get that." Brittany nodded. She took the wash cloth from Kurt. "Do you have another one? Your face is drying."

Kurt got another one and wet it. He continued to dap at her face as she cleaned his. "Thank you." He said. He liked being with Brittany. Sometimes he wished he could have loved her the way other guys could, but it just wasn't in the cards for them.

"Thank _you._" Brittany answered. She wiped the last of his gray off and hugged him. "I wish I could be around more."

"I know you do." Kurt nuzzled her neck gently. "Now, you want to taste some Mercedes Jones tater tots?"

"Yes." Brittany laughed and let him go. They went back to the kitchen to find Mercedes washing Mary's arms and Santana absolutely _covered_ in paint. "What happened?"

"I dropped the plates on myself." Santana growled. "Munchkin over there got some of it too."

"How'd you manage that?" Kurt asked and inspected Mary. Mercedes had done a good job getting her clean, but her shirt had a few flecks on it still. Kurt got a paper towel and gently started wiping it off.

"Because I tripped over my heels. I forgot I took them off at the counter." Santana hissed and wiped at herself with a wad of paper towels. "Damn it."

"Oi, language." Kurt hissed.

"Fine." She glared. Then she hissed something, obviously a curse word, in Spanish. "I'm going to change." She marched past them to the living room that was serving as the guest room. The pull out couch wasn't the most comfortable, but at least it was something. She pulled off her shirt, not caring they could all still see her.

"She always so modest?" Mercedes asked, looking away as Santana pulled her pants off.

"Yeah. She'd be a nudist if she wouldn't get arrested." Kurt was strangely comfortable with seeing both Santana and Brittany naked by now, it wasn't a big thing for him. He'd lived with Brittany for two years and Santana didn't care who saw her boobs. **'I bought 'em so they could be seen. Not to stuff 'em in a nun outfit'** She often said if anyone ever called her out on it.

"I like it." Brittany was watching Santana pull off and then pull on clothes.

"Of course you do." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mommy?" Mary asked. She wasn't fazed by Santana either. "Is Auntie Santana your wife?"

"Not yet, Baby." Brittany shook her head. "We're just girlfriends right now."

"Oh." Mary nodded. "Can I come to your wedding?"

Brit squatted down to Mary's height. "If I get married will you be my flower girl?" Brit asked. "I'll make sure you get the biggest basket of flowers anyone has ever seen."

Mary's eyes lit right up. "I love flowers!" She nodded rapidly and threw her arms around her mother.

"We're not getting married." Santana said, reappearing in the kitchen. "Can't yet."

"Why not?" Mary seemed crushed.

Santana looked at her, seemed to realize that Mary didn't know most of the world deemed the way both her parents lived 'wrong'. Everyone was silent, trying to come up with something to say. "I'm still looking for the right ring." Santana said finally. "You can't get married without the right ring."

"Oh. Okay. I hope you find it soon." Mary's mood bounced right back. The room sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The lady with the sonogram machine asked. Brittany looked at the screen, trying to figure out what the squiggles meant. Kurt was staring too. He'd seen the stills, but never a moving one. It was fascinating. That was his little baby in there. He'd made that. It was a life and he had made it. A thousand tons of <em>this is real_ crashed over him. He'd never thought it wasn't, but every time he thought he was adjusted to how real it was, something else happened that made it more so. This was one of those moments._

_"Do you?" The nurse asked again._

_"No." Brittany said sternly. Stern wasn't a tone he'd heard from her before. "I already know."_

_"Did you study up on how to read sonograms?" the nurse joked._

_"No. I don't know how to read that thingie." Brittany pointed at the screen. "But I did figure it out before."_

_"Enlighten us then." the nurse said with a sarcastic smile that Kurt _hated_. He was getting really touchy about everything Brittany related lately._

_"What do you think, Boo?" Kurt asked, pointedly ignoring the technician._

_"You said it before." Brittany cocked her head at him. "When I asked you, you were right. Baby's a girl. I thought about it, you're right. She feels like a girl."_

_The nurse laughed. "You peeked at my chart didn't you?" She clearly didn't get what Brittany meant. _

_"We're having a girl?" Kurt asked Brittany. It was the first time he'd said 'we' like that. Brit nodded. "She'll be beautiful."_

_"Pretty like you." Brit agreed. "Can you wipe the gunk off Baby. She doesn't like it, she keeps kicking my bladder." The nurse shook her head but did wipe 'the gunk' off Brittany._

_"We're having a girl." Kurt repeated to himself._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not trying to sound whiny or anything, but...this is one of the most out there things I've written and I'm a bit nervous about it. I have a few chapters pre-written (I don't want to make a long wait if I can't write quickly enough so I'm staggering the posting), and I've got my beta hooked, but as for readers...please tell me what you think. Thank you<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"They're leaving today?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Mary'll be coming to you again tomorrow." Kurt answered. He was in the bathroom for his daily call to Cheerio's. True to his word he'd called every day for the past two weeks to let Quinn know that Brit had gotten Mary from school.

"She'll be depressed won't she?" Quinn sighed.

"She always is." It was the one part of Brit's visits that Kurt _didn't_ like. Mary was always so sad after her mom was gone. She would mope for approximately three days before she even tried to feel better. Brit was the same. She'd call constantly after a visit, asking after every little thing.

The worst, however, was when Mary would ask him why Mom couldn't just live with them all the time. He didn't know how to tell her that life didn't always work the way you wanted it too.

* * *

><p><em>Mary was born in May. Maybe that was one of the reasons her name was what it was, or maybe not, Kurt hadn't interfered with the naming. Brit had told him flat out that she wanted to name the baby. Kurt hadn't fought her. He realized their baby might end up being called something along the lines of Lord Tubbington like her cat, but she'd surprised him.<em>

_Summer was good and bad to them. Kurt worked. He literally couldn't remember a single thing about that summer except working and then going to Brittany's to hang out with his girls. More often than not he fell asleep there. By August the only reason Burt saw him was because one of Kurt's jobs was at the shop._

_As much as it killed him, Kurt didn't buy any new clothes when school started up again. He got his full time job at the Lima Bean reduced to part time and went there after school nearly every day. He worked with Burt on his days off. When Carole and Finn moved in Kurt barely had time to notice. By December Burt had started refusing to let him work in the shop. __**'I get you want to save up money for the kid, but Kurt…you have to see her more. Brit's been asking you to come over more, go. I'll still pay you if you want, but I'm not letting you work here.'**__ Burt told him point blank one day._

_So Kurt went to the Pierces more often. Brittany was infinitely happy to see him. By February she'd even begun dropping Mary off at his house on his days off to have 'Daddy-Daughter time'._

_Mary, for a baby, was fascinating. He found himself able to just sit there and watch her for hours. His favorite thing to do with her was sit on the floor with her and play with Trix. She was fascinated with the colours. One day she tried eating some and her face started blowing up. Kurt was home alone and started freaking the fuck out. He loaded her in the car and almost broke the speed limit driving to the hospital. Only his instinctual need to protect her kept him driving reasonably._

_Within an hour she was alright. The doctors did a few tests to see what she was allergic too. After that Kurt picked all the red Trix out of the box before he even let her near it. He became slightly paranoid, refusing to put her in red clothes. He was vaguely reminded of _The Village.

_Mary took her first steps while at his house. Brittany had dropped her off as usual, taking the time to go out with Santana. Everyone was home, even Puck was over. Puck had taken a strange liking to Mary and started coming over every once in a while specifically to play with the baby. Kurt had found it really strange at first, but he got over it._

_Kurt was sprawled out on the floor, doing homework and watching Mary out of the corner of his eye. He'd managed to perfect that talent. She rolled herself forward and then stood. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Then her foot moved. Then her other._

_Kurt wasn't even aware he'd dropped everything and knelt until he was saying "Look! Everybody look! She's walking! Get the camera, get the camera!"_

_"Fuck, she is." Puck said excitedly._

_"Language!" Kurt shouted. Mary turned to look at him and promptly fell down. He was over to her in an instant, walking awkwardly on his knees. "Are you okay, baby?" He smoothed her hair. She still looked kind of bald, like Brittany had when she was born, but a fine feathering of white blonde hair was obvious when Mary's head was touched. Mary laughed instead of crying and rolled onto her stomach to try standing again._

_While she was getting up Kurt whipped out his phone and put the video on. He was going to get this on camera if it killed him. She took a step. Then another. She wasn't really aiming anywhere, but Finn moved and she decided he was her target. The big guy squatted down and extended his arms to spot her. She was almost to him when her legs wobbled and he caught her._

_"Dude you're crying." Puck pointed out. Kurt didn't even care, his baby just walked._

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what's that truck outside?" Mary asked after her last day of school. Kurt went to the window she was out and looked.<p>

"It's a moving van. Looks like our new neighbor is moving in today." Kurt answered. He silently cursed Mrs. Nichols. His landlady had said he was moving in tomorrow. Kurt was going to get a pie or cake or something for him. Kurt believed in being neighborly, especially in a duplex. Kurt's bedroom shared a wall with an identical one next door. When they'd moved in he'd refused to allow Mary share a wall with a stranger if she didn't have too. Her room also had more windows, kids needed windows. They also needed blinds. He repeatedly told her not to change in her room without pulling the blinds. He could only hope she listened.

"I wonder if they've got any kids." Mary sighed. There really weren't many kids in the neighborhood her age. There were only two and they were rowdy boys who threw sticks at her once. Kurt didn't want Mary near those boys.

"Mrs. Nichols didn't say anything about kids, so probably not." Kurt informed her. "Dinner'll be ready in an hour, how about after we go say hi?"

"Okay." Mary nodded. "I'm gonna watch TV, can I put it up loud?"

"No. I have the news on and it's bad for your ears. 20 is the loudest you can go, if I hear it in here I won't let you watch it." Kurt told her sternly.

"Okay, Daddy." Mary deflated a little. She shuffled off to the living room to watch the TV. Kurt was lucky, he didn't have to punish her often, but he still couldn't let her do whatever she wanted. She got away with murder when Brittany visited, but Kurt was willing to let it slide. Now that Brittany was gone again the rules were back.

"That's my girl." Kurt smiled. He took one last look out the window, but he couldn't see anybody but movers. "I guess we'll find out later."

* * *

><p><em>"You're really going to college?" Puck asked him as he was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Mary while simultaneously trying to pick between colleges. Brittany had only gotten into two, so Kurt was deciding which would be the best for them.<em>

_"Yes." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Why the hell wouldn't he go to college? He knew for a fact that there were people who went to college with kids, they made special dorms for that and everything. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_"'Cause you got Mary, dude." Puck said like that was supposed to mean Kurt couldn't get an education. Maybe for other people a kid meant their life was over, but Kurt refused to let that be him. He knew he couldn't realistically follow his dreams anymore, but that was okay. Broadway didn't have to happen right now, or ever. Mary was worth more than that. No, he'd go into something that would earn him money. He'd already managed to save up a lot. He'd always been a saver, buying new clothes had been his only vice, and he'd always bargain hunted._

_Mary cost a lot of money, especially now that he was her primary care giver, but Kurt was resourceful. She grew out of clothes faster than anything had a right too. He put the budget he'd previously used for his clothes towards taking care of hers and anything else she might need. The rest he saved. The budget he'd worked out had come solely from working a few days at the garage a week and the summer. Now he had all that plus his job at the Lima Bean. Add that to the college fund he'd been adding to since he could remember and the honeymoon money his father and Carole had insisted Kurt have instead and Kurt was practically swimming in resources. _

_He put everything he could in Mary's name. He filled out his FAFSA early and applied for every scholarship he heard about, even if he had no chance in hell of getting it. He couldn't count the amount of essays he'd written. He'd also put Brittany's name on all the applications, writing a set of essays for her as well. Determined was a bit of an understatement._

_"Having a kid isn't the end of the world." Kurt pressed the spoon to Mary's mouth. "Please eat, baby. I know you're not feeling well, but you can't not eat."_

_"Daddy…" Mary complained. "I don's wanna." Her speech was pretty good for a two year old, but she had a lisp. She sounded most like Santana honestly._

_"Baby…" Kurt sighed._

_"Let me try." Puck took the spoon from Kurt's hands and sat down. He pulled faces until Mary opened her mouth. "There you go." Mary spit it out. "C'mon missy. See, it's good." Puck put the food in his own mouth. "Oh my god, Kurt what the hell is this? No wonder she won't eat this shit."_

_"Language, Noah." Kurt sighed. "It's low sodium vegetable soup."_

_"Well it needs salt. How about that? You want salt, Mary?" Puck asked in his best baby talk voice. Mary laughed._

_"Do not put salt in the soup, Noah." Kurt glared. "Do you really not like it, Baby?" He asked Mary. She shook her head. "Do you want crackers? With some tomatoes?"_

_"And carro's." Mary added. Her lisp made a lot of 't' noises 's' noises._

_"You got her eating rabbit food, dude." Puck shook his head and watched as Kurt got up to get Mary's food. He'd given up a long time ago on stopping both Finn and Puck from calling him 'dude'._

_"How's this, baby?" Kurt asked holding out a grape tomato for her. Mary took it and popped it in her mouth. Happy she was going to eat Kurt put the plate on the counter of her high chair and sat back down to finish his college deliberation._

_"Is she going with you?" Puck asked._

_"What?"_

_"Brittany, is she going to college with you?" Puck reiterated. _

_"Yes. These are the ones she got in." Kurt gestured. "I'm figuring out which is better for us."_

_"How's it gonna work?"_

_"Are you here to see Finn…" Kurt trailed off, he was getting a headache. Maybe he was coming down with whatever Mary had but more serious._

_"No, just chillin." Puck said, which meant he was here to visit the baby. Kurt rubbed at his temples._

_"We're getting a family dorm room, s'got a room for Mary and a room for us, then a kitchen and bathroom. It's little, but meant for families. There'll be other families in the building." Kurt explained. Then, before Puck could ask he added. "They're too far away from Lima otherwise I'd have us live here."_

_"Oh." Puck nodded, watching as Mary alternated between carrots and tomatoes. "You rooming with Brit?"_

_"We have a baby, sleeping in the same bed is the least of our worries." Kurt pointed out. "I've applied for aid everywhere, almost literally. I should get a scholarship for how many applications I put out. Do you know that some of them make you pay? It's despicable, and I had to pay twice because I did everything once for me and once for Brittany. I'm lucky she decided she was going to cover that, otherwise I wouldn't have enough cushion money."_

_"You sound like you're forty not eighteen." Puck pointed out. He snatched a cracker from Mary, making sure she was looking before he ate it. She gave him these big pouty eyes Kurt knew she got from her mother._

_"It happens sometimes." Was Kurt's answer. Sometimes he felt older than he was, that was for sure._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. :D<br>R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Their neighbor really had been moving in the next day, because the lights were off and nobody opened the door when they knocked. Kurt listened off and on for the rest of the night but he didn't hear any movement next door.

The next morning Kurt still woke Mary up at the usually time. However, instead of school he drove her straight to Cheerio's. Quinn waved at him, coffee in hand. "Have a good day, sweetie." Kurt said as he held out her backpack. It had a few of her Barbies and a notebook for her instead of homework that day.

"You too, Daddy." She took her backpack and trotted off. Kurt waited until she was next to Quinn before he pulled away.

Work was extra boring that day. He had no idea why, just that it was. "You get your coffee this morning boy?" Mercedes asked. "Usually you're more chipper."

"I think I'm just tired." Kurt yawned. "I didn't sleep that well last night, and Mary's at Cheerio's all day today."

"You love Cheerio's." Mercedes pointed out. She handed him a stack of folders. Kurt loved her, but hated that she was always the one handing him more work.

"I know. I still can't help but worry. It's my thing." Kurt tried to smile but it came out as another yawn.

"I'm getting you more coffee. Three sugars?" She stood up, brushing imaginary lint off her immaculate outfit.

"And lots of milk." Kurt nodded. He barely noticed her going away. When a large Styrofoam cup of coffee landed in front of him though, he perked up. Just the smell of the stuff woke things in his brain. Maybe he should make some more time in the morning routine for making coffee.

"You're just dead to the world. I'm sure Nadine won't mind letting you off early if you're still like this. You get more work done than all of us in half the time. If I didn't like you so much I'd be envious." Mercedes took her seat.

"I've been working since I was sixteen, I'm kind of used to running myself ragged." Kurt admitted. "Coffee is my best friend."

"I thought it was Mederma then me." Mercedes laughed.

"You know what, I have lots of best friends." Kurt mumbled and gulped down his coffee. Normally it would burn his throat, but a ton of milk and a walk back from the break room had cooled it just enough to make it pleasantly warm.

"Apparently." She agreed.

* * *

><p><em>The first semester of college was the hardest. Most kids had to worry about which classes they could afford to skip and trying not to gain the freshmen fifteen. For Kurt it was different. <em>

_When he'd gotten his and Brittany's schedules he'd almost had a heart attack. They were out at almost the same times every day. He'd immediately set about changing them around so somebody would always be home with their two year old. Brit tried to help, but she kept getting lost on the computer until Kurt told her he'd do it. _

_Instead she'd unpacked their things and set up their new home. While Kurt fretted over schedules and then meal plans and everything else college decided to kick their asses with the first week, Brittany relished taking care of Mary. She'd visited Kurt's house every day, but living with her daughter was different. Brit quickly made good friends with their neighbor, who had a son a year older than Mary. She managed to charm the woman into agreeing to babysit when they just couldn't be there. She'd agreed to the same. Brit, in short, made everything better in the beginning._

_Then later, when classes started kicking her ass, Kurt helped make things better for her. They weirdly worked. Kurt was pretty sure Mary and close quarters had a lot to do with that, but he wasn't about to complain._

_They'd worked out a weird offbeat little rhythm, so when Brittany started pushing Kurt to actually go out and have fun, Kurt let her. He knew how much time and effort he devoted to Mary, School, and Work, and he knew that it was perhaps more than it should have been. He let her convince him to have friends._

_It didn't take long for the few friends he'd made to figure out he was gay and never had a boyfriend. They pulled him out to gay clubs and set him loose. It wasn't like movies, but it wasn't _dislike_ movies either. Kurt actually kind of enjoyed it. It was the big city feel he'd always wanted, jam packed in a little club._

_He didn't go wild, he was far too anal for that to ever have been a worry, but he did let loose a lot more than he ever had before. He came home drunk once, and Brittany just congratulated him and took care of him. When he came home drunk with somebody else's shirt on a month later, she did the same._

_However, that was the end of his very short lived party days. He couldn't remember who's shirt it was, or if he would even know. He also had a literal pain in the ass. He'd freaked out and went to the free clinic to get tested for STDs. He was clean, but that didn't stop him from deciding he was never having sex again. The first time he'd gotten a girl pregnant, the second time he'd been too drunk to remember doing it. Sex, it seemed, was _not_ his best friend._

_College kids, being a bit fickle and not really understanding what was going on, dropped him. They didn't do it cruelly, or quickly. He dropped them just as much as they dropped him. He stopped accepting their invitations out and they eventually stopped issuing them._

_By the end of the second year the only thing Kurt had to show for college in Ohio was a stricter abstinence policy than anyone he'd ever met and good enough grades to get him into NYU. He wasn't sure how, maybe the same way she'd known Mary was a girl or that she wasn't the one who should take care of her, but Brittany seemed to have been expecting something like it to come up. She hadn't complained at all when Kurt had told her he was thinking about going. In fact she'd encouraged him. __**'I've been playing house.'**__ She'd said. __**'It's over now I guess.'**_

_She could really blow Kurt out of the water sometimes with her maturity._

* * *

><p>"Do we get to eat the pie?" Mary asked eyeing the bag Kurt was holding.<p>

"Not this one. I bought us a blueberry one." He brought out the two pies. They were both small, but the blueberry one was noticeably bigger. "This one's for our new neighbor. We're going to try again after dinner. Mrs. Nichols called to say he got his key today."

"Is she visiting him too? I like when she comes over." Mary watched Kurt put the pies in the fridge. Pie was her favorite. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if she, very rudely, asked to have some of their neighbor's when they dropped it off.

"No, she's coming next week. She wants him to get settled in. Oh, and I asked; he doesn't have any kids. I'm sorry, honey." Kurt took her by the shoulders and steered her out of the kitchen.

"Can you walk me?" She looked up at him and asked. Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. She smiled and stepped back to stand on his feet.

He held her under her arms so he could take some of her weight off his feet and walked forward with his passenger until he was near the couch. "Ready to fly?" He asked then lifted her and threw her at the couch. "You're getting big missy, Daddy won't be able to do that forever." In fact he kind of felt like something might have twisted in his back. He shifted and heard a crack as something in his lower back clicked into place.

"Daddy's strong as an ox." Mary protested from her landing spot on the couch. She twisted around so she could face the TV lying down.

"Scoot." He ordered. She sat up a little as he lowered himself onto the couch, then she put her head in his lap. "What do you want to watch?"

"The Princess Bride." She answered immediately as Kurt turned on the TV and brought up their saved shows and movies.

"You just watched that yesterday." Kurt pointed out.

"But I feel asleep, I didn't get to see Westley save Princess Buttercup." Mary protested.

"Alright." Kurt caved. He ran a hand through her hair and completely ignored the upside down glare she halfheartedly tried to give him. "What part did you get to?"

"Miracle Max." Mary answered.

Kurt brought them up to the right part and sat back. He watched his daughter watch the movie he'd seen a thousand times. It was her favorite. She'd found the DVD a few years ago when they'd visited Lima and she'd insisted on riffling through his old room. The DVD didn't make the trip back, but he'd recorded it before she could complain much.

When the credits were rolling Kurt gave her the controller, 'no louder than 20' he reminded her, and went to make dinner. Mary had tried to turn her nose up at the jerk chicken and broccoli, but Kurt had his own glare and it was effective enough to get her to eat.

"We can visit now?" She asked. Kurt had recently set her in charge of cleaning the kitchen after dinner. She hated it, but it was good for her to learn. She didn't need to know he went in after she was done and cleaned it again.

"Yes, go get the pie. Use two hands, Mary." Kurt waited by the door for her to appear with the pie cradled between her palms. He could practically see her drooling. He held the door open and followed behind her. He wasn't sure how long they'd be away from the house so he locked the door. He wouldn't have bothered back in Lima, but New York was different. He pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" A male voice yelled. They heard tromping feet, down the stairs Kurt guessed, before the door was jerked open by a rather attractive man. Kurt felt his mouth go dry a second. He realized then how few men he actually saw these days. The mail boy and that fat guy on the other side of the floor were the only ones that came to mind. "Hi."

"Hi, mister. I'm Mary. Daddy said I can't talk to strangers, what's your name?"

"I'm Blaine." Their neighbor answered with a charming smile. Both the smile and his voice went straight to Kurt's cock. Damn it, his daughter was _right there_! He couldn't be lusting after his neighbor!

"I…" Kurt's voice came out much too high. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello, I'm Kurt. We're your neighbors. We brought you a pie."

"Is that cherry?" Blaine asked looking at the pie Mary was proudly holding up.

"Yeah. Daddy says they make the best cherry, but I can't eat it because it's red. Daddy doesn't let me eat red food." Mary informed the stranger.

"She's allergic to red dye." Kurt said quickly, unsure why he was defending himself to a stranger.

"Um… do you guys want to come in? It's a bit of a mess, the movers just sort of left things everywhere, but…I have my table all set up." Blaine offered, standing back from the door enough that they could get in if they wanted.

"Can we, Daddy?" Mary asked. She loved meeting new people.

"Sure." Kurt found himself saying. They walked past Blaine and Kurt fought not to take a deep breath. He was acting ridiculous. Just because Blaine was attractive didn't mean he had to act like a teenager. With that thought Kurt looked around for the table. There were boxes everywhere.

"Over here." Blaine said and made his way through boxes to a table that had escaped Kurt's notice. "I only got home about an hour ago, I've been unpacking my room first."

"I remember moving in, it was hard figuring out where everything went." Kurt nodded and watched Mary put the pie down. She stared at it hungrily. He should have gotten the apple so she could have eaten it.

"It's so much more space than I'm used to, which is weird 'cause I know this place is really tiny." Blaine shrugged. "I'm just used to having roommates I guess."

"Oh?" Kurt asked and eyed the chairs. Mary had already hopped on one, but Kurt wasn't about to impede.

"Yeah, take a seat? Want some coffee? I unpacked that first thing. I'm kind of dependant." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, that sounds good." Kurt took his seat and watched Blaine dance around boxes to get to his kitchen. Kurt always felt weird on this side of the duplex, not that he'd been over much. It was laid out exactly as his house, but mirrored, everything was switched around. The walls were the same colours and the floors and cabinets the same. Just the personal stuff in the houses were different.

Blaine returned quickly with two cups of coffee. "I've got one of those single cup makers." Blaine explained and then retrieved the milk and sugar and a cup he wordlessly gave to Mary. "Um…you want pie?"

"I can't have it." Mary huffed.

"I have ice cream." Blaine offered. "If she can have ice cream?" He asked Kurt.

"You want ice cream, honey?" Kurt asked, she nodded. "If you don't mind." He answered Blaine.

"Not at all." Blaine smiled and Kurt had to look away. Damn it for that boy being so attractive! Blaine dug out the vanilla ice cream, a bowl, some paper plates and utensils. "I have a real knife…somewhere." Blaine shrugged and cut into the pie as Kurt struggled to make a plastic spoon into an ice cream scoop.

"Do you have chocolate syrup Mr. Blaine?" Mary asked and tugged at Kurt's arm. She wanted to do it. Kurt let her, watching closely so she didn't get ice cream everywhere.

"I don't think so, but I'm pretty sure I have whipped cream. Let me check." Blaine gave up on the pie and retreated to his fridge. Kurt took over, efficiently breaking the crust and getting two slices out and on plates. "Wow, you have practice?"

"Yeah actually. You wouldn't believe how many office parties forget about cutting things." Kurt laughed.

"Alright Miss Mary, I have chocolate syrup but no whipped cream. I didn't stock this fridge, my old roommates just gave me a bunch of stuff they didn't want anymore." Blaine put the syrup in front of Mary. She'd managed to get a few spoonfuls of ice cream out. Kurt took it from her, ignoring her protest, and resumed his struggle. "Want to put it in the microwave. I don't really care if it gets messed up, I'm not a big ice cream fan."

"That'd be great." Kurt nodded. Blaine hopped up again. When he returned the ice cream was much softer. "What do you say Mary?"

"Thank you Mr. Blaine." Mary said dutifully.

"You're welcome." Blaine returned.

"Thank you." Kurt offered his own thanks.

"You're welcome too." Blaine let out a laugh. "Um…how old is she…Kurt was it?"

"Yeah, it's Kurt." He answered. "And she's nine."

"Cool, good." Blaine said to himself. Kurt got a shiver up his spine. What did he mean 'good'?

Kurt's feelings must have shown on his face because he immediately threw up his hands. "Okay, yeah, that sounded weird. I'm not some pedophile or something like that. I have a nephew who's ten. He's coming to stay with me for a bit in a few weeks while his parents go on their second honeymoon. I'm just glad he'll have someone his own age so close."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "What's your nephew's name?"

"George." Blaine answered.

Kurt stared. "Last name? And if you say Bailey I'll have to kill you."

"Um… then I can't answer." Blaine laughed. "My sister loves _It's a Wonderful Life_. She insisted his name be George before they even knew it was a boy."

"That's just so wrong." Kurt shook his head.

"What's wrong with George, Daddy? I like that name." Mary asked around a spoonful of ice cream.

"Of course you do." Kurt muttered to himself. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." Mary put a hand in front of her mouth to say.

"That's better." Kurt praised her.

"George and Mary, we'll have to look out for that." Blaine teased. "They even have an age difference, it's priceless."

"You don't like boys right Mary?" Kurt pleaded. He wasn't ready for that.

"Boys are icky. Mikey at Cheerio's always pulls my hair when Quinn isn't looking." Mary makes a disgusted face.

"Good, just remember that. All boys are icky." Kurt did an internal dance of joy.

"Not all boys." Mary shook her head. Kurt's heart skipped. "You're not icky, and neither is Westley. Princess Buttercup wouldn't like him if he was icky."

"You looked like you were gonna die." Blaine laughed at him.

"Shut up you." Kurt would normally glare but his heart was still calming down.

"I like Westley. And Princess Buttercup, she's really pretty." Mary continued on. "I also like that lady with the big lips in that spy movie you said I couldn't watch…oh, wait…I didn't say that. I didn't watch it." Mary backtracked.

"Mary, I told you not to watch Salt. I even turned it off. It's too violent."

"But they were playing it on the old movie channel and it had the pretty lady!" Mary whined.

"We'll talk about this later." Kurt told her sternly. Mary pouted.

"Um…" Blaine tried to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. "So…how old are you Blaine?" Kurt pointedly changed the subject.

"Twenty six, you?"

"Twenty five." Kurt answered. He watched Blaine's eyes widen as he did the mental math. He knew he still looked young, but with Mary around calling him Daddy all the time people assumed he was older.

"You were…" Blaine trailed off, seeming to remember that it'd be rude to point it out.

"Sixteen." Kurt finished for him.

"Mommy said Auntie Santana slapped him when they found out about me. I don't know why, but Auntie Santana liked to hit people sometimes." Mary provided with a shrug. "Then she starts yelling about 'Lima Heights' in Spanish."

"Lima? Like in Ohio?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you know it?" Kurt was surprised. He'd not yet met a single person in this city who knew where Lima was without looking it up.

"I lived in Westerville. I remember having to drive through Lima once for something, I forgot what." Blaine answered. "Small world."

"Apparently." Kurt nodded.

"Wait, you weren't that gay kid who got the cheerleader pregnant were you?" Blaine asked then covered his mouth. "Shit, I didn't say that."

"Language!" Mary chided. Then she laughed. "Daddy always has to yell at Uncle Puck."

Kurt took a breath in and calmed his shock. "Yeah, that was me."

"Oh." Blaine just looked at him awkwardly then looked away awkwardly. "Sorry, just…that kind of story got around. I think one of my classmates knew somebody from Lima or something. I went to an all boy's school, we kind of lived for that stuff sometimes."

"It's okay." Kurt assured him. The story had followed him until he moved to New York, it was odd hearing it again.

"I remembered mostly because I'm gay too and I kept wondering how it would work." Blaine apparently didn't know when to shut up.

"Have you ever with a woman? Everything works, it just doesn't feel right." Not that he'd know what _right_ felt like. He'd only slept with Brittany and the nameless man, and he couldn't remember the latter.

"Ever what?" Mary asked.

"Something adults do." Kurt answered quickly.

"But what?"

"A special grown up dance. You can only do it when you're all grown up." Blaine answered before Kurt could. Kurt was mildly impressed.

"Only when I'm grown up?" Mary asked.

"Only then." Kurt agreed.

"Damn."

"Language!" Kurt warned. In his head he was kind of dying. She didn't know what they meant, she didn't know what they meant, she didn't know what they meant, he repeated to himself.

"Sorry, Daddy." Mary turned back to her ice cream.

"I haven't." Blaine shrugged. "Anyway…so…"

"You're horrible at segues aren't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "It's alright. We should probably be going."

"But Daddy! I like Mr. Blaine."

"Speaking of that, what _is_ your last name?" Kurt asked.

"Anderson, but I like Mr. Blaine." He held out his hand for Mary to high five. "What about you guys?"

"Daddy's Hummel. I'm Pierce-Hummel." Mary answered for them. "Mommy said I could put Lopez in if I wanted when she gets married to Auntie Santana."

"So you're both gay?" Blaine asked. "You and her mother?"

"Her mom's bi." Kurt answered.

"I'm being rude again aren't I? I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. He led them to the door and held it open for them. "I liked talking to you two. Maybe it can happen again?"

"Oh, then maybe you can get married to Daddy." Mary said excitedly. The logic of the young was something that perpetually confused Kurt.

"Mary, don't talk like that." Kurt escorted her away before she could embarrass him more.

"It's okay, she's little. Little folks can say silly things." Blaine shrugged. "It's late." He looked at the world around him. "Lucky I'm off tomorrow, I couldn't get up early after today."

"I'm off too." Kurt said just for something to say.

"Oh, can we help unpack? I love playing with boxes." Mary asked.

"We'll see." Kurt unlocked their door.

Mary whined. "That means no."

"Good night." Blaine told them.

"Good night, Mr. Blaine." Mary waved. Kurt said his own good night and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so Blaine is here! How many of you called that the neighbor would be Blaine?<br>Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Around ten Mary got a call from her friend Terra inviting her over to swim. She was gone by ten thirty. Kurt was left with nothing to do. He'd planned on taking Mary out to lunch and then shopping. His plans were dashed now it seemed. It was a Wednesday, his day off but not Mercedes.

He had no friends! He tried calling Brittany but she was out with Santana. He tried calling Finn, working. He called Rachel, straight to voicemail. He even stooped to calling Puck, nothing! Well not nothing, he did find out Puck was getting married when Lauren Zizies answered his phone "You've got my fiancée's phone, he's busy."

"Who's this?" Kurt asked. His mind hooked on 'fiancée', who in the hell could get Puck to settle down?

"Lauren Zizies." She answered in a bored voice. "I'm keeping my last name, he's taking mine."

"But he's Puck." Was all Kurt could come up with. He was shocked.

"He's adding, it'll be his middle name. What do you want gay kid?" She asked.

"How…"

"It's your contact name."

"Oh…um…just tell him 'Kurt said hi'." Kurt struggled to come up with something to say. "Oh, and tell him that Mary misses him."

"Oh, you're _that_ gay kid. I'll tell him." The phone then went dead as she hung up.

"How is it that he picked someone with worse manners than him?" Kurt shook his head. He sat down hard on his couch. "I don't think I'll get over this."

Half an hour later it was only just noon and Kurt was bored, still not over it, but bored. "OW!" Blaine screeched at the same time a loud _BANG_ echoed through the house. Kurt had been hearing Blaine moving things all day, thin walls, but this was the loudest noise the other man had made. Kurt was actually kind of worried. He rapped on the wall.

"What?" Blaine yelled.

"You okay?" Kurt yelled back.

"I'm stuck actually!" Blaine answered. "Can you help?"

Kurt sighed. "Okay!" Kurt got off his couch and grabbed his keys off the hook. He locked his door and went to Blaine's. He turned it experimentally, it opened.

If Kurt thought things were a mess last night, he was mistaken. _This_ was a mess. "Over here." Blaine called. Kurt shut the door and turned left.

"Marco." Kurt called.

"Polo." Blaine answered. There he was.

Oh…he wasn't wearing a shirt. Kurt's mouth was suddenly dry. There were about three boxes on top of Blaine, but one in particular seemed to be causing the issue. Without a word he went over and put his hands on the box weighing Blaine down. Together they pushed it up and Blaine moved his legs. "Shit what's in this?" Kurt asked and almost dropped the box.

"Two keyboards." Blaine answered. "Also all my music books. I don't know whose bright idea it was to pack it like that, but I suspect Wes. He can't pack for shit."

"Why were you trying to move that?" Kurt shook his head.

"It fell." Blaine shrugged. He looked around for something. Kurt watched his stomach muscles twist. Then Blaine bent down quickly to grab whatever he'd been looking for. Kurt held in a gasp. Then Kurt held in a groan of annoyance when it turned out Blaine had grabbed his shirt and was putting it on. "Thanks." Blaine smiled dopily at him.

Kurt forced his brain to come up with words. Stupid attractive man. "You're welcome."

Blaine kept looking at him. When he rubbed the back of his neck Kurt realized he was being weird standing there stupidly in somebody else's house. "Um, you want help? I don't have anything to do today." Now why did he offer that?

"Oh…" Blaine bit his lip, Kurt tore his eyes away. "Sure…if you don't mind I mean. My old roommates would be here helping, but…" Blaine shrugged. "Work."

"I get it." Kurt nodded. "So, um… how can I help?"

Blaine set him to unpacking the kitchen with him. By the end of the hour Kurt didn't feel so awkward. He'd also been in every room with Blaine looking for boxes marked 'Kitchen'. "I really shouldn't have let Wes help." Blaine complained as they opened a 'Kitchen' box to find bath towels.

"Why did you move anyway? I mean, it doesn't sound like roommate problems." Kurt asked and opened a 'Bathroom' box hoping to find the plates they were looking for. Nope, this one had bed sheets.

"My nephew actually." Blaine answered. "I mean, I'd been meaning to get a place by myself, but it never felt like the right time." Blaine shrugged. "Then Mel asked me to take George for two weeks this summer, seemed perfect. I started looking, found this place pretty quick actually. I liked that it was a neighborhood, and that the rent for this place was about the same as my old apartment but ten times bigger. I used to live in Manahattan."

"Oh." Kurt nodded. "When I was younger I wanted to live there, didn't seem right after Mary. Though we were there a bit for college."

"So you went?" Blaine asked and opened a box at random. "There they are." He held up a dish in triumph.

"Yeah, surprised a lot of people doing it too." Kurt went over to Blaine. "Nice plates."

"Thanks, my mom got them for me." Blaine shrugged and lifted the box. Kurt followed him down the too steep steps and into the kitchen.

"Which cabinet?"

"By the dishwasher, no, the other one." Blaine answered. "I'm gonna wash them first, they've been in storage for a while."

"Understood." Kurt nodded and opened the dishwasher. Blaine handed him plates and he put them on the bottom rack.

"What about her mom? If you don't mind me asking." Blaine asked mid-pass.

"Brittany." Kurt smiled. "She went with me for the first two years. She dropped out when I transferred. She's a back up dancer for Rachel Berry now."

"The pop singer with that hit 'Get it Right'?" Blaine asked. "I always thought it was lucky she got a slow song popular."

"That's Rachel, she puts a gold star after her name every time she signs it. Or she used to anyway back in high school, I don't know if she still can with autographs." Kurt laughed at the memory. The bank had to ask her to stop putting stars on the back of her checks when she cashed them.

"Wait, so you, like, _know her_, know her? She's not just Brittany's employer?" Blaine's eyes widened.

Kurt wiped out his phone. "She dated my step-brother for a little while, and I was her biggest rival for the longest time in high school." Kurt explained. "If our glee club hadn't been shut down permanently I'm sure we would have gotten a lot more competitive."

"What are you looking for?" Blaine tried to look over his shoulder, but he was too short to manage it properly. Kurt moved the phone so Blaine could see.

"This." Kurt hit play. Onstage his Brittany took the mic and sang a duet with Rachel. Brittany did more dancing than singing, but her singing voice was still highlighted well. "That's Brittany. Mary looks so much like her. I swear the only thing she really got from me was the eyes and the skin tone. Everything else is Brittany."

"Nah, I see you in her." Blaine looked away from the video. He was close, so close that the breath he'd spoken with washed over Kurt's face. Kurt felt his face heat up. He took a step back and put his phone away.

"Any more dishes?" Kurt asked, the awkward was back.

"No." Blaine shook his head. "But I don't think that box has my glasses in it." He pointed to the box that said 'TV Room', the only box left in the kitchen.

"No harm in trying." Kurt shrugged and opened it. "What do you know, Wes strikes again."

"Maybe David helped him and they did it on purpose!" Blaine whined.

"Dishwasher again?" Kurt asked and held up a glass. Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy?" Mary asked him. "How come Mommy doesn't live with us anymore?" She was five years old, Kurt was in his final year of college. He'd been looking for an apartment. So many people didn't want kids, and he couldn't afford much. His options were so limited.<em>

_"Because she lives with Auntie Santana back in Ohio." Kurt answered. He was trying to finish his thesis, he didn't have time for her endless questions._

_"But she didn't before, why now?" Mary asked._

_"Because." Kurt answered, forgetting entirely how much he'd hated that answer when he was a kid._

_"Because why?" Mary insisted._

_"Because, just because." Kurt answered. His voice rose. He took a deep breath and turned to Mary. "Honey, did you finish all your homework your teacher gave you?"_

_"No." Mary pouted. She knew what that did to Kurt already. He was too annoyed right then for it to work however._

_"Go do it. What do you have left?"_

_"Spelling." Mary answered, her pout turning genuine. She'd realized she wasn't getting out of it._

_"Sit next to Daddy and do your homework. I'll let you use my fancy pencil." Kurt held up his mechanical pencil. He'd bought a pack of them at the dollar store, but she seemed fascinated by them. She smiled and ran to get her backpack. When she came back she pulled out her homework, another paper coming with it. "What's this?" It was a drawing of a house with two stick figures, in the far corner another two stick figures smiled._

_"We drew our families today." Mary answered. She stood on her chair and leaned over to point out which was Kurt and which was her. "I drew your hair 'cause you always play with it." She said and traced over the brown squiggles she'd given his stick figure. "Then I put Mommy and Auntie Santana over here, 'cause they don't live with us. I was gonna draw Uncle Finn, Uncle Puck, Grandma and Grandpa, and Grandma and Grandpa Pierce, but Mrs. Corrigan told me not to after she saw Auntie Santana."_

_"Probably for the best, you don't want to make the other kids jealous." Kurt smiled. Inside he was crying. A mix of happiness and sadness flowed through him. Their family was so big, but they were so far from them. He remembered what he would have drawn at her age, his dad and his mom, no one else._

_"Yeah." Mary smiled happily at him, one of her front teeth had come out that day. She was excited, it was her first tooth. Kurt had searched his wallet for singles, but he was out. He couldn't afford to give her the twenty. They'd have to go to the store and buy something, or at least get change._

_"Daddy's doing homework too, let's be quiet." Kurt put a finger over his lips. Mary's eyes got bigger and she nodded quickly. "If you're quiet until four I'll let you have ice cream after dinner, but if you talk no ice cream."_

_Mary turned an imaginary key on her lips and threw it over her shoulder._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god this is the last box." Blaine said around eight that night. Mary had called Kurt at four and asked to stay at Terra's. After a quick conversation with Terra's mother about dropping Mary off at Cheerio's and letting Mary borrow some clothes, Kurt had agreed. He'd stayed the entire day with Blaine, helping him move in.<p>

"Food." Kurt whined and sat on Blaine's bed. Blaine's bedroom shared a wall with his. It seemed Blaine had the same idea of child safety as Kurt did.

"It's only got…clothes in it. Damn it Wes. Seriously, did you have to mislabel _every_ box?" Blaine had gotten steadily more annoyed at his former roommate all day.

"It says 'Bathroom', that's at least close." Kurt didn't get up.

"It's at the top of the stairs." Blaine gave him an eye roll. "In the wrong bedroom. Wes and the movers suck."

"You're the one who let him label things, and you weren't here with the movers, they just put boxes places. You should be thankful there are even boxes up here." Kurt pointed out. "Anyway, I'm calling a pizza. What do you want?"

"You got lunch." Blaine cocked his head and came into the room, seemingly giving up on the box for the moment.

"I made us PB&J sandwiches at two like we were my nine year old and her friends." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You can pay if it makes you feel better."

"That does." Blaine nodded. "Get pepperoni for me please." He went back to the box. Kurt watched him lift as he scrolled through his contacts for his favorite pizza place.

"Hi, I'd like to order a half pepperoni half veggie pizza." Kurt told the person who answered. "Hummel… 555-4816… Delivery please…" Kurt rattled off his address. "Thank you."

"How long?" Blaine asked and dropped the box on the floor with a loud _BANG_. He'd been holding it the whole time Kurt was on the phone.

"Twenty-nine minutes or it's free." Kurt took note of the time and set his timer. He'd gotten more free pizzas than he could count because of slow delivery men. It was actually why he liked this pizza place, they always got high schoolers. High schoolers got lost a lot trying to find his house.

Sure enough it was thirty one minutes until the pizza arrived. "I'm not paying for it." Kurt told the delivery boy. "I called at 8:26, it's 8:57. Thirty one minutes. Look on the ticket." The boy looked and deflated. Kurt was right. "I'm still giving you a tip. Blaine. Tip." Kurt called. Blaine looked confused but he still produced the tip. "Here you go. I'd pocket that before you get back if I were you."

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt put the pizza on the table.

"You actually didn't pay for it." Blaine was flabbergasted.

"Nope. Twenty nine minutes or it's free, they mean it." Kurt got two plates and two glasses. Blaine didn't have napkins yet so he got paper towels. Blaine had a bottle of soda and a gallon of water when Kurt got back to the table.

"But…I've never actually listened to that before."

"And that's why you lose money." Kurt told him. "I use this pizza place for a reason you know, I barely ever have to pay for pizza. Last time I went in I saw a map to my house on the board. I don't understand why, but high schoolers keep getting lost coming here."

"How far is the pizza place from here?" Blaine asked.

"Twelve minutes. Well, eleven and change. Factor in fifteen minutes to make the pizza and they should be here in 27 minutes." Kurt answered and opened the box. "I'm in their range, they tell you when you're outside their abilities."

"You're sly." Blaine seemed impressed.

"I've got a budget." Kurt told him. "I just like getting the most for my money."

"Remind me never to ask you for money then. You'd probably charge me interest." Blaine laughed and took a bite of his pizza. Some grease stayed on his lips and Kurt kind of wanted to lick it.

"I only lend money if I know it'll come back. Or if it's family. Either way, I don't have a need for interest. But let's not talk about money."

"I can do that." Blaine agreed. "So you never told me before if you could sing. I mean, you implied it, but I haven't heard you."

"Why are you interested?"

"I have two keyboards, why do you think?"

"I'm a countertenor. Probably not surprising to you." Kurt watched Blaine chuckle.

"Not at all. I'm a tenor, not surprising to you?" Kurt shook his head. "I actually play in clubs three nights a week. Last night was one of my usual nights, but I took it off."

"To move in?"

"To move in." Blaine agreed. "It doesn't bring me enough money to make it my full time job. I tried for a year after college, actually that's how I got to living with Wes and David. As predicted, I didn't get my big break and just sort of floundered around. My dad had luckily convinced me of a backup plan when I was in college though, so I got the job at the bank without too much trouble. I like my job well enough, and it gives me enough time to play."

"I don't get a chance to do music much anymore. Mostly just singing to Mary or when Brittany asks me too." Kurt shrugged.

"You should come with me some day." Blaine offered. "Until then, want to fiddle around after dinner?"

"Sure." Now Kurt was kind of excited. He wanted to hear Blaine sing.

"I'm warning you, I do a lot of pop stuff."

"Got Gaga? Or I'd even take Katy Perry or P!nk."

"Old Gaga or New Gaga?" Blaine asked.

"Old. I haven't had much of chance to keep up with her." Kurt admitted.

"Okay. Understood. You want music from ten years ago mostly."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

"Can do."

They finished their dinner and Blaine insisted on cleaning up after music. Being Blaine's house Kurt gave in without much of a fight. Blaine set up one of his keyboards. "Okay, let's see…" He started scrolling through his pre-recorded library. "Want me to sing first?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded. He'd been flipping through Blaine's library. "I'm still deliberating."

"Perfect." Blaine started the music with a touch of a button. _"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down."_

Kurt held in a little groan/laugh at his song choice. He seemed to have most of it pre-recorded so his hands were mostly just filling in the odd note here and there.

_"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete."_ Blaine gave him a smoldering look and Kurt felt his stomach drop out.

Then Blaine pulled a funny face and Kurt had to laugh. When he accompanied the face with a ridiculous head bang soon after Kurt had to clutch his sides. By the time Blaine was done Kurt couldn't stop smiling. "So how'd I do?" Blaine asked and plopped himself down next to Kurt.

"I don't know how you didn't get your big break." Kurt told him. One of Blaine's curls was sticking up in an odd way and Kurt was fixing it before he thought about why he shouldn't.

Blaine stared at him, and Kurt felt his mouth open just a little. If he just leaned in he could be kissing Blaine. "Your turn countertenor." Blaine said and winked.

"Oh." Kurt felt a wave of disappointment. He shook it off with a quick smile and turned back to the sheet music he'd been looking at. "You have this pre-recorded?" Kurt asked holding one up.

"That one, no. But I know it. I have a beat that goes with it." Blaine got up and fiddled with his keyboard. "Whenever you're ready."

"Brit taught me the dance to this, I'm trying to remember. Don't laugh when I do it bad." Kurt warned with a glare. Blaine put up his hands. "Okay. I think I got most of it."

_"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up. 'Cause you were born this way, baby."_ Kurt began, ignoring how stupid he felt. He closed his eyes and let the moves come back to him.

_"Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and your sin. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way."_ Kurt felt comfortable enough to open his eyes. He saw Blaine smiling at him and let himself smile back before putting an appropriate face on. "_I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way, hey!"_ Kurt sang out the final line.

"You're amazing." Blaine told him. "When you come see me I'm making you sing." He got out from behind his keyboard. "And dance. I can't dance for shit. I always look like I'm trying to be a gangster and failing. That's what Wes says anyway. He would know though, he sang behind me all throughout high school."

"I don't freestyle well." Kurt admitted. He was a little winded actually. He sat on the couch. "Brit's the dancer in the family. Mary got that from her mostly. She's still kinda bad with freestyle like me."

"You talk about Mary all the time you know." Blaine sat next to him again. "I swear I know just as much about her as I do you, well, actually I know more about her."

"She's my little girl." Kurt defended himself.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm just pointing out facts like I see them. You're so smitten with her." Blaine shrugged. "It's adorable actually."

"I'm so glad I amuse you." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Me too." Blaine ignored the tone. "I like you, I'd like to be your friend. Can I have your number? I mean, yeah you live next door, but…"

"555-4816." Kurt recited. "I can't guarantee I'll answer if you call, I'm a bit crap at that, but I always respond to texts."

Blaine pulled out his phone and had Kurt repeat the number. He sent a quick text.

"Courage?" Kurt asked reading Blaine's signature. He hadn't bothered to type anything.

Blaine shrugged. "It's just a thing for me."

"Alright." Kurt saved the number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we have a nice long Klaine interaction. Thank you everyone who's been reviewing.<br>A Special Thanks to my beta TrulyShadowKissed, seriously, girl rocks.  
>Read and Review ^.^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"You seem happier than usual today." Mercedes pointed out. "And you've been texting someone all day."

Kurt felt his face flush. "Oh…" He cleared his throat. "My new neighbor."

Mercedes abandoned her game of solitaire, minimizing it so passersby wouldn't see, and swiveled around to stare at him. "You're crushing on your neighbor?"

"I am not." Kurt tried to glare but knew his blush made it ineffective.

"You so are. Tell me his name. Is he gay too? Is he cute?" Mercedes insisted.

The phone rang and Kurt was glad he had an excuse to turn away. He fielded the call quickly though, and was soon without anything to hide behind. Mercedes spun him around and raised her eyebrows, clearly demanding details.

"Blaine." Kurt gave in. "His name is Blaine Anderson, he's a banker in Manhattan."

"Is he gay?" Mercedes prodded.

Kurt sighed, he'd have to tell her everything. "Yes. He has Wednesdays off too, so he moved in, I helped unpack his stuff with him. Some boxes he wouldn't let me in, but…" Kurt shrugged, "privacy and all that."

"Perfectly acceptable." Mercedes agreed. "So, what's he like. I've never seen you show any interest in anyone. Ever."

"I'm not that bad." Kurt protested.

"Kurt, you don't even check out Sam's ass." Mercedes said flatly. "He's the hottest thing on this floor, and you don't even look. I'm left to check him out all by my lonesome when he comes to give us our mail."

"That's one guy." Kurt pointed out. "He's not my type."

"You don't check out guys on the few days I can actually drag you away from your kid. Hell, we went to a club with half naked men everywhere and you just sat at the bar worrying about Mary and drinking water." Mercedes informed him. "I was beginning to think you were just asexual."

"'Cedes." Kurt complained.

"No." She cut him off. "You're twenty five years old, have a libido man! Trust me, you're allowed. If you think your neighbor's hot, feel free to tell me about it. I'd actually like to hear it. It'll confirm your gayness for me."

"You doubt it?" Kurt asked gesturing at his outfit. New York City was a fashionable place, no matter where you worked, if there wasn't a uniform, wearing the same thing twice in one week was a crime. Working at Prada and wearing the same thing in a month earned sneers from co-workers. Kurt had become amazing at bargain shopping. He also sold everything once it went out of fashion.

"Sometimes, yes actually." Mercedes answered honestly. "You never show interest in men and you've got a daughter, excuse me if that doesn't scream 'I'm a homo'."

Kurt looked away. She was right.

* * *

><p><em>The week before graduation Burt came up to visit them. Mary was ecstatic about having her Grandpa over. When they actually picked Burt up from the airport, however, Mary hid behind Kurt's legs shyly. It took the car ride to the hotel Burt was staying in for Mary to begin to open up. Burt checked in and Kurt made his father sit while he unpacked his things for him. He'd be staying for two weeks. Burt didn't complain, instead he opened his carryon bag and pulled out a wrapped box. "For my favorite granddaughter." Burt said holding it out to her.<em>

_Mary stared at the box then looked at Kurt. "Daddy?" She asked._

_"Go on, baby." Kurt nodded. Mary's smile lit up the room as she dove on the box and tore the paper off excitedly. She opened the box to find a blond Barbie doll with three different sets of clothes._

_"Oh…" Mary clawed at the box, trying to get it open._

_"Dad, can you help her?" Kurt asked._

_"Of course." Burt answered. "Mary, can you let Grandpa see the box he'll open it for you." Mary hugged the box for a second before timidly holding it out. "That's a girl." Burt pulled a Swiss army knife from his pocket and cut into the plastic. Within minutes he had the box open and the clothes out of their packages. "I got good at this when you were little." Burt winked at Kurt who blushed and hung the last flannel shirt._

_"I don't remember having Barbies." Kurt said and started working on hanging the pants._

_"You kept complaining that your Power Rangers had nothing else to wear, I had to go buy more clothes for them. Not surprisingly they don't make them so I had to get Barbie stuff. We were just lucky most of it fit, you didn't even notice." Burt explained. Mary was debating between the three different shirts. "She does what you used to do."_

_"How 'bout this one, kid?" Burt asked and picked up a yellow top. "You gotta put clothes on her before she gets a cold."_

_Mary's eyes got wide. "Oh." She took the shirt and put it on her doll. She made a snap decision and put a blue skirt on the doll as well. "Now she's not naked anymore."_

_"You don't stand around naked when I let you pick out your own clothes do you?" Kurt asked._

_"No…" Mary shook her head, it was clear she was lying._

_"Don't lie." Kurt stared at her, his serious face on._

_"I won't anymore, promise!" Mary pleaded, a pout on her lips._

_"If you do it again I'm taking away your toys for a week." Kurt threatened. Mary's pout was wiped right off her face as terror replaced it._

_"No. I won't, Daddy."_

_"Good." Kurt nodded and turned back to hanging pants for his father._

_"You're good with her." Burt said as they were leaving the hotel for lunch. "I haven't seen much of you two for a while, so I kind of forget."_

_"Grandpa, you have to hold hands when you cross the street." Mary held out her hand. They were waiting for the light to change at a crosswalk._

_"I'm sorry, I forgot." Burt said and took Mary's hand. "I won't anymore, I promise."_

_"That's right Mary, good girl for remembering." Kurt praised her and she glowed happily._

_They stopped at Kurt's favorite cheap restaurant and were seated fairly quickly. Kurt pulled disinfecting wipes from his bag and wiped down the area Mary would be sitting before letting her colour on the children's place mat._

_"So…Kurt." Burt started after they'd ordered drinks. "What are you going to do after graduation?"_

_Kurt's stomach dropped. "I don't know. I've been looking for apartments, but…I don't have much time between Mary and classes." Kurt admitted._

_"She's never lived somewhere an entire year." Burt pointed out. "You move her around too much, she needs stability."_

_"I know. I just… it's hard." Kurt sighed and played with his napkin. "I've looked, believe me I've looked. There isn't much in my price range, and the few things I found that are don't want kids." He looked up at Burt. "I'm scared, Dad. We won't have a place to live next week."_

_"You could always come home." Burt put out there._

_"I know, but…we'd never leave." Kurt admitted. "If we went back to Lima, we'd never get out of there. I worked so hard to get us out, I can't go back now."_

_"It's not so bad there, kid."_

_"No." Kurt admitted. "It's not…but it's stifling nonetheless. Not only for me, but…everyone knows about Mary in Lima. Every time we went back for summer break or Christmas, there were whispers and rumors everywhere. I don't…I don't want her growing up in a place that will whisper about her. I know how that feels."_

_Burt's face went soft. "I'm sorry."_

_"It wasn't your fault. It was theirs." Kurt said fiercely. He hated that his dad blamed himself for things he couldn't control._

_"So, what are you going to do?" Burt repeated._

_Kurt looked away, looked at his girl. If no other option came up, he'd go back. He'd hate it, and he'd hate what it would mean for Mary, but if it was the only thing left to them he'd do it. He watched her colour. The innocence of youth, he missed it. The only reason he remembered was because of Mary. "I have a friend who might let us stay with her for a little while." Kurt answered. "Quinn loves Mary, and she's got an apartment."_

_"You can't just impose on a friend like that Kurt. Maybe if you were just yourself, but not with Mary. It's not a good idea. You'll lose your friend like that." Burt pointed out._

_"I know." Kurt nodded. "Quinn majored in child care, she wants to be an elementary teacher."_

_"That still doesn't mean you can show up on her doorstep kid in tow."_

_The waitress came back with their drinks. "I'm sorry for the wait." She said. "We just got a bunch of people at the bar."_

_"It's okay." Kurt assured her. He hadn't yet adopted the hardness many natives had perfected, and he couldn't help but be nice to people who showed him even a little kindness._

_"Do you know what you'd like to order?" She pulled out her notepad._

_"Um…" Burt quickly opened the menu, he hadn't looked yet._

_"Mary what do you want?" Kurt asked her. "I'll have the garden salad with chicken strips on the side." He told the waitress, she jotted it down._

_"Um, a burger." Burt said._

_"Veggie burger." Kurt corrected him. "With an apple instead of fries if you have it. Nothing if you don't."_

_"C'mon kid." Burt complained. Kurt just raised his eyebrows._

_"You want something different?" the waitress asked._

_"No." Burt sighed._

_"And what about you, sweetie?" The waitress asked Mary._

_"Um… Daddy?" Mary turned to Kurt. "You said I can't talk to strangers."_

_"You can talk to waitresses in restaurants." Kurt patted her hair. "Now tell the nice lady what you want."_

_"I want a hot dog." Mary said. "And mac and cheese."_

_"She'll have an apple." Kurt said to the waitress. "No mac and cheese."_

_"Daddy." Mary complained._

_"No." Kurt said sternly._

_"Alright, it'll be out in a bit." The waitress said and walked off._

_"Still a health freak." Burt mumbled._

_"You had a heart attack last year, I don't want to hear it from you." Kurt glared. "If I was back home you wouldn't even bother asking for a burger."_

_"I thought I got away from no-salt when I left, I should have known. Between you and Carole I can't eat anything anymore." Burt complained. "Do I at least get dessert?"_

_"They have fat free cheesecake here, you can have that." Kurt answered._

_"At least there's that." Burt sighed. They talked about nothing of importance for the rest of the meal. Kurt and Mary walked Burt back to his hotel room. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kurt asked as he picked Mary's presents up off the floor. They'd left them in the hotel room so they wouldn't get lost._

_"No." Burt shook his head. "I'm apartment hunting for you."_

_Kurt straightened up. "Dad…"_

_"I won't take no for an answer, kid." Burt said. "I might let you bully me around about some things, but I'm still your dad. It's my job to take care of you, even if you don't ask for it. I'm finding you a place by graduation."_

_Kurt felt tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried in a while so it was strange._

_"What's wrong, Daddy?" Mary asked, looking up from her Barbie._

_"Nothing." Kurt shook his head. He went to Burt and hugged him tightly. "Everything's fine."_

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good time with Terra yesterday?" Kurt asked as he picked Mary up from Cheerio's.<p>

"Yeah." Mary answered. "I think I got a sunburn."

"Let me see." Kurt grabbed her arm and inspected it. It was a little red, but not sunburn red. He pushed the skin down. "Does this hurt?"

"No." Mary shook her head.

"Alright, you're good. Just remember to put moisturizer on. The sun dries out the skin." He slid his hand down to hers. "Time to go home."

"Okay." Mary followed him out the door and to the car. "Can we get another pie for Mr. Blaine today?"

"No." Kurt answered. "He still has the last one."

"But I like Mr. Blaine." Mary complained.

"That's nice dear, but we're still not getting him another pie." Kurt carefully pulled out of the parking lot.

"You like him too." Mary pointed out.

"Mary, that's besides the point. Listen, we still have our own pie, and you can eat this one. Stop trying to get more dessert." Kurt sighed.

"Grr." Mary said. "Can we have Mr. Blaine come over to our house?"

"Why are you so fixated on Mr. Blaine?" Kurt asked. Really, it was the last thing he wanted to talk about today. After that conversation with Mercedes he didn't even want to _see_ Blaine.

"I like his hair, and Terra said that means I like him." Mary answered point blank. "She said I have a crush on him."

Kurt's heart stopped. "_Do_ you have a crush on him?" That's just what he needed, his daughter liking the same guy as him. Very 'The Graduate' of them. Wait, he didn't like Blaine.

"I don't know." Mary shrugged. "What's a crush supposed to be?"

"Oh…" Kurt drew a blank. What was he supposed to say to answer _that_?. "A crush is…it's when you like somebody a lot, the way Mommy likes Auntie Santana." Kurt settled on.

"You mean, like, wanting to kiss and stuff?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, kind of proud of himself actually.

"Oh, then I don't have a crush on Mr. Blaine. I just want to play with his hair. Curly hair is so fun. Skylar lets me play with his hair at Cheerio's whenever I ask him too."

"What happened to 'boys are icky'?" Kurt asked, he felt a little panic well up in his chest. He wasn't ready for this type of thing yet. Innocent crushes on Westley and Princess Buttercup were one thing, even her apparent Angelina Jolie crush was okay, real life crushes were not something he was up for yet.

"Skylar acts like a girl, he's okay." Mary said sagely, or as sage-like as a nine year old could get. "He always wants to play the mommy when we play house."

_'Crap, she's got a transgender friend. She's nine and she's already friends with a trannie. That's what it sounds like anyway. Damn, she's _never_ even remotely getting away from the LGBT community.'_ Kurt thought slowly. '_I've effectively created another Rachel Berry.'_ The thought was horrifying. Kurt shook his head and tried to think of something else to change the subject.

"So…no crush on Mr. Blaine?"

"No." Mary agreed. "Can we still have him over one day though, I liked him, he gave me ice cream."

"Okay. Sure." Kurt agreed mindlessly, happy to be on a different subject. "Then we can get him that pie you want so much."

"APPLE!" Mary cheered. "I want an apple pie."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter for you.<br>Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Every Saturday Kurt took Mary to her dance class. He would drop her off and go grocery shopping for the hour she was entertained. He didn't like going with her, he always ended up buying more than he meant too when she was with him. A lot of it was junk food.

Depending on the line at the supermarket he got back relatively on time. Today was not one of those days. Today the lady in line in front of him had pulled out a million and a half coupons the cashier had to go through. Kurt would have switched lines, but he'd already unloaded his cart on the conveyor belt. He was actually really pissed; he had meat, milk, ice cream…things that needed to stay cold. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible and get it in the fridge or freezer accordingly.

When Kurt finally pulled into the dance studio's parking lot, he was almost twenty minutes later than usual. Mary stood outside with a small Asian woman. Kurt got out of the car, happy Mary hadn't just run out to him. He didn't like her being in parking lots without him. "You're late." Tina Cohen-Chang said to him.

"Sorry, this stupid woman had a million coupons at the grocery store." Kurt shook his head. He reached out and took Mary's hand. "Why are you guys outside?"

"The next class needed the studio, and they've got a whole bunch of moms. Mike thought it'd be best to wait outside, less crowded." She shrugged.

"Good idea." Kurt agreed. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her."

"Any time, Mary's a good kid Mr. Pierce-Hummel." Miss Cohen-Chang assured him. Kurt didn't bother trying to correct her usage of Mary's last name as his.

"Thank you." Kurt again. "C'mon, Mary. Say goodbye to your dance teacher."

"Bye Miss Cohen-Chang." Mary did as instructed. Kurt held her hand all the way to the car and opened the door for her. "I can open it myself, Daddy."

"I'm being a gentleman." Kurt smiled. He liked doing things for Mary, even if he was still vaguely treating her like she was five instead of nine. He didn't want his baby to grow up.

* * *

><p><em>"I know you didn't want to be so far from Manhattan, but you need a place you can afford." Burt told him over the phone. "I talked to the landlady about rent and things, but the final decision is up to you."<em>

_"Dad, I haven't even seen the place." Kurt pointed out. Too many years of being picky still made it hard for him to accept others choosing things for him. He couldn't afford picky right now though._

_"You're done with exams," Burt said. "Come take a look. Mary will probably like it I think. It's got a real neighborhood feel. I seen some kids running around when I was there."_

_"When do you want to go?" Kurt caved._

_"If you're free, I'll give you the address and you can meet me there." Burt suggested._

_"Go ahead, give it to me." Kurt got a pencil and held it posed over a piece of paper. Burt gave him the address. "Thanks, Dad. We'll meet you there."_

_"Alright, kid." Burt said. "See ya." They hung up._

_"Mary," Kurt called. She looked up from her colouring book. "Go get your shoes on; we're going to go meet Grandpa."_

_"I'm colouring." Mary said._

_"You can colour when we get back." Kurt went over and took the crayons from her hands. "Go put your shoes on." Mary huffed but slid off her chair and got her shoes near the door. She sat on the floor and started pulling them on._

_Kurt hunted for his keys and wallet, he really needed a hook in this place, and then went to put his own shoes on. He pulled them on quickly and then checked Mary's. He was teaching her how to tie them and she wasn't very good at it yet. She'd managed to tie her right shoe, but was fumbling with the left. "Daddy, you do it." Mary complained and gave up._

_"Okay." Kurt reached over and quickly tied them. Usually he'd make a teaching moment and make her do it herself, but they had to go. They went out and Kurt locked the door. "Hold my hand." He held his out for Mary._

_They made their way down the stairs and out. They caught a ferry, it was Mary's first time on one and she was completely enamored. When they arrived on Staten Island Kurt wished for the first time that they had a car. They had to pay for a cab and Kurt's wallet didn't like that._

_Burt stood outside of a small little two story house with two front doors. "Hi," Burt said as the cab pulled away. "How much was the cab, I'll reimburse you." Kurt really wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Instead he just rattled off the number and tried to hold in his disgruntled face when Burt pulled out his wallet to give him the money._

_"So it's a duplex?" Kurt asked eyeing the two doors, desperate to get off the subject._

_"Yeah." Burt nodded. "Two bedrooms, one and a half baths."_

_"Dad, that sounds expensive already." Kurt huffed. This was New York, and he was a waiter at the moment. When his college loans started coming due in six months he'd be even more fucked. He'd applied for a bunch of jobs, but he hadn't heard back yet. He hadn't been able to do an internship like most of his classmates either, which didn't help him._

_"Don't worry. Just be nice to the landlady." Burt said and led them up the steps. "She seems like a nice, reasonable lady. I think she'll be good to her if you just be good back."_

_"Things don't really work that way, Dad." Kurt said before he could stop himself._

_"I'll cover it if you're short." Burt said. "No, don't even start to protest. You wouldn't let me pay for much these past few years, but that needs to stop. I set up an account for Mary when she came to live with us, and I add to it every week. It's gotten kinda big now, I want to use it for this."_

_"Dad…" Kurt felt tears and tried to blink them away._

_"You're my kid, and she's my grandkid, I'm taking care of you whether you like it or not."_

_"I like it." Kurt gave a watery smile, still trying to rid himself of tears._

_"Alright, now that's settled, let's go in. I met the landlady today; she said I could have the key for a few hours."_

_"How did you manage that?" Kurt asked in wonder. _

_"Like I said, she's a nice, reasonable lady. After I called you I called her and told her I was going to show you the house. She told me where the spare key was. I told you before, you just have to agree. We've worked out a contract and everything."_

_"You're amazing."_

_"Daddy, can we do something?" Mary whined. "I'm bored standing here."_

_"Alright, baby. We're going to look at the house okay?"_

_"Boring." Mary whined again._

_"It's got a backyard." Burt offered._

_"Really?" Now Kurt was really interested. Mary hadn't had a backyard since she was two._

_"Really." Burt assured them and unlocked the door._

_"How much is rent? I don't want to get attached if I can't afford it." Kurt asked as he peered in. Mary seemed to decide an open door was more interesting than standing. She pulled her hand from Kurt's and charged in. Kurt let her go without a fuss._

_"I told you not to worry about that." Burt sighed. "But it's in your price range, I promise." He told Kurt the amount. It was in his price range. Near the top, but still okay. In six months Kurt hoped he'd be making more money and his college bills wouldn't make them loose the place._

_Kurt stepped in. A set of walled in, narrow stairs was the first thing Kurt noticed. They took up the entrance, there was only a foot between the open door and the first step. Then Kurt noticed how open it was. Either way he turned there was a room. _

_"Daddy, I gotta pee!" Mary yelled from the kitchen. "Where's a bathroom?"_

_"I don't know. Let's find it." Kurt answered._

_"Over here." Burt said and led them to the opposite side of the stairs. There was a door that looked like it should be a closet. "This is the half bath."_

_"Here it is Mary." Kurt said. She rushed past him. "Dad, stay with her, I'm going to look upstairs." Instead of going back the way he came, Kurt finished a loop of the stairs, going through a large room the length of the house with only small half walls to divide the space._

_He gave the stairs an unimpressed glance before going up. There was a fairly large landing, with doors on either side. He followed one, a bedroom. A door at the back caught his attention. There was the full bath. It was frightfully narrow, but it ran the width of the house and connected to the other bedroom to make yet another loop._

_Kurt came back downstairs to find the back door open. Burt was standing on the miniscule porch watching Mary run around the backyard. "I like it." Kurt said._

_"I thought you would." Burt continued to watch Mary. "You have to share the backyard with your neighbor, but so long as you keep your stuff on your side you should be okay. It's fenced in nice."_

_"It is." Kurt agreed. "Mary likes it too."_

* * *

><p>"No, Finn. I'm sorry, I <em>really<em> am. I would _love_ to come down, but I can't." Kurt sighed into his cell. "Seeing Puck, Puck of _all_ people, getting married is not something that happens every day."

_"_Dude, then just come down." Finn said on the other end.

"I _can't._ I'm sending Mary to LA to stay with Brittany and Santana in August. I can't afford three plane tickets so close together." Kurt explained. "Maybe if they had an engagement longer than three weeks I'd be able to do it, but as it stands, I can't make it down on the 24th."

_"_You know Burt would pay for you." Finn pointed out. _"_Puck wants you here."

"Puck wants Mary." Kurt corrected. "He's got some really strange attachment to my daughter, especially considering how much of a self proclaimed 'badass' he is." Kurt couldn't even keep the air-quotes out of his head.

"He wants to see you too dude, none of us have seen you unless we go up there. I haven't seen you in over a year." Finn said. _"_Do you want me to talk to Burt? I will if you want."

"No." Kurt shook his head. He _hated_ asking for money. "I'm really wanted down there?"

_"_Yes." Finn answered immediately.

"I'll ask Dad myself." Kurt sighed and gave in. "Listen, I have to start dinner now, so I'll talk to you later. Tell Carole I said hi."

_"_Will do_."_ Kurt could almost hear him nodding. _"_Bye bro."

"Bye." Kurt responded. He looked at his kitchen. "I do _not_ feel like cooking." He sighed and bent to get a pot by the stove. He filled it with water and set it to boil. He was staring at the cabinet full of pasta trying to decide which one he wanted when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kurt asked himself and went to look out the peephole. He opened the door. "Blaine?"

"Hi." Blaine smiled.

"Um…" Kurt felt his eyebrows reach for his hairline. "Hi." Blaine just stared at him, bouncing a little on his feet. "So…um, what? I mean, yes, what would you like, Blaine?"

"Do you have any sugar?" Blaine asked.

"Yes?" Kurt answered, unable to keep the question out of his voice. Why did Blaine want sugar? More importantly, why didn't he just text?

"Are you not sure?" Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, come in." Kurt stepped back from the door. Blaine strolled in. "Um, why do you need sugar?"

"I'm practicing making cookies. My mom sent me this recipe." Blaine answered. He made his way to Kurt's kitchen island. "They're my nephew's favorite; I wanted to have some for when he came over."

"Oh." Kurt nodded. "You've become domestic."

"Not really, we just don't see much of each other; I don't want him to be terribly uncomfortable. I like kids; I just don't really know what to do with them." Blaine admitted.

"Sit." Kurt gestured and went to his pantry closet. "How much do you need?"

"Half a cup." Blaine answered and sat on Kurt's usual chair.

"Only making one batch?"

"For right now." Blaine answered. "I don't want to make a bunch anyway; I'll be the only one eating them."

"When is your nephew coming anyway?" Kurt got a Tupperware and brought it to the island along with the sugar.

"The thirteenth." Blaine answered.

"That's Saturday." Kurt thought out loud. He expertly poured sugar from the bag into the Tupperware.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Five days. I'm kind of excited, nervous as hell, but excited."

"Why are you nervous?" Kurt asked and put the lid on the Tupperware. He rolled the bag of sugar and went to put it back in the pantry closet.

"You might be SuperDad, but normal people our age don't really know how to take care of kids. I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to do with him. I mean, do I just leave him in the house when I go to work? What about my night job?"

"It's called a babysitter." Kurt took a seat across from Blaine. "Ask his mother if she leaves him alone at home when she's at work. If she does he should be fine, just lock your doors and tell him not to leave the house unless it's to go in the backyard. As for nights, same goes, or maybe you cut back for a while."

"I can't cut back." Blaine sighed. "If I'm gone too long they get someone else. I can take a night off here and there, but I can't do a ton in a row like that."

"If he and Mary get along I can watch him for you sometimes." Kurt offered.

"You'd do that?" Blaine was all wide eyes.

"If he gets along with Mary." Kurt shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it."

"You're amazing you know that?" Blaine smiled. Kurt was getting better with the whole lusting thing, but he still couldn't help the flutter that went through him when Blaine smiled.

"So I've been told." Kurt smirked, trying to hide his butterflies.

"Your water's boiling." Blaine informed him. Kurt turned to see it was true. Kurt picked a box of pasta at random.

"Want to stay for dinner?" It was out before Kurt could think about it.

"Oh…" Blaine said from behind him, Kurt didn't dare turn around. Why did he ask that? "Sure, it it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." Kurt tipped two thirds of the box in, more than he normally would have. "Perfect timing actually." Kurt turned back around and smiled. He closed the box again and put it in the cabinet.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. "You're kind of the best neighbor I've ever had."

Kurt laughed and felt himself blush. "Why thank you, I try."

Suddenly a herd of elephants tramped down the stairs.

"Mary, what have I told you about running down the stairs?" Kurt rolled his eyes as she rounded the corner. Her eyes lit on Blaine.

"Not to." Mary said distractedly. "Hi, Mr. Blaine." She skipped up to him.

"Hello, Miss Mary." Blaine returned. "Your dad just invited me for dinner."

"Really?" Mary's eyes lit up. "Cool."

"I thought so too." Blaine agreed.

"Daddy," Mary turned to Kurt. "I was gonna ask when's dinner, but I guess I don't gotta anymore. So, can I watch TV?"

"Sure, but not too loud."

"I know." Mary rolled her eyes and wandered off to the living room.

"She's got the eye roll down already. " Blaine noted. "You should be worried for her teen years."

"Do not speak those words in this house. She is not growing up and that's final." Kurt pointed a wooden spoon at him threateningly. "She's not allowed."

Blaine laughed at him. "You are such a parent. My sister says the same thing about George. When she's not cursing herself blue in the face about how he never picks up his socks."

"You're gonna wanna watch that." Kurt told him and stirred the pasta.

"I know." Blaine pulled a face. Kurt set the timer for the pasta, it was easier that way, and went to sit back down. He cradled the sugar in his hands. "Oh, that reminds me, I have milk out." Blaine said suddenly. "I'll take this if you don't mind." Blaine reached out for the sugar, his hands closing mostly over Kurt's. "I'm just going to put the milk away then be right back."

"Okay." Kurt's voice came out a little breathless. He slid his hands out from under Blaine's.

"Be right back." Blaine promised and went for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. less than three<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine didn't come back until Kurt was straining the pasta. "Sorry," He said as he let himself in. "I left more of a mess than I thought I did."

"Why am I not surprised at all?" Kurt wondered out loud. Blaine just laughed. Kurt poured the pasta into a serving bowl and spooned warm sauce over it. After a little mix to get all the pasta covered Kurt was done. "Mary!" Kurt called. "Dinner!"

"In a minute!" Mary yelled back from the living room.

"We have TiVo." Kurt muttered to himself. "Pause it!" He called to her.

"DAD!" She complained.

"Mary, get in here." Kurt ordered. He brought the food to the table.

"I only had another minute left, Daddy." Mary glared angrily at him as she came in. She didn't even acknowledge Blaine as she sat heavily in her chair. "I woulda been done quick."

"You get absorbed in things easily and we have TiVo." Kurt avoided her gaze directly to combat the effect of her glare.

Mary sighed. She put the pasta on her plate. "This is the one red thing I actually get to eat." She commented.

"You're a little paranoid with that aren't you?" Blaine asked and served himself some pasta.

"No. I just don't want her to hurt herself." Kurt defended himself. He passed Mary the cheese and pepper wordlessly. She handed him the sauce in return.

"I'm allergic to red dye, not the colour red." Mary pointed out. "Daddy won't even use Tide 'cause the bottle's red."

"Really?" Blaine's eyebrows rose.

"No, I don't use Tide because I've spent too many years avoiding it. My Dad gets hives when he washes his clothes with it." Kurt responded.

"Reasonable." Blaine agreed.

"Hey, Mr. Blaine?" Mary slurped a single piece of spaghetti. "Were you playing music before?"

"Um…yeah." Blaine answered tentatively, glancing at Kurt quickly.

"So a really big mess?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of this song and I needed to play it." Blaine admitted.

"You play music? Do you sing like Daddy? Can you sing for me?" Mary asked, her sour mood completely dissipated.

"Yes I play. I mostly play keyboard, but I can play guitar too, not as well as some people I know." Blaine answered. "And I do sing, if you want I can sing you something."

"Do you know 'Heart's Don't Shine'?" Mary asked.

"By that blonde girl with the star on her face?" Blaine asked, Mary nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry, no I don't."

"Her name is Minx." Mary said like it was obvious. "She's awesome. Skylar says she's got the best dancing of anybody."

"Well Skylar is the expert." Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Is Skylar new at Cheerio's, you've been mentioning him more lately."

"No." Mary shook her head. "We just started being friends though. Oh! That reminds me… Daddy? I love you."

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed internally. She only said it in that tone when she wanted something.

"Can I go to the pool with Cheerio's Tuesdays and Wednesdays?" Mary asked and gave her best doe eyes.

"Wednesday is my day off." Kurt said. He usually spent that with her. It was the one time he could get some quality time in.

"I know, but…please? They're only going those days for swimming lessons and you have to go both days and…please?" She pouted, adding in her big eyes and even a tear.

"Okay." Kurt caved. Nobody could say no to that face. "Get me the permission slip after dinner."

"You're the best, Daddy." She slurped her spaghetti happier than ever.

"So now you're free Wednesdays." Blaine commented. "Those swimming lessons, I wonder if George'll be interested? It probably wouldn't hurt if he had other kids to hang out with instead of just me all the time."

"I'll call Quinn and see if he would be able to go if you like. I don't know if it's just Cheerio kids." Kurt offered. He made the mistake of looking at Blaine sucking the spaghetti off his fork. Who the hell knew that was sexy? Damn he really needed to stop finding him so stupidly attractive! "Though, if his mother says you shouldn't leave him alone you can always have him go to Cheerio's."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blaine smiled. He took a drink of his lemonade and Kurt had to stare at his plate to keep from watching Blaine's Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Can I get a new bathing suit, Daddy?" Mary asked. "Terra's mom let her get a bikini, I want one."

"No." Kurt said immediately. "You're not getting a bikini."

"Why not?" Mary whined.

"You're nine; you are not getting anything like that. What's wrong with your bathing suit? We just got it for your birthday." No way in hell was Kurt letting his daughter parade around in a bikini!

"It's itchy, and I don't like it anymore." Mary answered.

Kurt closed his eyes and fought the urge to rub his temples. "If you still hate it in two weeks we'll go out and get a new one." Kurt told her. "Now, are you going tomorrow?"

"Quinn said to call her tonight if I was going." Mary informed him.

"How long have you had to get my permission?"

"Um…a week." Mary admitted. "I forgot."

"Of course you did." Kurt sighed.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I really can't get a bikini?"

"No and that's final." Kurt said. He heard Blaine laughing a little. "What?"

"Nothing…" Blaine assured him. "I just… I'm not around parents and their kids much; it's kinda funny seeing the dynamic."

"I'm glad we amuse you." Kurt deadpanned.

"Yeah." Mary agreed for good measure. She finished her last bite of pasta and jumped up to put it in the sink. "You done?" She asked with her hand wrapped around Kurt's glass.

"Mary, sit. Does it look like I'm done?" Kurt gestured at his half full plate.

"No." She sighed. "Can you just call me when you're done? I want to watch the end of my show."

"Fine." Kurt said with a quick nod. "Don't get too caught up in anything." He called, but she was already around the corner.

"I'm going to need Dad Lessons." Blaine said after a few moments of silence. "Well, Uncle Lessons, but I guess it's kinda the same for me at the moment."

"Not at all." Kurt shook his head. "Uncles get to spoil the crap out of the kid. Actually everybody but the parents get to spoil the kid rotten without also having to enforce the rules all the time."

"So what do you suggest then?" Blaine asked. "I haven't seen George since Christmas, and I haven't ever looked after him before, not really. I was sixteen when Mel had him. Combine my boyness with boarding at a private school, I wasn't ideal babysitter material."

"You boarded?" Was the part Kurt zeroed in on.

"Yeah. It kind of prepared me for college, and the rest of my life since. This is actually the first time I've had a place on my own." Blaine laughed. "My first place and I get a duplex." He shook his head, a wry smile lighting his face. "I'm so people dependant."

Kurt had to laugh at that. "It's alright. I haven't ever lived alone."

"You have a kid, there's a difference." Blaine pointed out.

"True, but Mary was four years old before we lived alone, before it was either with my Dad or with her mother." Kurt shrugged.

"Brittany right?" The light caught on Blaine's fork as he spun it around the plate gathering pasta. Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine took a bite. "…rt? Kurt?"

"Wha?" Kurt snapped back to himself.

"Are you alright? You spaced out or something there." Blaine asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine."Kurt shook his head. He'd just been watching Blaine and he'd zoned out noticeably. "I was just thinking about all the places we've lived. We've been here for about four years now, ever since I graduated."

"That's a long time." Blaine commented.

"Yeah, we've been the longest here. She's had three renters since we moved in. The first couple was having a baby and wanted a bigger place. Then she had to evict the second guy because of something or other… I think he couldn't pay. He was only in for four or five months. This last guy was in almost the whole year, I'm not sure why he left, but I think to live with his girlfriend."

"Do you help everyone move in?" Blaine asked.

"No. You're just that special." Kurt joked, but he still felt…_something_ flutter in his stomach when he said that.

"Good." Blaine joked back. "So…well, I was thinking. Now that you're free Wednesday's, want to show me around the neighborhood. I've been floundering this week; I can't find a grocery store."

"And the real reason for borrowing sugar comes out!" Kurt teased.

"You gimme all the sugar I need baby." Blaine winked.

"You did not just say that." Kurt felt a very real shiver run down his spine to accompany the utter hilarity that Blaine's bad pick up line invoked.

"Had to try." Blaine gave up his straight face, giggles over coming him. "I haven't had a situation to use that one in yet."

"Okay, we're keeping you away from bad pick up lines!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised I haven't seen a boyfriend if this is how you flirt."

"Is that a challenge? You want to see my moves." Blaine's ridiculously triangular eyebrows actually wiggled. "'Cause I am single, I got no boyfriend to get jealous while I shamelessly flirt with the cute neighbor man."

"Okay, I have to stop you now." Kurt was dying, part from finding Blaine dorkily funny, and part from finding him dorkily attractive at the same time. "You're a giant goof ball aren't you?"

"What gave me away?" Blaine asked. "The way over done cheesy flirting or the eyebrows? Everyone always says the eyebrows." Blaine propped his chin on his hand with a smirk.

"The eyebrows." Kurt agreed. "They're all triangular. Can't trust a man with caterpillars on his face."

"I do not have caterpillars!" Blaine put a hand to his chest in mock distain.

"They want to meet each other so bad." Kurt teased and reached out to run his fingers over them. It was an instinctive move and he didn't think about it until his hands were already on Blaine's face. Heat rushed to his face and he struggled to not just pull away like he was bitten. That would surely give him away.

Give him away?

_Give him away?_

Fucking hell he had a crush! Damn it!

* * *

><p><em>Used car dealerships were never a safe place to be. When you had a kid in tow, the danger levels just rose exponentially. Unfortunately for Kurt, he now lived in Staten Island and so needed a car, hence the used car dealership. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt spotted a bald man coming towards him. He gripped Mary's hand tighter and ducked between two rather dusty cars to try and escape.<em>

_"Can I help you sir?" The bald man asked loudly._

_"Damn it." Kurt cursed under his breath. Mary gasped. "I meant 'darn it'." Kurt corrected himself for her. "No, I'm good." Kurt called back to Baldy. Baldy didn't seem to care. He was already level with them and staring straight at them while gripping a clipboard._

_Before he knew it Baldy had him somewhat backed into a car, he was standing just a _tad_ too close for comfort, and was spewing things about cars and loans and a whole bunch of things that made Kurt's head spin._

_"I'm sorry, but do you have a bathroom?" Kurt asked as politely as he could manage. "My daughter was complaining a little earlier, I'm actually surprised she's not right now."_

_"But, Daddy, I'm…" Mary started, clearly about to call Kurt out on his lie._

_"So do you have one we could use?" Kurt cut her off._

_"Sure, right in the building." Baldy answered and pointed. He seemed suspicious, but he let them go._

_"Daddy, why'd you lie?" Mary asked. "I thought lying was bad."_

_"It is," Kurt assured her. "But sometimes Daddy's have to do something a little bad." Kurt put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone."_

_"Okay."Mary nodded._

_Kurt walked slowly, and by the time he'd gotten into the building he was ready to face more salesmen. Being Burt's son Kurt wasn't worried about wheedling out a decent car from the mound of crap they'd surely try to shove on him. It was the loans and insurance jargon that worried Kurt. He figured he might have enough practice by then to get an okay deal, but he wasn't sure._

_Instead of waiting for Baldy Kurt went over to a nice looking lady and asked if she was busy. She wasn't and quickly decided to help him. She took him back out and, upon request, led him to the most gas efficient and cheap cars they had. Kurt looked them all over quickly. He picked his two favorite and asked for the complete history on them and for a test drive._

_He picked a little, black 2012 Focus that had just finished a lease. It drove smoothly and the report said it hadn't been in any major accidents. _

_She kept trying to get him to sign the papers for the car right away, but Kurt wanted to do a full check of the car before he did that. She'd told him that he wasn't under an obligation yet and that so long as he filled out the rental form he could have it for a week without purchase. Then she'd told him that not many people actually did this and that their mechanics were very thorough._

_Kurt kind of didn't care. He wanted to see the whole of the car before he put his name on anything. Burt was going in with him for the down payment and he'd be damned if he bought a lemon. He signed the rental form and drove out in the little Focus. Mary burrowed happily in the backseat, stretching out and taking her shoes off._

_Kurt stopped off and bought a little roller to get under the car and some wrenches. He hated what that did to his money supply, but he figured he was getting a car either way and it needed to be done. He set Mary up in front of the television once they got home and changed into his oldest clothes. Then he set about inspecting the car thoroughly._

_Pleasantly there wasn't much wrong with it. It needed an oil change and to have the wheels rotated, but that was it. Kurt patted the hood fondly._

_"Good girl."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. I was sorta freaking out because I've been really busy and not able to write as many chapters as I'd like lately. I wanted to finish one before I update. That being said, I have enough chapters for a few more days, and I'm working so that I can keep ahead of my posting schedule.<strong>

**Read and Review. thanks :3**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mercedes, you were right." Kurt said over tacos during their lunch break.

"I'm right a lot, about what this time." Mercedes asked with a smirk.

"Blaine." Kurt flushed bright red. "I like him."

"Holy hell, he admits it!" Her smirk morphed into a bright smile. "Now how'd you come to this conclusion, mister?"

"He came over to borrow sugar last night, and I ended up inviting him for dinner." Kurt explained. "After he stayed and sang pop songs with Mary for almost two hours before I sent her to bed."

"Did he stay after that?" Mercedes asked.

"We had another cup of coffee and talked for another half hour, but we both go in at eight, so not really." Kurt shrugged.

"He's got a mommy shift too?" Mercedes asked.

"That's the part you get stuck on?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "He works eight to six four days a week. Those are the bank hours, so they figured it was easier that way. And my eight to four shift is not a 'mommy shift'. I don't know why you call it that."

"All the moms take that shift. All the moms and you." Mercedes pointed out. "Anyway. So he stays for dinner and entertains the munchkin? That still doesn't tell me how you realized your undying love."

"It's not 'undying love'." Kurt glared. "It's a crush."

"Either way, spill" She ordered.

"He was just being goofy and doing some harmless friendly flirting. It worked on me." Kurt sighed. "How do I stop feeling like this? I'm showing him around the neighborhood tomorrow and I don't know what to do."

"Take him around then bring him home and fuck him." Mercedes answered and took a sip of her drink. "You already said Mary's out till four, you got enough time."

Kurt looked at her, completely flabbergasted. "What the fuck? No way in hell am I doing that!"

"Oh, I forgot." She shook her head. "You're effectively a virgin."

"I beg to differ." Kurt glared.

"You've had sex twice." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Have you forgotten that you tell me everything? I even know about that rash you got last month from jerking off too much. I had to go get you that cream 'cause you couldn't with Mary attached to your hip." All of Kurt's blood was officially residing in his cheeks. "Yeah, exactly. You can hide nothing from your hag."

"Does that make me your GBF?" Kurt asked to diffuse the situation.

"Of course it does." She pated his arm lightly. "We've got five minutes, we better go."

"I don't wanna." Kurt complained.

"C'mon, baby." She took his arm and led him to the trashcan so they could get rid of their wrappers and go. "I promise not to give you so many files."

"Thank you, 'Cedes." Kurt felt like nuzzling her, and he didn't like nuzzling. Instead he settled for hugging her.

* * *

><p><em>It was September by the time Kurt managed to get a job that didn't involving him wearing a terrible orange uniform and getting people greasy food. He was more than embarrassed by how much his father had to contribute for them to keep the house they were renting. However, Mary loved having her own room for the first time, and Kurt didn't want to take that from her. The fact that he was enjoying having a house as well certainly added to his decision to keep quiet about fatherly contributions.<em>

_He had managed to get a paid intern position, and on his first day_ _he met Mercedes. He was in the lobby waiting for the person they were sending down to pick up him and the two others they'd hired. He was the first one and there so he sat in one of the slightly uncomfortable looking, but highly chic chairs._

_"You look right." She was suddenly in front of him, and then sitting next to him. "You here for the internship too?"_

_"Yeah." Kurt nodded. He'd had to put on his most fashionable outfit that day, and while a few years ago it wouldn't have been a problem, it had taken him over an hour to stop ripping his closet apart. Six years of being a dad had taken a toll on his wardrobe. He'd had a panic attack and wanted to burn every piece of clothing he owned. The last thing he'd bought for himself was a new pair of black dress pants from the dollar store because his other pair had ripped and he didn't have time to sew it before he had to go to work. After he'd managed to calm himself down he'd dropped Mary off with Quinn for a few hours and hunted through thrift stores and pawn shops until he had managed to assemble a week's worth of outfits he could wear until he got his first paycheck and could add a few more._

_"Thought so." She looked him over appraisingly. "You're style could use a little work, but I kinda like it anyway." Kurt fought the urge to look down at his clothes, the fashionista pride he'd all but lost flaring up stronger than when he'd gotten the job to begin with. "I'm Mercedes."_

_"Like the car." Kurt nodded. She'd probably heard that a million times over, but Kurt didn't care. He kind of wanted to annoy her._

_"But better." She winked. "So you got a name, white boy?"_

_"That's a bit crass." Kurt informed her. "You might want to watch that." Mercedes didn't look affronted. Instead she just gave him a look that clearly indicated that she was waiting for his answer. "Kurt." He gave in. "Kurt Hummel."_

_"So your parents liked _The Sound of Music_ as much as mine liked cars." She nodded to herself. "Good to know, cutie." She winked at him and gently touched his knee for a second. "How old are you? You look about my age."_

_"I'm almost 23." Kurt answered. He inched farther away from her, he didn't like people touching him so casually._

_"A little older than me then." Mercedes laughed. "Where'd you graduate from?"_

_Kurt wondered if she had a list of questions, it kind of felt like the 20 questions game. "NYU."_

_"I went to FIT." She volunteered. Kurt kind of didn't care. He looked around a bit desperately for the third intern that was supposed to be there. He didn't see anyone. "I visited the NYU campus a few times, it really nice."_

_"Yeah." Kurt agreed. He honestly hadn't ever paid much attention to the campus. He was always too busy with Mary, School, or Work. Now he was just busy with Mary and Work. Even in his head those words had capital letters._

_"There was this big party there a few months back, a graduation party. I was free so I went, I'm sorry I missed you there. I definitely would have noticed you." Mercedes touched his leg again._

_Kurt moved it away. "I didn't go." He really didn't like…whatever this girl was doing. It was freaking him out._

_"Why not, cutie?" She asked. Thankfully she kept her hands to herself this time._

_"Couldn't." Even if Kurt had knew about the party and wanted to go, he wouldn't have left Mary. Or his dad, Burt was in town all around graduation and Kurt had loved having his dad so close._

_"Couldn't?" She questioned. Kurt really wanted to get away from her right then. Luck seemed to be on his side. The third intern walked in just as the fierce lady who would be assigning them their job exited the elevator. She made a bee line for Kurt, Mercedes, and Third Intern, stopping about halfway through the lobby to crook her finger in a 'c'mere' motion and turn on her dangerous looking heel to go back the way she'd come. Without a word all three followed._

_Kurt was assigned to follow the pregnant secretary he'd be taking over for in a month so he could learn everything he'd have to do for the three months she'd be out. Linda was nice, but pregnancy had made her miserable sometimes. Kurt was instantly reminded of Brittany. By the end of the day he was suggesting all the things that had helped Brittany and even offering to make her the avocado and lime mix that Brittany still sometimes demanded for her skin._

_"You have a pregnant sister or something Kurt?" She asked after he'd offered._

_Kurt suddenly didn't know what to say. It had been so long since he'd really talked with somebody who didn't know. "No." Kurt answered finally. "I'm a dad."_

_"You look so young." Linda had laughed. "I thought for sure you were only twenty, I guess I'm wrong. So you're married?"_

_Kurt was again tongue tied. "I…no. I'm not married." He managed. "I'm twenty two also."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Linda apologized. "I guess I'm just not used to people having children without being married." She leaned in, put a hand to her mouth and stage whispered like it was a secret, "All my friends are married." Then she leaned away again. "You look good for your age kid. Though being so young and a parent probably hasn't been easy on you and your girlfriend."_

_Kurt decided then that he didn't want to get into the truth anymore. He just smiled and nodded and then asked Linda how to use the copier again._

_Three weeks in Mercedes cornered him in the break room. Kurt was actually kind of freaked out by this and instantly thought of the mob. When she opened her mouth Kurt considered begging and whining about not being able to leave Mary alone. But then actual words came out of her mouth and Kurt felt stupid. "Hello, Kurt." She said. "It's nice to see you again."_

_"Hi." Kurt tried to smile so he could hide the residual freaked out feeling and the stupidity he was fighting. "Mercy right?" He remembered her name, but felt like making her mad. She had scared the living shit out of him. Also, he remembered her inappropriate touching he'd since realizing was 'flirting'._

_"Mercedes." She corrected kindly. "Though if you want to shorten my name I'm not opposed to 'Cedes."_

_"Okay." Kurt nodded. She was blocking the door._

_"Do you want to get drinks with me and Henrietta after work today?" She asked. "She's the other intern, I don't know if you met her yet."_

_"I can't." Kurt said in his kindest voice. He had to pick up Mary from Mrs. Jenkins early that day actually. She had a doctor's appointment and could only watch her for an hour after school._

_"Why not?" She asked._

_"I have plans." Kurt answered._

_She raised her eyebrows at him and stared for a bit. Then she sighed and shook her head. She finally moved away from the door and went to sit at the table, a few seats away and on the other side of the table Kurt was happy to notice. "You're the mystery man around here."_

_"What?" Kurt felt himself pulling a face and forced his features into a neutral expression._

_"I mean that nobody knows anything about you. Linda is too hormonal and scary for anyone to ask and most barely care." Mercedes answered._

_"Then why do you?" Kurt heard himself ask._

_"Because," She shrugged. "Despite the enigma around you, you kind of seem cool. I'd like to be friends with you."_

_"Oh." Kurt was sort of stunned._

_"Also, you're kind of hot. If 'friends' turns to more, I wouldn't say no." She ruined it._

_Kurt was stunned, for a different reason this time. He'd always been out of the closet, even when he hadn't known what that meant. He was the kid _without_ a closet. How the hell did this girl not know that? Kurt hadn't thought he'd ever been mistaken for straight before, not even when that had been the goal._

_"I'm gay." Kurt said with wide eyes._

_Mercedes just shrugged again. "Figured, but you can't assume things these days. I had to try. I've decided to assume everyone's bi until I'm told different." She gave him a brilliant smile. "So, you want a hag?"_

_Kurt had a feeling he was getting one regardless of his answer._

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm grateful you're paying for the flight, but I really can't stay that long. I told Linda today that I had a wedding to go to and she was alright with that. I can miss Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, but I have to be in on Thursday. There's a show coming up and I might not be close to it, but the whole building gets crazy. I can't be off too long. Besides, who the hell gets married on a Wednesday, what is that?" Kurt sighed into his phone.<p>

"I always thought that Puck kid was weird." Burt agreed. "Well do what you can, I already sent you the credit card number, just book a good flight. If you want Mary can go back a different day."

"I'm not sending her alone." Kurt shook his head.

"You're sending her alone to California and that's a much longer flight. Think of it as a trail run. Listen, kid, I can take care of my grandbaby for a few days. Send her back on Saturday or something." Burt reasoned. Kurt really couldn't come up with a counter argument for that.

"Alright, but try not to let her eat anything too fattening, or red."

"You're really uptight about that, kid. She's just allergic to red dye, a little watermelon isn't gonna kill her."

"Dad." Kurt whined.

"Alright." Burt sighed. "Go schedule the flight, Carole's calling me. I'll talk to you later."

There was knock on the door

"I'm being summoned too. Bye, Dad."

Kurt got off the couch and went to the door. He peered through the peep hole and saw the top of a curly head. "Blaine." Kurt ignored the way the movement of the door pulled the scent of Blaine's cologne into the house and right up his nose.

"Hi." He smiled sheepishly. "Um…do you by chance know how to bake?"

"What did you do?" Kurt asked suddenly weary. He _knew_ he'd smelt some type of burning before.

"I kind of managed to massacre my cookies. They really didn't stand a chance. Poor martyrs." Blaine's sheepish smile stayed firmly on his face.

"Okay. Bring me the recipe." Kurt shook his head. Blaine nodded and went to retrieve it. Kurt left his door unlocked and went to sit at the kitchen island.

Blaine entered with a light knock on the already opening door. "Here it is. Cinnamon cookies." He held out a black blob of burnt. "This is actually the least burnt one. I don't really know how it happened. I only put them in for 20 minutes."

Kurt looked over the recipe. "Well, that's probably five minutes too much, but they shouldn't have burned like that. What else did you do?" Blaine took the recipe from him and explained.

"Okay, Blaine, you're never allowed to bake again. Do you understand?" Blaine nodded sagely. "It was my first attempt really. I've made those canned biscuits before, but mostly I just get take out."

"Is that what you're planning on feeding your nephew?" Kurt asked. Take out had a lot of salt in it, Kurt tried to keep away from it most days. Today he'd pigged out and had tacos, but once or twice a week was his indulgence quotient.

"Sure." Blaine nodded. "The only thing I'm good at cooking is canned soup."

"He's going to be dead by the end of the two weeks." Kurt felt bad for this kid already.

"I can't help it; I went to a boarding school and then moved to a city with a place to eat every two feet. I never had to learn how to cook before." Blaine defended himself. "The one time Mom tried to teach me I set off the fire alarm and she wouldn't let me in the kitchen for three days."

"Okay," Kurt huffed. "How about instead of showing you around tomorrow I teach you how to cook a few simple things? I know you've only eaten my pasta, but I was being lazy that day. I normally get much more elaborate. Also, as a bonus, everything I cook is healthier and cheaper than take out."

"Kurt." Blaine's eyes were huge. "You are seriously the best new friend I've ever had." He threw his arms around Kurt and the smell of him was overwhelming. Kurt felt his insides revolt and melt at the same time. He wanted to stay like that forever, held against Blaine by the mop head's strong arms, but he also wanted to back Blaine into a wall and devour his mouth, then the rest of him.

Damn his libido went crazy around this guy. Pointedly thinking of Brittany and Santana getting it on to kill his awaking hard on, Kurt gently pulled himself away from Blaine. "I'll accept that compliment."

"There will be a lot more. I'm kind of known for them." Blaine winked. "'Specially when the boy is cute."

Kurt looked away so Blaine wouldn't see his face flush. "Good to know." Kurt made himself smile, hoping he didn't look like he was leering.

"Daddy!" Mary screeched from upstairs.

"What?" Kurt yelled, ignoring the rudeness of yelling in favor of the distraction.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry!" Mary answered.

"I thought you were Mary!" Kurt answered. "Six thirty, like always!"

"I wonder if I'd be able to hear you guys from my side?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Probably." Kurt answered. "'Hungry' up there has quite the set of lungs."

"From you no doubt." Blaine leaned back against the island.

"Or her mother, I don't really know. We both sing." Kurt shrugged. "You want coffee or something?"

"Nah. Coffee gets me too jittery before I go play. It's better if I just chill a little." Blaine answered.

"Water then? Iced tea? I think I might have soda in there somewhere." Kurt said pointing to the fridge.

"Well, if you insist on making me drink something, water's good." Blaine took a seat.

"I'm not forcing you." Kurt assured him and opened a cabinet to get a glass.

"I know. You're just a good host. My family is always on my case about that."

"You were fine the night you moved in." Kurt set a full glass of water in front of Blaine and poured some milk in a mug for himself. He stuck it in the microwave to heat. He hated cold milk.

"Ah, but I was trying. It didn't come naturally trust me." Blaine informed him.

"So when do you go?" He was already dressed like he was going out, a tight black shirt and jeans that hugged his legs very nicely. His hair wasn't in the shellacked helmet he'd seen the few times he'd caught Blaine coming home in his business suit. Instead it was bouncing around his head adorably. He didn't look like he'd just come back from work at all.

"I'm leaving around nine." Blaine shrugged. "I like to get dressed early, if I put on different clothes after my shower I'd never leave the house. I'm kinda lazy that way."

"Oh." Kurt agreed. "I have to start dinner, my daughter will probably eat her computer if I don't."

"Alright. I'll leave you then." Blaine stood.

"Do you want to start cooking lessons early?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself. "I'm just making steak today, nothing fancy."

"Sure." Blaine smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So chapter ten...I kind of just realized I have no idea how long this is going to be. I just keep thinking of more things...<br>Anyway, Read and Review please lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I was right; all I had was Hello Kitty Band-Aids." Kurt said as he entered Blaine's side of the house. Blaine was at the sink drying off the somewhat impressive cut he'd managed to give himself.

"Now all my co-workers are going to think I'm even gayer." Blaine laughed and held out his hand for the Band-aid. "Oh, it's got Choco-cat."

"How do you know who that is?"

"Mel was obsessed when she was younger. Being the ten year younger sibling, I was the one she decided had to wear the costumes. If anyone ever looked at my baby pictures they'd swear I was a cross dresser. Mel always says she's the one who made me gay." Blaine shrugged as he struggled to open the packaging one handed. Kurt rolled his eyes and took it back.

"Hold out your finger." Kurt ordered and applied the bandage with a much practiced gesture. Mary had inherited his clumsiness; he'd had many mini-heart attacks over it when she was younger.

"You're a pro." Blaine smirked. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kurt assured him. "Though how you managed to cut yourself dicing a pepper I will never know, they're not slippery or oddly shaped. They don't fume at you like onions either."

"I told you I suck at this." Blaine offered. "Now Chef Kurt, what else do we need to cut up for chili?"

"That was the last thing." Kurt assured him. "Now do you remember how I told you to put it together?"

"Boil the beans. Strain and put in tomato sauce. Add veggies. Simmer…which is the low heat boily one right?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded. "Then add the meat last. Takes about half an hour for the one you're teaching me."

"Good, your memory serves you well." Kurt smiled at him. He took a seat at the kitchen table so he could watch Blaine try to assemble the chili.

"It's all the lyrics I have to remember." Blaine shrugged. "Are you really not going to help me actually put it together?"

"Nope. I won't be here to help you all the time, so you have to learn to do it on your own. I'll just sit here and watch. If you're about to do something disastrous I'll stop you." Kurt informed him. He wrapped his hand around the glass of iced tea he'd been nursing before Blaine cut himself.

Blaine grumbled and stirred the pot that was boiling beans on his stove. "How do I even know when this is done?"

"It's done." Kurt nodded. "You only need about ten minutes on it, just for the pre-cook. We've wasted about that much. Drain them and get your sauce." Kurt instructed. Blaine sighed and did as told.

"Thanks again for showing me where the grocery store is by the way." He said as steam attacked his face.

"You needed to know." Kurt shrugged. "Besides, we had to get you food to practice on. I'm honestly surprised you had enough in this place to make those cookies yesterday."

"I picked up a few things in the city before I came home, but I forgot about sugar. I don't use it in my coffee much, so I didn't even think about it. I'm still used to Wes always making sure we have it. He's a sugar fiend."

"You live on your own now." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, well…" Blaine shrugged. He poured the beans back in the pot and opened a jar of sauce to follow it in.

"Water that down." Kurt instructed. "Half a jar should do it."

"Why are we making chili again?"

"Because you can reheat it." Kurt answered. "For the inexperienced cook, reheatable food is the best thing. That way you can just make a lot and have food all week. You'll probably still have this by the time your nephew comes."

"Hmm." Blaine nodded. "So I simmer this?"

"For a little while yes." Kurt agreed. "Don't turn the heat that low."

"Yes, Chef." Blaine saluted him. "Well, if this doesn't turn out terrible, want to eat over here tonight? I'd like to return the favor."

"It hasn't been a problem." Kurt felt a little thrill run through him. Blaine wanted to have them over. He wanted them over!

And now he's a little schoolgirl with a crush. Cue snide remarks now.

"I figured. After the pizza thing I can't see you as somebody who would just waste food like that." Blaine stirred the contents of the pot slowly and steadily. It almost looked like how witches in old Disney movies stirred their cauldrons. "Besides, David accused me of leeching off you and I don't want to do that."

"You've been talking about me?" Kurt blushed. This conversation wasn't helping his schoolgirl like tendencies.

"A little, I just mostly told them about how awesome my new neighbor is. They wanted to meet you, maybe when you come sing with me." Blaine winked. "And yes that is a shameless plug to get you to come see me play."

"You're horrible." Kurt laughed.

"Yes, well…what can you do?" Blaine shrugged exaggeratedly. "Anyway, I also mentioned Mary; I'm a bit of a blabber mouth sometimes. When I did, they wanted to meet you even more. Well, David did, but he's a middle school teacher, so he just likes kids."

"You didn't tell them who I was did you?" Kurt asked. "About the Lima gay kid got cheerleader pregnant thing?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "They did go to high school with me, but I doubt they'd remember that. I told you I mostly just paid attention because I was gay too."

"Still." Kurt shrugged.

"So you want to stay for dinner?" Blaine asked, staring at the pot he was still stirring slowly.

"Because I don't want them to treat Mary weird, a lot of people in Lima do…" Kurt trailed off, completely ignoring what Blaine had asked.

"Protective Papa Bear comes out." Blaine laughed. "You're going to be that dad cleaning the shot gun when she brings somebody home aren't you?"

"I look ridiculous holding a gun." Kurt deadpanned. "I might have my blowtorch out though. I remember that seeming like something my dad would have done. He never did get the chance."

"You mean he didn't chase Mary's mother out of the house when he found out?" Blaine made a face at the pot. "Can I put the veggies in?"

"You can." Kurt nodded. "Actually I told him alone, Brittany wasn't there. I went with her to tell her parents though, that wasn't fun. For a minute I seriously thought her dad was gonna break a picture frame and kill me with the glass."

"That's…an odd way to kill someone." Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose.

"The Pierce's are odd people. Mary doesn't do it often, but every once in a while she'll say something _so_ like her mom I do a double take." Kurt admitted.

"You'll have to point it out to me sometime."

"You should notice it right away. She's due I think, maybe you'll hear it."

"So does this mean you're coming to dinner?"

"Yeah." Kurt agreed.

"That's three nights in a row. We're making a habit." Blaine laughed and licked the wooden spoon he'd been using to stir the food. When he went to put it back in Kurt yelped. "I shouldn't do that?" Blaine guessed.

"Never do that." Kurt shook his head. "Go rinse that off. If you have to taste something, get a plate and put some on it. Then eat it with something that _will not_ touch the food."

"But I'm going to be eating it anyway." Blaine whined.

"Just think about how you'd feel if they did that in a restaurant. Do you really want to eat someone else's spit?"

"Yeah, okay. I see what you mean." Blaine pulled a face. "The only spit swapping I like comes with kissing."

"Exactly." Kurt ignored the instant mental picture that produced.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you always say no when I invite you places after work?" Mercedes asked a month after she became his self proclaimed hag. "You go out to lunch with me, so I know it's not because you despise my company."<em>

_Kurt might have let it slip that he still didn't really like her much. It was purely accidental, but it had come out. "I just can't, Mercedes." Kurt rolled his eyes. He'd yet to tell anyone but Linda about Mary, and Linda had left the week before on maternity leave._

_"But _why?_ Don't go all enigma on me." She gave him a pointed stare and munched on her cookie. The break room had a vending machine she was fond of._

_"That sentence doesn't even make sense." Kurt expected better of her, she wrote letters all day, her grammar should be better._

_"Not this again." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Listen Kurt, you gotta lay up on the grammar thing. I know how it works, I just don't always gotta speak it."_

_"Fine." Kurt conceded._

_"Thank you." She sighed and wiggled a little in her chair to get more comfortable. "Now, answer the question."_

_"It's personal." Kurt said simply. She really didn't know when to give up._

_"You can trust me." She told him. "I've been following you around for a month, and before that I was lightly office stalking you."_

_"That's supposed to make me trust you?" Kurt asked, because really?_

_"I'm just pointing out that I know the most about you, and I haven't blabbed your secrets to anyone."_

_"I hardly think you've managed to find out any of my 'secrets' as you put it." Kurt glared._

_"You hate mayonnaise, you've yet to figure out the copier, and you make a phone call at exactly 2:30 every day. You even have an alarm on your phone to remind you to do it." Mercedes ticked off on her fingers. "You don't use your paycheck for new clothes like the rest of us. You manage to look good, but anybody can tell those clothes aren't designer. That being said, you have something sucking on your bank account like a thirsty vampire, or one of those horrid Twilight movies."_

_"Hey, I liked those." Kurt defended. He was vaguely freaked out by how much she had observed of him, and latching onto that was the easiest thing for him to do._

_Mercedes gave him a disapproving look. "You're also a giant worrier, and not a work worrier like everyone else. You worry about people. I saw you that time you smacked Ned with the door, you acted like my dad._

_"So, you get my drift here. I know you as much as I can and I haven't done anything bad with that." Mercedes concluded. "You can trust me."_

_Kurt felt a bit like he was cornered. While nothing she had said was anything blackmail worthy, it was still little facts about himself he hadn't noticed before. That she had was…weird._

_"I like you, Kurt. I'm trying here." She added._

_"I have a daughter." Kurt heard himself saying. "She's six. I have to go home everyday directly after work so I can pick her up from the babysitter."_

_Mercedes, it seemed, had not expected anything like that to come out of his mouth. "But I thought you were gay." She blurted out._

_"Yeah, well, things happen." Kurt shrugged, the familiar line coming to him easily_

_"Apparently." Mercedes nodded. "What's her name?"_

_"Mary." Kurt answered._

_"'There's Something About Mary'." Mercedes said. "Good movie, though maybe not the best thing to be named after."_

_"She was not named after that movie." Kurt hissed. In all honesty she might have been since Kurt didn't know why Brittany picked Mary, but he wasn't about to admit that to himself._

_"Sorry, I know. It was just the first thing I thought of. Cool your jets, Papa." Mercedes held up her hands in surrender, giggling at the same time. "I actually believe you after that reaction."_

_Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone. "She's adorable." He announced and held it out so she could see his wallpaper. "The picture is a few months old, but she hardly gets to see her grandpa anymore, and it's a really good picture of both of them." Kurt felt a warmth spreading through him at the memory of when the picture was taken. It was just after graduation, as they were moving into the house. Burt had come over to move boxes despite Kurt's protests on the exertion. Luckily Mary had been bored and Burt hadn't fought when Kurt assigned him the duty of keeping her entertained. It was around lunchtime when Kurt had looked outside to see his dad and Mary sitting at the little tea table she'd insisted be set up upon arrival. Kurt had snapped the picture of them without their knowledge. When he'd showed it to Burt later his father had opened his wallet to pull out a similar picture of the two of them._

_"She looks just like you." Mercedes said, reaching to take the phone from him. "That your dad or the mom's?"_

_"Mine." Kurt answered. He pulled the phone away and opened his pictures up, then he handed it back to her. He scooted around so he could see too while she flipped through. "She had chicken pox there, we played connect the dots on her skin. That's the giraffe I made on her leg. That's the dog she made on her arm. That one's at her babysitter's. She'd just had her first day of first grade; she was so tired she just passed right out. I had to carry her out to the car and then up to her room. Oh, that's my house. My dad found it for us. It's a tiny little duplex, and it really shouldn't be because the whole building is just itsy, but it works for us. My landlady is amazing; she said I could paint the walls and hang things, just so long as everything was as I found it when we leave." Kurt kept up a running commentary as Mercedes flipping through the pictures._

_"That's my friend Quinn. I haven't seen as much of her as I'd like recently. She just got a job in a high school. She wanted elementary, but nobody was hiring. Oh, this is when I took Mary to Coney Island for the first time. She had so much fun. That's my wallpaper. Then my graduation. The blond one's her mom. Brit was able to make it up for a few days, but she's in a break up with Santana right now, so she's a little short with money."_

_"Santana? Her mom's gay too?" Mercedes interrupted._

_"Brit's bi." Kurt said. There was a difference. It also helped people reconcile Mary's existence._

_"Oh." Mercedes, predictably, said. "Go on."_

_"Well…" Kurt launched into another long commentary on his pictures._

* * *

><p>"We're eating at Mr. Blaine's?" Mary asked. "Do we get pie?"<p>

"Yes and yes." Kurt petted her hair, ignoring the glare she directed at him. Her hair was still full of chlorine; he didn't want to hear it. "Now go take a shower, you smell like a pool."

"I was in the pool all day, Daddy." She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I smell like a pool." She ran up the stairs.

"Don't run!" Kurt called after her but she was already at the top. She ignored him and raced for the bathroom. "What am I gonna do with her?" Kurt sighed to himself.

His phone buzzed.

**From Blaine: **

**did u say u were bringin desert b4 u left?**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**im bringing DESSERT. 2 s's. i dont think u want a sand dune after dinner :P**

**From Blaine:**

**:P**

**Courage**

Kurt laughed and shook his head. Once Mary got out of the shower he had to run and get the pie. He wished he'd remembered when he was picking her up, but her happy babbling had distracted him.

While he waited Kurt went through his contact list until he found somebody he felt like calling. Puck picked up on the second ring. "Hey, dude."

"Hi, Puck." Kurt said. "I heard from your fiancée that we're gonna have to change your name to Zizies."

"Nah, she's joking." Puck told him. "She's just not changing her name, which is cool and shit, fem power and all." Kurt wondered how he convinced someone to marry him. "I heard your coming down. Sweet, haven't seen the munchkin in a while."

"And here I was believing Finn when he said you wanted to see me." Kurt laughed.

"Nobody should believe Finn, he thinks you can get a girl pregnant without sleeping with her." Puck laughed.

"How did we find that out?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"This bitch tried to convince him she was knocked up so he'd marry her. Lucky I stopped him, he was all ready to kneel and trade his freedom for a ball and chain!"

"You are aware your getting married next week right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, whatever. It's different when I do it. I'm badass enough to handle it." Kurt could hear the bravado in Puck's voice.

"I didn't even know you were dating someone, you know. Then I call you 'cause I'm bored and your _fiancée _answers the phone."

"Oh, well we were only dating a month before she told me we're getting married." Puck informed him. By the way he said it Kurt was willing to bet he didn't know he was totally whipped. "I'd been chasing her for at least two months before that."

"How'd you even meet her? Wasn't she that girl on the wrestling team back in high school?"

"That was her yeah." Puck agreed. "I was at this club and I spilled something on her. She got all pissy and told me I had to pay her for the shirt. Being a stud, I made the moves on her."

"You were drunk and broke weren't you?" Kurt guessed. "You were just trying to get out of paying for something."

"Yeah." Puck agreed easily. "She kind of rocked my world, though. So now we're getting married."

"And I will see that happening on Wednesday." Kurt nodded. "I can't wait to meet the girl who's got you under her thumb."

"Well, you know what they say about thumbs?" Even in another state Kurt could tell Puck was smirking lewdly.

"It's all you need to bring a man down." Kurt said with him. He'd heard that one before.

"That's right." Puck laughed, apparently proud of him.

"You know what they say about marriage right? The three rings?" Kurt felt like teasing him.

"No, what? I thought there were only the two rings. One for me and one for her." Puck sounded clueless.

"Well, there's the engagement ring, the wedding ring, and…" Kurt paused for dramatic effect. "The suffering. I bet you'll see all three in a month."

"You evil little snit." Puck laughed. "That's a good one." There was a loud noise on Puck's side of the line. "I gotta go, m'woman's a-callin'." With that Puck hung up.

"Whipped. He's completely whipped. Who would have guessed?" Kurt laughed to himself and leaned back on the couch. Upstairs he heard Mary's shower timer go off and the sound of water stopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm excited. I just wrote the George Chapter. It's number 14. :D<br>Read and Review, thanx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Mary," Kurt sighed and rubbed at his temple. "You already have your overnight things don't you? I wondered why your backpack was heavier than usual this morning."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I was gonna ask you last night, but then we went over to Mr. Blaine's and I forgot." Mary apologized, her voice a tad whiney. "Please can I go?"

"Mary, I don't know Skylar's parents. I can't just let you stay overnight at their house." Kurt pointed out.

"Please, Daddy. They live in Quinn's building. Please." Mary begged.

"Who else is going?" Kurt asked.

"So I can go?"

"Answer the question Mary." Kurt held in another exasperated sigh.

"Terra, Janie, and Larken." Mary listed. "Lea was gonna go, but her Aunt is coming and her mom said no."

"All girls?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah." Mary agreed.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Let me talk to Quinn." Kurt ordered.

"Hi, Kurt." Quinn's voice came on the phone.

"What do you know about this Skylar kid's parents?" Kurt dove right in, ignoring pleasantries.

"They're good people. They live a floor down from me. They're the ones who told me about Cheerio's actually." Quinn answered. "I trust them."

"I don't like this." Kurt admitted. "Not one bit."

"She's old enough that you can stop being _so_ protective, Kurt. I'll give you their number if you want, but I think you should let her go. Skylar's a good kid, and he's got good parents. Mary will be fine." Quinn said.

"Yeah, give me the number." Kurt pulled a pen from his vest pocket to write on his hand. He normally hated putting ink on his skin, but Mary was the exception to all his personal rules. Quinn pulled the number up on her computer and recited it to him. "Thanks, Quinn."

"No problem, I'll tell her you said she could go." With that she hung up.

Kurt rubbed at his eyes. Now he had to call Santana. It went straight to voicemail, so she was probably assisting a surgery. "Hey, call me back when you get this. I bought Mary's plane ticket today, she leaves August 15th. It's a Thursday, so Britt should be able to pick her up. I sent you the email with her flight info, let me know you got it. Thanks, talk later." Finished with his daily phone calls Kurt exited the bathroom. He'd call Skylar's parents later in the day.

"Anything happen today? You were in there longer than normal." Mercedes asked as he sat down.

"Nothing bad. Mary just had a ditz moment and forgot to mention she wants to go to a sleep over today." Kurt sighed. He settled into his swivel chair and eyed his work like it was evil. "I'm letting her go. Now I have nothing to do tonight."

"You could just sit at home like you usually do." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. "Come home with me. You need a night away every once and awhile. I'll cook you dinner and we can use that night mask kit you got me. Also, I have a bunch of Doctor Who episodes saved up, we can watch them. I'll even explain them to you." She offered. "Or we can go out, try a club again."

"I like the first one." Kurt smiled. Letting someone take care of him for once was kind of appealing actually.

"Good." She smiled. She turned back to her desk and retrieved her purse from the hook it was hanging from. "Take my keys, I'll meet you at my apartment after I get off." What kind of ice cream do you want? Vanilla like usually?"

Kurt took the keys she held out and tucked them in the pocket of his vest. "Sounds like a plan…or actually, Panda Paws, I feel like I might need the extra sugar to keep me up through your British sci-fi-fess."

"Hey!" She complained. "I know you secretly like it."

Kurt laughed. "Whatever you say 'Cedes."

* * *

><p><em>Despite his weak moment, he still didn't like Mercedes that much. He didn't hate her or anything drastic like that, but her insistence was bugging him. Why did she feel the need to follow him around like she did? He'd told her he didn't like it, and yet she did it anyway.<em>

_"Fuck!" Kurt cursed as the copier started making a loud, angry beeping noise. Having a day job had managed to give him a potty mouth. Or maybe it was just all those calls to Puck. Since her breakup with Santana, Brittany had been living with Puck. Her cell had been turned off, so he'd been forced to call Puck when he needed to speak with her. More often than not Puck hogged the phone. _

_The beeping continued. "Why is that thing so hard for you to figure out?" Mercedes asked from the doorway. "I saw the amount of papers you had so I got away as quick as I could. Need some help?" She offered as explanation._

_Kurt ignored her and pressed a red button, hoping it was the cancel button. Why Prada decided its copier didn't need labeled buttons he didn't know. The fact he'd only been taught to use the damn thing once by a hormonal, forgetful, irritated pregnant lady didn't help his learning curve. With the press of the red button the beeping turned into a high sustained note that lasted approximately twenty seconds. Then all the lights on the machine turned off. "Fuck!" Kurt panicked. He'd already broken the copier twice that week, his boss was really pissed at him for that. He couldn't afford this!_

_Kurt breathed a sigh of relieve that quickly turned sour when the screen lit up again, only to read, in scrolling words, _NEEDS MAITENANCE, CALL 1-800-OFFICE4, 1-800-633-4234 FOR ASSISTANCE. _Kurt watched the words scroll across the screen twice before he let out a high pitched whine. "I broke it, again!" He whimpered._

_"Chill out, it's probably fine." Mercedes wandered over to check it out. "Oh, that doesn't look good." She hissed in sympathy. "But…" She trailed off thoughtfully and poked behind the copier. "Sometimes it just needs a reboot." Kurt watched her pull the plug from the wall and then put it back in. "Did it work?"_

_"I don't know." Kurt really didn't want to touch the machine again._

_"Lemme see." She pressed a few buttons. "Yup, that seemed to work. What were you trying to do?"_

_"Booklets." Kurt answered. She kind of just saved his ass. When he broke the copier on Tuesday, his boss had been mad, when he'd broken it again on Wednesday, his boss had threatened his job. It might have been a bit overkill, but Kurt had messed the copier up at least once a week since he started. He was fine with normal copies, but the minute he had to do anything fancy he was lost. He didn't know how the stupid damn thing worked._

_"I'll do it for you." Mercedes offered and held out her hands for the necessary papers. A little flabbergasted Kurt handed them over without a word. He watched as she flipped through them quickly, figuring out the order. "Come watch me."_

_Kurt came closer, hovering over her shoulder. She was short, so it was easy. "I'll show you the cheat way." She said. "No matter what you have to do, if you press this button," She indicated a purple button, "It'll bring you to the quickstart menu. It's a touch screen, so just scroll down until you find what you need to do. The only thing that's not on the quickstart menu that _I've_ noticed, is poster size projects. As you probably won't be doing anything bigger than 11 by 17, you should be fine." She explained. "Once you've got the proper style, the prompts are easy enough to fill. Mostly it just asks for the number of copies and if you want it stapled and folded. Those are straight forward yes/no questions. If you answer yes for folds it'll give you a few options. See?"_

_"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "You're so much better at this than Linda was. The only thing I got from her was that the green button does a copy. I've been guessing on everything else, and I guess I keep hitting wrong buttons."_

_"You keep hitting the red button don't you?" She asked. "Are these folded in half?"_

_"Yeah, hamburger fold." Kurt answered._

_"Yeah you're a dad, nobody says hamburger fold unless they're around children." She laughed at him. "See, this is the button?" She pointed and pressed it when he answered in the affirmative. "Now you just make sure the right paper is loaded and we're golden."_

_"Cool." Kurt smiled. "What's the red button?"_

_"It's the help button. This button, the white one, that's the cancel. I don't know who decided that, but it's the way it is."_

_"So why does it keep breaking when I press the button?" Kurt asked. He'd been using the red button for a while…_

_"This machine is a bit high tech, but also really stupid, same as everything else." She answered. "It suspends all operations when the help button is pushed. I've done it a few times, which is why I thought the pulling the plug thing would work. Just don't hit the button anymore. Also, give Copier here a little before you ask it do anything else, it needs a minute sometimes."_

_"You're my hero." He sighed. Mercedes pressed the green button that was effectively the start button and the copier began working happily._

_"I try." She laughed and winked. "So I'm gonna leave you with this. If you have any more questions, come find me."_

_"Thanks." Kurt nodded, watching her leave._

* * *

><p>Kurt was just finishing up his phone call with Skylar's parents when Mercedes walked in carrying two stuffed plastic shopping bags. She whispered a hello to him and went to her kitchen counter. She lived in a studio apartment, which she gushed and ranted about in equal measure. "Thank you, Nadine. It's been a pleasure talking to you." Kurt said into his phone. "I hope I get the chance to meet you soon."<p>

"Me too. Goodbye, Kurt." Skylar's mother said politely.

"Bye." Kurt returned and then hung up. He meandered over to where Mercedes was unpacking her shopping. "Oh my, did you buy out the store?"

"Shush you, I did a little grocery shopping for me while I was there." She waved a finger at him then pulled out a small container of strawberries. "I decided on alfredo for tonight, I haven't had it in a while and you could use the fattening."

"I resent that, my weight is perfectly fine." Kurt rolled his eyes. She'd been trying to convince him for years that he was too skinny.

"You're a twig!" She retorted. "No man wants to get stabbed by hipbones, it's just not sexy."

"I don't have to worry about that." Kurt reminded her with a laugh.

She shook her head. "Only because you're too skinny."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Exactly." She agreed. "See, if you were that smart _all _the time, you'd be married and on baby 2.5 already."

"I see a distinct lack of that in your life." Kurt pointed out, throwing his arm out to showcase the apartment.

"I'm 25 and single, you're 25 with child. You're a few degrees ahead of me there, babe." She winked. "I'm working on my own little house on the prairie, don't you worry."

"So you do like the mail boy beyond his behind?" Kurt questioned. She'd finished pulling everything out of the bags and arranging them on the counter. Kurt had tried helping her once and she glared and actually swatted his hand away. It was easier to just let her do it her own way.

Her cheeks got darker and she picked up tomatoes to deposit in her fridge, conveniently turning around so he couldn't see her face. "His name is Sam." She said in an even tone Kurt didn't believe for one second.

"I know." Kurt said, his voice equally as even. "What else?"

"He's not some deadbeat working in the mailroom like the rest of them. He's going to college, for Astronomy and Physics."

Kurt whistled impressed. "What the hell is he doing in our mailroom?"

"His older sister works in the building. She got him the job. It's a morning job so he's able to schedule his classes nicely." Mercedes was taking longer than strictly necessary to put tomatoes away.

"How old is he?" Kurt asked.

"He's working on his doctorate. He's our age. He took a year off between high school and college to raise money, so he's a tad behind, but…he's determined. He's got dyslexia you know?" She finally turned around, but only halfway so she could grab a pot from its cabinet home.

"That must be a bit tough then." Kurt's respect for the guy grew. Kurt was no stranger to working hard for what he wanted.

"He says he let it get to him in high school, but then senior year he really wanted to go to college, so he worked harder than he had before. He got into this really tough school, but the financial aid fell through, so he couldn't go at first." Mercedes provided.

"How long were you talking to him? You practically have his life story." Kurt asked with a wry laugh.

"About a month." Mercedes answered as she stared at the water filling the pot. "I ran into him in the lobby and…well I fell and he was really nice about helping me up. We got to talking and…well we haven't stopped."

"Mercedes Jones, you've kept this from me for a month! An entire month?" Kurt was shocked. Where had her sudden need for secrecy come from? She never felt the need to keep secrets before. Even when they weren't close she didn't mind letting it slip when she was on the rag, which was something Kurt hated to think about. Why did girls need to bleed non-stop for a week every month? It made them a bit bitchy, understandably, and made Kurt wonder why it didn't kill them. He wasn't looking forward to Mary starting in on hers. He'd already had to buy enough tampons to last a lifetime; he didn't relish the thought of having to buy more.

"I was just talking to him, that's all we've been doing." She defended herself. She put the pot on the stove and turned the heat on. "I go down to the mailroom on Wednesdays when I get too bored without you and we talk during lunch hour."

Kurt scoffed. "You've basically been dating him then."

"I have not. We're friends." She pointed out. "Now let's talk about something else. What about your crush? Have dinner with Blaine again last night? Third time in a row?"

Kurt blushed. "Actually… he had us over to eat the chili I taught him how to make."

"You gave him cooking lessons, and then ate at his house?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty good. He makes a good student." Kurt blushed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You make a good teacher, now how about you start making the facial mask, Professor? I think I remember it saying you need to let it set an hour before you apply."

"I think that was it." Kurt agreed. "Where is it?"

"Bathroom." She answered and waved an arm at the door. Kurt got up to retrieve it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sort of freaking out again, I'm swamped and don't have as much time for writing as I'd like. I'm catching up to myself so fast... I'm still working on it so I can churn out a chapter a day, but, fair warning, in a little bit I might have to amend my posting schedule. I'm sorry guys.<br>On a happier note, George is alive and well in my head, and I've got a vague plan for the rest of the story.  
>Read and Review please.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

They'd spent the rest of the night eating. Eating alfredo in bowls and ice cream from the tub. Eating cookie dough from the tube and carrots from the bag. Mercedes even managed to convince him that a small glass of wine was a good idea. He'd only drank a few sips of it to appease her, but it had been alright.

They'd laughed at the _horror_ the masks turned them into. Mercedes had even made them pose for pictures with their green faces and pulled back hair. Kurt almost wanted to threaten her to delete them, but he actually kind of liked them.

Then they'd watched Doctor Who and Kurt had let Mercedes explain it all to him, even the parts he got. "Wait, which Doctor is this? How is there so many?" He'd made the mistake of asking. She'd been happy to fill him in. "So the tin cans with the unfortunate eye stalks are dangerous?" His head had kind of hurt by the end of all her answers.

"Lay down, Kurt." She'd softly ordered him halfway through the third episode. She'd pulled at his shoulder until he was horizontal, head resting on a pillow in her lap. "Don't bitch at me." She'd warned and then ran a gentle hand through his hair. Kurt's eyes had fallen shut quickly. He only realized he'd fallen asleep when she woke him up an hour later so she could use the bathroom. He'd made himself coffee while she was occupied and the caffeine had kept him wired until he finally noticed it was almost midnight and started off for home.

"Stay, you've left your car overnight before." She'd tried to insist, but Kurt wasn't hearing it. He didn't have a change of clothes and he would rather not leave the car even if he'd done it before.

"No." His insistence had won.

"Alright, be safe." She'd finally conceded.

As he had walked down the stairs he finally checked his phone. He'd gotten a call from Mary around 6 telling him she was at Skylar's and was okay. His phone was sort of low on battery so he'd told her to call Mercedes if she needed anything and turned it off. She'd called at nine to tell him good night.

**From Blaine:**

_**stored text 6:49**_

**where r u? ur usually home before me?**

**Courage**

**From Blaine:**

_**stored text 8:27**_

**did u not get my text before? im a bit worried, ur car still isnt back. s'not my biz, but wanted 2 make sure ur okay**

**Courage**

**From Blaine:**

_**stored text 11:34**_

**i officially feel a bit like a stalker, but…rlly where r u? i called ur phone but it went right to voicemail. i doubt ull get this, but had to try. gimme a call or knock on the wall or something**

**Courage**

Kurt had called him immediately. "Hi, sorry if I worried you."

"Yeah, sorry, just…I kind of already know you're a homebody, I was a bit worried." Blaine had apologized.

"It's alright. Kind of flattering actually." Kurt had laughed in response. "No, I was just out with friends today. Mary made plans, so I did too. Thank you for worrying."

"I freak out sometimes. I was making up this whole scenario where you and Mary were kidnapped by Russian mobsters. Mary was held hostage while you got sent out to do something for them that would inevitably end with you either dead or missing something."

"That's hilarious. I'm on my way back now, go to sleep."

"Alright."

When Kurt had gotten home he'd knocked on the wall he shared with Blaine experimentally. There was a knock back.

* * *

><p><em>"Boo, I know you're sad, but you can't keep calling me all hours of the day to complain about it." Kurt cooed into the phone. "Besides, I don't think Puck will appreciate you continually stealing his phone."<em>

_"I'm not stealing it." Brittany protested. "I'm borrowing it to talk to my baby's daddy. How is Mary? Did she start those dance lessons yet? Is she making friends at school? Is she like me or you?"_

_"Boo," Kurt interrupted before she could ask any more questions. "This isn't twenty questions, one at a time. Now, Mary's good, she starts dance next week, and yes, she's making friends. She's having a sleepover tonight with a little girl named Terra Toshiko."_

_"Is she like me or you? In school." Brit asked. "I don't want her to be like me. You're smart, she should be like you."_

_"There is nothing wrong with you, Boo." Kurt felt his insides wobble. He hated when Brit got like this. She was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for, even herself sometimes. "If our daughter does well in school she gets it from both of us. I've never known anybody else who can answer all the jeopardy questions without cheating."_

_"Puck does say he wants to loan me out as a party trick for that." Brit laughed, her self-depreciating mood seeming to lift. "I don't think it would be fun. We played strip trivia and he was naked before I had to take off my shirt."_

_"Puck isn't good at trivia like my Brittany." Kurt beamed proudly. "Have you found a job yet, Boo?"_

_"No. Puck says he doesn't mind me staying here for free, but we've been getting less food lately. I think that means we don't have enough money. That's what it meant when I lived with you and Mary." Brit answered. "I was gonna try dancing at this club, but Puck told me I wasn't allowed. I don't know why. It's just dancing."_

_It was probably a strip club. Kurt made a mental note to thank Puck for steering her away from that. "Dancing in a club isn't a good job. You wouldn't get much money." Kurt had no idea how much strippers actually made, but that wasn't the point. "How about you try waitressing again?"_

_"They told me at my last job that I shouldn't ever do that again, something about not being able to read my tickets. I don't know what a ticket has to do with bringing people food." Brit answered._

_"Did you try cashiering at a gas station or something?" Kurt struggled to come up with something Brit could reasonably do._

_"I filled out an application but I haven't heard back." Brit whined. "I also filled out an application for the cleaning ladies."_

_"Oh, you're good at cleaning. When did you fill that one out?" Kurt latched onto the idea. He was a bit of a neat freak, and after two years of living together he'd taught Brit how to clean so well he hadn't really needed to do it much anymore. Speaking of cleaning he had to sweep when he got home, and Mary had to clean her room… Lucky there was an hour before Terra came over._

_"Yesterday, they haven't called me." Brit sighed._

_"Give them a little time, Boo. They need to look over your application." Kurt smiled. There was no guarantee she'd get the job, but at least there was a chance. "I wish you luck, and I have to go now. I've been away too long."_

_"Bye, Dolphin."_

_"Bye, Boo."_

* * *

><p>The fire alarm went off and Kurt's heart stopped dead. "AH, OFF! OFF!" Blaine's voice filtered through the walls. There was a loud stomping up stairs and a few seconds later the beeping stopped. "FUCK!"<p>

"Language!" Kurt yelled instinctively. Still terrified he knocked on the wall and leaned out the window. "Blaine!"

Blaine's head appeared from his bedroom window, almost directly above Kurt. "I'm sorry. I was trying to cook again and I burned something. The flames, while dangerous and now gone, were kinda cool. I had to run up here to turn the alarm off, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"What the hell were you cooking?" Kurt asked shrilly, his heart still going a mile a minute.

"I was just trying to do that deglazing the pan thing with the wine, it…well I splashed the wine and FOOM." Blaine mimed flame with his hands. "I almost got hit with it."

"You could have singed your eyebrows. You could have gotten killed! You could have set the house on _fire!_ _You could have killed all of us!_" Kurt's voice got even shriller as the proposed danger got more serious.

"Kurt, take a chill pill." Blaine complained. "Everything's fine."

"_Blaine! You could have been the death of my daughter!"_ Kurt practically shrieked. "_And me!"_ He added as an afterthought.

"Kurt…" Blaine shook his head. "I'm coming down, stop freaking out." He pulled his head back in. Having nobody to yell at Kurt did the same.

He went to the door to head Blaine off. He wasn't letting that pyro in his house with his daughter! "Daddy, why'd the fire alarm go off?" Mary asked from the top of the stairs. Her hair was wet…oh yeah, she'd been taking a shower. At least a fire would have had a harder time burning her.

Blaine rang the doorbell before Kurt could answer. He yanked the door open to glare. "Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, taking in Kurt's death glare. If looks could kill, Kurt was sure Blaine would be six feet under already. Even the fact that Blaine was slightly sweaty wasn't enough to distract Kurt from his anger. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"You did it?" Mary asked, still at the top of the stairs. "Oh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mary, thanks for asking." Blaine answered her, but his eyes were still on Kurt. "I just made a little too much smoke when cooking."

"Oh, Daddy does that sometimes." Mary shrugged. Apparently satisfied she retreated to her room.

"'Daddy does that sometimes'?" Blaine repeated. "If you bite my head off anymore you're officially a hypocrite then."

Kurt's anger suddenly deflated. "I'm sorry." Kurt let the feelings out with a sigh. "I just freak out a little sometimes."

"It's okay." Blaine grinned and reached out a hand to pat Kurt's arm. "Just take a breath if it ever happens again. I like living here, I'm not about to burn it down on purpose."

"What were you making anyway?" Kurt asked.

"I was trying to make this beef sauce my sister sent me the recipe for. She said even her husband can make it, and he's terrible in the kitchen. I thought I could do it, especially after my lessons." Blaine shrugged. "I guess I should just stick to chili and chicken cutlets."

"George is going to get sick of that really quick." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, well," Blaine shrugged again. "I know how to make it, I'm not gonna try rocking the boat anymore. George is just gonna have to get used to chili, chicken cutlets, and take out."

"That's terrible." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he'll notice. We have to eat out the first day anyway; it'll set the bar low to begin with."

"You're eating out?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. I figure I'll save the two things I can actually cook for when I go out. That way if he gets hungry later he'll have food he can just heat up." Blaine answered. "I don't want to leave him with money, he might get something weird and I don't like the idea of him opening the door for delivery people without me there."

"I told you I'd watch him if he gets along with Mary." Kurt reminded Blaine.

"If he doesn't I have to leave him home." Blaine shrugged.

"Well, how about you come over Saturday? We can see if they get along and George can have a decent meal instead of fast food." Kurt offered. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"Sounds good, but I'll pay for the food. You've already feed me too much and now we're adding in George." Blaine agreed. "I'm not accepting no for an answer by the way, so don't even try." Blaine cut him off before he could protest.

"Fine." Kurt agreed with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>At exactly 6:30 the doorbell rang. Mary was at the door faster than lightning. It was her first sleepover ever, and she was ridiculously excited. Kurt followed behind her at a much slower pace. He checked through the peep hole, seeing three black haired heads. "Hello." Kurt said as he opened the door.<em>

_"Hello." Mrs. Toshiko answered with a smile. "I'm Haruka, this is my husband Jim."_

_"I'm Kurt." He held out his hand to shake. "Would you like to come in?"_

_"Daddy, can me and Terra go upstairs? I wanna show her my room?" Mary asked, drawing attention to where she and her friend were already halfway up the steps._

_"Have fun, and hello Miss Terra." Kurt waved at the little Asian girl._

_"Hi Mr. Hummel-Pierce." She waved back and bowed her head slightly._

_"Terra, c'mon." Mary grabbed Terra's hand and pulled her the rest of the way up the stairs._

_"Don't run." Kurt called, too late, after them. He sighed and turned back to where the Toshiko's were still standing in his doorway. He stood back so they could come in._

_"Thank you." Jim Toshiko led the way in. "We had a bit of trouble finding the place, but it ended up alright." He had a bit of an accent._

_Haruka Toshiko rolled her eyes and chuckled. "He hates to ask directions." She didn't have an accent at all._

_"Would you like some coffee?" Kurt asked and gestured to his small kitchen. He wanted to make a good impression on these people; Mary had been talking non-stop about her new friend Terra. Kurt didn't want to take that from her because her friend's parents didn't trust him with their kid._

_"Do you have tea?" Haruka asked politely._

_"I think I have some green tea somewhere." Kurt opened his coffee cabinet to check. He pulled out a box. "It's decaffeinated, is that okay?" He'd bought it for Burt when he'd come to visit last month. As much as his father liked coffee, he refused to drink decaf. As a compromise Kurt had bought him tea, which Burt had grumbled about but drank anyway. Carole said Burt now drank a cup every day._

_"That's fine." Haruka nodded, she and Jim had settled themselves at the kitchen island._

_Kurt set up his coffee pot so it would just run water and sat down across from them. He had four chairs, but he'd never needed more than three. "It'll be a few minutes. Do you like milk, sugar, honey?"_

_"I'll take honey if you have it." Jim answered._

_"Sugar." Haruka put in._

_"Alright." Kurt nodded._

_"So…nice place." Jim offered, looking around. This was just awkward for all parties it seemed._

_"Thank you." Kurt accepted. "I work in the city."_

_"Ah, me too." Haruka nodded. "Where do you work?"_

_"I'm an intern at Prada." Kurt answered. He was trying to guess their ages, but Asian's tended to look young for a long time and he couldn't tell. "How about you?"_

_"I work at Jericho Pharmaceuticals." Haruka answered. "I'm a pharmacist."_

_"Oh." She was definitely older than him, but now he was pretty sure she was in her thirties._

_"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?" Jim asked before Kurt could come up with some other mundane thing to talk about._

_"Twenty three." Kurt answered. He steeled himself for the inevitable disappointment. "I was sixteen when Mary was born."_

_Jim nodded sagely, Haruka discreetly looked away. "That's young." Was all Jim said._

_"It was hard, but our parents helped us out." Kurt agreed. This was all familiar territory for him. "Mary and I moved here three years ago so I could finish college at NYU."_

_"So you went?" Haruka asked._

_"It always surprises people when I say that." Kurt joked, trying to lighten the situation. The coffee pot beeped and Kurt got up to make fix the tea. "I graduated with honors actually."_

_"What about her mother?" Haruka asked quietly._

_"Brittany still lives in our hometown. She visits whenever she can." Kurt poured hot water into three cups, then put tea bags in them. He walked them the few steps to the island and put them down gently. "She loves her daughter; she just thought I'd be the better caregiver." Kurt got honey and sugar out of the appropriate cabinets._

_"Oh." Jim said. There was a loud bang from upstairs._

_"Mary?" Kurt called._

_"I'm okay, Daddy!" She yelled. "I tripped!"_

_"Be careful!" Kurt answered._

_"So you work at Prada?" Jim asked. It wasn't a good segue, but Kurt was willing to take it. They questioned him about his work and answered his questions about theirs. When the tea was gone they stood to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Kurt. You seem like a good kid."_

_"Thank you." Kurt smiled._

_"We'll pick Terra up tomorrow around noon alright?" Haruka put a hand on his arm gently._

_"I'll have her ready." Kurt promised._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm soooooooooo sorry I skipped a few days. I could give the whole laundry list of reasons why, but that would annoy everyone, so I'll just stick to 'I got swamped with unexpected things'. The warning from last chapter is still in effect though, I'm writting as much as I can.<br>Read and Review, thank you so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mary, are you almost ready? They'll be here in five minutes." Kurt asked with a light rap on his daughter's bedroom door. He gazed at the little black '6' that hung at eye level on her door.

"Almost, Daddy." She opened her door. She was wearing a little yellow sundress he hadn't seen before.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt questioned.

"Skylar gave it to me." She answered. "He's letting me borrow it for a while, but I have to give it back because it's his Halloween costume."

"Honey, you can't just borrow things from people. You have to ask me first. The same goes for lending things out." Kurt sighed.

Mary shrugged and pushed past him. She grabbed his hairspray.

"Can I use this?" She asked. "Skylar said it was okay. Larken saw it in his closet and we all tried it on. I got it since it fit me best."

"You have to give it back the next time you see him." Kurt said. He took the can from her. "Sit." She did. He covered her eyes and arranged her bangs the way she liked them. "There you go."

"Thank you, Daddy." Mary smiled. "I'll put it in my backpack when I take it off."

"Alright," Kurt agreed. He'd have to check her backpack tomorrow morning. "Now go downstairs and set the table. It's four, don't forget."

"I won't." Mary rolled her eyes and ran down the steps.

"Don't run!" Kurt yelled after her. She didn't answer, instead disappearing around the corner. Kurt heard the sound of cabinets opening and shook his head. "It goes in one ear and out the other. How many times have I told her not to run down the stairs?" He grumbled and put his hairspray back in its proper spot. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Maybe a little hairspray for me too…" He pushed the stubborn lock of his hair, the one that always fell down, up and sprayed it into submission. Kurt took advantage of the mirrors facing each other on either wall and looked past himself to check his backside. "I like these pants."

The doorbell interrupted Kurt's musings. "Shit, I was preening." He realized. With a quick shake of his head he went down the stairs, without running, and opened the door. On his doorstep stood Blaine and a boy that was shorter than Mary, and Mary wasn't very tall for her age. The boy looked a lot like Blaine, curly black hair, large almost yellow eyes, and stocky frame. The only real difference was their skin tones, while Blaine was olive, this boy was brown. "Hello, you must be George. I'm Kurt."

"Hello, Kurt." George said shyly. He looked like he wanted to hide behind Blaine.

"Hi Blaine, come right in guys." Kurt moved back from the door so they could come in. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks again, Kurt. C'mon George. Do you wanna meet Mary?" Blaine ushered his nervous nephew inside.

"Daddy?" Mary asked. She stood in the middle of the room, head cocked and looking at the two guests with a slight smile on her face. "That's George right?" She pointed.

"Don't point, it's rude." Kurt said automatically. "And yes. George, this is Mary, and Mary, this is George." He gestured between the two children.

"You guys are nearly the same age." Blaine added.

When Blaine had brought George into the house the boy had used the opportunity to get behind Blaine, but now he stepped forward with wide eyes. "Pretty." He whispered softly and gravitated to Mary. "I'm George Bailey."

Mary giggled at him. "Do you want to watch the Princess Bride with me George Bailey?"

"Okay." He nodded. Mary took his hand and pulled him around Blaine to the living room.

"Well…that went well…" Blaine said with raised eyebrows.

"He's in love with her!" Kurt gasped, his heart beating way to fast. He officially knew how his Dad must have felt when he let it slip he liked Finn all those years ago.

"Relax, Papa Bear." Blaine took Kurt's arm. "Mel says he just likes girls. All his friends but one are girls. I thought this might happen."

"But…" Kurt shook his head and tried to follow them, Blaine blocked him. The grip on Kurt's arm tightened. "That's not a normal reaction!"

"It is in my gene pool." Blaine used his grip on Kurt to tow him to the kitchen. "I remember going up to Wes and David like that my first day at Dalton, and I was fifteen. I think I scared them a little honestly."

"Blaine." Kurt whined. He wanted to get that rogue away from his daughter, but the rogue's uncle was making that impossible.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine assured him. Kurt craned his neck, trying to at least hear what was going on. The sound of The Grandpa from the movie filtered in, but no kid sounds. "Look at me." Blaine grabbed his face. "Take a chill pill. They're not even thirteen, kissing and stuff is still 'icky' to them. I also distinctly remember Mary saying that boys were too."

"But she likes him…she held his hand…" Kurt whined.

"And that's good. They can be friends, that's what we wanted remember?" Blaine reminded him. "Now take a deep breath and come back from Crazy Protective Land." Kurt did as told, coincidentally inhaling a lungful of Blaine's scent in the process. Instead of calming his heartbeat it made it beat faster, Blaine was really close to him, even touching his face! The crazy protective urge, however, did dissipate. "Better now?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, repressing a shiver at the way that made it seem like Blaine was stroking his face. "I'm good."

"Alright." Blaine smiled at him. "So what's for dinner?"

His hand was still on Kurt's face. Still! Kurt waited a beat for Blaine to notice and remove himself, but…it didn't happen. "Curry." Kurt answered, unable to keep a slight quiver from his voice.

"I love curry. Did you make it really spicy?" Blaine asked. He was _so_ close, Kurt was having issues thinking. Should he just step back? Or…could he lean into the touch, because he_ really_ wanted too. "Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine finally pulled his hand away, Kurt wanted to protest. "I get really tactile sometimes, I forget it's weird."

"It's okay." Kurt forced himself to smile, he really wanted to pout and put Blaine's hand back on his face. "Having a kid eliminates all personal space issues you once had." Having to keep the door open while using the bathroom so he could still hear Mary in the other room, showering with Mary when she was a toddler, having a five year old climbing all over him while he was trying to write a paper, Mary finding him every time she had to throw up. All the ways having Mary had popped that strict icy personal space bubble he'd had ran through his mind.

"Mel says the same thing." Blaine agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had been successfully operating the copier solo for a month when he entered the copy room to see Henrietta, the third intern, having bad porno copy room sex with one of the mail boys. Freaked out Kurt had almost tripped over his own feet getting out of there. Despite his luck in the balance department, he still ran into somebody and knocked them on their ass. That someone turned out to be the floor manager.<em>

_"Kurt, what the hell? You didn't break the copier again did you? Damn it Kurt, you've been doing so much better with that recently." The floor manager, Rick, sighed resignedly. _

_"No. that's not it at all, sir." Kurt shook his head frantically. "There's just…" Kurt was interrupted by a loud moan._

_"What the devil was that?" Rick asked and pushed past Kurt. "Ah!" He yelled and Kurt took that opportunity to run away._

_He settled in his seat, panting lightly. "Shit." He cursed quietly to himself. He really didn't need to see that, hetero sex was skeevy enough to him in theory._

_"What was all that about?" Mercedes asked. He stood by him with a cup of water in her hands from the water cooler, obviously her excuse for being away from her desk._

_"I think Henrietta is about to be fired." Kurt said. "I'm pretty sure it's bad to reenact a porno."_

_"Oh my god she didn't." Mercedes gasped. "I bet it's that mail boy…what's his name…Charlie…Chase…something like that."_

_"I didn't stay long enough to figure it out." Kurt smiled weakly._

_"Well, at least they can't blame you if the copier's broken, though I don't want to touch it anymore. I wonder how long they've been doing this." Mercedes wondered out loud._

_"I really don't want to know." Kurt whined, Mercedes shrugged._

_"So, am I still coming over today?" She asked._

_"Why would that have changed?" Kurt asked._

_"Because it did the last time I tried to meet your kid." She said flatly. "If it happens again I might think you don't want me to."_

_"I invited you over, 'Cedes." Kurt pointed out._

_"You invited me over last time too."_

_"I can't help it if Mary got sick." Kurt sighed. "And I already apologized for canceling."_

_"I know, just busting your chops." She winked. "So come over after work?"_

_"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "You still have my address?" Mercedes nodded. "Good."_

* * *

><p>"Uncle Blaine?" George asked as they sat down. "Is it spicy?"<p>

"I don't know, haven't tried it yet." Blaine shrugged. "Why don't you ask the cook?"

"Oh." George blushed. "Um…Mr…What's your last name?"

"You can just call me Mr. Kurt if you like." Kurt told him in a gentle voice.

"Okay, is it really spicy Mr. Kurt? Mom makes really spicy food that my friends don't like eating…"

"My mom's fault." Blaine laughed. "She likes to make a bunch of traditional Filipino food for my dad. She says it's so his mother's ghost doesn't come kill her in her sleep, but I just think she likes it."

"Grandma's food is even too spicy for me." George added.

"Well, it might not be hot enough for you two." Kurt laughed. "I'll get the curry powder in case." He grabbed it quickly and sat back down. "Alright, dig in."

"I wanna do it." Mary said and grabbed the spoon. "Give me plates." Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "Please." She tacked on.

George was quick to comply, and Mary loaded his plate happily. Then she took Blaine's. She loaded her own before taking Kurt's. Kurt wasn't surprised; he'd kind of taught her to serve herself before him. It was an unexpected aftereffect of the times he'd had to go almost without food entirely for a while until his next check came in. The longest he'd gone was three days on a granola bar and water.

"Can you pass the curry powder, Kurt?" Blaine asked sheepishly. With a roll of his eyes Kurt gave it to him and watched as Blaine dumped at least six tablespoons onto the curry. Without a word he passed the seasoning to George.

"It really needs that much?" Kurt asked and put a small bite in his mouth. It burned his mouth pleasantly. "How dead are your taste buds?"

"They're not dead; we've just got a tolerance." Blaine defended. Everyone watched as George put twice as much curry powder on his food as Blaine, without so much as tasting it first. "And I've let mine go some."

"That chili we made wasn't even the least bit spicy to you was it?" Kurt asked with narrowed eyes.

"It was actually a little sweet. I liked it." Blaine answered with a shrug.

"How can you eat that so hot?" Mary asked. "I think my tongue would fall off."

"It's not hot." George answered as he swallowed. "Kinda just tingly. It's okay though."

"Really, let me try." Mary poked her fork into George's plate. The boy just sat there and let her, he even pushed his plate a little closer so she didn't have to drip any.

"Mary, put that down." Kurt ordered. "If you think what's on your plate is hot you won't like his."

"Daddy." Mary complained. Then she put her fork in her mouth. Immediately her eyes were watering. As she dove for water Kurt got up to get her some milk.

"Try this." Kurt poured the milk into a glass and held it out to her. "It'll make you feel better." She drank it happily. "Are you gonna listen to Daddy from now on when he says you won't like something?" She nodded between gulps.

"You're funny." George laughed as he watched. "I like you." Kurt shot Blaine a dirty look, to which he just winked and stuck out his tongue quickly. "Can you sing?"

"Yup." Mary nodded. "You too?" She took a last big gulp of her milk and put the glass down.

"Yeah. Who's your favorite?"

"Minx," Mary answered quickly. "She's got the best songs."

"I like her too, Felicia says she wants to be just like her. But my favorite is The Harpies."

"I love them!" Mary smiled excitedly. "Mr. Blaine, do you know any of their music?"

"No, but if you play it for me I can try." Blaine laughed. "How about we all go over to my side after dinner and we can play with my keyboards."

"Can we Daddy?" Mary asked, using the full power of her pout against him.

"After dinner." Kurt agreed with a nod.

When they were walking over to Blaine's, Blaine took Kurt's arm. "I know it's quick, but can you watch him tomorrow night? I took off tonight, but…" he trailed off.

"The place you play at is pissed you keep taking nights off?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded.

"It's fine. They get along perfectly…a little too perfectly for me to be comfortable with, but I guess I just have to get over it.

"They're fine, Papa." Blaine winked and held the door open for Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Na Na! George is here! My writing gets away from me all the time, and the things I mean to happen fairly quickly take forever to happen. ::sigh:: Anyway, here is a George chapter for you all.<br>Read and Review, please and thank you. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you have fun at the pool today, George?" Kurt asked as he spooned pasta onto the boy's plate. Being a Tuesday, Blaine was going out to play later, and Kurt had volunteered to watch George. As such, dinner was at Kurt's…though there really wasn't an excuse for why Blaine and George had eaten over the night before…Kurt shook his head to dislodge the thought. Blaine was still a pretty bad cook, Kurt didn't mind picking up the slack.

"Yup." George nodded, a giant smile on his face. "I love swimming, and Mary and Skylar went in the dive pool with me."

"Terra was too afraid, too." Mary added. "She's still in level two, they don't do swimming in the deep end yet." Mary was very proud of her level three status in the hierarchy of swim lessons.

"What level did you get put in?" Blaine asked as he held his plate out to Kurt. On Sunday he'd made the mistake of trying to serve himself, Kurt hadn't hesitated to smack him.

"I got level four." George said, puffing his chest out dramatically. "I'm learning how to dive tomorrow."

"Terra and me are gonna go cheer him and Skylar on." Mary announced with a pleased smile. "We're gonna practice for when we can be cheerleaders in middle school."

"So you want to be like Mommy and Auntie Santana then?" Kurt asked with a smile. "They were cheerleaders."

"I didn't know that!" Mary said excitedly. "I just know Quinn was. Now I have to ask Mommy all about it when we talk on the phone tonight."

"You'll be good cheerleaders. My cousin is a cheerleader, but she's really bad at it. But your all talented and stuff." George said around a mouthful of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Blaine chastised him. "Hey…I've just had an idea. Kurt, tomorrows both our day off, why don't we go to the pool with them?" He turned to George and poked his side, "Then we can cheer you on too."

The idea honestly hadn't occurred to Kurt before. A flash of Blaine shirtless went through his head. "Sure, sounds fun." He responded without any thought.

"You haven't gone swimming with me in forever, Daddy." Mary chirped. "I like when you do. You should come all the time!"

"Actually, why not?" Blaine's eyes lit up. "It'd be something fun to do. We can make a day out of it. We can go out to eat or something after."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "I kind of like that idea, and I'm sure Quinn would love a few extra chaperones."

"It's settled then." Blaine smiled. "When you call Quinn can you find out how much adult admission is?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded. "We should probably take some pocket money for the concession stand anyway."

"Do we get to eat there then?" Mary asked with big eyes. "Like instead of bringing lunch?"

"No, I'm still making you a lunch, it's cheaper. But if you want some ice cream or chips or something I'll bring money for that." Kurt answered.

"I had a hot dog today." George said. "It wasn't very good, it was still cold in the middle."

"You didn't eat the whole thing did you?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No, Mom said not to eat meat if it was still cold in the middle. I can only eat cold meat if it's cold all over." George recited.

"We all shared our lunches with him." Mary said. "Larken didn't though, she only had a sandwich."

"How about I make you a lunch too, just like Mary's." Kurt asked George.

"Please, Mr. Kurt. I like your cooking, even if it's not that spicy sometimes." George was all big eyed. Kurt was pretty sure he'd made a fan.

"No problem."

"You're feeding us too much, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "You have to let me pay for dinner at least tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt conceded.

* * *

><p><em>To say Kurt was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Letting Mary meet new people was always a harrying process, but having her meet Mercedes was just… Kurt didn't even have the words. Over the last month she'd really started to grow on him. The fact she was constantly doing little helpful things for him, and that she covered for him the day Mary had gotten sick and was throwing up everywhere, certainly helped.<em>

_"So I'm meeting one of your friends, Daddy?" Mary asked, cocking her little six year old head. "Is she nice like Quinn? And how come we don't see her anymore?"_

_"Quinn's busy, sweetie." Kurt answered. He ran his fingers through her hair. She got angry at him when he did that sometimes recently, it made him sad. He loved touching her hair, it was like Brittany's, beautiful. During college he'd gotten into the habit of stroking her hair as they fell asleep in their tiny bed, it had been calming for both of them. Now Mary was the only remnant of that comfort._

_"What's your friend's name?" Mary asked, she pulled his hand from her hair._

_"Mercedes Jones." Kurt answered, holding in the sigh that wanted to escape him. She'll be here in a little bit."_

_"Okay." Mary nodded. "Cans I watch TV?"_

_"Sure, but not too loud." Kurt nodded. He followed her into the living room and handed her the remote. She sat down next to him, wiggling at his side until he got the message and put his arm around her._

_They were happily watching Nickelodeon when the doorbell rang. "Stay here, baby. I'll get it." Kurt patted her hair and stood. He checked the peep hole and opened the door once he was sure it was Mercedes. "Hi, did you have any trouble finding the place?"_

_"No." Mercedes answered. Kurt stepped aside so she could come in. "Not really. Though there is that one sign that's confusing."_

_"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "So, this is my house…"_

_"I got that, white boy." She laughed. "Where's the munchkin?"_

_"Mary." Kurt called softly. "Why don't you come meet Mercedes?" She appeared soon after that, her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that bounced with each step. "Mary, this is Mercedes. Mercedes, this is my daughter Mary."_

_Mercedes squatted down to Mary's level. "Hello Mistress Mary."_

_"Hi." Mary answered shyly, blushing a little._

_"You're really pretty, you look just like your Daddy." Mercedes smiled._

_"I know." Mary beamed._

_Kurt blushed. "Mary, don't say that, say 'thank you'."_

_"But you always tell me I'm pretty, I know." Mary frowned._

_"You don't say that though." Kurt sighed._

_"It's alright, it's cute." Mercedes laughed, still squatting in front of Mary. "So, Mary, do you have any games you like to play?"_

_"I love Parcheesi, do you want to play with me?" Mary asked with wide, excited eyes._

_"I'd love too." Mercedes winked. She finally stood back up. "So, Daddy, where's the board games?" She asked Kurt with a smile._

_Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Right this way." Kurt said and gestured to the small shelf above the coat rack. "We can play one game and then I'll make dinner."_

_"Okay." Mary said and made a vain hop for the shelf. Kurt got it for her and held it out. "I'll set it up." She said and ran to the kitchen table. "I like green, but Mercedes can be green today 'cause she's a guest."_

_The two adults went over to Mary. "Oh, how about I be blue, that's my favorite colour." Mercedes winked._

_"Okay." Mary nodded and took the four blue pieces out. "Daddy, do you want to be red or yellow?"_

_"Red." Kurt answered. They'd lost the fourth yellow piece at some point, in its place was a penny with a yellow bit of post-it taped to it that read 'yellow piece' in Mary's sloppy handwriting._

_"Everybody's got to roll their dice. The person with the biggest number goes first." Mary instructed and rolled her set of dice. She got a 3. "Oh, it's low." Mary pouted._

_"That's a practice roll, how about you try again?" Mercedes suggested. She rolled her own and got an 11. "Now Daddy does a practice roll." Kurt got a 5. "Now everybody does their real roll."_

_"I like that." Mary beamed and rolled her dice. She managed a 10. With the second roll Mercedes pulled a 2 and Kurt managed a 7. "I go first!" Mary called excitedly._

_About halfway through the game it was clear Mary was going to lose. Knowing how much of a sore loser she could be at time, Kurt began short counting his turns. Mercedes surprised him by doing the same. They both looked the other way when Mary skipped ahead a space she shouldn't have._

_By the end Mercedes won, but Mary was close behind, and Kurt had all but one of his pieces in the home circle. "Daddy, you lost!" Mary gloated happily._

_"Yeah, you did." Mercedes stuck her tongue out._

_"Alright, I'm making dinner. You girls can play another game, or we have other games." Kurt said and stood up._

_"Do you know how to play Spit Mercedes?" Mary asked._

_"I do." She nodded. "Just show me where the cards are and we can play."_

_"I like you Mercedes, other big people don't want to play with me. The teachers at school just tell me to do homework." Mary made a face._

_"Well, I don't want to be like that." Mercedes shook her head. "Now lead the way Mistress Mary." Mary giggled._

* * *

><p>"It's hot!" Kurt complained. "Why did I let you convince me of this?" He scooted farther back into the shade.<p>

"Oh c'mon, don't be a big baby, Kurt. Just get in the water, you'll feel better." Blaine informed him.

"It's too hot." Kurt shook his head.

"This morning it was too cold, now it's too hot, make up your mind Katy Perry." Blaine shook his head at Kurt.

"You did not just make a Katy Perry reference at me." Kurt scowled.

"I did, and you loved it. Now go swim. Mary just sent George to me so I can convince you to get in." Blaine informed him. "If it's an issue of getting wet, I don't mind hugging you."

"You're dripping all over my towel." Kurt said staring at the offending droplets. In truth he didn't want to get up, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hide his…_problems_ should he stand. Blaine was shirtless, and wet. It was a lot to take in and it was kind of driving Kurt mad.

"I'll drip on you if you like." Blaine smirked and the next thing Kurt knew he had a lap full of neighbor. Luckily said neighbor was kind of oblivious, and had landed so he wasn't touching Kurt's lower half, and didn't notice what that did to him.

"Get off me!" Kurt pushed him away, his entire body hot. "You oaf!"

Blaine laughed and rolled off him. "You're all wet now, gonna go in?" Blaine asked, his head propped up on his elbow. Kurt sat up, he couldn't handle _lying next to Blaine_.

"Alright." Kurt agreed, mostly just to get Blaine off his towel.

"Sweet." Blaine jumped up and held his hand out to help Kurt up. Kurt took off his shirt and then accepted to offered hand slowly and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "They're in the shallow end." Blaine didn't let go of his hand as he pulled him out of the shade and to the steps going into the pool.

Through a veritable sea of children two small dots, one of yellow and one of brown, start jumping up and down and waving to be noticed. "Daddy!" Mary's voice carries.

"Uncle Blaine!" George's voice hits them as well.

"That's them." Blaine says, pulling his hand away to point. He then proceeded to run in like he's the ten year old. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed much slower. He didn't want to get his hair wet if he could help it.

Kurt followed Blaine until he could see his daughter bouncing up and down in the water with George and Terra, presumably in a contest to see who could jump the highest. It looked like Mary was winning, but Terra was close behind. George, predictably, was losing. He had inherited Blaine's height deficiency it seemed. It was probably from Blaine's father's side of the family, though his mother might be a midget too for all Kurt knew.

"Daddy!" Mary exclaimed happily mid-jump. With her next she launched herself at an unsuspecting Kurt. He toppled over, going under without a second to hold his breath. Luckily water made people weightless and he was able to get himself and Mary above water quickly, only a few coughs to show for the experience.

"Mary!" Kurt chastised. "Don't do that without warning." He swept his bangs from his forehead a little rougher than necessary, which earned an even harder laugh from Blaine. Kurt rounded on him, "And you, laughing like that is terrible! You're a horrible adult!"

"I like when your dad goes crazy, he's funny." Terra whispered to Mary, but seeing as Mary was beside Kurt, everyone heard it.

"Me too, unless it's because of me, then it's scary." Mary nodded in return. She then wrapped her arms around one of Kurt's. "Float me, Daddy?" She asked as she lifted her feet from the bottom. Kurt sighed and turned to his limpet.

"For a little while, but then your swimming on your own." Kurt agreed.

"Can we hang on you too?" Terra asked, already moving to grab his other arm.

"George can hang on his Uncle Blaine." Kurt glared, daring Blaine to contradict him. Instead the man just shrugged and held out an arm to his nephew. George grabbed on immediately, just as Terra pulled herself up a little so she could hang onto Kurt's shoulder. To accommodate the shortness of his limpets, and to take the weight of himself, Kurt sank down to his chin in the water and began squat walking until he was in deeper water, Blaine plus George followed.

"You know, I don't get why you guys think this is fun." Blaine remarked. "You're not doing anything."

"And that's why they like it." Kurt explained. "Besides they've gotten us to do their bidding."

"You're under our control, Daddy." Mary giggled.

"Right." Terra beamed. "Can you spin us, Mr. Hummel?"

"Me too, Uncle Blaine." George tugged at Blaine's arm.

"Sure, but we gotta move away a little so you guys don't hit each other." Kurt said and took a few steps back.

"You guys ready for this?" Blaine asked conspiratorially. "We gotta spin 'em so fast they puke."

"Ew!" They all giggled.

"One, Two, Three!" Blaine counted down and then swung his arm out, spinning as quickly as the water allowed him too. Kurt followed the motion close behind. Carrying two he was a little less successful at being fast, but the girls giggled and squealed happily anyway.

After a few rotations Kurt started to get dizzy, there really wasn't a good thing to spot with in the water, and he was too unstable even if there had been something he could use. "I'm getting dizzy, girls. I gotta stop now." Kurt took a deep breath. Terra took that as her cue to detach from Kurt, swimming over to where Mary still hung on.

"Can Mary come to my house tomorrow?" Terra asked Kurt. "I'm getting a new kitten, I want to show Mary."

"We're going to name it." Mary added.

With a quick glance to make sure they were still occupied spinning around Kurt looked Mary in the eye. "You're going to just leave George?"

"He's gonna come too." Mary shook her head.

"I like him." Terra added. "He knows all about girl stuff, almost as much as Skylar."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Kurt asked. He'd yet to meet the boy.

"He's swimming with Larken and Lea. Janie's got lessons right now though." Terra answered.

"Alright, I'll have to talk to your mother, Terra, but if she says it's okay Mary can go over to your house after Cheerio's. No sleepover's though, we've got to start packing soon."

"For the wedding?" Terra asked with big eyes.

"Yup!" Mary seal clapped once, "Uncle Puck's getting married. Daddy says he never thought he'd see the day."

"Who's name is Puck?" George asked, Kurt hadn't even noticed them stop spinning.

"My uncle." Mary informed him. "His real name is Noah, but I'm the only one who gets to call him that." She beamed.

There was a loud whistle. "Oh, it's eleven, I got my lesson." George said and started for the edge so he could get out.

"Want to go watch?" Terra asked. "They're doing deep end stuff."

"Okay." Mary nodded and they both swam off after George.

"So now we're alone, I'm bereft." Blaine sighed dramatically.

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel good about myself." Kurt said flatly, a miffed expression on his face to disguise his smile at Blaine's dorkiness.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine pouted. "I won't ever be so mean again!" He cried and threw himself at Kurt. For the second time in an hour Kurt was knocked into the water. His brain froze and his body forgot how to move on its own. The only thing Kurt registered was Blaine's bare chest against his. Even underwater without a breath of air in his lungs Kurt was horribly distracted by the erotic feeling.

Blaine's arms wrapped around him and hauled him above water. "Geez, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

His arms were around Kurt, and without his feet on the ground Blaine was taller, and…Kurt's mind just completely shut off. Somehow he managed to nod and, through a residual strength of will he hadn't known he possessed, pull himself out of Blaine's arms. Once there was only suddenly too cold water around him Kurt was missing Blaine's arms fiercely.

"I'm fucked." Kurt muttered to himself.

"What?" Blaine asked, concern written all over his face. "I didn't hear that."

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head, discreetly taking a deep breath to clear his head. "I'm fine, I said 'I'm fine'." He made himself smile and hoped it looked genuine.

He had a crush, he'd accepted that. He was attracted as hell to Blaine, he'd accepted that. It wasn't appropriate to jump his neighbor of exactly two weeks, well… Kurt had _thought_ he'd accepted that. If the hormones pumping through his system were any indication, his body hadn't gotten the memo.

Kurt had never been in a relationship, the Brittany attempt notwithstanding, he didn't know the first thing about how…how _any_ of it worked. Besides, he didn't want a relationship, relationships took work and effort, and he needed to focus on Mary. She was only nine! All he had to do was learn how to get over his…overt attraction to Blaine and everything would be fine.

"rt…Kurt!" Blaine grabbed his shoulders and shook gently. "Stop spacing out, I won't think you're okay. They have a medic here you know."

"I'm okay, Blaine." Kurt shook his head. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"Food, I'm kind of hungry." Kurt lied.

"Oh." Blaine nodded. "Me too, want to go eat some? The kids'll prolly want to eat with their friends."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed to both comments. They made their way back to the steps. Kurt couldn't help watching the way water slid down Blaine's back as they got out. Then Blaine was walking next to him and talking and Kurt forced himself to not drown in hotness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. I didn't really want to post anything until my betaidea-bouncing-board had internet again. I kind of need her desperately to write this story, she tells me when I have crappy ideas and when I hit 'ctrl y' and copy large chucks of text unwittingly. She's my lifesaver! Thank you Spock Girl!  
>Read and Review.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"I still can't believe you gave him twenty bucks." Kurt said again as he watched George and Mary stand in line for ice cream.

"I didn't have anything smaller, and he said he just wanted a bag of chips." Blaine defended himself. "I didn't know he'd go and get actual food for himself, let alone Mary."

"It's like they went on a little pre-pubescent date." Kurt scowled unhappily, he really didn't like the idea of Mary dating anyone. He was pretty sure he still wouldn't like it in seven years when she was sixteen. In fact, if he could just keep her at home for the rest of her life he'd be a happy man.

"You _need_ to stop harping on that." Blaine sighed. "They're friends, and they're doing friends things. If you remember, George also fed Terra." Kurt just huffed. George and Mary moved to the front and she pushed him gently aside so she could talk to the lady behind the counter. "You sure you don't want ice cream now?"

"I don't eat dessert often." Kurt said. "If you want something we can wait."

"Nah, I got some chocolate cake I bought the other day. George doesn't like it, so it's the one thing I can keep from him. He eats all my other goodies."

"Aw, poor Bwaine." Kurt pouted for him and then rolled his eyes, unable to keep it up. "How many goodies do you keep around the house anyway?"

"I've got a sweet tooth." Blaine deflected.

The lady came back with two ice creams, one in a cone and one in a cup. Mary took them as George handed her the money. Kurt wasn't surprised when Mary handed the cone to George; his daughter hated getting food on herself. They walked back over to the picnic table Kurt and Blaine were sitting on. "Did you guys get napkins?" Kurt asked despite knowing neither had.

"No." Mary shook her head.

"Uncle Blaine, can you hold this?" George held out his cone for Blaine, who took it without a word. As George turned away to run back and get napkins Blaine took a lick of it.

"Hmm, caramel." Blaine hummed happily.

"You thief." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Bad Mr. Blaine." Mary added.

"Why's he bad?" George asked, reappearing with a handful of brown paper napkins. He cocked his head at Blaine, narrowing his gaze on his ice cream. "You ate some? Uncle Blaine!" He whined.

"Just doing my job." Blaine winked and handed the cone over. "Somebody's got to bust your chops. Oh, and your mother called, seems she forgot to tell me her trip is actually going to be over three weeks. Did you know about that?"

"Yeah, my plane ticket says I go back home August eighth. I thought Mom told you that?"

"Nope, your mother got all sneaky." Blaine sighed. "Looks like you're stuck with me kid."

"It's okay, I like you." George smiled charmingly. "And Mary and Mr. Kurt, especially when Mr. Kurt makes us dinner."

"Well, Uncle Blaine likes when Mr. Kurt makes us dinner too." Blaine winked.

"You should come over all the time then." Mary sucked ice cream off her spoon and said. "I like having a lot of people for dinner." Kurt chuckled lightly to himself, she really did. Every holiday she asked him if she could invite all her friends over, he had to say no all the time. He let her have her birthdays though, that he could handle.

"Why don't we ask Mr. Kurt?" Blaine propped his hand on his chin. "How about that, what d'ya think?"

"About feeding you bottomless pits all the time?" Kurt fought to keep the amusement from his voice. "Hmm…well, I don't know..."

"Please, Mr. Kurt!" George whined.

"Please, Daddy!" Mary whined at the same time.

"Hmm…" Kurt hummed again.

"Please, Kurt." Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's arm and squeezing gently. Kurt held in a gasp, watching as Blaine's eyebrows wiggled slightly

"I guess it's okay then." Kurt caved.

* * *

><p><em>"You can't come home for Christmas, kid?" Burt asked over the phone, a sad lilt to his voice.<em>

_"I can't afford it right now." Kurt replied. "I can barely get her Christmas presents this year."_

_"How much money are you spending kid, with that salary you told me about you should have plenty, even with your rent." Burt sounded confused._

_"Dad, this is New York, everything is expensive here. My water bill and the electric, it costs me a small fortune." Kurt explained. "Then I have to buy food and clothes, Dad, I've been saving up the left over, but it's not that much and I honestly just don't have it."_

_"Kid." Burt sighed. "I haven't seen you since May. I miss you, and I miss my grandbaby."_

_"Dad, I _want_ to see you, and Carole and Finn, but…I can't. Hell, Mary hasn't seen her mother since graduation. I really wish we could."_

_"I know you do, I don't doubt that." Burt sighed. "I just wish I could see you."_

_"You can't come up here?"_

_"No, we're down a worker at the garage; I can't take the time off." He explained. "Pierre got his leg all messed up."_

_"What was he doing?" Kurt asked. Pierre had been working with his dad for years, Pierre taught him French when he was growing up._

_"Being a scatterbrained fool." Burt answered with a sigh. "He was trying to put a Santa sleigh up on his roof and fell off the ladder, he's lucky all he did was break a leg. His wife said he landed weird."_

_"Tell him I send my condolences, how long is he out for?"_

_" Another month or two."_

_"Damn that sucks."_

_"Truly."_

* * *

><p>"You know, I think this is a habit." Kurt said. "We're past the 'becoming a habit' stage and fully onto 'it's a habit' now."<p>

"Whatever makes you say that?" Blaine asked with a comical eye roll and shrug combination.

"Oh, maybe that you've eaten over here every night since George came, and its Friday." Kurt said speculatively, like he was actually hypothesizing.

"Well, what can I say? The neighbors are just enchanting." Blaine chuckled. "So, you're really okay taking him again tonight, I feel like I'm dumping my nephew on you all the time."

"He wanders over on his own." Kurt pointed out. "Might as well make it official so you know where he is when his mother calls. It's not a problem really."

"You keep saying that." Blaine nodded.

"Well it's not." Kurt insisted.

"I have a little problem with it."

"What?" Kurt had no idea what Blaine would have an issue with.

"He's costing you money." Blaine said. "We both are with our 'habit'. Therefore, I'm really not taking no for an answer this time, I'm paying your grocery bill this week."

"Blaine…" Kurt started but Blaine slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Kurt repressed the urge to lick Blaine's hand.

"Nope, not listening Hummel." Blaine said. "I will hunt down the receipt and put the money directly in your bank account if I need too. I'm a banker, I can totally do that." Kurt's eyes widened. "I have my ways you know." He finished with a wink and finally removed his hand.

"Well you're out of luck. Tomorrow's our flight, I'm not going shopping." Kurt said.

"That's tomorrow already?" Blaine whined. "But we just got into a routine!"

"It'll still be there when we get back. You have a week dummy." Kurt laughed at the whining man. The whining man then stuck out his tongue; Kurt repressed the familiar urge to catch it with his teeth.

* * *

><p><em>"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed throwing the door open. He hadn't seen his pseudo-brother in almost two years. Without a single thought he threw himself at the taller man, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Grilled Cheesus you're here! I didn't know you were coming!"<em>

_"Haha, I can't believe you remember that." Finn laughed and hugged Kurt back._

_"Of course I remember that, having that thing hanging out in the fridge for a week freaked me out." Kurt nuzzled his face in Finn's shoulder. His feet were off the ground, all of his weight supported by his brother._

_"I remember you yelling at me." Finn said happily. "Now can I come in? It was a long drive and I'm tired."_

_"You _drove?"_ Kurt gaped, not even caring when Finn dropped him a little roughly and he had to grab the banister to steady himself. "That's a ten hour trip! Did you at least take two days to do it?"_

_"Nah, I figured it'd be easier to just do the whole thing at once." Finn shrugged. "Now where's my niece-y piece-y?"_

_"It's almost ten, Finn, she's asleep." Kurt answered. "Use that thing sitting on your shoulders." He playfully swatted at Finn's head, not really able to reach._

_"Hey!" Finn protested._

_"Keep your voice down." Kurt hissed. "She hasn't been sleeping well recently; I can't have you waking her up."_

_"Alright, sorry."_

_"Are your bags in the car? Where did you park?" Kurt asked._

_"On the shoulder. I saw other cars so I thought it'd be okay. And my bags are on the porch actually, I'll get 'em." Finn turned back around and leaned down to grab his suitcase._

_"How long are you staying?" Kurt asked. Normally he'd try taking the bags, but Finn could more than handle it. "All I have is a couch, and it's kind of lumpy."_

_"That's cool." Finn shrugged. "And I figured a week. Mom and Burt couldn't come up for Christmas, so I figured I'd do it. Plus I haven't seen Mary since she was four."_

_"You might want to go to sleep early then, even with her sleeping messed up she wakes up early." Kurt said and walked into the living room. "Here is your bed, good sir. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming, you're lucky I love you. Otherwise I'd kick you out. I was in the middle of my moisturizing routine."_

_"I can tell, your hair is actually all messed up. I missed the sweatband, dude." Finn reached out and tousled Kurt's hair. It was the only time Kurt would let him get away with it. "Alright, so when's she gonna wake up you think?"_

_"Prolly eight-ish. I'll come down and wake you up." Kurt promised and pulled a blanket and pillow from behind the couch. "She might not remember you right away; she was shy around Dad for a while before she warmed up. We Skype enough that I _know_ she knows who you are, but…you know, in person and on a laptop are really different."_

_"That's cool, dude. I get it." Finn nodded and then yawned. "I'm tired."_

"_Perfect then." Kurt nodded and popped the pillow on the couch. "Finn!" Kurt beamed and threw his arms around Finn again. "I usually hate surprises, but I like this one."_

_His brother patted his back gently. "I'm happy I could make you happy, lil guy."_

_"I'm not little." Kurt protested but didn't pull away to glare like he usually might._

_"You're puny, bro." Finn retorted and tousled Kurt's hair again._

_"Alright, I have to go finish my moisturizing routine, have a good night, I'll see you in the morning."_

_"You too." Finn answered._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I personally love Finn. He's so sweet when he tries. Anyway, chapter sixteen for you all. We're getting close to Puck's wedding. Who wants him to sing 'Big Ass Heart' for her?<br>Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

Mary was practically bouncing out of her skin as they walked towards the exit. "Is Grandpa picking us up?"

"For the last time, Mary, yes, Grandpa is picking us up, Grandma too." Kurt answered. "Now hold your suitcase better, don't roll it on its side like that."

"I can't Daddy, it just keeps going like this." Mary protested.

"Fine, give it to me." Kurt sighed and held out his hand for the handle, which she gave him easily. "I'm not going to be here to carry it on your way back, so you better learn how to do it."

Mary shrugged and looked towards the exit. "GRANDPA!" She yelled and rocketed off.

"Don't run!" Kurt called futilely after her, speeding his pace so he could get to them faster.

Mary had just reached Burt when Kurt was five feet away. "There's my baby girl." Burt beamed as he caught Mary and spun her around. "How've you been, sweetheart?"

"Good." Mary answered and buried her face n Burt's collar. "I missed you, Grandpa."

"We missed you too." Carole said and reached out to pet Mary's hair.

"I'm surprised she's not biting your head off." Kurt chuckled. "Hi, Dad, Carole."

"Kurt." Carole beamed at him and enveloped him in a crushing hug. "It's been so long. How has New York been treating you, you feel skinny." She looked him over accusingly.

"I'm fine, Carole." Kurt let his forehead rest on her shoulder. She was the perfect height for this kind of hug. Actually, she was the same height as Blaine... this was not the time to be thinking that. "Better than fine actually, I'm here."

"And we're so glad you are, kid." Burt said. He put Mary down, still holding one of her hands.

"Me too." Kurt agreed and pulled himself from Carole so he could hug his dad. He and his father didn't hug over much, but it wasn't something they ever shied away from purposefully. His dad smelled of motor oil and cleaning solution, a combination that never ceased to calm him down. When he was having a particularly hellish day in college, or when things were just going crazy on him, he'd buy some of the motor oil and cleaning stuff Burt used in the garage and just breathe it in to calm him down.

"Alright, well let's get home. We got a wedding we're preparing for." Carole prompted. "How about I take this one?" She grabbed Mary's luggage before Kurt could and Burt grabbed Kurt's equally as fast.

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but then shut it again. He'd packed lightly for once, and it was Burt's m.o. to baby him whenever he came back to Lima. He might as well enjoy it while he could.

They had flown in to Columbus so they had a two hour drive back to Lima. Mary, having long since gotten used to, at most, fifteen minute car rides, was predictably annoying on the drive. Luckily Carole had the patience of a saint and took it upon herself to entertain the nine year old, even sitting in the back seat with her and leaving Kurt the front.

"Oh, Puckerman wants Mary to be his flower girl." Burt remembered when they were twenty minutes from the house. "He wants to ask you in person, but I figured I'd give you warning in case you wanna say no."

"Really?" Kurt asked, "He wants her in the wedding?" Burt nodded. "That's so sweet. I hope he has a dress."

"I think so." Burt shrugged. "You'll have to ask him."

"She'd love to do it, when Brit and Santana were over she kept begging to be their flower girl should they ever have a wedding."

"Speaking of weddings and relationships…" Burt trailed off.

"No, Dad." Kurt shook his head, ignoring the mental image of Blaine that popped up in his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Mary, there's someone special downstairs for you." Kurt said softly as he shook her awake. He'd decided to spare Finn and wake both him and Mary up.<em>

_"Did Santa come?" She asked groggily._

_"Not yet, he comes tonight." Kurt answered. "No, Uncle Finn came to see us."_

_"Uncle Finn?" She sat up. "He makes funny faces for me."_

_"Yes he does, and now you can see them in person. Now hurry up and get dressed, I'm making breakfast for us okay." Kurt petted her hair and kissed her forehead. "Don't run down the stairs."_

_"I won't, Daddy." She promised but Kurt didn't believe her at all. She'd most likely forget and tramp down the stairs like a herd of elephants._

_Kurt sighed and went downstairs to where Finn was sleeping soundly on the couch. Kurt knew from experience that when Finn was tired there was really only one way to get him up; so without any hesitation Kurt sat on Finn's chest and poked him in the neck hard. "OW!" Finn woke instantly._

_"Still works." Kurt grinned triumphantly from his spot atop Finn's chest._

_"Get off me!" Finn complained. "How are you so heavy? You're the size of an ant."_

_"Because you're weak." Kurt answered but slid off anyway, landing on a sliver of couch cushion not taken up by the behemoth. "I'm gonna make eggs and bacon for breakfast."_

_"No milk." Finn said, "I got allergic to it. It sucks, 'cause I can't have ice cream anymore."_

_"What about cheese?" Kurt asked._

_"I'm good with the hard ones." Finn answered._

_"Alright, cheddar it is." Kurt nodded and stood up. "Coffee?"_

_"Orange juice?" Finn asked._

_"Okay. You get up and dressed, Mary'll be down in a little while so use the bathroom. If you go that way it's the little door with the three on it."_

_"Three?"_

_"You'll see."_

_"Okay."_

_Kurt left him to his own devices and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Mary came tromping down the stairs, as predicted, just as he finished the bacon. Finn was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table, updating Kurt on all the crazy Lima happenings._

_"Mary." Finn smiled dopily and stood up to greet her._

_"Hi." She said softly, shyly. _

_Finn walked up to her and squatted down. "How you doing, Mary? Daddy tells me you you've been a good girl and Santa's gonna give you lots of presents."_

_"Really?" She asked with wide eyes._

_"Really." Finn agreed. "He also said I could give you the present I got you after dinner."_

_"Uncle Finn!" Mary beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "You're awesome."_

_"Want a piggy back ride?" Finn asked as he hugged her back. "You used to love those."_

_"Okay." She nodded._

_"Alright, but you gotta let me go so I can turn around." Finn informed her. She let him go and he rotated until she could grab onto his neck from the back. He reached back to grab hold of her knees and then stood up._

_"You're so tall!" Mary squealed happily._

_"You got five minutes until breakfast." Kurt told them. "Have fun and don't hit her into a ceiling fan."_

_"I won't." Finn promised. "Now let's go."_

* * *

><p>They were at the house for approximately twenty minutes before Puck showed up. "Yo." He said, appearing at the door of Kurt's old room.<p>

"Uncle Puck!" Mary yelled and threw herself at him. He caught her easily and swung her up to hold her bridal style.

"How's my favorite niece?" Puck beamed.

"Good." Mary chirped.

"Hey, Kurt." Puck looked to him.

"I'm always an afterthought." Kurt sighed dramatically, but he was smiling.

"Of course." Puck agreed. "I got something to talk to you about." He put Mary down. "Go run around little girl, Uncle Puck will come play with you in a bit."

"Okay." Mary nodded and ran out.

"So what is it, Puck?" Kurt asked. It would probably be about Mary being in the wedding.

"So Lauren's cousin is five and he's the ring bearer." Puck started. "My little sister is sixteen, that's a pretty big age gap."

"You want Mary to be the flower girl." Kurt finished for him. "Dad told me already."

"Perfect then, Lauren already picked out the dress and they're having the last fitting tomorrow. Mary's a midget and Finn's mom told me what size she is so it should be pretty close." Puck said as he sat himself down on Kurt's bed. "I'll text you the address, or do you want Lauren to come pick you up here?"

"Puck, I didn't say yes." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh…" Puck deflated.

"Yes." Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's in the wedding."

"You suck, dude." Puck laughed. "Alright, so which one? Are you meeting them there or getting picked up? Do you even have wheels?"

"No, I don't, as you so quaintly put it, 'have wheels'. Being picked up would be nice. Besides, I'd like a chance to meet this Lauren properly." Kurt answered. "Now I have to unpack, scat. Oh, and don't let Mary eat anything red, she's allergic."

"I remember, duh." Puck made a face and stood up. "Thanks for making it."

"I wouldn't want to miss it."

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't get you anything yet, Finn." Kurt said. "I thought I'd be mailing it, so I was gonna wait until after everyone returned things to buy something. You'd be surprised how much you can convince people to give you in private sales."<em>

"_That's alright dude, I wasn't expecting anything really. I didn't get you anything either. I just picked up everybody else's stuff to give you guys. Well, I got Mary something, but I've had it for a while…" Finn explained._

_"You showed up on my doorstep the day before Christmas Eve. I think that's present enough." Kurt held back the urge to hug Finn for the fifth time that day. While his brother had gotten really good with Kurt's shows of physical affection, only balking that one time Kurt decided to tease him in front of his girlfriend of the time and kept pinching his cheek, Kurt had a reputation to upkeep and continuous fawning over Finn wasn't going to help._

_"I still should have gotten you something." Finn protested and slung an arm over Kurt's shoulder._

_"How about we go shopping in a few days then? And not the kind of shopping your thinking. We'll go to a video game store or something so I can get you something, and then we'll go somewhere else for me." _

_"Okay, can I have my present now?" Mary asked, returning to the living room from the bathroom. She took a seat on the floor in front of the couch Kurt and Finn were sitting on. Kurt watched as she glance to where her present sat, on the floor at the foot of the coffee table that held a small, one foot plastic Christmas tree._

_"Only if you say please." Kurt instructed._

_"Please." Mary said instantly._

_"Please, _what_?" Kurt prompted._

_"Please, Uncle Finn." Mary said. "Can I open my present?"_

_"What do you think, Finn?" Kurt inquired. "Should we let her open it?"_

_"Hmm," Finn took his arm off Kurt's shoulder to rub at his chin. "I don't know…"_

_"Please, Uncle Finn." Mary begged, putting her hands together in mock prayer. Kurt wondered where she'd learned that._

_Finn took in an audible breath. "Well…I guess." He smiled. "Go ahead, be gentle."_

_"Thank you!" Mary practically shouted and dove at the present. In a matter of seconds she had the paper off and was pulling the box open. Inside was a small porcelain dancer with a purple leotard and tutu. A little card fell out of the box as Mary gingerly pulled the dancer out._

_"I saw it when my girlfriend was dragging me around the mall, I had to get it. It looks just like her." Finn explained as Kurt dropped to the floor to monitor Mary's handling of the delicate present. Frankly Kurt was amazing Finn himself hadn't broken it._

_"It looks like Mommy" Mary smiled to herself. "I'm naming it Brittany like Mommy."_

_"That's sweet, baby." Kurt nodded. "Can you give it to Daddy? He'll put it in your room so you can see it all the time."_

_"Okay." The six year old nodded and held out the porcelain dancer to Kurt. He gave it a good look over once it was in his hands. Finn was right, it did look like Mary, but the eyes were different. Blue paint stared back at him instead of the blue/green/gray combination that was Mary's eyes. "It does look like you Mary, and it looks like Mommy."_

_"That's 'cause I look like Mommy right?" Mary asked._

_"Of course you do, baby." Kurt petted her hair quickly, hoping she wouldn't protest. "Now it's late. We'll put your new doll in your room and then you can go to sleep."_

_"But I don't wanna go to sleep." Mary whined._

_"The faster you go to sleep the faster Santa comes." Finn told her. "I'm going right to sleep when you go upstairs."_

_"Me too." Kurt agreed. In reality he'd come back down and talk with Finn for an hour or two more while arranging all Mary's presents. If Finn hadn't come there would only be six, with the influx of presents she was up to nearly twenty. He'd have to label everything special so she knew what was from who. "So let's go upstairs."_

_"Okay." Mary nodded and ran to the stairs._

_"Don't run." Kurt sighed. "She _never_ listens."_

_"Give her a break." Finn said. "She's fine."_

_"She's got my balance, Finn." Kurt told him. "The first day here she tripped and slid down the stairs, luckily the worst she got was a big bruise on her back."_

_"Oh, that's terrible. I remember that day you tripped over one of Mary's toys and got that big cut on your arm." Finn nodded._

_"Yeah, that scarred." Kurt nodded. "I'll be back down in a little bit, can you go get the presents out of your car while I'm putting her to bed?"_

_"Will do." Finn nodded and stood._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was getting ready to start writing the wedding, and I realized, I'm not Jewish! I've never been to a Jewish wedding! I'm looking it up online, but if I get anything really wrong, I'm apologizing in advance. Also, I'm pretty sure Lauren isn't Jewish, so I plan on blaming any inconsistences on her influence as well. :D<br>Read and Review please. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

"So you're the gay kid." The person on the other side of the door said as Kurt opened it. "I'm Lauren." She held out a hand. Of all the types of people he thought to expect, she wasn't any. Despite knowing she was the same Lauren Zizies who was on the men's wrestling team in high school, it still hadn't clicked in his head that she would be the girl coming to pick him up for Mary's fitting.

"I'm Kurt." He answered. "This is Mary." He gestured at her; she was hiding behind the wall halfway. "Come out, Mary." He ordered. His daughter took a tentative step out into the open, staring at Lauren like the woman had three heads. Kurt hoped his initial expression hadn't looked like that. He just hadn't been expecting the person Puck finally settled down with to be so…different from his usual type. Though considering his type was hot and easy, Kurt really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hi." Mary waved awkwardly.

"This is the girl Uncle Puck's going to marry; she's going to be your new aunt." Kurt said.

"Yeah, munchkin, that's what's happening." Lauren added in a bored tone. "We're going to be late for the fitting if we don't go. C'mon kiddo."

Kurt held out his hand subtly for Mary in case she wanted the support, and she took it quickly. "You're going to be the prettiest flower girl ever." Kurt whispered to her.

"She's not allergic to lilies is she?" Lauren asked and opened the driver's side door. "Get in."

"No, her only allergy is red dye. The cake isn't red velvet is it?" Kurt kind of wanted to sit in the backseat with Mary, but he opened it for her and closed it when she was in, getting in the front seat next to Lauren.

"Nope, Puck kept whining about it. I don't even like red velvet." Lauren started backing up quicker than Kurt would have liked. He automatically watched the road for any danger. "Nope, the cake is chocolate, even the icing. I don't buy into that white wedding crap, white is just stupid. I'm not a virgin anyway."

"Daddy what's a virgin?" Mary asked from the backseat.

"It's just something." Kurt said. "Don't worry about it."

"But what is it?"

"Nothing important. Do you want to listen to music, Mary? I have Minx on the iPod and some headphones for you." Kurt pulled said items from his pocket almost desperately.

"Okay." She held out her hand and Kurt gave her the music, sighing with relief.

"How sheltered is she?" Lauren scoffed. "I knew what 'virgin' meant when I was ten. I wasn't still saying 'Daddy' neither."

"She's like her mother." Kurt said, trying not to be offended. "Have you met Brittany? She's very…young at heart. Mary's like that, she'll be innocent for a while I think."

"That daffy blonde who was living with Noah a few years ago? No I haven't met her, she couldn't make it to the wedding either, must not be close friends."

"She's in Europe right now." Kurt defended. "She's not able to just uproot herself and lose her job. She's coming back in a few weeks."

"Chill dude, I know." Lauren laughed. "I just wanted to see you get angry. You're cute."

Kurt instantly blushed. "Now I see why Puck likes you."

"Noah's nuts." Lauren laughed. "He's also a whipped puppy. I tell him that all the time."

"I bet he doesn't take that well." Kurt laughed. "He probably goes out to find some dweeb he can intimidate."

"It's usually that Jacob ben Israel guy." Lauren pointed out. "He works out of this tech shop right next to Puck's bar."

"Puck's bar?" Kurt asked. He hadn't stopped to ask Puck what he was doing with himself job wise these days.

"Yeah, he's got manager recently. The boss is old and likes him, might let him take over in a few years after he learns how to run shit." Lauren answered.

"That sounds promising." Kurt nodded. He was already out of topics to talk about with this woman. Well almost, he could always ask endless questions about the wedding, but she didn't look like the type to appreciate that.

When they finally got to the dress shop Kurt had to force himself to not jump out of the car. "I figured you'd talk more." Lauren shrugged and then got out calmly. Kurt watched her saunter a few steps before he gathered himself enough to act appropriately. Mary, lost in musical La La Land, hadn't registered the car stopping, so Kurt had to get her attention before he got out.

The tailor was already fussing over Lauren, waving the veil around enthusiastically, when Kurt walked in hand-in-hand with Mary. "And that's the flower girl." Lauren announced and pointed at Mary.

The tailor turned around quickly. "Oh, the dress should fit relatively nicely." She cooed and scurried off to get it.

"Kurt, this is my sister-in-law, Hailey, that's my mom, and that's my maid of honor, Gemma. Everybody, that's Puck sorta brother Kurt and his daughter, Mary." Lauren still sounded bored, Kurt wondered if that was her normal tone of voice, it seemed so.

"_His_ daughter?" Lauren's sister-in-law stage whispered to Gemma rudely. Kurt put his best smile on and pretended he hadn't heard her.

"It's nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Don't do that shit, Kurt." Lauren growled. "Hailey is a rude bitch."

"Aunt Lauren, you can't curse." Mary said.

"Oh, don't let her call you that." Hailey scoffed. "And I'm not a bitch, I'm just right. He's your age and she's that big? Teen pregnancy is disgusting."

"Hailey, leave now." Lauren ordered in an angry tone, finally sounding differently.

"What?" She stood up.

"You're being rude to my niece and her father." Lauren growled. "I already like him better than you, so leave. The only reason your even here is because Greg begged me to let you be part of the wedding and I couldn't get out of asking you. Hell, I wanted to ask Carole Hummel over you and I've only known her a month."

"Fuck you, Lauren." Hailey stormed out.

"Thank God that bitch is gone." Lauren sighed. "I've been wanted her out of my wedding forever."

"Um…thanks for that Lauren, but really, could you stop cursing around Mary?" Kurt had put his hands over her ears the second Hailey had begun speaking, even if that didn't work.

"Of course she will." Lauren's mother said. "None of us like that girl."

"We really don't." Gemma agreed. "Now you can ask Puck's sister. She's been getting a fitting for the dress all along anyway."

"I know." Lauren nodded.

"Sweetie?" the tailor came back into the room with a small white dress. "Can you come here?"

"Where's the fitting room?" Kurt asked.

"Just through the door." the tailor pointed to a door in clear sight.

"Alright, go on, honey." Kurt nodded and let go of Mary's ears. "Go try on your dress."

"Okay, Daddy." Mary nodded and went to the tailor.

"Just go through that door and put this on. Then come out so I can see how it hangs." She handed the dress to Mary.

"I like that little Puckerman girl, she's sweet." Mrs. Zizies said with a sigh. "It'll be nice to have her in the wedding."

"Her name's Sarah." Gemma said. "Oh, and Kurt, take a seat. Just Mary and Lauren are up today. Well Hailey was, but we can officially kick her out now, so that's done. We're just here for support."

"Um…why only two bridesmaids anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Because Puck's only having two groomsmen." Lauren answered. "I wanted to keep it balanced and he couldn't think of anybody else he wanted to stand up with him."

"So Finn…" Kurt trailed off. He didn't know any of Puck's other friends.

"And you." Lauren finished.

"…_me?_" Kurt felt his eyes practically pop out of his head. "What?"

"Yeah." Gemma nodded.

"Didn't you know?" Mrs. Zizies asked.

"Shit, he didn't ask you. He told me he did it already. I'm gonna kill him." Lauren fumed and stalked over to her mother. "Give me the phone."

"Honey," She tried but Lauren glared and Mrs. Zizies gave in without further protest.

"I'm gonna kill him." Lauren repeated and dialed.

"Me?" Kurt repeated. "He wants me…in his wedding…"

"Don't 'Hey babe' me you douche!" Lauren yelled. "I can't believe you never asked Kurt to be a groomsmen!"

"Daddy, what's a groomsmen?" Mary walked out of the fitting room in a little white dress.

"Oh, baby." Kurt sighed. "You're so cute. Come here and show me." Mary smiled and flounced over to Kurt and did a little twirl. The dress, while not perfectly fitted, was close. It was the beautiful little white princess dress with beading along the collar. "You're beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>At 5:00 a.m. Mary jumped on him and pulled his hair. "What?" Kurt groaned and tried to retreat away under his blankets.<em>

_"It's Christmas, Daddy!" Mary squeaked. "I woke up and I know Santa was here. Can I go open my presents? Please, Daddy!" She tugged on an arm she'd managed to pull from under the blanket._

_"Alright, just stay in your room for a few minutes and let Daddy wake up a little okay?" He pushed Mary off the bed gently._

_"Okay." She agreed easily and skipped back to her room, leaving the doors wide open._

_"I hate Christmas." Kurt whined to himself. Then he took a deep breath, sat up in his warm bed, and rubbed at his eyes. He yawned and swung his legs out of bed and went to the bathroom. He emerged with a wet face and still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Alright, Mary, let's go see what Santa brought you. Don't touch anything till I get there though."_

_"Yay!" She practically yelled and was downstairs like a bullet. Kurt grabbed the video camera from his vanity and followed after her somewhat slowly._

_Mary was sitting on the floor staring intently at the pile of presents beneath the coffee table. Finn snored and rolled over on the couch. "Hold on a minute." Kurt told her. "I have to wake up Uncle Finn." He yawned and sat down hard on the couch, not even caring that he landed mostly on Finn. "Wake up." He ordered his brother and poked harshly at Finn's neck._

_"What?" Finn asked._

_"It's Christmas, Uncle Finn." Kurt stifled another yawn. "Get up so you can watch her open presents."_

_"Oh my god," Finn whined but sat up anyway._

_"I know." Kurt agreed. He turned the camera on, set it to record and pointed it at her as steadily as he could manage. "Alright, baby. Go ahead. Santa left you the green ones, the other ones are from the family back in Lima. Uncle Finn brought them."_

_"Which one's from Mommy?" Mary asked, completely abandoning her staring at the green presents and staring at the second pile._

_"The blue ones." Kurt said. He'd put the two presents from Brittany right in front. He knew his daughter, and Mary was very fixated on Brittany._

_"Oh." She beamed and grabbed them first. She opened the larger box first. "She got me new dance tights! They're purple!"_

_"You love purple. Mommy knows that's your favorite colour." Kurt was happy for her. Also he was thankful, she was almost grown out of her old ones. "What's in the other one?"_

_"Oh…" Mary stared intently at the little box in her hands. "It's so pretty."_

_"What is it, honey?" Kurt asked._

_She held up the box so they could see. On a black velvet pad was a gold chain with a heart shaped, gold pendant swinging from it. "There's a card. Daddy read it." She held it out to him._

_"It says 'To my baby girl, I saw this in a store and I got it for us. It's a two piece pendant and I have the other half. When I see you next we'll put them together. I love you, Baby. Merry Christmas. I hope you get lots of presents from Santa. Love, Mommy.'" Kurt read. "Do you want me to put it on you?"_

_"Yes." She hopped up, handed the necklace box to him, and turned around so he could put it on easier, she even held her hair aside._

_Kurt handed the camera to a groggy Finn and took the necklace from Mary. "There you go, sweetie." Kurt said as he clipped it. "Now let's open the other presents."_

_"Okay!" She beamed and dove at her presents._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I keep having these ephiphanies, yesterday I realized I'm not going to be able to update between August 10th and August 15th. I'm going back to college and that's my odd transition stage that leaves me internet-less. On the up side I won't have anything else to do really but write, so when I do get back I might update a few chapters at once. :3<br>Read and Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey kid, where's Mary?" Burt asked as Kurt strolled into the shop.

"I decided to risk letting Finn have her for the afternoon. They're at the park." Kurt answered. "So, what'cha doing?"

"Brakes. Nimrod let the pads grind down to nothing and the roters are shot." Burt rolled his eyes. "Just about to get her up on the lift."

"Need a hand?" Kurt offered. He'd missed hanging out with his dad, even working on dirty, greasy cars. He'd even put on old clothes with the express purpose of helping.

"Sure." Burt nodded. "That'd be nice." He threw Kurt the keys, slowly because Kurt wasn't the best catcher.

They fell into an old familiar pattern, Kurt handing Burt the appropriate tools and materials, holding things steady when necessary, laughing at Burt's goggles. When another car came in while they were working Kurt extracted himself to go take care of them. "Hi, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi," A woman who looked vaguely familiar said. "I'm due for an oil change."

"Alright," Kurt nodded. "Your keys in the car?" She nodded. "Alright, have a seat right over there, it shouldn't be long."

"Thanks." She smiled and went over. Kurt pulled her car into the garage. "Hey, Dad, we still charging the same for an oil change?"

"Yeah, thirty five." Burt said from the other side of the car he was working on.

"Thanks." Kurt nodded and got down some oil from the shelf. It felt good working on a car that wasn't his own. He knew the engine on his Focus like the back of his hand, getting some difference in front of him was refreshing.

When he was done he went over to the lady, "We're all set, ma'am." Kurt called her attention away from the magazine she'd been reading. It was last month's Vogue. Kurt held in a laugh, it seemed Burt still hadn't canceled Kurt's subscription. When he was growing up Kurt hadn't ever really wandered over to the magazine rack, so he'd never noticed that it became the home of all his old magazines. It wasn't much of a surprise, after he figured it out, why Burt had never really cared about Kurt having so many subscriptions.

"How much is it?" The lady asked as she dug out her purse.

"Thirty five." Kurt answered and led her over to the cash register.

"Do you take Discover?" She asked and Kurt nodded. "Here you go." She handed Kurt the card. As he was waiting to see if it was approved he snuck a peak at the name on the card. _Mrs. J Abrams_ it read. That name rung a bell, wasn't there some kid he went to high school with named Abrams? "All done, ma'am. Have a nice day." Kurt tore the little receipt and handed it to her.

"You too." She smiled.

"Sitting at a desk hasn't robbed you of your people skills." Burt called. "Good to know."

"I'm not just sitting at a desk, I make phone calls too." Kurt stuck out his tongue even though his father was still on the other side of the car and unable to see him.

"Well get your desk job butt over here and hold this."

"Coming, Dad."

* * *

><p><em>Mary cried when Finn left. She latched onto his leg and only Kurt's superior strength got her off him. "Baby, Uncle Finn isn't leave forever; he's going to come back."<em>

_"Yeah, I promise, I'll be back soon." Finn wiped a tear from Mary's face._

_"That's what Mommy says." Mary bawled._

_"Mary…" It broke Kurt's heart to hear that. He didn't even know what to say to that._

_Neither did Finn it seemed. "Can I have a hug before I go, Mary?" Finn squatted and held out his arms for her and she practically scratched Kurt's arms off trying to get to him._

_"I want to go with you." She cried into his neck._

_"You'd miss your Daddy." Finn patted her hair._

_"Then stay forever." She clutched him tighter._

_"I live in Ohio, Mary. Uncle Finn has to go back." He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and I promise to visit and talk online all the time."_

_"Uncle Finn has to go now, Mary." Kurt gently took her arms and pulled her away. "Bye, Finn." If he'd been able to Kurt would have hugged Finn too, but he still had to hold back Mary._

_"Bye." Finn sighed and waved as he walked out the door._

_As his car started Mary burst into loud, snot-filled sobs._

* * *

><p><strong>From Blaine:<strong>

**ok, so i managed the chili alright last night, but i totally just burned the crap out of the chicken. help!**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**im in ohio, how m i supposed 2 help?**

**From Blaine:**

**idk. call me**

**Courage**

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice was frantic and there was the beep of the fire alarm. "Hold on, it just started going off again. Damn it and I just got back downstairs."

The sound of Blaine clearly running up the stairs reached through the line. "Blaine! Are you my nine year old? Stupid, don't run on the stairs! They're really narrow."

"You harp on that way too much; it sounds like your waiting for somebody to do a Dynasty dive down." Blaine laughed and suddenly the obnoxious beeping stopped. "Okay, now we're good."

"You did not just make an ancient soap opera reference." Kurt deadpanned.

"You did not just understand my ancient soap opera reference." Blaine laughed again and Kurt could just picture him sticking out that pink tongue. Great, now Kurt was thinking about Blaine's tongue. He thought this whole inappropriate neighbor crush/dirty thoughts thing would get better with the distance. Turns out that was a big, fat 'no'. If anything it had gotten worse, he'd woken up missing the familiar, muffled sound of Blaine smacking the wall mid-turn.

"Anyway, what's the problem? Also, how do you expect me to fix it from another time zone?" Kurt prompted.

"I have no idea. I heated up the oil like you showed me, and then I put it in and it went everywhere. I have little, tiny, pinprick sized oil burns everywhere!"

"It doesn't actually burn you." Kurt interrupted. "Not unless you get splashed, you don't even feel it after a few seconds. That, good sir, is not a burn."

"It's a burn 'cause it's more dramatic that way. Besides, I thought you liked drama?"

"I do." Kurt conceded. "But really, get on with your kitchen nightmare."

"Okay, so I heated the oil and put the chicken in, I waited the amount of time you told me, but it was burned beyond recognition."

"Oil's too hot." Kurt explained.

"Thank you, Professor, I'm not dumb." Blaine interrupted. "So, since I did figure that much out, I lowered the heat. Which, predictably, I did too much and the chicken just didn't cook right."

"Okay, I'm still not seeing a problem I can help with."

"Let me finish, Kurt!" Blaine whined. "I started fiddling with the heat, but that just made stuff start smoking. So what I wanted to know was; how the hell do you do this? I need you to teach me again."

"So you're calling to beg for more lessons?" Kurt clarified.

"Basically." Blaine agreed.

Kurt laughed. "I think I can manage that when I get back."

"Thank you!" Blaine cheered. "And George does too, I gave him high hopes with the chili last night but now I think I'll be lucky if he even eats something I touched. I had to order pizza."

"Don't make a habit of that. It's not healthy. You can at least go buy some lettuce and veggies to keep raw and eat those. Fruits are easy too, and if you get those rotisserie chickens at the grocery store that'll make up a few dinners. Gets some good cheeses, not American that's not cheese, it's oil. Anyway, get some good cheeses and make grilled cheese, but don't use butter on the bread, some light butter to grease the pan so it doesn't stick is all."

"Oh my god, Kurt. You're amazing." Blaine sounded awed. "What else?"

"Pasta is easy; literally all you have to do is boil it for the amount of time it recommends on the box. Use a timer so you get it right. Also, remember to stir it in the first thirty seconds and then again periodically. Don't heat sauce up in the microwave." Kurt listed. "I think you can probably manage hamburgers; ask the butcher to make them for you. You only flip them once so keep an eye on them."

"I think I love you." Blaine laughed. "You just gave me a whole bunch of food for the week. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'll mess it up or forget, but, wow. You rock my socks, Kurt."

Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute. Rationally he knew Blaine was just being…friendly and joking around, but…his heart didn't seem to care. He'd probably be hearing Blaine's voice saying 'I love you' in his dreams all week. "Glad to be of service."

"Alright, I got to go. George is going to bed soon and I got chicken all over my shirt so I have to change before I go out." Blaine sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Kurt. Bye."

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt said and pulled the phone from his ear. He looked at the picture as the call ended; it was taken on Wednesday while they were having their private dinner away from the kids. Blaine had stolen his phone and taken pictures of lots of random things while he cooked. He'd taken the phone back and tried to taken an embarrassing picture of Blaine in retaliation, but it hadn't worked. Blaine was just too photogenic.

Kurt flopped back against the couch in his old room. Now he was bored. Mary had decided she couldn't be parted from Finn and wanted to sleep over at his house, and not wanting to make his daughter unhappy on their vacation, Kurt had agreed. Carole had gotten into the habit of cooking solo and hadn't needed his help, and she cleaned while she cooked (probably a habit picked up because Finn was useless in that department) so there wasn't even a clean up to distract him after their early dinner had ended.

"What did I used to do in here? I don't remember being so bored." Kurt wondered out loud. Burt had cleaned before they showed up so he couldn't even do that. For the first time in his memory he cursed Burt's clean freak habits.

**To Mercedes:**

**i m so bored**

She didn't respond right away and Kurt just stared at his phone hoping she would. After watching two minutes go by Kurt gave up on her.

**To Blaine:**

**im so bored!**

Blaine, unlike Mercedes, answered right away.

**From Blaine:**

**im in the middle of getting dressed in ny, how m i supposed 2 help u?**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**entertain me**

**From Blaine:**

**im here 4 ur entertainment!**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**y thank u adam lambert. srly tho, im bored nd i dont remember what i used 2 do when i lived here. if i was home i could at least watch really old americas next top model eps**

**From Blaine:**

**im so happy u got that reference! as 4 what u did as a teenager, idk. i mostly just surfed the net, did hw, nd jerked off**

**Courage**

**From Blaine:**

**ok, so just realized i overshared a little there**

**Courage**

**From Blaine:**

**Still tru tho**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**u were just a typical teenage boy werent u?**

**From Blaine:**

**only a lil. i dont think many boys jumped around on furniture in front of an all boys a cappella choir whilst singing katy perry nd p!nk. also, im pretty sure most teenage boys didnt sing a sex song at the gap guy with somewhat bad hair**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**u lil freak! u have to tell me this story when i get back**

**To Blaine:**

**or better yet, u tell me that story when u call me later**

**From Blaine:**

**deal**

**Courage**

**From Blaine:**

**i need to change my pants now, i found chicken grease on them. then i gotta go. talk later**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**break a leg**

**From Blaine:**

**thanx**

Kurt smiled to himself and nestled further into his couch. He closed his eyes, his imagination coming up with an image of what Blaine would look like changing clothes. He already knew what Blaine looked like shirtless and in swim trunks, his mind filled in the rest rather hazily. A spike of arousal ran through him.

Annoying neighbor crush: 1. Kurt: 0.

**From Mercedes:**

**cant hardly wait is on tv if u wanna watch with me.**

**Not Spidey's MJ**

**To Mercedes:**

**what channel? nd what r u doin home so early?**

**From Mercedes:**

**i do have work tomorrow u no. n since im coverin for u, id rather not be dying tomorrow**

**Not Spidey's MJ**

**From Mercedes:**

**abc family**

**Not Spidey's MJ**

Kurt got up from the couch and got the remote. Over the years an old television had found a new home in Kurt's old room, and, through some trick of fate, it even had a box. It wasn't a TiVo, and the channels were limited enough that Kurt didn't really like wasting time on it, but he was fairly sure he had ABC Family.

Sure enough he did. He turned just as Kenny's information was coming on the screen.

**To Mercedes:**

**watching now**

**From Mercedes:**

**im callin u so pick up**

**Not Spidey's MJ**

No sooner did Kurt get the text than the phone rang. "Hi."

"Favorite character?" She asked instead of saying a greeting.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe Preston. You?"

"Definitely the sheep girl." Mercedes answered. "Oh, maybe Mike, it's hilarious that he was also in the Twilight movies."

"I know!" Kurt laughed. "Though I thought you'd like William, you have a nerd fetish."

"I do not!" Mercedes protested but she was laughing. Kurt knew she'd be blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made a few allusions that people might not understand in this one. They just sort of happened though. I'm sorry if you got confused.<strong>

**-Dynasty: An old soap opera, long since off the air, in which the character Alexis used to, sometimes, push people down the stairs. Apparently it was kind of her thing. I've never really seen it, but my parents like to tell me about it sometimes.**

**-Can't Hardly Wait: A 90s teen movie. I think it's good, but I won't bore you who know about it with all the details. If you really need clarification you can find it online or you can message me about it.**

**-Adam Lambert: Not sure if I need to tell about this one, but 'I'm here for your entertainment' is a lyric in one of his songs.**

**-Spiderman: Mercedes' signature is a reference to Mary Jane from Spiderman. 'Cedes' initials are MJ, and that's what Mary Jane gets called.**

**Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Daddy! Wake up!" Mary's voice was much too high pitched in his ear. Kurt rolled over and nuzzled into his pillow with a groan. He did _not_ want to wake up. "Daddy!" Mary repeated and suddenly she was jumping on him, knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Ow." He wheezed and pushed her off him. "G'off." He sucked in a large lungful of air and sat up to glare at her. "Mary, what have I told you about jumping on people?"

"Oh." She said cutely. "I forgot."

"Of course you did." Kurt groaned again. "What time is it?" He reached for his phone, not really expecting an answer. "7:28. Mary why are you up so early? Why'd you wake me up?"

"Grandpa got up for work and Grandma made breakfast, she said to come wake you up. It's waffles! And not frozen ones!" Mary told him excitedly. "C'mon, Daddy!" She pulled on his arm and whined.

"Go on, I'll follow right behind you." Kurt said as he suppressed a yawn. He was used to being awake already at this time, but…something about being back in Ohio and not having his normal schedule made seven thirty seem like an abhorrent hour. Mary beamed and ran out of the room, managing to take some of his blanket part of the way to the door with her. Not for the first time he was thankful he'd never been somebody who was uncomfortable sleeping in pajamas. Santana was one of those people, and… it had been uncomfortable the few times she'd slept over during college and Kurt had been forced onto the couch.

With a groan pulled himself out of bed, ran a hand through his hair to flatten it as best as he could, quickly, and made his way out into the hall and downstairs.

"Just spray right on the griddle." Carole was saying as Kurt came into the kitchen. "Not too much in one spot though."

"I know, Daddy's teaching me to cook." Mary said proudly. "He says I can use the big knife soon."

"She's been getting better with the steak knife." Kurt explained and settled himself down at the table to the right of his dad. "I'm going to start her on potatoes soon."

"Good morning, Kurt." Carole smiled at him. "Mary, let Grandma pour the batter okay." She took the bowl away from Mary's hands.

"Morning, kid." Burt greeted him.

"Morning." Kurt returned them. "Did anyone make coffee yet?"

"It's almost done." Carole answered. "Burt, your tea water's in the microwave, dear."

"I'll get it." Kurt stood up. "Tea bags? I forgot."

"By the coffee." Carole answered. "Mary, want to go get the syrup? It's in that cabinet."

"Okay, Grandma." Mary nodded and bounced over to the cabinet with much too much energy for so early in the morning.

Just as Kurt put Burt's tea mug in front of him the coffee maker beeped. "Oh, coffee." Kurt smiled fondly. He grabbed a mug for himself and one for Carole, getting the sugar as well. "Sugar Carole?"

"One." She answered. Kurt prepared her coffee and dumped three sugars in his own. "And a little milk."

"Done." Kurt brought the mugs over to the table and settled down again. Mary was sitting in her seat reading the ingredients list on the back of the syrup. "Anything interesting Mary?" He asked and took a sip of the glorious coffee. Wow, he was dependant.

"What's the artificial flavours?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged.

"Grandpa?"

"I don't know either, sweetie." Burt answered.

"Alright boys and girl, we have waffles." Carole said and placed a plate full of Belgium waffles on the table. "I've got one more in the iron, but I figured you could start now."

"Um, Carole…" Kurt thought of something. "Are these whole wheat?"

"Yeah, and I have sugar free syrup." Burt answered and held up the bottle for Kurt's inspection. "It tastes gross, but at least it's a waffle."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. He'd personally be staying away from the sugar free syrup.

"Daddy, don't take that one I want it." Mary whined as Kurt speared a waffle.

"Mary," Kurt sighed. Honestly, it was a waffle.

"Daddy," She whined again.

"Alright." Kurt sighed and put the waffle on her plate.

"Thanks." Mary beamed.

* * *

><p><em>"I hate her." Brittany's voice was low and even.<em>

_"Brit…?" She hadn't even said hello, just jumped right into whatever she needed to talk about._

_"Santana." Brit said as if that explained everything. "I hate her."_

_"Um…" Kurt didn't know what to say to that. Last he knew they were broken up again, and, as per usual, Brittany was pinning. "What happened?"_

_"She…" Brit's voice got high and tight on that one word and she couldn't finish the thought. "I saw her last week when I was doing a run for supplies for my cleaning job and we got to talking… Well, mostly I asked her how her last year of nurse school was going and she told me. Then, next thing I knew, we were having sex in her car._

_"Brit…" Kurt was speechless._

_"She gave me her number again, even though I still had it, and we…we just started having sex again. And we were talking and laughing and…" Brit trailed off. "I thought we were together again…I thought…_

_"Turns out Santana was just being a horny bitch." It was the most unforgiving thing Kurt had ever heard Brit say about the latina. "She was over and Puck came home earlier than expected and asked if we were dating again. I said yes…Santana didn't. I thought at first that she just said no because we hadn't talked about it yet, but then she told me I was just a good lay and stormed out._

_"I… I hurt, Kurt." The fact that she didn't giggle at the rhyme made the situation even more depressing to him. He was suddenly glad he was at home sitting on his couch, that Mary was tucked safely away in her bedroom unable to see him right now. "I can't do this with her anymore."_

_"You shouldn't have ever had too." Kurt said soothingly._

_"I hate her." Brit said again. "Well, I can't ever hate her; I've been in love with her since I met her."_

_"I know." Kurt agreed. She'd once told him that she couldn't even remember a time when she wasn't in love with Santana. It was actually part of the reason it had taken her a while in the first place to know her own feelings, they'd never changed._

_"I don't like her anymore, and I don't want to see her anymore. Every other time we broke up I got all sad and I just wanted her to come back, but…I don't anymore. I don't want her, I still love her, but I don't want to be with her anymore." Brit explained. "I'm not going to find her again. I'm not going to ask her to take me back."_

_She'd never said anything like that before, it was so…final._

_"I love you, Boo." Kurt said, he couldn't think of anything else to say._

_"I love you too, Dolphin." She answered. "Thanks for listening."_

_"Anytime." He assured her._

_"I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired and I have to clean a really big house tomorrow." Brit informed him._

_"Bye, Boo." He said quietly._

_"Bye, Kurt."_

_Once she was off the phone Kurt took a deep breath, scrolled through his contacts, and called Puck. "Hey." Puck's greeting sounded somber for once. "I heard her talking to you."_

_"She's serious, that was the last time." Kurt told him. "She's never been like this before; I've nursed her through too many break ups."_

_"You think it'll stick? You think she won't wake up tomorrow whining about Santana again?" Puck asked._

_Kurt shook his head despite Puck's inability to see it. "No. She doesn't change her mind about things like this easily. She's surprisingly stubborn." Kurt chuckled. "If she says she doesn't want Santana anymore, I believe her."_

_"So it's completely over then?" Puck asked._

_"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "I need you to keep a good eye on her. She's okay right now, but she might start crying soon. You just need to hold her and pet her hair. Don't do anything sexual, even if she asks, it's not what she needs right now. Just…be available for her whenever she needs it. She's strong, but that doesn't mean she won't break. I think Santana broke her for real this time, and you need to make sure she stays positive."_

_"Okay." Puck told him. "Actually, I have an idea. What do you think if I get her that cat she's been wanting?"_

_"Puck! I'm never going to say this again so remember it forever; you're a genius!" Kurt exclaimed. "Take her to the pound and let her get whichever cat she wants. Actually, on second thought, don't do that, you'll end up with fifteen cats. Just bring home a cute, little black one. She's always wanted a black cat. Something about them having all the good luck in the world because they stole it for so long, I don't remember."_

_"So a black kitten, got it." Puck said._

_"Perfect."_

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you didn't ask me." Kurt glared at Puck as he was being fitted for his suit jacket. Puck, it seemed, was really good at getting information out of Carole and so had also gotten Kurt's sizes. "The wedding's tomorrow."<p>

"I wanted to see you freak out." Puck laughed.

"What if I'd said no?" Kurt was not pleased at all. "Mary, come back here." She was trying to sneak away into the depths of the store. "Grandma's going to be here to pick you up in twenty minutes, sit and chill."

"I'm bored, Daddy." Mary complained.

"Here, kid." Puck held out his phone for her. "I've got games."

"Sweet Uncle Puck." She took the phone from him happily.

"I knew you wouldn't say no, dude." Puck finally answered as he leaned back in his chair. "You love playing dress up too much. And I remember how nuts you got when Burt and Carole got married. Finn tried to feed those doves glitter."

"That doesn't mean I'd say yes to your shotgun-esque wedding." Kurt pointed out and moved his arm as the tailor directed him. It was a good tailor, he didn't even look like he was eavesdropping.

"I didn't get her pregnant so it's not a shotgun." Was Puck's response.

"I was referring to the fact you threw it together in a month. Why did you have to get married so quickly anyway? What happened to engagements?"

Puck shrugged. "Lauren wanted to get married on her parent's anniversary, that's tomorrow."

"So you couldn't wait a year?" Kurt asked. Getting married on the same day as her parents was a sweetness he hadn't expected of Lauren from the few days he'd known her.

"She doesn't like waiting." Puck shrugged again. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Are you even serious about this?" Kurt asked exasperated.

"She rocked my world, Kurt." Puck told him. "I'm down with whatever."

"Whipped." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What?" Puck asked, not angrily, just like he genuinely didn't hear what Kurt said.

"Nothing." Kurt shook his head. "You dated for a month."

"Yup, met her four months ago." Puck recounted. "It was awesome, dude. I never had to go after a chick before. Chasing was kinda fun."

"Looks like it all worked out for you then." Kurt sighed, giving up on the conversation.

"You still boyfriendless?" Puck asked after a little while.

"That's right." Kurt agreed.

"I thought Mr. Blaine was your boyfriend?" Mary interrupted. "You make goo goo eyes at him like Auntie Santana does at Mommy."

"Mr. Blaine?" Puck leered.

"Shush, Mary." Kurt felt himself blushing _hard_. "Mr. Blaine is not my boyfriend. He's our neighbor and our new friend."

"But then why do you make goo goo eyes at him?" Mary asked.

"I do not." Kurt protested. He did.

"You do though." Mary insisted.

"Hummel, if even munchkin noticed I believe it; you're about as subtle as a kick in the groin." Puck laughed. "C'mon, just own up to it."

"I do not make 'goo goo eyes' at Blaine." Kurt said tersely. "Now drop it Mary or you're punished."

"But, Daddy…" Mary whined.

"Don't make me start counting." Kurt threatened. She huffed and turned back to Puck's phone.

"Harsh, dude." He commented.

"I can punish you too." Kurt glowered. "I have Lauren's phone number now and I'm not afraid to use it. I think a little complaining about being in the wedding without notice would be a nice start."

"Evil little bitch." Puck gaped, but looked slightly impressed at the same time.

"Language." Kurt reprimanded.


	21. Chapter 21

For whatever reason, the first thing Kurt thought of the morning of Puck's wedding was his garbage back in Staten Island. It was 7 o'clock on a Wednesday, much too early for Blaine to be up on his day off, but Kurt wasn't thinking about that. Instead he was kind of freaking out about forgetting to ask Blaine to put his garbage can on the curb the night before, so, without a thought to the time, he called his neighbor.

Only when Blaine answered with a sleep sounding "Hello?" did Kurt think about what he'd done. "Kurt?" Blaine prompted.

"Oh, sorry, I woke you up. I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I was getting up in a bit anyway, swimming lessons today." Blaine reminded him with a yawn. "So what you want? Or do you just miss me so much you can't wait to see me 'till tomorrow?"

"Making jokes and you're barely awake." Kurt noted. "I really am sorry I woke you up, but I forgot to ask when we were talking last night if you'd put my garbage can out for me."

"You call me at…7:12 in the morning to ask if I put your garbage out?" Blaine asked. "The day of your friend's wedding and you wake up worrying about garbage?"

"Shut up." Kurt blushed.

"Well rest assured, I put it out with mine last night before you called. I meant to tell you but then I got distracted." Blaine yawned again.

"So telling me all about your Gap Attack misadventures distracted you from the all important task of relating how you became my waste removal services?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Too many big words for so early." Blaine complained.

"I still can't believe you're the one who named it that, and _before_ you went and failed spectacularly." Kurt smiled.

"I'm glaring at you right now." Blaine informed him and made a grunting noise.

"Did you turn into an old man or something? Why are you _grunting_?" Kurt ignored the way that noise had gone straight to his cock. It was much too early to be thinking about those types of things…

"I hate getting out of bed." Blaine answered. "And I'm still glaring."

"Oh I'm so frightened." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, you never answered me before." Blaine said, yawning once again. Kurt stifled his own yawn at the noise, who knew yawns were contagious over the phone.

"'Bout what?" Kurt didn't know what he was referring too.

"Do ya miss me?" Blaine asked and Kurt could imagine him winking.

Kurt blushed hotly. The honest answer to that was 'hell fucking yes!', but he didn't want to say that in response to such an obvious tease. He didn't want to spill how much he missed the guy he'd only known for three weeks. "Not at all." Kurt lied through his teeth.

"Aw, I'm crushed." Blaine did actually sound a little sad. "I miss you."

"You miss my cooking." Kurt corrected him.

"I'm not gonna lie, I do miss that." Blaine laughed. "I miss you too though. You're my only friend here."

"Blaine…" Kurt didn't have any way to finish that. "I miss you too." Kurt gave in.

"HA!" Blaine barked much too loudly for so early. "I _knew_ I could get you to admit it. All I had to do was whine." Now Blaine was laughing and Kurt wanted to kill him.

"I take it back, I did _not_ miss you at all, Stupid Neighbor. Now I'm hanging up and getting ready to be in a Jewish wedding." Kurt snapped playfully.

"Have fun, giliw." Blaine laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." Kurt said, then realized he had no idea what Blaine had just called him. "Wh…" It was too late, Blaine had already hung up. "What the hell does g… whatever he just called me mean?"

"Daddy!" Mary knocked loudly at his door. "C'mon! Grandma said we gotta go soon."

Kurt put thoughts of what Blaine called him out of his head and got up to answer to his daughter. "We've got…" He checked his phone quickly as he opened the door. "An hour and a half before we have to go to Uncle Puck's, Mary."

"Grandma said…"

"I know what Grandma said, Mary." Kurt cut her off. He sighed. "Why don't you go have breakfast then come back up so Daddy can do your hair?"

"Okay." Mary agreed. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Kurt promised her. "Now go on."

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe I actually got you to agree to this." Mercedes grinned victoriously. "We're gonna have so much fun."<em>

_"I don't like clubbing." Kurt told her for the millionth time. Last time he'd gone he'd had his…there really wasn't a good way to say 'lost my last bit of virginity to somebody I was too drunk to remember'._

_"I seriously doubt you've ever gone, you're attached to that girl much too much. I bet your just grumbling because I got you to go out." Mercedes guessed with wink. Kurt really didn't want to correct her; the truth came with too much baggage. Instead he just shrugged at let her believe what she would. "I'm getting you drunk tonight, babe." She informed him._

_"I don't drink." Kurt said firmly. He'd vowed never again, and he'd yet to break that promise to himself._

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know too much about a Jewish wedding, he wasn't Jewish, in fact he was an atheist, so he kept being surprised by the little things. When Puck broke the little sight ban thing he and Lauren had going on before the wedding and pulled her veil down over her face to make sure he had the right girl Kurt was 'awwwing' like a little girl. Actually he was 'awwwing' right along with Mary.<p>

Then everyone had been ushered inside for final preps before the procession began. "Ready for this Noah?" Puck's mom asked as she straightened his bowtie.

"I am." He nodded. "And guess what I found out yesterday?"

"That your tailor is amazing?" Kurt interjected, he was still a bit sore about the last minute inclusion.

"No." Puck said. "Well yeah," He conceded. "But I mean about Lauren. Her great-grandma's a Jew, and it's on the girl side all the way down to Lauren."

"Really?" Puck's mom seemed _way _too excited about this piece of information.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Finn asked. Kurt was kind of grateful for Finn at times like this.

"It means she's a Jew." Puck announced proudly. "Imma have little Jewish kids one day."

"But she's a Christian." Finn pointed out. "She goes to church sometimes."

"It's a blood thing Finn." Mrs. Puckerman explained nicely, in a tone she'd probably been using on Finn all his life. "Oh, Noah." She turned back to her son. "This is a good sign."

"Thanks Ma." Puck was glowing with happiness. It was a good look for him, even if Kurt still hated the mohawk.

A man popped his head in. "The rabbi's ready now." He said. "You all set in here?"

"Yeah." Puck agreed. "Let's get this thing going."

The last wedding Kurt had been to was his father's, and the set up had been a little different. There was certainly less walking down the aisle happening. But, after a lengthy fight, Lauren had agreed that it didn't make a difference in the grand scheme of things if they used parts of both of the ceremonies either party were expecting; which is how Kurt found himself walking down the aisle with Finn instead of coming in from the side to meet him and Puck.

A general murmur of pride ran through Puck's side of the hall when he and his mom appeared and began their own trek down the aisle. Then came Puck's sister, Sarah, who looked and acted nothing like him, followed by Mary and Laruen's little five year old cousin. Mary looked radiant in her flower girl dress, and Kurt just stared happily at her, completely missing Gemma's walk. The music picking up was the only reason Kurt looked away from his baby girl's seat with Burt and Carole.

Lauren made a beautiful bride. Kurt hadn't managed to see her in the dress that day of the fitting before Mary had complained of boredom and he'd had to bring her outside to play while they waited. Seeing her for a minute outside before the wedding hadn't done her justice either. It felt rude to think that her being beautiful was unexpected…but it kind of was for him. Her dress had sleeves, which Kurt knew was actually hell to find, and a modest amount of lace and some bright spots that made her sparkle in just the right way. A quick look at Puck's face and Kurt knew the 'badass' felt exactly what he was meant too. Lauren gave her parents a kiss each and Kurt held in a laugh at the sight of the black lacing she had doing up the back. "No white wedding." Kurt murmured softly.

Despite actually really loving the _idea_ of weddings, standing there through the whole thing was kind of boring. Too many people were crying and the sound of sniffles just completely threw Kurt off. He didn't remember being bored like this when his dad had gotten married, but that had been right before Mary was born, he didn't exactly remember much but nausea from that time.

Then the vows came and suddenly all the boring stuff before them was forgotten. "They've decided to write their own vows, so Noah, will you now read yours?" The rabbi prompted.

"Lauren." Puck said as he fiddled with the ring. "You totally rocked my world when we met. That was, like, the best thing that ever happened to me and I seriously thought nothing could top it. Then you finally agreed to go out with me and I thought 'seriously, this girl… nothing better'.

"But then you went and asked me to marry you last month." Puck was beaming like the sun. "I love you, and in ten years, I'm still gonna love you and when I die, I'm still gonna love you. We'll have lots of Jewish kids and be totally happy for the rest of ever, no matter what. So, yeah, I love you." "Do you, Noah Puckerman, take Lauren Zizies to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The rabbi asked.

"I do." Puck grinned. He slid the ring he'd been playing with onto her left ring finger, staring blatantly at it with a mixture of pride and awe.

"Now you may say your vows." Lauren was prompted. She held out her hand for Puck's, stroking his hand gently once she had it.

"I kind of didn't like you when we met, but you were a badass and I thought that was cool, so I was willing to give you a shot." Lauren started. "But you were, like, a two year old, you had no idea how to be a boyfriend, let alone date somebody as awesome as me. I made you shape up and find that guy you were able to be the whole time. I wouldn't have wasted my time on you if I didn't know it was worth it. But you are worth it, and now that we're here and everybody's watching, I'm gonna say it really loud so they stop bugging me about how quick this is: I love you.

"And when we do have all those kids you keep harping about, I'm gonna keep cursing your name, but it won't mean I don't love you. I'm stuck with you forever after today, and I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm more than fine actually."

"Do you, Lauren Zizies, take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lauren agreed. With that she put the ring on his finger gently.

"You may now kiss your bride." The rabbi nodded to Puck.

"Awesome." Puck laughed and pressed his mouth against Lauren's. "Glass time!" Puck took the words out of the rabbi's mouth. "I've wanted to do this forever."

"I know." Lauren laughed. They took the glass and put it on the ground. "Ready?"

"Yup." Puck, much too gleefully, stomped on the glass along with Lauren.

Kurt chuckled, leave it to Puck to pick a girl who enjoyed destruction as much as him. The rabbi finished off the ceremony and the newlyweds led the procession out of the hall.

"That was cool." Finn said once they were out.

"Yeah, it was." Kurt agreed. "That was my first time near a chuppa."

"Me too." Finn smiled at him. "They're gonna have lunch at the reception right?"

"Finn," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Some things never change."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely apologize for any technical problems in this wedding; the last one I was too was when I was <strong>_**really**_** little. I have no idea what happens at a wedding, especially a Jewish wedding.  
><strong>**The whole idea of it intimidated me, and that's why my updates have been slower recently, I don't have as much written as I'd like.  
>Last thing, I used two different translators for the word Blaine says, they both said it meant the same thing so I went with it. If I'm wrong, I apologize. Wow, this whole author's note is basicaly an apology!<strong>**  
><strong>**Read and Review :3**


	22. Chapter 22

With the early start to the day, by the time the ceremony ended at noon everybody was tired. Spending two hours at Puck's house getting ready while simultaneously posing for the photographer was exhausting. Having to go take more pictures after the wedding was heartbreaking.

And there wasn't any food, which Finn was consistently pointing out. "Finn!" Puck finally yelled at his best man. "Go get something out of the fridge already."

"I already looked man; all they have is water." Finn complained. "Why don't they feed you here?"

"Prolly 'cause they don't wanna feed bottomless pits like you, Finn." Puck answered.

"True." Kurt nodded. "How about we send Kyle out to get food then?" He gestured to where Sarah's boyfriend was chilling on the couch. Kurt had been a little surprised that he'd made it to where they were doing pictures before the entire wedding party, but he wasn't about to complain. It obviously meant the kid had a car.

"Yeah, Kyle, go get some subs." Sarah agreed, gently petting Kyle's arm. "Noah, can you give him your credit card?"

"I ain't giving your little punk boyfriend my credit card." Puck glared. Sarah was a sweet girl, her boyfriend, however, was the definition of emo and Puck didn't like him.

"Puck, give it to him so you can shut Gigantor up." Lauren ordered.

"Fine." Puck grumbled and fished his wallet out of his inner jacket pocket. "You better not buy anything expensive you little shit." Puck glared as he handed the card over to the boy.

"Whatever." Kyle shrugged. He tucked the card in a pocket and pulled out his phone so he could write the orders down. "I'm going to Subway, who wants what?"

"My usual." Sarah said. "But no onions."

"Sure, babe." He agreed. "Gigantor?"

"That's not my name." Finn pouted, but then he gave his order anyway.

"Fruit?" He asked Kurt.

"I'm Kurt, not 'Fruit'."

"Same thing at this point man." Kyle shrugged again. "What you want?"

"Daddy, I want a ham sandwich!" Mary chirped from her spot on the couch. He'd given her the iPod to keep her amused, but she was apparently still tuned into the conversation.

"Alright." Kurt sighed. "Kyle, a ham sandwich with mustard and pickles."

"Donezo." Kyle nodded and moved onto to the next person. Puck sneered menacingly at Kyle while he gave his order. Kyle just shrugged lethargically and left to get the food.

"I hate that punk." Puck muttered.

"Noah," Sarah smiled and threw her arms around him. "I love you too." Puck just grumbled as the photographer announced his presence with a flash.

* * *

><p><em>"You have to at least have <em>one_ drink." Mercedes complained. "Or at least take a sip of mine."_

_"Why are you pushing this on me?" Kurt huffed angrily._

_Mercedes sighed. "I'm sorry if that's what it seems like. I don't mean to push you; if you really don't want a drink I won't bug you anymore. I just want you to have fun." She squeezed his arm gently. "Whenever I'm tense a drink usually loosens me up, I just thought it would help you."_

_Kurt bit his lip and sighed softly. She was just trying to help… "I really don't want to drink anything." Kurt said firmly. "I don't…I don't have a good history with it."_

_"Okay." She agreed. "Then stop being depressing and dance with me."_

_Kurt smiled. "Alright, I think I can do that."_

* * *

><p><em>"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on" <em>Kurt's phone sang during cocktail hour before the reception. It wasn't Katy Perry's version but Kurt still gave a cursory glance at the caller ID anyway before he picked up. "We have to stop meeting like this." Kurt laughed into the phone.

"I know, but I just can't stop." Blaine played along. "Seriously though, I pulled out some lettuce to make a salad and George almost killed me. He kept saying…well, it translates roughly too 'You're going to be the death of me!'"

"Translates?" Kurt asked as he pushed some cheese around his plate, he didn't like shrimp.

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed. "I found out Mel's been teaching him Tagalog the other day so I've been helping."

"I've never heard of that one before. You're bilingual?" Kurt completely abandoned even playing with his food. Maybe that gibberish word he'd said earlier wasn't actually gibberish.

"Yeah." Blaine answered nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal. "Anyway, I was just calling to let you know I went food shopping for us. George is so excited you're coming back, he misses Mary and he misses your cooking."

"You went shopping for us?" Kurt had been about to bring the subject back to Blaine's bilingual-ness, but his control freak side hated others shopping for him.

"Yeah, mostly just meat and bread; stuff that can get frozen. I got the best of everything 'cause I remember you saying you like to when you can. I figured we can do vegetables when you get back so they're fresh. I might not know much about cooking, but I do know that much."

That was…that was actually kind of perfect. "Blaine…" Kurt didn't know what to say.

"You can thank me when you get back." Kurt could imagine the wink.

"How much was it?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, this is on me, and then next week we can go in half each." Blaine told him. "I told you I'd pay you back for last week, this is how."

"Blaine, that's too much."

"Kurt, I don't want to hear it. I don't like charity anymore than you do so don't think of it like that. I'm just pulling my weight. Besides, I like to spoil my friends." Blaine told him.

"Oh…" Kurt hadn't ever had a friend who just told him something like that upfront before.

There was a string of words Kurt didn't understand. "Sorry, I gotta go, George is 'straving' and I promised him Chinese."

"Alright." Kurt was still distracted by the way Blaine had sounded speaking Tagalog. It was so…different. "Bye."

"Bye, giliw." Blaine answered.

"I _have_ to ask what that means." Kurt mumbled to himself as the dial tone sounded in his ear.

"What what means?" Kyle asked. Kurt jumped, he hadn't even known the boy had joined him at the table. "Jumpy aren't ya, Fruit?"

"Don't call me that." Kurt glared.

"I forgot your name." Kyle shrugged. "It was either Fruit or Daddy, and the latter's too kinky for me."

"Kurt, my name is Kurt."

"I'll try to remember that but I ain't promising anything. I'm bad with names; Sarah was 'Cupcake' for months." Kyle told him with a little smirk. "She got really pissed about that."

"Sarah?" Kurt asked. "I can't ever remember a time when she was even annoyed."

"I make her mad." Kyle was smug. "She tells me she likes it."

"Well, to each his own I guess." Kurt really didn't know what else to say to the boy.

"Fruit…um, Kirk? They're gathering up there, I think they're gonna do dinner now." Kyle inclined his head towards the door where people were gathering. "I think you gotta go."

"Thanks." Kurt nodded and took his plate with him as he stood up to join the group.

* * *

><p><em>Despite promising to have fun, it was only fifteen minutes before Kurt was worrying about Mary. It was her third sleepover, so he really shouldn't have been freaking out so much, but it was the first time he'd went out in years and he couldn't stop the slightly nauseous feeling in his stomach. He wasn't home in case she needed him. He wasn't there to go pick her up if she called.<em>

_He parked himself at the bar and ordered water just so he had something to hold on too. He'd escaped Mercedes relatively easily, she was beautiful and it hadn't taken long to find somebody willing to replace him as her dance partner._

_He was on his second glass of water by the time Mercedes found him. "Kurt, I turn around to dance a little and when I turn back you're gone! I was so freaking worried about you. I couldn't find you anywhere; I even went in the men's room looking."_

_"Sorry." Kurt apologized._

_"Baby…" Mercedes sighed. "Do you want to go home?"_

_"Yes." Kurt whined._

_"Okay. We'll go home." Mercedes agreed and took his arm. She pulled him away from the bar and led him through the mass of dancing bodies._

_"I'm sorry I ruined your night." Kurt apologized as they emerged into the night air._

_"It's alright," Mercedes assured him. "We'll just have to chill at my apartment longer than planned before bed."_

_"I'm handy with nail polish." Kurt offered and took her hand to inspect her nails. "I got really good with it in college, Brittany loved having her nails done but she was really bad at it." _

_"It'll be like my sleepovers from back in high school." Mercedes laughed. "That actually sounds really good." Kurt grinned._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I found a chapter I hadn't known I'd gotten done! YAY! So here you go!<br>Read and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't really drink Puck." Kurt said as Puck held out a flute of champagne to him.

"You gotta, it's my wedding." Puck glowered. "Just for the toast at least." Puck waved the flute slightly while making a face; Not enough to slosh the contents over the side, but close.

"Alright." Kurt gave in. It was just one drink and he'd only have to take a sip of it.

"Perfect. Yo, Finn! You're up dude." Puck called across the table, he held out the microphone he'd been hiding somewhere for Finn to take. "Time for this speech you promised me, better be as awesome as you said."

Finn tapped his knife against his glass, a little harder than necessary, and stood. "Hey everybody." He said loudly. It took a minute for everybody to shut up and look at him. "Alright, so I'm gonna do my best man speech now.

"Um, so…yeah, I guess I'll just start. I met Puck when we were five, in kindergarten. I don't usually remember meeting people, but I remember this one because I was playing blocks with some other kid and he comes over and knocks them down. The other kid got all angry at him and started yelling, but I remember thinking it was kind of cool. After he got out of time out I asked him if he wanted to play with me and we've been best friends since.

"Puck, hell I forget his first name sometimes 'cause he's always had me call him that, anyway, we've been close forever. All through middle school, when I got really tall and people kept making fun of me, Puck was there to chase 'em off with me. And when we got to high school he signed us up for football right away. 'We gotta get the power so we can be the biggest badasses in this place' he'd told me afterwards. Puck's always taken care of me when I needed it. Puck is the biggest badass I've ever known, but he likes to take care of people too. It's one of the best things about my best friend.

"So Lauren, you're getting a great guy here." Finn said with this giant dopey smile on his face. "When you guys met, Puck got so fixated on you. It was the first time I'd ever seen him like that with somebody. Well, he got fixated on Mary in high school, but she was a baby so it doesn't count." Laughter went through the hall. "Anyway, Puck got stuck on you, and he got serious for you. He doesn't get serious often, but he always means it when he does. You're a lucky girl Lauren.

"And Puck, I'm just happy you got somebody who keeps you on your toes. She's good for you man, don't ever forget that. So, I'm done now. Um, cheers." Finn held up his glass awkwardly, waiting for everybody else to do the same, and took a drink.

The taste of champagne wasn't something Kurt liked he decided as it slid down his throat. However, he had always liked the _idea_ of champagne so he took another sip to see if the taste would grow on him. "Nope." Kurt grimaced.

"'Nope' what?" Sarah asked from his side. Somewhere during the night the seating arrangements had been abandoned, so he'd ended up squashed between both Puckermans instead of his original position.

"I don't like champagne." Kurt answered. "I kind of wish I did, it's so classy."

Sarah laughed. "I don't like it either, Noah let me try some when they were picking out food and stuff." she confided. "I ended up liking the rum though."

"I don't like that much. I prefer red or white wine." Kurt said, deciding to overlook the 'underage drinking' aspect of what she'd just said.

"I haven't ever had that." She said. "Maybe I'll try it next time we have a fancy thing. I've just got some Sprite right now so it's bubbly to match."

"Nice." Kurt nodded.

"Hey, wanna dance, Cupcake?" Kyle appeared. "I don't want to do that chair thing though, so I'm bolting if they start that up again."

"They only do it once, Kyle." She rolled her eyes. "And I told you not to call me that." She smacked his arm playfully and stood. "I'm gonna go dance, Kurt."

"Have fun, but don't forget they're doing the cake soon." He reminded her.

"I won't, I can't wait to see Lauren shove cake on Noah's face." She smiled sweetly. "C'mon my bad boy." She took Kyle's arm and led him onto the dance floor. Kurt took an absentminded sip of his drink as he watched.

"Ew." He refrained from sticking his tongue out and pulling a face. "Yeah, I'm getting something else." He stood up and made his way to the bar.

"What can I do for you?" The bartender asked.

"Can I have a…" Kurt got cut off.

"DADDY!" Mary bounced up to him. "Daddy, we gotta dance!" She took his hand and tugged, demanding his attention and completely disregarding what had claimed it before.

"Sorry." Kurt gave an apologetic smile and let himself be pulled away. "Mary, you can't be rude like that. You have to ask people things."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She pouted slightly. "But Grandpa got tired and I wanna dance with you."

"Still ask, baby." Kurt sighed. "Alright though."

"_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more."_ The singer crooned. There was something…familiar about him that Kurt couldn't place. He meant to ask Finn about it. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he still hadn't asked Finn if he knew anybody named 'Abrams' from high school…

"I like this song, Daddy." Mary sighed contentedly. "Can you spin me?"

"Sure." Kurt spun her out. "Don't forget to spot."

"I know, Daddy." Mary huffed, but she laughed at the same time. "Spin me again. I love spinning."

"So we'll spin." Kurt said.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm gonna have some wine." Mercedes said about two hours into their sleepover. "I know you said you don't drink, but I still gotta offer."<em>

_"I'm good, thanks." Kurt nodded._

_"Alright, I just know you like swanky stuff and my parents got me this really good stuff when I got the job." Mercedes shrugged._

_"Good stuff…?" Okay, so he didn't like getting drunk, he promised he never would again…but…even with everything that had happened he still sometimes dreamed of that sophisticated New York life. And…well, drinking fancy wine with his friends had always been a part of that._

_"You are _so_ interested boy." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Just have a half glass; I knew you just didn't want to get drunk."_

_"But…" Kurt shook his head._

_"I won't push you, I already promised you that, but if you do want it, help yourself." Mercedes assured him. "I'll have this for a while I think, I don't drink wine much. I've already been working on it for six months. I think I've had about four glasses."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

><p>"She's nine, how can she dance more than me?" Kurt asked no one in particular after he'd finally gotten away from his daughter. It was a rare occurrence that he actually tried to stay away from her, but she had much too much energy that night.<p>

"S'prolly all those dance lessons." Finn answered. His voice almost made Kurt jump a mile in the air. He'd been so distracted he hadn't even noticed that he'd picked a seat near Finn. "Thirsty? I got this wine from the bartender 'cause my girlfriend likes it, but I hate it."

"Alright, I'll have a sip or two." Kurt agreed. He was a little thirsty from all the dancing, and he never had gotten the taste of champagne out of his mouth. Plus, he had a bit of a fondness for wine. It was the first type of drink he'd had after the whole 'nameless sex' fiasco. It had taken him a month of vague wondering before he'd finally allowed himself to accept Mercedes offer. He'd only had a quarter of a glass and he'd immediately washed it down with water, but it was a big step for him.

"_Strangers, waiting, walking down the boulevard…"_

"Hey, Finn, how come the singer looks vaguely familiar too me?" Kurt asked.

"It's Mr. Schuester, he was the Spanish teacher back in high school." Finn answered immediately. "How did you _not_ recognize him?"

"I took French." Kurt shrugged. "If he's a Spanish teacher…why is he singing at Puck's wedding?"

"Oh, he goes to Puck's bar every couple days to sing. He's pretty good as you can prolly tell, so Puck hired him for the music. It was all last minute, this wedding stuff, so a lot of it had to be thrown together." Finn answered. "Did you know he tried to get the glee club going back when we were going to school? He said the principle wouldn't spare the funds though. Wouldn't a glee club have been fun?"

"Really, Finn? Glee?" Kurt asked. "I know being Rachel Berry's boyfriend for a while all those years ago woke you up to the music scene, but I seriously doubt you would have joined glee club. If I remember correctly, it was the suckiest thing to be a part of before it got shut down. It was even worse than the chess club, and they were _tortured."_

"Whatever, dude." Finn shrugged.

"Speaking of high school, however, I do have another question I've been meaning to ask you. Didn't we have a kid with a last name 'Abrams' in high school? An older woman, could have been the mother, came in the shop the other day and it just struck a chord." Kurt took a sip of his drink, he rather liked this wine, it had a good flavor.

"Yeah, his name was Artie." Finn nodded. "He was actually my neighbor until the accident. He was the wheelchair kid, remember?"

"Oh!" Kurt knew who he was now. "He ran over my foot one day." He'd apologized profusely so Kurt hadn't been a bitch to him, but he'd still been mad at the scuff marks on his Marc Jacobs.

"Me too, but it was after some of the other jocks locked him in the portapotty, so I think it was on purpose. Man, I wish I coulda been there to stop that, Artie was cool when we were little." Finn sighed. "I talked to his dad a few months ago, he's in California now."

"Cool." Kurt nodded. He kind of didn't care, but it was easier to just let Finn finish. He took another drink, it was pretty good. "Are you sure you don't like this?"

"Yeah, it tastes like dirt." Finn made a face.

"It does not." Kurt protested.

"Yeah it does, that's why nobody takes more than a sip of it ever." Finn pointed out. "You want to look all fancy drinking wine but don't want anybody else to know you think it tastes like dirt."

"Finn…" Kurt sighed. "Wine is meant to be enjoyed, not guzzled like a can of beer." Kurt took another drink, staring Finn right in the eye while doing so. He had a point to prove so he drank a little bigger gulp than he would have normally. "See, I think it's delicious."

"Just 'cause you didn't make a face doesn't mean it's good." Finn huffed. "I dare you to chug the rest of it."

"I'm not going to 'chug' it." Kurt glared.

"Coward."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not." Kurt growled. "Stop saying that."

"You are _such_ a coward." Finn shot right back. "I'm only saying the truth."

"I am _not_ a coward." Kurt glared and pointedly knocked back the rest of his drink. "See? Tastes _amazing_."

"There was, like, a _drop_ left." Finn protested.

"Then why'd you dare me to do it?" Kurt upped the intensity of his glare.

"'Cause I didn't think you would." Finn stood up. "C'mon, let's do this the right way. We'll compare, nasty wine to beer."

"Oh you are _on_ brother." Kurt accepted. "You are _so_ fucking on."

"After you, little brother, straight to the bar."

"I'm gonna beat you. And I might be shorter, but _you're _the younger brother. I'm older than you."

"Whatever, shortie. Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's my last chapter for a while. I won't have internet until the 15th. I'll be writing until then though, so I should have a few chapters to put up soon after.<br>Read and Review please.**


	24. Chapter 24

"_But a room is not a house and a house is not a home, when the two of us are far apart, and one of us has a broken heart."_ Kurt sang loudly. At some point, Finn's challenge had been forgotten and they'd started singing.

"_Now and then I call your name, and suddenly your face appears." _Finn joined in. They'd wrestled the microphone away from Mr. Schuester plus band, a double team of determined drunkness making the task easy.

"_But it's just a crazy game, and when it ends it ends in tears." _They both sang obnoxiously, giving each other over the top goo goo eyes.

"_Oh, please be there, still in love with me."_ Kurt finished off, collapsing against Finn. "Best brother ever."

"Alright, off the stage." Mr. Schue took the microphone out of their hands gently and pushed their shoulders lightly. "You're done now."

"Okay." Finn said dopily. "C'mon Kurt. Let's go get some more to drink, all singing makes me thirsty."

"Okay." Kurt grabbed onto Finn's arm to steady himself as they walked down the stage stairs. "I wan' tequila, I like that."

"I know." Finn said. "I like it too. S'better than beer and that wine crap."

"Hey, I like wine." Kurt protested. "S'good."

"Wha'ever." Finn laughed.

They reached the bar and collapsed on some chairs. "Tequilas. We want tequilas." Finn told the bartender. He gave them an odd look but still got their shots.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so much, kid?"

"Dad, when'd you get here?" Kurt turned to him. "I dinnit see yous come up."

"You're slurring, kid." Burt sighed. "You want me to take you home? I'm bringing Mary home now; she's falling asleep on her feet."

"Oh, Mary." Kurt cooed. "She's so cute when she sleeps. She does this little thing with her arm, she goes, woo!" Kurt lifted his arm up and rubbed at his elbow. "I don't know why she does that." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I'm taking her home." Burt patted Kurt's back gently. "I think I should take you home too."

"NO!" Finn grabbed his arm. "Don't takes my Kurt away! He's the only ones who'll dance wif me!" Finn protested.

Burt gave Finn a look but then turned back to Kurt without saying anything. "You got a four a.m. flight, can you make it home without me? I don't like leaving you here."

"Kyle's taking me home!" Kurt said too loudly. "Sarah told him he is, so it's all good. Oh, oh, oh! Dad! I got a phone alarm for the flight! I go home at one so I cans make the flight."

"No more drinking then, that's three hours to sober out a little." Burt sighed. "Hey," He addressed the bartender. "Don't give anymore to this one."

"Hey!" Kurt protested. He liked his tequila. "I likes tequila."

"I'm gonna find that Kyle kid too, make him babysit you." Burt said.

"I don't needs a babysitter! I am a babysitter! I sit babies on George." Kurt laughed. "And then Blaine comes home and I gives him back."

"Okay." Burt just nodded. "I really wish you'd let me bring you home."

"NO!" Kurt and Finn both yelled at the same time, clutching onto each other.

"HEY BITCHES!" Puck's voice filled the room. Everyone looked over to see him hogging the mike, pushing Mr. Schue out of the way. "I wrote a song for my woman and imma sing it to her!"

"Oh!" Finn clapped. "He play me that yesterday!"

"Puck sing!" Kurt encouraged loudly.

Burt sighed. "Alright, kid. I'm going home. I'll come get you if you're not back by one thirty."

"Don't wait up, Dad!" Kurt protested and stood so he could throw himself at his father. "You don' needs too. You smell good."

"Sit back down, kid." Burt pushed him into the seat. "And don't drink anymore. Kurt, look at me…" He took Kurt's face and waited until they were looking eye to eye. "Promise me you won't drink anymore."

"Okay." Kurt said seriously.

"_My girl went to the doctor 'cause her heart had palpitations. He said cut the carbs or else she'd end up pushing up carnations."_ Puck sang, the band backing him up. He took the mike off the stand and hopped off the stage. "_Said the doctor 'Holy hell that's one G.D. big ass heart'. I'm telling you my friend, my girl's got a big ass heart."_

Lauren appeared from wherever she'd been and stood in front of Puck. "What are you doing?" She asked harshly, but Kurt could see her smile.

"_Pump two tons of love to her chest and then sit down and win a loving pie eating contest. I love that big ass heart so much I think it isn't fair."_ Puck sang directly to her reaching out as much as the microphone chord would allow him too.

Lauren smiled and shook her head. She took his hand and let him spin her around and hug her. "_Oh, that big ass heart."_ Puck finished with a flourish, spinning himself away from Lauren and landing on his knees in front of her. "Love ya, babe." He winked.

"You suck as a singer, Puckerman." Lauren said. "But I'll take it."

Puck's smile was brighter than any city lights Kurt had ever seen.

"Alright, kid. I'm gonna go now." Burt said and Kurt jumped. He'd forgotten Burt was there.

"Bye Dad!" Kurt threw his arms around him again.

"I'll see you later." Burt patted his back and unwound Kurt's arms.

"Bye, Burt." Finn waved. "Kurt, wanna dance? Puck made me wanna dance."

"Okay." Kurt grabbed Finn's arm and let himself be led away.

"Hey everybody." Mr. Schue said into the mike. "We've had a request, so everybody get ready to do the chicken dance!"

"I don' wanna be a chicken." Kurt pouted.

"_I don' wanna be a duck_." Finn added and made the appropriate movements. The chicken dance, it seemed, was one Finn had down.

Kurt smiled, it wasn't where' he'd been going, but…he shrugged. "_I just wanna shake my butt._" They sang together and burst into giggles. They looked ridiculous, and some part of Kurt recognized that as they danced around, but he honestly didn't care. He hadn't had this much fun in…he kind of didn't remember.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt sighed. "Blaine's fun."

"Who's that?" Finn asked.

"Only the hottest guy ever." Kurt sighed, thoughts of shirtless Blaine flooding his brain. "He's my neighbor and he's just…I can' even."

"Why don' you like boobs anyway? Boobs are like…_awesome._" Finn smiled, thoughts of boobs no doubt filling his head. He grinned dopily and managed to mess up the chicken dance. Thankfully it was the end so he didn't have to dance anymore. Instead he just started swaying safely from side to side.

"'Cause boobs are icky." Kurt answered. "I don' likes girlie parts. They're all…" Kurt shuttered and let himself fall against Finn, his brother was the perfect leaning board. "I dids that once and I got all icked out."

"But Brit's really pretty." Finn pointed out.

"She made Mary really pretty, but I don' want girls. But Blaine, he's just so…I found out he speaks Tagalong…Tagling…somethins wif a 'T'." Kurt made a sharp 'T' noise so Finn knew what he meant. "It's so hot! He's got all this chest hair and all these muscles…" Kurt shuddered pleasantly at the thought. Blaine's physique haunted Kurt's dreams nowadays.

"I don't get it." Finn pouted. "But wha'ever. I gotsta pee."

"Ew, go away." Kurt pushed off Finn.

"I was gonna." Finn stuck out his tongue and left Kurt alone.

Now that his leaning board/buddy/brother was gone, Kurt made his way back to a table and sat himself down. He put his chin in his hand and tried to spot people he knew. Sarah and Kyle were dancing, Kyle spinning Sarah around in a way that made it obvious he didn't know how to dance. Gemma and her date weren't on the dance floor, but stood near it drinking something.

"You suck." Puck and Lauren danced by. "You really fucking suck." Lauren growled at Puck and then kissed him. "I hate you so much sometimes." Another kiss. "I'm gonna make you pay for that later." A kiss and then Puck gets dipped. "Now shut up and kiss me." Lauren ordered and Puck made the first noise Kurt heard; he chuckled and then kissed Lauren softly.

"You fucking rock, woman." Puck sighed happily.

"I know." Lauren agreed.

Kurt sighed. Those couples looked so happy. He didn't know what that felt like… One of Puck's cousins danced by, he was hot, all blond hair and dark blue eyes. "And a nice ass." Kurt said, not realizing he'd spoken allowed. Luckily for him, nobody heard. "Blaine's is better.

"Hmm… Blaine…" A slideshow of Blaine's features started up in Kurt's head. "So hot."

* * *

><p><em>Mary and Terra had finally fallen asleep and Kurt couldn't have been more grateful. He'd taken them to the Bronx Zoo today, and instead of tiring them out like he'd planned, it had made them even more energetic. It had taken until ten for them to pass out on the couch. Kurt had considered leaving them there, but they were in awkward positions and the couch wasn't really that comfortable.<em>

_"I'm getting weak, where's Finn when you need him?" Kurt sighed. He'd carried Mary and Terra up the stairs one at a time and it had been torture. "Why are seven year olds so heavy?" He asked his empty room._

_He got his laptop out and opened it; tapping the mute button just to be sure no sound would come out and wake the girls up. He just wanted to check his email before he went to sleep, see if anybody had sent him anything._

_Nothing._

_He'd gotten nothing but spam since he last checked his email the night before._

_"That's depressing. Guess I'm not loved." Kurt laughed humorlessly to himself. "Stupid spam." He deleted it all and closed his laptop, the sound loud in the quiet room. He had to do his moisturizing routine and then he could curl up in his queen bed with his pillows. He'd gotten used to sleeping with somebody during college and he still needed to clutch something as he slept. _

* * *

><p>"I feel like shit." Kurt groaned when Burt shook him awake in the parking lot at the airport.<p>

"I knew you would, kid." Burt shrugged. "You gonna be able to go back?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I had five hours to sober up enough for this. I'm just starting to feel the hang over."

"Alright then." Burt said. It was obvious how much he disapproved of this plan of Kurt's, but he'd already said his peace on it and wasn't about to revisit it. Kurt was stubborn, he wanted this, even if he felt like shit. "Call me when you land."

"I don't like you pulling an all-nighter like this." Kurt said but didn't try to dissuade his dad anymore, Burt was stubborn too.

"Well tough." Burt laughed. "Now go on."

"I love you, Dad. I'll miss you." Kurt leaned over and gave his dad an awkward car hug.

"I love you too, Kurt. I miss you all the time." Burt held him tightly. "Have a safe trip."

"Duly noted Dad. Take care of Mary for me." Kurt nodded and got out of the car. He had work in four hours, hopefully he'd get some sleep on the plane.

* * *

><p>"You look terrible, Kurt." Mercedes gasped when she opened her front door. "What the hell happened to you?"<p>

"I got drunk last night, well… I think it was still last night. I can't really remember that much." Kurt admitted, she gasped again. "Yeah, not my finest idea. The hangover's killing me."

"Baby." She pushed the limp hair on his forehead back. "Have you thrown up yet? And come in."

"Just once, thankfully I was close to a bathroom at the airport." Kurt answered and came into her apartment. He dropped his bags and collapsed on her sofa. "Can you talk softer?"

"Baby, I'm not talking loud at all." Mercedes informed him.

"Sounds like it." Kurt whined. "I'm so tired 'Cedes. There was this screaming kid on the plane and I couldn't sleep. I'd be better if I woulda been able to sleep, but I couldn't. I wish I'd planned this out better." He had to go to work in an hour.

She sighed. "Go home. I can cover for you today."

"But…the show…" Kurt complained. "And I can't go home; you know I left the car at home. I'm meeting Blaine after he's off and he's taking me home."

"Then stay here 'till then and sleep, and I've been covering for you all this time; I can do one more day. If anybody asks I'll just say you're taking a sick day and that's the end of this." She told him. "You can't work like this, and you need some rest. You've got bags a mile long under your eyes and I think this is the first time I've ever seen you with unstyled hair without being ready to go to sleep."

"I thought I put gel in at the airport…" Kurt whispered confused.

"You're definitely staying here." She rolled her eyes.

"You take good care of me." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, well, somebody's gotta. Now lay your skinny ass down and I'll get you a blanket." She refrained from pointing, but Kurt knew she was tempted sorely.

"Will do." He agreed. He _really_ shouldn't have tried coming back today. He should have known better. "You're the best friend ever."

"I know." She smiled and left to get the blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I've been away so long, moving back to college is HARD! However, I'm back now. I've got three chapters for you all, enjoy!<br>Read and Review**


	25. Chapter 25

"Kurt!" Blaine waved from the doorway and Kurt sighed in relief. He'd been looking for him for ten minutes and been starting to get worried. "Oh, sunglasses," Blaine laughed. "Got a hangover?"

"I do actually." Kurt nodded. "So talk softer please."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "Need help?" He didn't wait for an answer, just took Kurt's suitcase from him.

"It's a rolling one." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't exactly take much effort to cart it around."

"Well I'm a gentleman." Blaine winked. "I can't let my hungover friend do unnecessary work."

"My friends rock today." Kurt murmured under his breath.

"So, you were drunk last night?"

"Well yes, that tends to be the reason for a hangover. I can't really remember much of it though." Kurt shook his head.

"That explains it then." Blaine said, but not to Kurt apparently.

"Explains what?" Kurt asked anyway.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Blaine shrugged. "So, since you're childless until Saturday, want to come out with me on Friday? Wes and David have been bugging me about meeting you and you've yet to come see me play."

"George." Kurt shook his head.

"Has taken a liking to Terra and Skylar, and this one boy named Hugh." Blaine interrupted.

"He can't just invite himself over places, it's not good form."

"I invited myself over to Wes' house all the time." Blaine frowned.

"It's bad form." Kurt repeated. You can only get away with it if you're family, and that's only sometimes, or if you're _really_ good friends. No, when Mary's in California with her mom I'll come see you play."

"Kurt." Blaine whined with a pout. "So long, that's…what? Two, three weeks?"

"Three, three exactly actually now that I think about it." Kurt answered. "Blaine, this is too much talking. Let's just go home and we'll talk about it later."

"Fine, let's go." Blaine took his arm and towed him at a faster pace than they'd been walking before. "George wants to see you so bad."

"George wants me to feed him." Kurt smirked.

"And he likes you." Blaine added. "We both do."

(.)

_Wednesdays without Mary were a small kind of torture and relief at the same time. It was nice not to have to be on all the time, to not be constantly being in 'Daddy Mode', but it also left him with so much free time he didn't know how to fill. There was only so much HGTV he could watch before he got bored and felt like a lazy couch potato._

_ But then he honestly didn't know what to do. He was used to spending his day with her during the summer, or cleaning until she got home from school during the school year and then helping her with her homework. Today she was over at Terra's. "Just ike her mom." Kurt sighed, "She gets a bestie young and will probably keep her forever. At least she's not like me, I never keep friends."_

(.)

"MR. KURT!" George yelled when they got to Cheerio's. "You're back!" Kurt was almost tackled by the enthusiasm of George's hug.

"Told you." Blaine whispered in his ear stealthily. Kurt stuck his tongue out momentarily in response.

"Yup." Kurt agreed and hugged George back before pulling the ten year old's arms off him. "Now let's go, I have to make dinner."

"YES!" George hollered and got in the car. "Bilisan mo Tito Blaine."

"Uh…" Kurt had no idea what just came out of George's mouth.

"Mag ingles ka para kay Kurt pamangkin." Blaine answered. "English."

"Sorry." George said sheepishly "I got used to it with you."

"It's alright." Blaine assured him.

"Guys…?" Kurt reminded them of his presence. He was focused on the weird sounds coming out of their mouths, so he kind of didn't notice them pulling out of the parking lot.

"I told you we've been speaking Tagalog, well, it's been _all_ Tagalog." Blaine shrugged. "It's a habit you get into with people, I swear I speak less English to my mom than my grandparents, and they still live in the Philippines."

"What'd you guys say?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, George just said…"

"I wanna!" George interrupted. "I said 'Go fast!' 'cause I want Tito to drive fast. I like when you cook, Mr. Kurt. Then he told me to speak in English."

"That's right." Blaine congratulated him. "'Tito' means uncle."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "That's a lot different than 'oncle'."

"O…kay?"

"I know French." Kurt shrugged.

"Trilingual car, sweet." Blaine beamed. "Know how to cook frog legs?"

"Ew." Kurt shuttered. He loved French things, but there was no way in hell he was eating a frog leg, or snails.

"Yuck!" George agreed. "Don't make that! Can you make that green chicken again?"

"Jerk chicken? Sure." Kurt agreed.

"Awesome, with mangos, they're one of the few fruits I did buy. I love them." Blaine sighed. "Sounds like dinner is all set."

"Perfect." Kurt agreed. The rest of the trip only took ten minutes and it was spent in comfortable silence, of which Kurt was grateful. His head still hurt a little and George's pre-pubescent high pitched voice wasn't helping. Neither was the decibel level of his enthusiasm to have Kurt back.

"Want me to cut the mangos?" Blaine asked as Kurt opened the fridge. Luckily Blaine had some common sense and had left out some meat instead of freezing it. Chicken took _forever_ to defrost.

"You know how?" Kurt was doubtful.

"I love them, of course I figured out how to eat them. Besides, my grandma taught me." Blaine smiled. "I think I can manage it."

"Okay, but just cut it, I don't trust you after all the mishaps I heard about this week."

"You'll just have to keep teaching me more than, giliw." Blaine winked and waved the knife he'd pulled from the drawer somewhat dangerously without any thought.

"Don't _do_ that!" Kurt yelled horrified. "_Never_ wave knives around like that. You could kill someone."

"I got this, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "But if it makes you feel better I won't anymore."

"Thank you." Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine stuck his tongue out.

A shiver went through Kurt. That tongue…he wanted it in his mouth. "Definitely not better yet." Kurt mumbled to himself. He just kept staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" Blaine asked and wiped quickly at his face. His lip was pulled down with the motion, showing off the soft fat part that hugged his bottom teeth. Kurt wondered what that tasted like… "Kurt?"

"Sorry," Kurt snapped out of it. "Yeah, you got it."

"Okay." Blaine smiled nervously. "Okay."

"Yeah…" Kurt took a discreet breath and focused on making his jerk spice for the chicken. Despite not cooking, Blaine had a decent amount of kitchen supplies. He'd asked about it during the first cooking lesson. Blaine's sister, it seemed, liked giving kitchen wares as gifts, even if the recipient didn't know what it was. Actually Kurt was a little jealous of Blaine's collection, he'd been looking for a good replacement food processor that wasn't overly expensive, and here Blaine was carting around a really good one. "Wasted on him." Kurt mumbled.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." Kurt answered. "You done with the mangos?"

"Yeah, just a few more cuts." Blaine answered.

"Perfect." Kurt nodded. The pan was almost hot enough for the chicken and he was almost done with the jerk.

"Anything else, chef?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and peeking around it. "I can't believe I like green gunk."

"It's not green gunk." Kurt protested, pointedly ignoring Blaine's closeness. "It's a rub."

"No, _this_ is a rub." Blaine used the hand perched on Kurt's shoulder to rub firmly. "_That _is green gunk."

"Uhm." Kurt couldn't help the delighted noise he made, or the way his head fell forward to make more room on his shoulder.

"Damn, Kurt." Blaine rubbed again. "You're tense. When was the last time you got a back rub?"

"Um… I don't know." Kurt melted. "I think Brit tried once and nearly broke me."

"What about your other friends?" Blaine added his other hand and pushed in with his thumbs, Kurt held in a gasp. He hadn't even noticed he was tense, he was always like this.

"I don't…uhm…no. Mercedes is it really and she…that feels really good." Kurt let the gasp out, Blaine's hands had just moved down to his shoulder blades. "We don't do that."

"I used to give Wes and David backrubs all the time; I'll do you after dinner okay?" Blaine pushed his thumbs into Kurt's back and swirled.

"Ah!" Kurt yelped. "Yeah… sounds good." He barely even registered the dirtiness in that sentence. How the hell had he gotten so tense without noticing?

"Why was Mr. Kurt yelping?" George appeared from in front of the TV to ask. "And is dinner ready yet, I'm hungry."

"I wasn't yelping, and half an hour." Kurt answered. "Go watch TV with your uncle."

"No, he only likes news shows or those stupid home makeover shows." George stuck his tongue out. "You keep Tito." George ran out of the room, almost like he was afraid Blaine would chase after him.

"I guess I'm yours then." Blaine laughed. "It's been decreed."

"Oh, so official then." Kurt said with a chuckle of his own. Oh the innuendos coming out of Blaine's mouth today.

"So tell me about this chicken stuff, as we know I'm hopeless with it."

"C'mere you, let Chef Kurt teach you." Kurt beckoned. His back felt weird that he was so aware of it so he cracked it quickly. "Now, about chicken…"

(.)

_"Can you go out tomorrow?" Mercedes asked, stopping in front of his desk, her excusatory cup of water in hand as usual._

_ "Why?" Kurt asked. They hadn't actually talked yet today aside from the customary 'hellos', why was she wondering about his schedule._

_ "'Cause there's someone I want you to meet." She answered. "He's a friend of a friend and Carrie says he's really nice."_

_ "You want to set me up on a blind date?" Kurt asked incredulously._

_ "Yeah." She nodded. "You're not dating anybody, and neither is Nathan, why not?"_

_ "I don't go on blind dates." Kurt turned away from her in his chair, focusing on his computer screen intently._

_ "You don't go on _dates._" Mercedes interjected. "Give this a chance."_

_ "I don't date for a reason." Kurt said shortly. He was _so_ done with this conversation._

_ "And what, pray tell, is that reason?" Mercedes asked, her best bitch face in place._

_ "I have Mary." Kurt answered._

_ "That's not a reason to not date, Kurt." _

_ "I refuse to get her used to somebody who's just going to leave us. She has enough of people leaving her with our family."_

_ "You're the one who moved, Kurt."_

_ "I know…and sometimes I wish we hadn't, but it was better in the long run for her. Lima wasn't the right place for either of us. I do wish the right place had been a little closer though."_

_ "You don't have to introduce Nathan to Mary right away, hell you don't even have to do it at all if you don't want to for a long time." Mercedes pointed out._

_ "Mercedes, I don't want to talk about this anymore, so just leave me alone. I'm not going to go on a blind date and I will decide if I'm going to attempt dating when I find somebody worthy enough to think about it for. Now go away, I'm busy."_

_ She sighed. "Fine, but I wish you'd reconsider."_

(.)

"Fuck." Kurt whimpered, he'd thought this whole backrub business was supposed to make him feel better. "That hurts."

"You've got knots like I've never seen before." Blaine said. "I can't do this like this, lie down and take your shirt off. This is serious backrub time, I'm getting some lotion. Oil works better, but at least I won't be doing it dry."

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say. "Where? Lie down where?" He managed to get out with minimal voice shaking.

"Um…well, I'm not really good at it from the side, so I'm gonna have to straddle you, is that alright?"

"Okay." Kurt was definitely in gutter overload.

"Floor then. Or, I haven't really vacuumed in a while. Follow me." Blaine answered and then was gone from the living room.

"Shit…that's…" Kurt mumbled as he mindlessly followed Blaine's trajectory. "No, he means it completely innocently. He's just helping me out. Backrub, that's all it is." Kurt coached himself. Blaine had gone upstairs, and Kurt walked them slowly. "He only needs you to take your shirt off 'cause he's giving you a backrub. Completely innocent."

Still, it wasn't until he heard Blaine make a triumphant noise that Kurt freaked out, sped up the stairs to Blaine's room and pulled his shirt off quickly, afraid of the questions Blaine would ask if he hadn't. "Got it." Blaine held out the lotion proudly as Kurt walked in and looked for a place to put his shirt. "Take two…well I guess it's take three at this point, but either way…lie down. And I'll take that."

Blaine took his shirt and laid it on his nightstand. "Okay." Kurt nodded and lay down on his stomach on Blaine's bed, ignoring the fact the stomach flips being there inspired. At least this position would hide his inevitable boner.

"Damn, I think I even see a knot." Blaine laughed and knelt next to him. "I know you're really picky about products, so I tried to find an oil free one, but… this was all I could get."

"It's alright, the face is really sensitive to oils, but my back should be fine." Kurt assured him. Now that he was lying there on the bed he really wanted Blaine's hands on him.

"Good then." Blaine said and swung his leg over Kurt abruptly. He hovered but didn't sit, which was Kurt was grateful for, the less pressure on his nether regions the easier this would be. Blaine's warm hands found his back and started rubbing.

"Hmm." Kurt sighed and let his eyes fall shut.

"So much tension."

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled.

"Don't be sorry." Blaine pushed his thumbs in and swirled like he had earlier in the kitchen. "Just come to me next time you get tense, I'll fix ya right up."

"Will do." Kurt agreed. Having Blaine touch his bare skin was so…comforting. Yeah it was turning him on, but the relaxation it caused beat out the arousal.

As Blaine worked away at him Kurt relaxed more and more, he didn't even notice himself fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

When he woke up he was more comfortable than he could ever remember being before. And it smelled _really_ good. Kurt slowly opened his eyes; a gray material met his vision. Kurt blinked. The gray material was still there…and it was moving slowly up and down…so was he…

"Ah, he's awake." Blaine's voice filtered to his ears and Kurt pushed himself up. His arms had to slither out from behind Blaine for Kurt to get himself up and Kurt got a decent feel of the top of Blaine's ass in the process. "You didn't have to get up; it's surprisingly comfortable to have somebody asleep in your lap. It's like a big hug."

"Um…" Kurt rolled over so he could sit instead of the odd push up position he was in that had him hovering over Blaine's midsection.

"You fell asleep mid-massage, so I just let you be." Blaine explained. "I figured I'd wake you up if you didn't wake up soon. 'Till then, I had my iPad," He waved it. "So I was good."

"I was…" Kurt couldn't even finish. How did he end up hugging Blaine's stomach and blanketing his neighbor's legs with his body?

"You're a cuddler, giliw." Blaine laughed. "It only took you ten minutes to curl up on me like a kitten. It was adorable."

Kurt was a blush, forget human, he was a blush now. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you're comfy." Blaine assured him. "I've had some bony people cuddle with me before, it's not fun. But you? You're, like, the perfect ratio of soft and light. You don't poke me with your bones and you're not too heavy."

"Oh." Kurt didn't even know how to respond to that. He kind of did know what Blaine meant though. He'd found that he liked cuddling with Brittany, she was perfectly weighted for cuddles.

"It's ten if you were wondering. We got work tomorrow. Yay work!" Blaine mock cheered.

"Okay, I'll go then." Kurt rolled off the bed and stood.

"Don't forget your shirt." Blaine reminded him and stood as well. He retrieved it before Kurt could and held it out to him. "You work out?"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "Don't have time for it."

"Oh…it kinda looks like you do." Blaine shrugged.

"Oh," Kurt looked at his arms. "This is just from lugging Mary around. She likes it when I throw her on things." He grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Oh, his hair must look a mess.

Blaine laughed. "Nice. I'll walk you out."

"Okay." Kurt reached for the doorknob but Blaine beat him too it.

"After you." Blaine said and swept his arm out.

"You're a doofus aren't you?" Kurt asked with a laugh. How could this guy go from awkward cuddle time to goofball in three seconds?

"Yup, comes with the territory." Blaine agreed. He followed Kurt down the stairs and out the door. He slumped against the porch railing as Kurt unlocked his door. "Want to ride to the ferry with me tomorrow? Save gas?"

"We might go in at the same time but we're off two hours apart." Kurt reminded him.

"You waited for me today." Blaine pointed out.

"Because my car wasn't waiting for _me."_ Kurt retorted. "Besides, I'm picking George up at 4:30 tomorrow."

Blaine sighed. "Okay then." He nodded. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Want anything special? I'm braving the grocery store with a child tomorrow. We need fruit and vegetables."

"I'm paying for it." Blaine said immediately.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, okay, fine." Blaine smirked. "My question still stands. Anything special?"

"I'd say 'just sugar' but we already know I get that from you." Blaine winked.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat but he rolled his eyes. "A real suggestion Blaine or I'm not getting you anything at all. And I'll feed George a whole bunch of coffee and chocolate before I return him to you."

"Ah, not that! Anything but that!" Blaine made a face of mock horror. "Nothing special, not unless they have habanera peppers. Then I'd like a few of those."

"Really?" Kurt had never even worked with those before. He didn't have to taste it to know he couldn't handle a pepper that hot.

"Yeah, I like 'em. George can't handle them yet though." Blaine answered. "That's it really."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "Um…good night then."

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine pushed himself off the railing and hugged Kurt. His smell engulfed Kurt and he forgot how to think for a moment. He'd never been so physically attracted to someone before… "Sleep tight." Blaine said as he pulled away. He opened Kurt's door and held it.

"You too." Kurt responded as he stepped in and turned around. Blaine smiled and closed the door. Kurt took hold of the doorknob and just held it for a moment. Blaine…

Kurt shook his head and locked the door.

(.)

_"How are you, Brit?" Kurt asked. "How's the kitten?"_

_"She's so cute!" Brit exclaimed. "I named her Charity."_

_"A good name." Kurt commented. It was better than Lord Tubbington anyway. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't put up a fight when Brittany insisted she name their child. Some of the names she'd come up with during her pregnancy…Bolavia, Mistress Amazing, Fred…it really scared him sometimes._

_"Puck helped me learn how to spell it." Brit told him proudly. "And I got a boyfriend today too."_

_"You…you did?" Kurt asked. She hadn't dated anybody non-Santana shaped for years. She really must be over the latina._

_"Yeah, his name is Mark." Brittany supplied. "He hired us to clean his house a few months ago and he asked me out last week. I didn't tell you 'cause of what happened with Santana. But today he asked if I'd be his girlfriend, and we haven't even slept together yet! Dolphin! Can you believe it?"_

_"I'm so happy for you, boo." Kurt sighed. He loved it when she sounded happy like this._

_"Me too." Brit sighed as well. "Now tell me about my baby. Last I heard she was really good friends with Terra and they have sleepovers almost every week."_

_"They do. Terra's got a bigger house so they usually decided to go there, but Mary's had her over here a lot too. I like Terra's parents."_

_"Weren't they the ones who got all weird with you?" Brit asked, surprising Kurt with her memory retention._

_"They were when we first met, boo. They've since come to be very nice to me. They trust me with their daughter, what more can you ask for?" Kurt liked the way the Toshiko's treated him now. It was better than a lot of people their age treated him by a long shot._

_"She's happy?" Brit asked._

_"Very." Kurt answered. "She says she misses you, but now that she's got friends she doesn't cry about it anymore." He'd always been very honest about how much Mary missed her mother to Brittany. Brittany didn't want him to sugar coat it._

"_That's good." Brit said and Kurt could imagine her nodded solemnly. She didn't do solemn often, but it was usually related to Mary when she did._

_"It is." Kurt agreed. "She's upstairs doing homework."_

_"Can you put her on?" Brit asked, almost like she was afraid he would say no. He knew that she sometimes had the irrational fear Kurt would stop letting her be involved in Mary's life. That he'd had to get sole custody of her when they moved out of Ohio hadn't helped her fear. He would never cut her off though, he knew what it felt to grow up without a mother and he wouldn't let that happen to Mary. She might not have her mom around all the time, but at least she had her. _

_"Of course, I'll go get her, hold on." Kurt got up and put the phone to his chest. He tried not to make too much noise going up the stairs. He'd like to surprise Mary with the call if he could. "Mary… open up." Kurt called through the door, the little black six staring back at him._

_"Daddy?" Mary asked as she opened the door a few seconds later. She zeroed in on the phone before he could say anything. "Mommy?" She asked in the cutest voice Kurt had ever heard._

_"Yup." Kurt answered and held the phone out to her._

_"Mommy!" Mary squealed into the phone. Ah, to be young and made happy so easily. Mary's smile could rival the New York City skyline._

(.)

"So you can speak Taga…thing…what's it called?" Kurt asked George. Blaine had already gone out to play and it was just the two of them.

"Tagalog." George answered. "And yeah, Mom taught it to me. Now Uncle Blaine does. I'm happy 'cause now Grandma stopped muttering and complaining about speaking in English to me."

"Why doesn't she teach you?" Kurt asked. He'd decided for low key entertainment today and had spread out a bunch of movies on the floor for George to pick out. He'd gone for a rom-com, much to Kurt's amusement. They were currently sitting there watching _Confessions of a Shop-aholic_, maybe he should invest in updating his film selections…

"She lives in Florida now… She moved there when I was four so I don't get to see her much. I only see her at Christmas and Easter."

"You live in Ohio, Uncle Blaine lives in New York, and your grandparents live in Florida?" Kurt clarified. He didn't think he could ever live in a different state than Mary. How his own father managed he had no idea.

"Grandpa hurt his back and had to retire. Grandma always wanted to live someplace hot so they moved." George shrugged. "Mom says we might move down there when I go to college so I should look down there when I'm ready."

"Well I'm sure there are some good colleges there." Kurt shrugged. George had a long time before he had to think about that. "So, um, back to the Tagalong thing…"

"Tagalog." George corrected.

"Sorry, Tagalog." Kurt amended. "Do you know what 'gi…gil…gilly…gilly something, means?"

"Um…no. I don't know." George shrugged. "That's not a word I've ever heard before. Are you saying it right?"

"I honestly have no idea." Kurt sighed. He should have asked Blaine before. Why did he keep forgetting? Actually, why did Blaine always do something distracting when he said that?

"I can ask Tito." George offered.

"Actually, I'm asking 'cause that's what he keeps calling me…" Kurt huffed.

"Oh…I don't know." George shrugged again. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'll ask him myself later."

"Okay." George agreed and turned back to the move. "I like the ginger lady." George sighed. "She's really pretty."

"She is." Kurt agreed.

"Do you like the guy, Mr. Kurt? Uncle Blaine never tells me what kind of guys he likes so I don't know if gay guys have types or not. I know girls do 'cause Mom always says she likes geeky guys, but… Do you guys all like the same guys or not?"

"Everybody's different George." Kurt answered. "Uh…so yeah, one gay guy will have types of people he like more than others too."

"Oh, okay." George nodded. "I just thought all gay guys liked each other."

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"Okay." George nodded again. "She really is pretty. I like orange hair like hers."

"You'd probably like watching the Harry Potter movies then." Kurt laughed. "There's red heads galore in those movies."

"Just that Jennie girl." George said. "I heard they were all boys."

"Ginny." Kurt corrected. "Just 'cause they're boys doesn't mean you can't like their hair. And if I remember correctly, Ginny is very pretty."

"Oh." George smiled. "I guess you're right."

(.)

_Kurt stared at the ceiling. The power had gone out for an hour a little while ago but he hadn't turned the lights on when it came back. He was tired today, and his back hurt. He'd tried cracking it but it was being stubborn and wouldn't pop. Mary had made a new friend recently, her name was Larken. Where she kept finding these kids with odd names he'd never know. At least she hadn't brought home that kid named Magnificent in her class, Kurt didn't think he could greet him with a straight face._

_Mary had decided today would be an awesome day to try having a sleepover at Larken's house. It was the first time she'd gone to a friend's house besides Terra._

_She was only seven but she was already finding more people to be with than her dear old Dad. Kurt sighed and rolled over to stare at his wall. For once it was silent on the other side. __The sketchy guy next door was finally gone. He used to be afraid to let Mary out into the backyard without him watching._

_Despite feeling safer without him there, Kurt kind of missed the noise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for now. I'm going to work on getting more chapters out ASAP. Thank you so much.<br>Read and Review, please.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Daddy!" Mary's high voice cut over all the noise in the airport as she broke into a run. Kurt barely noticed her escort; he only had eyes for his daughter.

"Mary," Kurt let out a relieved sigh. He'd been on edge all day, just worrying about her flight. He ran a few steps more than he probably should have into the exit she was coming out of and hugged her. "Baby."

"I missed you, Daddy." Mary sniffled into his chest.

"I'm assuming you're Kurt Hummel?" The escort announced her presence.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and held up his ID. He didn't know if he had to, but he didn't want any reason for them to keep Mary away.

"Alright then, she's got her bag and she didn't check anything." The escort said. "Have a nice day. Bye Mary."

"Bye Ms. Katelyn." Mary waved, an arm still around Kurt.

"Did you have fun at Grandpa and Grandma's?" Kurt asked, resting an arm on her shoulder and taking her rolling bag from her.

"Yeah, and Grandma and Grandpa Pierce came to visit me yesterday. They took me to a water park." Mary answered. "But I missed you, Daddy." Her grip on him tightened. It might have only been three days, but it was the longest he'd been apart from her since she was an infant.

"I missed you too, Mary." Kurt admitted.

"Can you brush my hair? I asked Grandma but she pulled too hard." Mary bit her lip adorably, almost like she thought he'd say 'no'.

"Of course, baby." Kurt sighed and hugged her closer to his side. How was he going to last two weeks when she visited Brittany?

(.)

_"Hey handsome." A smooth voice said in Kurt's ear, little bits of breath uncomfortably washing over him. Kurt jerked away, eyes searching out the disturber of his relative peace. It was a man, probably five years older than him, who Kurt supposed could be good looking if he wasn't so…Kurt didn't know, just something._

_"Not interested." Kurt said simply and returned to staring at his water. He didn't want to talk to people like this guy; he was only here so Mercedes could feel like she was accomplishing something with his social life. Well, also because he wanted to feel like he was accomplishing something with his social life._

_"Oh c'mon handsome…" The guy leaned on the bar right next to Kurt. "A pretty like you shouldn't be sitting at the bar all night."_

_"I'm involved." Kurt lied._

_"He doesn't have to know." The guy wiggled his eyebrows. "Besides, it's just a dance."_

_"Go away." Kurt glared. "And I'm straight." He got up and searched out Mercedes. Luckily she was close enough that he could get her easily. The guy was staring after him in surprise, Kurt could still feel his eyes on him, so he hugged Mercedes from behind. "Hi." He whispered in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder._

_"Hi, baby." She laughed and turned around to face him. "You ready to go?"_

_"Yeah." Kurt nodded. He was done with this tonight._

_"Alright." Mercedes patted his chin affectionately. "Let's go."_

_The man was still watching as they left. Kurt hated that stare._

(.)

"Are we gonna have a repeat of the other day?" Blaine asked as he stood in front of Kurt's towel dripping water everywhere.

"Are you going to drag me no matter what I say?" Kurt asked.

"You guys act like an old married couple." Quinn interrupted. Today she'd decided kids were too much for her and had camped out next to Kurt. "It's adorable."

"Shut it, Blondie." Kurt glared.

"Thank you, Quinn." Blaine laughed. "My friends say I treat them like reluctant wives all the time. I think it's hilarious, especially since I'll never have a wife."

"You can call your husband your wife if you want to annoy him." Quinn suggested.

"Enough from you, Quinn." Kurt interrupted their conversation. "Now, you never answered my question, _honey."_ Kurt spat out the last word. Even if his tone was annoyed his heart still rushed at calling Blaine that.

"Well, _babe_, the answer is yes. I will drag you no matter what you say." Blaine answered.

"I'd go now if I were you." Quinn added. "The Brockdale kids are gonna get here in half an hour. They're a rowdy bunch."

"See, even more of a reason." Blaine reasoned and held out a hand for Kurt.

"You both just want me to ruin my hair." Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Yeah." Quinn agreed.

"Yup." Blaine did as well. Kurt _was_ going to help Blaine pull him up, he _was_ going to act like a normal human being, but after that comment Kurt let himself be a dead weight. "Ah, c'mon, Kurt."

"It's your punishment." Kurt said as Blaine tried to pull him up unsuccessfully.

"Old. Married. Couple." Quinn laughed.

"Shut up." Kurt glared again and then got himself to his feet. He hated being teased.

"Go have fun with your husband!" Quinn called after him as Blaine happily dragged him away.

"You suck!" Kurt called back.

"That's your job!" Quinn answered.

"I hate you!" Kurt gaped. "I hate my friends."

"You love them. Well, Quinn anyway. I've yet to meet Mercedes." Blaine pulled Kurt forward some more so they were walking in step with each other, still holding Kurt's hand.

"Well I haven't met Wes and David." Kurt pointed out. "You're ahead of me in the friend meeting department."

"You missed them, they finally came over to see the place and you were in Ohio. They almost think I made you up." Blaine related. "Only because George has seen you too do they believe me. Oh, and because I have that picture of you."

"You have a picture of me?" Kurt almost stopped walking at that.

"Yeah, I like taking sneaky pictures of people, but that's the only one I liked." Blaine shrugged. "The other ones I kept missing you, I got, like, your foot in one."

"That's…really weird Blaine." Kurt told him.

"Yeah, well, you wanna jump in or walk in?" Blaine asked. They were getting close to the steps.

"Walk in." Kurt said. He would rather keep chlorine out of his hair if he could help it.

"I'm getting you under either way." Blaine stopped to face him as he said this. "Want to reconsider your options. I either push you under, or you go of your own accord."

"Jump in." Kurt changed his mind. He already knew Blaine could take him down in the water, he'd done it before.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt towards the deeper end of the pool.

"Only because I'd rather not have you climbing on me like a monkey." Kurt huffed.

"Hey, I thought you liked that." Blaine said, voice filled with pseudo-pain.

"What made you think that? The way I yelled at you? The way I clawed at you? Oh, I know, it was the way I tried to strangle you after."

"Yeah, definitely that last one." Blaine agreed. "Strangling is a clear sign of approval."

"Kinky." Kurt laughed.

"Don't you know it." Blaine winked. "Ready to jump in?" They were two feet from the edge.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, but you…"

"You first." Blaine interrupted him. "Or we can go together."

"Together than." Kurt decided. He didn't want Blaine to splash him.

"On the count of three." Blaine said. "One." He swung their linked hands between them.

"Two." Another swing combined with a readying step.

"Three." Blaine called and ran forward, Kurt with him. They jumped at almost the same time and landed with an impressive splash, or at least Kurt thought it was impressive. Two grown men jumping at the same time had to make impressive waves. Kurt surfaced, forgetting to tip his head back and get his hair off his forehead. "Hey." Blaine's hand finally came out of his own.

"Hi." Kurt wiped the hair out of his eyes. "See my hair's wet, happy?"

"Almost." Blaine laughed. His warm hand found Kurt's forehead and pushed the hair away. "There you are." He said, looking Kurt straight in the eye. "Now I'm happy."

(.)

_"Kurt," Mrs. Hendrick sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm getting old."_

_"But…" Mrs. Hendrick had been watching Mary when Kurt couldn't for three years. One of the people in his building his first year at NYU had recommended her. Mary had been with this woman since she was four._

_"I know," She interrupted him. "I have a year, maybe two left in me, but I think you should start looking for another place."_

_"You're in perfect health, Mrs. Hendrick." Kurt said._

_"Yeah, but I'm seventy six, almost seventy seven. I've already had to turn down new people." She answered. "I have four kids now, and they're mostly quiet and good, so I can keep them for a while. But, really, start looking for somewhere else."_

_"Okay." Kurt said resignedly. He couldn't ask this woman to do something she couldn't do._

_"Hey, cheer up." She beckoned him to her and put a hand on his shoulder when he was close enough. "I'm telling you early. I like you, kid. I've never seen somebody your age be like you are with that kid. Don't stress about it right now. Like I said, I've got a year in me at least. Take your time, find someplace good."_

_Kurt's smile was watery. "You're an amazing nanny."_

_"I raised seven kids, I ought to be." She winked. "Now, I'll keep Mary on a little longer than the other three if I have too. She's a nice, quiet kid. Maybe you could get her interested in afterschool stuff."_

_"They only really have reading classes and art; she's not interested in either. She wants to be a cheerleader." Kurt confided. "Just like her mom."_

_"I remember her, that daffy blonde?" Kurt nodded. "I liked her."_

_"I do too." Kurt smiled. "I'm glad it was her. Of anybody I could have accidently had a kid with, I'm glad it was her."_

_"Me too, Mary's a good kid. If her mom was someone else she wouldn't be exactly who she is." Mrs. Hendrick said._

_"She gets a lot from her mom." Kurt agreed._

_"Nah, she gets a lot from you." Mrs. Hendrick contradicted. "I just meant she wouldn't be the same kid with different parents. It's not possible."_

_"I know."_

_"Anyway, back to my point. Don't worry about it too hard right now. Start looking but don't stress yourself out about it. Just start thinking up a backup plan." Mrs. Hendrick patted his cheek. "I won't be around forever you know."_

_"I know." Kurt sighed. Nobody lasts forever._

(.)

"Give it back!" Mary screeched and launched across the table. "George!"

George laughed. "C'mon get it." He held the salt shaker out of her reach.

"George," Blaine said sternly. Then he spewed off a bunch of words in Tagalog that Kurt didn't know. He knew the tone though, this was a reprimand.

"Mary, calm down. It's just salt." Kurt ordered his daughter and pulled her back into her seat.

"I'm sorry, Mary." George said and held it out to her. "You're just funny when you're angry."

"Don't do it again." Mary glared, George gulped.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Anyway, where were we?" Blaine asked the table.

"Daddy was telling us about the ferry." Mary supplied, still glaring at George.

"Oh, yeah, so…okay, so this guy was leaning on the woman and she was freaking out. I think she has OCD or something, my guidance counselor in high school was like that."

"What's OCD?" George asked.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." Kurt answered.

"It means the person feels the _need_ to do something over and over again, even if that something is odd or random." Blaine explained. "They can't help but do whatever it is they have the urge to do."

"Exactly." Kurt agreed. "So she was freaking out, and then…he touched her face and she flat out screamed." Kurt related. "One of the ferry operators had to come over and she fainted. Then this guy in a suit that she was with apparently had to take her away. I don't know what happened to her, I didn't see her again, but I think that guy was her psychiatrist. It was nuts."

"Yeah, your story beats any of my ferry stories." Blaine laughed.

"Eh, you've only been going on it a month, you'll get more soon." Kurt promised.

"Yeah." Mary agreed.

"I haven't been on the ferry." George whined. "Tito took me on a bridge when I came."

"How about we take the ferry on Saturday after Mary's dance lesson then?" Kurt proposed.

"We can go to the zoo." Blaine finished. "How does that sound guys?"

"Yeah!" Mary cheered. She loved the zoo.

"I like it." George agreed. "Can we see penguins?"

"Yeah, I think we can manage that." Kurt promised.

"Perfect." Blaine reached out and ruffled George's hair. "We have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken so long to update. College has made me really busy! I'm going to try to get a chapter out at least once a week now. I hope you haven't lost interest...<br>Again, I'm SOOO sorry.  
>Read and Review please.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm so glad you're back safe, boo." Kurt let out a relieved sigh.

"Me too, I thought I might miss my connection because of that delay." Brit was probably nodding on her side of the line. "I'm actually still in the airport with everybody waiting for a cab. Santana has work today so she couldn't get me."

"You did tell her you were back right?" Kurt asked. Even if she was working Santana would at least want to know that.

"Yeah, she said send a text. She's helping with a surgery today otherwise she woulda gotten off." Brit said.

"I know, she told me." Actually she'd called last night and whined for half an hour about how much she hated not being able to pick Brittany up and then she snarked at him for another half hour when he mentioned the whining.

"Is Mary around?"

"No, she's in her dance class." Kurt answered. He was pushing a shopping cart around the grocery store while Blaine and George inspected the contents of the shelves. "No, you can't have that." Kurt glared at George.

"But…" George gave him a pouty look.

"Put it back." Kurt ordered.

"Fine." George sighed.

"Can we have this, Kurt?" Blaine asked and held up the same thing George had.

"No." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sorry, boo, I'm food shopping with _children._" Kurt glared at Blaine on the last word.

"I was wondering who you were talking too." Brittany laughed. "Is it your neighbor guy, dolphin?"

"Yeah, his name is Blaine." Kurt said. "Him and his nephew are with me today, we're going to the zoo after we pick up Mary and get the food home."

"Sounds fun."

"It does."

"Oh, hold on, Rachel wants to talk to you. She kept looking at me and making a hand phone before, now she just said she wants to talk. Here she is…"

"Brit, I don't…" Kurt trailed off.

"Hi, Kurt." Rachel said much too happily.

"Hi, Rachel." Kurt said. He liked Rachel, he did, but he just needed more prep than this to speak to her without getting a headache. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you." Rachel said. "You'll never guess who I met!"

"No, I won't." Kurt sighed. Of course she didn't ask how he was in return, it was only polite… "Who did you meet?"

"Kristin Chenoweth!" Rachel practically shouted into the phone. "I couldn't believe it!"

"I'm jealous, I'm actually really jealous right now." Kurt gaped. He wanted to meet her!

"I've meet famous people before, but her…I wish you could have been with me." Rachel sighed happily. Wow, she's really matured; she actually wished he was there… "You would have loved her."

"I get really star struck, Rachel." Kurt sighed. "I probably would have acted like a freak."

"You wouldn't have, I wouldn't have let you."

"I almost fainted that time I saw Patti Lupone walking across the street." Kurt remembered, it hadn't been his finest hour. He was really thankful Mary wasn't with him when that happened.

"It's alright, you didn't." Rachel said like it was some kind of achievement.

"You saw Patti?" Blaine asked.

"From across the street. I didn't get a picture or anything." Kurt answered.

"Who's that you're talking too?" Rachel demanded.

"Blaine." Kurt answered.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"No, not you." Kurt shook his head.

"I know not me." Rachel huffed.

"Not me?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt answered.

"No what?" Rachel asked.

"Not you." Kurt answered.

"You just said that." Blaine cocked his head.

"Stop, everybody stop. I'm getting confused." Kurt demanded. He took a deep breath and got himself in order. "Okay, to Blaine: I'm not calling your name, I'm just telling it to Rachel. To Rachel: His name is Blaine."

"Mr. Kurt, can I have this?" George asked and held up some gushers.

"No, George." Kurt shook his head.

"There's a George now? I thought it was Blaine? How many men are you with?" Rachel demanded.

"George is Blaine's nephew. We're grocery shopping. Listen, Rachel, can we talk more later? I'm getting a headache."

"Oh, I know some really great cures for headaches. If you want I can tell you all about them. First there's the obvious pain killers, but I don't like taking drugs 'cause it might end up affecting my voice and…" Kurt hung up before he could hear more.

"She's draining." Kurt slumped against the shopping cart. "So draining."

"It's alright, Kurt." Blaine chuckled and rubbed his back gently with a warm hand. "It's alright."

Kurt groaned. "I hate talking to her on the phone, I can't strangle her!"

"Strangling our friends is bad, giliw. If we strangle them we have to go out and find a whole new set to train, and it's so hard getting the current ones working right. It's not worth it." Blaine draped an arm over Kurt's shoulders and snaked the other around his stomach. "Now ups-a-daisy, we got some more food shopping to do and only forty minutes to do it." Blaine pulled him to an upright position.

"I'm not letting you have fruit rollups no matter what you say." Kurt deadpanned.

"Damn!" Blaine laughed. "My evil plan has been foiled."

"I know." Kurt nodded sagely.

"Well, I guess that's the end of it." Blaine sighed. "Hey, where did George go?"

"He's behind us." Kurt answered. "No, George, you can't have pudding snacks."

"You have eyes in the back of your head, Mr. Kurt." George gaped.

"Don't you forget it." Kurt smirked. "C'mon, I don't know why I let you guys bring me down this aisle."

(.)

_"I love you, Daddy." Mary sighed and snuggled into his side more._

_"I love you too, baby." Kurt let his arm fall off the back of the couch to wrap around her._

_"I'm tired." Mary yawned._

_"Then we can go up to bed. Do you want Daddy to tuck you in?"_

_"No." Mary shook her head, burying it in his side. "I like it here."_

_"You just want to cuddle then?"_

_"Yeah." Mary nodded and snaked her arms around him. "Can we just stay here on the couch?"_

_"Okay, for a little while." Kurt agreed. "But then we're going up to bed."_

_"Do we have too?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I guess then."_

_Kurt turned the volume on the TV down and snuggled back into the couch further. Mary hugged him tighter and sighed. The movie they were watching they'd already seen a few times so Kurt didn't think she'd mind falling asleep, she was already halfway there._

_Sure enough it was only ten minutes before she was passed out. "I could wake her up…" Kurt mused. She'd been getting bigger and he'd been having trouble picking her up sometimes lately. She made an adorable little noise and snuggled more. "Or I could just bring her upstairs." Kurt smiled at her fondly. She really was too cute to be allowed._

(.)

"I swear she's getting more ice cream this summer than I've ever let her have before." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ah, it's good for her." Blaine shrugged and hopped up on a low wall by the picnic table they were sitting at.

"It's ice cream, Blaine. It's terrible for her." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Ice cream is the ultimate food. You get it in the hospital, you get it when you're sad or when you're happy, you get ice cream because you're bored or you're hot, you eat it in winter even if it's cold. Ice cream is just awesome." Blaine told him and took a giant bite of his ice cream bar.

"Thank you, Mr. Commercial." Kurt shook his head. "Thank you for that lovely bit of information."

"I do what I can." Blaine shrugged with a smile.

"I noticed."

"Daddy!" Mary yelled.

"Tito!" George yelled simultaneously. "We found the penguins on the map!"

"Good. We'll go there after we finish our ice cream. You're dripping." Blaine pointed out. "Better get it quick."

"Thanks." George dove after his ice cream. He and Mary sped ate their ice cream after that, eager to get to the penguins. "Okay, done!"

"Ow, brain freeze." Mary complained cradling her head.

"Baby, you're not supposed to eat ice cream that fast." Kurt sighed.

"It's okay," Mary shook her head. "I wanna see the penguins." She got up and grabbed George's arm. "Let's go."

"C'mon Ti…Uncle Blaine." Kurt sighed. "How do you say that?"

"Tito." Blaine said with a smile. "Why?"

"I was trying to be playful." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mary, not so fast, wait up for Daddy."

"Sorry." Mary stopped dead in her tracks, almost tripping George who was still holding her hand.

"Thanks." Kurt called to her. "Just stay in front of us where we can easily see you, alright?"

"Okay." Mary and George said together. Then they were off, running to a cute little street sign to find the right way.

"You're really protective." Blaine noticed. "She's almost ten years old right?"

"Not really, she's only just turned nine in May." Kurt answered. "She's younger than that at heart though, like her mom."

"Brittany?" Blaine asked. "Or Bethany, I can't remember which one it is."

"Brittany, you had it right for the first time." Kurt nodded.

"Brittany then. So her mom is young at heart? How do you mean?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again with a sigh. "Let's just put it this way. She still calls me 'Dolphin' because she legitimately believes dolphins are gay sharks."

"Oh," Blaine bit his lip and made a face. "So I'm supposed to take what from that?"

"That Brit doesn't always think about things the same way other people her age do. She never has. Her world is full of more wonder than most people can even imagine." Kurt smiled fondly. "It's actually one of the things I'm really happy Mary got from her. I was a cynical little kid."

"Nah, I don't believe that." Blaine shook his head.

"No, I really was. When my mom died I turned into this little shit that hated everything. I got so mean. The only person I wouldn't completely bitch out was my dad, and he was on the bad end of a fair number of my rages."

"You're not like that now. I guess Mary's to thank for that?"

"Yeah, I really had to grow up when that happened." Kurt nodded. "It was a big wake up call for me. I guess I kind of needed it. I look back sometimes and I realize; I was _such_ a little _bitch_. I'm not one anymore."

"Well," Blaine bit his lip and made a face. "I wouldn't say _that_."

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine broke out into giggles. "I mean in the best way possible." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I promise, giliw, I love your brand of bitchy. Best kind ever."

"Insulting me and then trying to butter me up isn't going to work, Blaine." Kurt glared.

"Aw," Blaine pouted and held Kurt's hand between his in mock prayer. "Please forgive me."

His scent washed over Kurt, and combined with the absolutely precious pout, Kurt couldn't hold onto the slight disgruntled feeling Blaine's comment had inspired. "Alright." Kurt relented. "Besides, I like being a good bitch."

"Exactly." Blaine agreed. "It's a good thing."

"Tito! C'mon! The penguins are this way!" George yelled.

"You're going the wrong way!" Mary called.

Somewhere in the conversation Kurt had stopped paying attention to where exactly he was going, trusting Blaine to lead the way. It seemed Blaine had stopped paying attention too.

"Papunta na kami. Sige mauna ka na, huwag kang mag-alala." Blaine said to George.

"Okay." George nodded and pulled Mary away.

"What did you just say to him? Why are they going away? What did you say?" Kurt freaked as Mary got farther from him than he liked.

"Calm down, we'll be right after them. I saw the sign for the penguins." Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand. "I just told him to go ahead."

"Blaine!" Kurt complained. "You are officially out of brownie points." Kurt pulled at his hand.

"Giliw!" Blaine sighed holding on tight. "You can let go a little. We can still see them and they just want to look at the penguins." Blaine shook his head. "Huminahon, giliw. Worrying so much isn't good for you, you might get wrinkles."

"You think I have wrinkles?" Kurt asked and resisted the urge to check his face. He might have had to leave a lot of his vanity behind, but he still cared for his personal appearance. Wrinkles at twenty five was not something he would accept.

"Of course not." Blaine shook his head. "I'm just poking fun. Now, I thought you wanted to hawk-watch your daughter as she watched the penguins?"

"Shut it Blaine." Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"You're so easy to tease." Blaine laughed. Kurt glared, but it felt more like a pout.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've actually gotten an additional beta now! I now have a content beta and a grammatical beta, it's kinda exciting. He's a ff newbie, and I'm naming him Link.<br>Anyway, I'm going to try and make Thursday my regular update day.  
>Read and Review Please. Thank you.<strong>

**ADDITIONAL NOTE: My Tagalog thus far has been corrected! Thank you bonbons08**


	29. Chapter 29

**To Mercedes:**

**so babysitting is actually kinda borin**

**From Mercedes:**

**whatre they doin?**

**Not Spidey's MJ**

**To Mercedes:**

**theyre watching some movie, i didn't want to watch it. u remember the spy kids movies? its kind of like that**

**From Mercedes:**

**stupid if u didnt watch it when u were little?**

**Not Spidey's MJ**

**To Mercedes:**

**exactly**

**To Mercedes:**

**so whatre u doin tonight? wanna come visit me?**

Instead of a text response Kurt's phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt." Mercedes answered. "Um, I was actually going to tell you at work tomorrow but… I'm going out with Sam tonight."

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled. "What?"

"Yeah," Mercedes giggled.

"How did this happen, you're telling me _right_ now!"

"Okay, so after you left today Sam came by with the mail. He was a little later than usual, if you remember?" Kurt made a noise of agreement.

"Daddy? Are you okay? I heard yelling." Mary poked her head in, George right behind her.

"Well," Mercedes continued.

"Hold on, Mercedes." Kurt interrupted her. "I'm fine, Mary. You can go back to your movie, thanks for checking in on me."

"You're welcome, Daddy." Mary smiled. "C'mon, George." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"Alright, Mercedes, you can continue now."

"Alright, so where was I? Oh, so he came by and gave me my mail and then he left, same as usual. Except when I went through my mail there was this letter _from him_."

"What did it say?"

"It was a superhero quote that I didn't actually recognize, but he was asking me out and that's the important part. After I got that I called him and he was so shy." Mercedes sighed. "So we're going out in a little bit, I'm meeting him for dinner."

"Aww, that's so cute." Kurt purred. "When do you have to go?"

"In about ten minutes, actually. I was going to just tell you I was taking a shower, but now I'm just going to let you go."

"Have fun, and debrief me tomorrow. I want to hear _all_ about this." Kurt ordered.

"You will, I promise." Mercedes said and Kurt could easily picture her nodding enthusiastically. "I gotta go, baby."

"Bye." Kurt said with a sigh. He slumped against the kitchen island. He'd already channel surfed, there was nothing good on. "Bored." Kurt whined to himself. Normally he'd have Blaine on a Monday night, but he'd gone to visit his friends, something about girlfriend problems…

A loud laugh from the living room startled him. "Must be something funny." Kurt mused. He hated being bored… Maybe he should just go in there and watch it with them… "What did I used to do without Blaine?"

Cuddle up with Mary and watch TV, or help her with her homework, or just sit in the same room with her. Maybe they would put on a fashion show or Kurt would teach her how to use the curling iron, with strict observance so she didn't hurt herself, of course.

All things that he could technically still do with George there, but he didn't want to. On nights Mary had friends coming over he usually brought some work home, or saved up a marathon to watch in the kitchen so she could play with her friends without her Daddy around. It was nights when he wasn't expecting Mary to be occupied that he ended up like this. Sitting in the kitchen bored out of his mind.

Another laugh rolled over him. At least she was happy. He could be bored forever if she was happy. Kurt sighed and readjusted his slump, nuzzling his head into his elbow.

George was a good kid, a bit quiet sometimes, but definitely a good kid. Actually he was a bit like Blaine. That made sense though, given the relation. They both had this genuine charm about them, a spirit that demanded that they give out and not take in return. The first day he'd met them, George bought Mary's friends food at the pool! Albeit with Blaine's money, but he was ten, allowance could be made.

Kurt sighed again. George would be leaving soon, three days. It was going to crush Mary. Kurt really wished she didn't get so attached to people sometimes, but then… well then she wouldn't be Mary and he immediately took that thought back. He didn't want some imitation of his daughter.

Kurt sighed yet again; he really needed to stop doing that. George would be leaving soon, and then Mary would be going off to visit Brittany. Oh crap, if he was this bored, now what would he do when Mary was on the other side of the country?

* * *

><p><em>Winter in New York City was a lot different than winter in Ohio. Even after living in New York for a few years, Kurt still couldn't get over how the same season could be so different in separate places. He was used to snow on the ground, piled up on the side of the road in banks like the buffers in bumper cars. In New York there was no room for that. He wasn't sure where the snow went, but it didn't go where he was used to. People walked around in the wildest range of clothes, from stylish winter wear to random rags, not the almost uniform puffy jacket he'd been used too in Lima. There were still a shit ton of those around, but the extremes were so strongly represented here.<em>

_Actually, that in general was something Kurt had trouble getting used to at first. In some ways New York City was no different than Lima, the same shit for brains people walking around. Yet the people at the ends of the spectrum were much easier to spot. He often wondered where he sat on this stupid little scale._

_He'd always saw himself as near the top fashion wise, but Mary had stripped him of his ability to easily keep up. He'd made an effort when he'd went for employment, and he did manage a modicum of the wardrobe he'd always dreamed of having, but it was never on the same level the extremes pulled off._

_Then there was Mary's existence. A high school kid _having_ a kid _screamed_ of the lower quadrant of people he experienced. Yet he hadn't let himself fall into a welfare dependant mess like others before him had._

_It all hurt his brain to think about, and he didn't like it. It was just one of those thoughts that wouldn't let up sometimes._

_He'd much rather think about winter. At least that difference was easily definable._

* * *

><p>"You're not going to play tonight?" Kurt asked. Usually when Blaine got home from work on his gig nights he'd shower and immediately change into his 'going out' outfit. He'd start packing his keyboard and then come over to Kurt's to have dinner and chat. Then he'd be gone.<p>

That night came from work, showered, and come over in lounge clothes.

"Nope." Blaine shook his head. "George leaves on Thursday, _early_ Thursday, I want to spend some time with him. It feels like he barely just got here and now he's going."

"I know what you mean." Kurt agreed. "It also feels like he's been here forever."

Blaine made a face. "I don't know about that." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Alright, it does." Blaine laughed. "It's so different having a kid around."

"I wouldn't know." Kurt shrugged. "I've never lived by myself."

"I haven't really either, but I've been without kids." Blaine nodded. "I guess you wouldn't know that feeling." Kurt shook his head.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Maybe hamburgers, we haven't had those in a while." Blaine suggested.

"No, they had those at the pool, I'm sure of it. _Someone _keeps giving his nephew money." Blaine just shrugged. "Besides, I don't have hamburgers in the freezer; I used all the chop meat we bought on quesadillas the other day."

"Let's ask the kids then, unless you got something you want."

"Mary! George!" Kurt called out the open kitchen window. They'd disappeared outside right after walking in.

"What?" They answered at once.

The back door opened, Blaine being the culprit, and Kurt abandoned what he'd been about to say to go join Blaine there. "What do you want for dinner?" Blaine asked just as Kurt stepped up beside him.

They were playing on the swing set Burt had bought for Mary. Swings tangled up like they'd grabbed onto each other's swings to try and come to a quick stop. Kurt winced, they'd probably hurt themselves with a move like that.

They had their head bent together, cooking up an idea. It was cute, how close they'd gotten so soon. "Pizza!" Mary and George answered together.

"With tomatoes!" Mary added.

"And jalapenos!" George chimed in.

"Oh, that sounds good. I want black olives." Blaine was nodding. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright, pizza it is, one half tomatoes the other half tomatoes, jalapenos, and black olives. Any objections?" Nobody spoke up. "Alright, half an hour."

"Gonna pay for it today?" Blaine asked as they closed the door and left the kids alone.

"If they're on time." Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p><em>"Got a hot date for Valentine's day?" Mercedes asked, elbowing him playfully. Instead of reminding her that he didn't date, Kurt just shook his head. "Me neither. I guess you'll just have to do."<em>

_"Me?" Kurt asked._

_"Yup. We'll commiserate our lack of love together." Mercedes nodded sagely._

_"Like a Lonely Hearts Club?"_

_"Exactly." Mercedes said. "Now, my place or yours?"_

_"You really want to do this? What would we even do?" Kurt grimaced. He really hoped she didn't want to watch romantic tragedies and eat tubs of ice cream…_

_"We'd watch action movies with little to no plot and lots of things being blown up." Mercedes smirked. "Then we can order some pizza and soda. Maybe we can get some pie or something too."_

_"Oh." Kurt nodded. That, that wasn't anything horrible like he'd been expecting. "I like that actually. My place so we can just have Mary with us."_

_"You're going to let her watch action movies and eat her weight in junk food?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow, a move she'd _totally_ learned from him._

_"No, I'm going to set her up with my laptop and we're going to watch." Kurt shook his head. "Oh, and not at all sure how that reminded me, but I need to book that flight."_

_"What flight?"_

_"I finally have enough money for a flight to Ohio, we're going for my Dad's birthday."_

_"That's so sweet." Mercedes cooed. "Tell him I say happy birthday."_

_"Will do."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the late update. My only excuse is that college steals all my time from me.<br>Read and Review please.**


	30. Chapter 30

"When's his flight tomorrow?" Kurt asked; he knew it was early the next day, but he didn't know when exactly the flight was.

"10." Blaine answered and shifted a little in the car next to him. Eight in the morning was a little early to be going to the pool, but it was the time Cheerio's was going. "I took off half the day at work. I'm going in after lunch."

"Nice." Kurt nodded and pressed the gas, the light had turned green.

"I don't want him to go." Mary whined from the backseat. She and George had been mostly quiet since they'd all piled into the car, instead cuddling in the backseat half asleep. "He's my bestie."

"I beat Terra?" George asked sleepily. Kurt kind of wished he wasn't driving so he could see the cuteness unfolding behind him.

"Nobody beats Terra," Mary corrected. "I just like you too."

"Okay. You're my bestie too." George sighed.

"It's almost a shame he has to leave tomorrow." Blaine whispered.

"Almost?"

"I have to wear clothes around the house." Blaine shrugged. "Naked time is a big thing I'm looking forward to after he's back home."

Unsurprisingly Kurt's thoughts took a sharp turn away from his backseat. Luckily he'd gotten rather good at beating those thoughts down and was able to avoid drifting off into Testosterone Wonderland. Instead he forced himself to focus on the road.

Kurt left Blaine to rouse the kids when they got to the pool and went in the trunk for the bags. It was a routine they'd fallen into naturally. George was cranky sometimes when he was woken up, and Blaine was really good at dealing with him like that.

"Hey, there's Quinn." Blaine pointed out.

"Terra!" Mary beamed. She grabbed George's hand and pulled him towards the bus Quinn was watching unload.

"And now we're alone." Blaine chuckled. "Whatever should we do?"

"Hold this." Kurt rolled his eyes at him and held out the heavier of the bags.

"Aw, a gift from my giliw, how exciting!" Blaine cheered with a cheesy grin. "I'm going to keep it and cherish it forever and ever!"

"How are you so cheesy this early in the morning?" Kurt whined. "It's not even 10 and you're breaking out the stupid."

"I already had my coffee." Blaine answered. "Now c'mon, we got some children to catch up to." He linked elbows with Kurt to lead him forward.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt wasn't fond of airports. They moved much too slowly for him. He hated the openness of them, and how it felt like everyone and no one was focused on him and his daughter. It might have been paranoia, but Kurt couldn't relax even a little in an airport. He held onto Mary's hand a little tighter. If anything happened to her… She was everything to him.<em>

"_Now boarding direct flight 1189 to Columbus, Ohio, will passengers needing assistance and riding with children under the age of ten please board now? Thank you." The woman running the boarding process called._

"_Come on, Mary, this is us." Kurt said and bent to get their carry-ons. "Don't forget your book."_

_ "I won't, Daddy." Mary chimed. They got in line behind a middle aged woman with a peacefully sleeping baby; Kurt hoped the baby stayed that way. He'd had enough of the screaming with Mary, and she hadn't even lived with him for the first year. "Can I have the camera when we get on the plane, Daddy? I wanna take pictures of the clouds."_

_ "Sure, honey." Kurt agreed. The middle aged woman glanced at him, her smile dropping slightly when she saw them. "Just wait till we get in our seats."_

_ "Okay." Mary nodded. She was smiling still, clearly excited to go on the plane. She hadn't been on one before; they'd driven up to New York when they'd moved all those years ago. "I can't wait to see Grandpa and Grandma."_

_ "What about Uncle Finn and Uncle Puck?" Kurt teased._

_ "Uncle Puck!" Mary squeaked. She hadn't seen him in person in forever, she was clearly shy about having to see him again. The middle aged woman glanced back again, clearly displeased._

_ "Yeah, he can't wait to see you." Kurt said, ignoring the woman. It was women like her who made his day just _that_ much worse. "He said he's got a present for you."_

_ "A present?" Mary asked, shyness vanishing._

_ "Exactly."_

* * *

><p>He'd called him 'giliw' again. Damn it! He still didn't know what it meant. Google translate didn't help either, not only did he have no idea what the word could be, 'Filipino' wasn't a language that had a speaker option. He couldn't even take a leap of faith at spelling because he had no idea if the word he'd produce sounded right! So irritating!<p>

Kurt sighed, he wished he could remember to ask when Blaine called him that… but he always seemed to tack it onto the end of something distracting, or in the middle of a speech. And now Kurt was used to hearing it so he noticed it even _less_ at the time it happened!

"It's his last day today?" Quinn asked, sitting up to look at him and completely derailing his thoughts. "He's going to miss the barbeque next week?"

"Yeah, his flight's at ten tomorrow." Kurt answered. "We're having a barbeque for dinner tonight to make up for it."

"You guys are having dinner together tonight? That's sweet." Quinn said and laid back down on her towel to continue working on her tan.

"We always have dinner together." Kurt said. "It's a routine." He grinned; remembering how Blaine had complained when he'd gone away for the wedding.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's interesting." Something in her voice sounded off.

"What?" Kurt raised an eyebrow despite the fact she couldn't see him.

"Nothing, it's just… _interesting_."

"No, really, what do you mean?"

"Nothing." Quinn insisted. "And on another note, here comes Blaine now."

"Quinn…" Kurt huffed. Stupid blond, avoiding the subject. She was right however, Blaine was coming over. Predictably he was dripping wet. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Kurt got to his feet before Blaine could get any closer and get his towel wet. He hated getting his towel wet unnecessarily.

Quinn giggled. "Say that a lot?"

Kurt gasped and turned on her with wide eyes. "Quinn!"

"Kurt!" Blaine called. "C'mon!"

"I'm ignoring that completely, Quinn." Kurt shook his head with a shudder. Of all people he did not expect that kind of response from Quinn. Mercedes? Definitely. Quinn? Not at all.

He stalked away, forcing a new train of thoughts into his head. He really didn't want to think about 'coming' and Blaine in the same context; it wasn't conducive to appropriate public behavior. "So, to what do I owe this honor?" Kurt asked as he got to Blaine.

"Nothing really, it's just boring swimming alone. George and Mary went off with Terra and Skylar to the diving board so they're occupied. Now I'm just left all alone." Blaine pouted as they walked to the deeper end of the pool. It was the middle really. The pool went from 3 to 5 to 3 feet.

"So, you want me to play with you?" Kurt asked, then immediately flushed. Did he _have_ to say something so…horrible?

"Basically." Blaine agreed, not seeming to notice Kurt's discomfort. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, their naked torsos coming into _so_ much more contact than Kurt was ready for. Even with a few weeks of practice, shirtless Blaine was a lot for him to handle. Actually touching the man, though? Unf… "I like playing with you."

Yup, Kurt was going to die now. They were almost to the edge of the pool; maybe he should just run ahead, jump in and drown himself to get the job done quicker.

"Oh." Kurt squeaked, unable to keep at least that much noise in.

Then Blaine's hold moved lower, resting on his lower back and sending Kurt's mind further into the gutter, and Blaine pushed. Before Kurt could put two and two together he was at the edge of the pool being forced to jump in by Blaine's strong arm on his back.

He came up livid, but thankfully cooled down. "Blaine!" Kurt squawked and swatted at the laughing man's arm. "You suck!"

"Proudly, and quite well if you want to check with my old boyfriends." Blaine smirked. Kurt coloured again, but the cool water kept it to a minimum. He hit the other man for good measure and turned around with his nose in the air. "Aw, don't be mad at me Kurt." Blaine pouted and swam around to face him again.

"Don't throw me in like that again." Kurt said while looking down his nose at him.

"Agreed, Master." Blaine bowed, half submerging his head in the process.

"Exactly call me 'Master'."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Mercedes. I know you're still at work but I just wanted to let you know we're in Ohio." Kurt said into the phone. Before he'd left she'd made him promise to call her when he got in, even if she was in the middle of work and he got her voicemail. "Call me back when you get a chance."<em>

* * *

><p>"You're better at this than your uncle." Kurt winked as George cut a tomato. "I wish I'd known that before, I would have taught you how to cook instead of him."<p>

"I don't like it that much, but Mom has me help sometimes." George shrugged. "Tomatoes are hard."

"It's 'cause you can't chop, you have to saw. Using a serrated knife helps even more." Kurt explained.

"Serrated?" George questioned, half pouting.

"You see how the knife has all the little teeth?" Kurt asked and George nodded. "That makes it a serrated knife."

"Oh." George smiled. He looked a bit like Blaine when he did that. "You're a good teacher Mr. Kurt, Mom just hands me stuff and tells me to cut stuff. She doesn't tell me all this stuff."

"Thank you, George." Kurt smiled. He liked this kid, he'd be sad to see him go. "That's enough tomato slices, thank you so much. I just need to cook the burgers now, so you can go play."

"Okay, Mr. Kurt. How long 'till food?"

"About ten minutes."

"I'll tell Mary." George nodded and then trotted out the backdoor.

"You're so good with kids, even if you feel the need to insult me." Blaine said softly.

"You're still terrible at this." Kurt said simply, one eyebrow raised, daring him to fight back.

"True." Blaine agreed easily. "But it still hurts so much!" He clutched his chest overdramatically.

"You're such a weirdo." Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the hamburger patties. He owned a cheap little grill, but it did the job well enough.

"Eh, you love it." Blaine laughed and went to hold the door open for him.

Kurt didn't have a response for that.

* * *

><p><em> "Hey, looks like we're playing phone tag, but I just wanted to let you know I got your message." Mercedes' voice sounded on his answering machine. "Have fun in Lima with your family, and don't forget to tell your dad 'Happy Birthday' for me." The message ended, the voicemail lady prompting him to save or erase the message.<em>

_ "Damn, and it's too late to call her right now." Kurt sighed. He'd just have to call her in the morning._

* * *

><p>"How is it we ended up watching the Princess Bride?" Blaine asked, whispering softly into his ear.<p>

"I don't know. It's Mary's favorite movie and George doesn't know how to say no?" Kurt guessed, turning a little so he could whisper right back. It brought his face _very _close to Blaine's and Kurt's breath caught. He hadn't thought about that when he'd moved closer.

"Probably." Blaine grinned then yawned. "Hey, scoot a little." Blaine moved himself closer, nuzzling into Kurt's arm. "If I'm gonna watch this movie I'm gonna need to cuddle."

Kurt lifted his arm automatically like he would for Mary and Blaine snuggled in under it. "Hi." Kurt said, just to say something. What was he supposed to say to this?

"ROUS!" George cheered.

"Rodents Of Unusual Size!" Mary giggled. "I love those." She rolled onto George; they had made a little blanket nest on the floor in front of the TV and were happily hanging all over each other. They looked quite comfortable.

"Watch out for the sand." Blaine whispered sarcastically.

"What's your beef with this movie?" Kurt wondered. Even though he'd seen it a million times, even Kurt didn't feel the need to make comments on it.

"Nothing really, just reminds me of my one failed attempt at hetero-normity." Blaine shrugged, the movement causing a pleasant scratch of fabric at Kurt's side. "I forget why exactly, but I asked this girl out and we went to her house and watched this. She tried to make out with me, it was very uncomfortable. The movie itself was the best part of the night actually."

"Oh, that's much less disastrous than my attempt." Kurt laughed breathily.

"True." Blaine agreed. "Can you lie down? It's more comfortable."

"Sure." Kurt was moving before he thought about it, shuffling around until he was on his side and Blaine was in front of him. Kurt's heart rate picked up exponentially and he was unbelievably grateful that Blaine couldn't hear it from his position. He didn't really know what to do with his arms, the only thing he could even think of was to wrap them around Blaine and he didn't…

Blaine answered his musing for him, pulling Kurt's arm over him and snuggling into his chest.

"Can we pause it? I gotta pee." George asked popping up.

"Sure. Mary, pause it." Kurt ordered, focusing on his words instead of the man lying so close to him.

Mary hopped up to get the remote and paused the movie. She almost laid back down, even half turning, before she did a double take. She cocked her head at the sight of her dad and Blaine cuddled up on the couch. "Are we having a sleep over?" She asked. "'Cause that'd be cool!"

"A sleep…" Kurt almost choked.

Blaine chuckled, his entire body vibrating with it. "A sleepover sounds good, what do you think Kurt, should the kids have a sleepover?"

"Sleepover?" George asked from the doorway. "Can we? Please."

"Y…yeah." Kurt agreed, his voice coming out a little choked. He felt a tad bit _more_ than uncomfortable having a conversation with his child and her friend while spooning with another man. He cleared his throat. "That's a great idea. Are you all packed for tomorrow, George?"

"He's all done. I checked." Blaine answered.

"Yeah, Tito looked everything over last night." George nodded. "So I can stay?"

"He can stay?" Mary asked as well.

"Of course." Kurt agreed.

"Good." Mary beamed. "Now, movie!" She quickly pressed play and flopped back down on her floor nest, George joining her instantly.

"I'm happy they like each other so much." Blaine whispered. "It's made this whole visit amazing. He'll probably want to come over next summer too."

"Probably. They text you know, back and forth all the time." Kurt agreed. "Even when they're in the same room. It's ridiculous."

"Utterly." Blaine agreed. He settled again, wriggling a little to get more comfortable. Not a minute later Kurt felt a buzz in his pocket.

"Is that you?" Kurt asked, making a face even though Blaine couldn't see it.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Blaine asked with an air of innocence that Kurt didn't believe for one second.

Kurt just swatted him using the hand conveniently already placed on Blaine. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it." Blaine insisted. Kurt just sighed because it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I keep apologizing. ::sigh:: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.<br>Read and Review. **


	31. Chapter 31

Instead of the steady deep thump Kurt was accustomed to hearing first thing in the morning, a high pitched and grating whine broke through his sleep. Kurt groaned and pulled his pillow tighter to himself. He didn't want to wake up yet, it was the most comfortable he'd been in a long time.

"Damn thing. Forgot…turn off." A voice moaned.

Not Kurt's voice.

Blaine's voice.

Kurt's eyes snapped open. His _pillow_ was actually_ Blaine_. FUCK! He'd fallen asleep sometime before the movie ended; probably lulled into unconsciousness by the same warmth that was keeping his complete and total freak out at bay.

Blaine was _so_ warm and _so_ comfortable. Kurt pulled him closer, burying his nose into Blaine's neck. His eyes slipped closed. Maybe he could freak out more in the morning, right now he did _not_ want to move.

…

Morning… high whining noise…

Kurt pushed himself up on an elbow, ignoring Blaine's groan at being moved. "Phone, need phone." Kurt mumbled to himself as he searched for one. Blaine's lay on the floor beside the couch. It was probably what had made the noise. Kurt reached over Blaine to get it. 7:00. DAMN! He needed to be to work in an hour!

Forgetting to move slowly enough to keep Blaine asleep Kurt practically leapt off the couch. Blaine landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow." The other man groaned. "Why'd you do that, Kurt?"

"I have to go to work. Shit," Kurt complained. "How did I fall asleep?"

"You closed your eyes." Blaine groaned. "Shh, you'll wake the kids."

"The ki…" Kurt was baffled for a moment, then he looked down and saw Mary and George curled up on the floor. "Oh." He whispered.

"Yeah." Blaine hoisted himself back up onto the couch. "Now can you come back here and sleep, I'm tired and you're warm."

"I have to go to work." Kurt shook his head and whispered. "Shit, I'm going to be late."

"Why can't you just skeeve off with me." Blaine whined and lay back down, snuggling under a blanket Kurt hadn't noticed before. When had that gotten there?

"Because I can't." Kurt answered. He patted his pockets in search of his phone. "Where'd my phone go?"

"Table." Blaine answered sleepily. "Fell out of your pocket last night."

"Thanks." Kurt got it and then quietly left the room. Luckily he'd gotten good at dressing quickly when he needed to over the years. He was dressed and fidgeting with his hair within ten minutes. He was hungry but he'd just grab a granola bar before he left. He picked out an outfit for Mary and brought her brush downstairs.

"Kurt," Blaine called. "C'mere, I made you some coffee."

Instead of going into the living room to wake Mary up as he'd planned Kurt made a detour to the kitchen. Blaine was sitting at the island, coffee mug in hand and another steaming in front of him. The allure of coffee was strong; Kurt had it in his hands before he could even blink. "Oh, it's already got milk." He took a tentative taste. "You know how I like my coffee?"

"Of course." Blaine shrugged. "So listen, how about we let the kids sleep? I'll drop Mary off at Cheerio's on my way to the airport."

"Blaine…" Kurt didn't know where he was going with that one.

"You're running late as it is, let me do this for you." Blaine took a long gulp from his mug. "I don't get to do enough to thank you."

"O…okay." Kurt stuttered. "Um, I'll leave my key I guess."

"Doesn't Mary have one?" Blaine asked.

"She does." Kurt nodded.

"Then I'll just use hers to lock up." Blaine said. "Now don't you have to go to work?"

"Yeah, I do." Kurt blinked somewhat stupidly. "I do. Thanks for the coffee." He downed the rest of it and put the mug in the sink.

"I'll get that." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's on the faucet. "You just go."

"I'll see you later then." Kurt pulled his hand away.

"Yup."

* * *

><p><em>"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Dad. Happy birthday to you!" Kurt sang as the cake was lowered in front of his father. Instead of getting much too many candles for one cake to carry, they'd gone instead for a tasteful derivative, adding one white one for good luck.<em>

_ "Make a wish, Grandpa." Mary ordered peering over his shoulder, she'd climbed up the back of his chair for a better look. _

_ Burt made a show of closing his eyes and then blowing out the candles. "Yay!" Mary clapped, her enthusiasm infectious. "I love you, Grandpa." She kissed his cheek and then hopped off the back of his chair._

_ "Thank you, Mary." Burt smiled and pulled the knife towards him. Carole had just finished pulling out the candles, their timing was perfect. He made a clean cut through his name and then placed the knife in Carole's waiting hand._

_ "It's full fat today." Carole warned. "It's his birthday; he can cheat for one day."_

"_I wasn't gonna say anything." Kurt laughed. He was actually looking forward to a piece of real cake. He hadn't had one that wasn't made by him in a long time._

_ "Good." Finn said. "I like Mom's cake."_

_ "I like your Mom's cake too." Burt winked._

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he should be working, but every once in a while he could not resist the lure of solitaire. He had memos to go through and some letters to write, but…procrastination was so much easier to do.<p>

Mercedes sighed behind him, her own game of solitaire up. "We're terrible workers." She commented.

"Linda's out today," Kurt shrugged in answer. When the boss was away…

"Doesn't mean we're not terrible." Mercedes said then sighed happily, making a decisive move in her game. "So, I just realized that you haven't heard the end of my date." She grabbed the back of his chair and spun him around. "You never called me back after you finished with Mary's fashion emergency on Monday."

"You're right, I didn't, and I forgot to ask about it." Kurt agreed. "Let's see, where were we … oh, so he took you to that fancy Thai place and then you guys were trying to pick a movie. Which one did you pick?"

"That superhero one, Teen Titans." Mercedes smiled dreamily. "I'd wanted to see it and Sam did too. He was so cute when he suggested it; even though we'd talked about it before he looked so afraid I was gonna shoot it down."

"Did you actually watch the movie?"

"Yes we did thank you." Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "It was really good, and they set it up for a sequel. We were really excited after that so we went clubbing. Boy, let me tell you, that boy can dance." A pleasant shutter went through her. "We didn't call it a night until three."

"Did he walk you home?"

"Yeah, and kissed me at the door like we were high-schoolers."

"Is that _all_ you did?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He knew his best friend; she was definitely the kind of girl to invite him in on the first date if she liked him.

"We might have made out a little on my couch, but we both had work so he had to go home." Mercedes shrugged. "We're going out on Friday night."

"That sounds nice." Kurt smiled. "You got your man."

"It's just a second date, don't freak out about it." She said but her voice was totally unconvincing. She was obviously pleased with the second date.

"You guys are gonna be living together in no time, and then you'll get married and have 2.5 kids." Kurt winked. "Then you'll get really old together and be put in the same nursing home and have burial plots right next to each other."

"Shut up, Kurt." She grabbed the arm of his chair and spun him back around to face his computer. "You suck."

"Not as much as you will soon." Kurt smirked. Mercedes laughed. "We should probably work now."

"Yeah, you're right."

"When you find out, tell me what he looks like shirtless."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><em>It was the first time he got to see her in what felt like forever and she was beautiful as ever. He forgot sometimes how alike she and Mary looked.<em>

_ "And this is Charity's house." Brit finished explaining to Mary. They were sitting on the floor, Mary in her lap, as Brittany pointed out everything in the room and told Mary about it._

_ "She's got a house in a house?" Mary asked. _

_ "Yeah, but it's not a real house, she doesn't sleep in it. It's just like a playhouse." Brit clarified._

_ "Brit, when did you say Puck was getting home?" Kurt asked. He wanted to leave them alone for bonding time, Brit hardly ever got to see Mary anymore._

_ "In a…" The door opened, interrupting her. "There he is." She said brightly._

_ "Hey Brit." Puck said and dropped his jacket on the floor and hung his keys up. "And Kurt and the munchkin." He went straight for Mary and squatted. "Hey missy, wanna come to Uncle Puck?"_

_ Mary peered at him with big eyes and clutched Brittany's hand just a little tighter. Puck made a pouty face. "C'mon, I'll let ya touch my Mohawk; I don't let just anybody do that. It's my trademark ya know?" Mary kind of had a fascination with Puck's Mohawk, every time they video-chatted she commented on it. Her eyes lit up and her hands were on Puck's head instantly._

_ "It's fluffy." She laughed. Puck made a little pouty face._

_ "You callin' me fluffy?"_

_ "Uncle Fluffy!" Mary cooed and rubbed his head._

_ "Munchkin," Puck rolled his eyes. "You're priceless. Only you can get away with that. I'd kick anyone else's ass."_

_ "Puck, language!" Kurt scolded. "Mary, since _Uncle Fluffy_ is here, that means I can leave you with Mommy." Kurt got up and stood over Puck. "Let's go."_

_ "Where are we even going?" Puck asked. "Let go of my hair kiddo, your old man's calling."_

_ "Okay, Uncle Puck." Mary petted his hair one last time and then settled again in Brittany's lap._

_ "We're going to see Finn." Kurt answered._

_ "Have fun." Mary and Brittany said at the same time, waving in unison as well._

_ Kurt took one last look and then dragged Puck out to the car. "Why do I have to come with you?" Puck complained as he got in the driver's seat._

_ "Because I needed to make sure you were out of the house so they could be alone. They haven't been alone in a long time." Kurt answered. "Besides, I haven't seen this new place Finn lives and I don't know how to get there. That's why you're driving."_

_ "Alright." Puck shrugged and started up the car. "But I wanna spend some time with the munchkin too."_

_ "We're leaving on Wednesday…and its Sunday… tomorrow we're going to visit Brit's parents." Kurt listed off. "I don't think we're doing anything later that night. You can come and play with her then."_

_ "Sounds good." Puck smiled. "Anything interesting happening in New York?"_

_ "Not really." Kurt sighed. "I saw Rachel a little while ago, but she was on her way to an audition for something or other so I didn't get to talk to her. That's literally been the most interesting thing to happen for months."_

_ "That sucks then dude. You don't even got nobody to bone."_

_ "EW!" Kurt made a face. "That's disgusting. I do _NOT_ want you thinking of me in that context whatsoever!"_

_ "What are you, fifteen?" Puck gave him a little shove. "Sex talk too much for the little gay kid. Ya gotta learn how to talk about it sometime."_

_ "I can talk about it plenty; I do _not_ want to talk about it with _you!_" Kurt shuddered. So gross._

* * *

><p>The car felt a little empty on the way home from picking Mary up. He was used to having George in the car too, having them talking and laughing about something or other. He even missed that one time they were fighting. Well, not actually, but he did miss the noise. Mary had a tendency to curl up and get quiet when she was depressed, and people leaving always made her depressed.<p>

"You can talk to him on video-chat whenever you want, and you have his number to text him." Kurt had reminded her, but she'd just turned to look out the window and ignored him.

Now he was left with nothing to do but make dinner and remember not to put four plates out. Kurt sighed. He missed the kid already. How was he supposed to deal when Mary left if he was missing a kid that _wasn't_ his after a few hours?

"Mary, do you want anything special for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"No." She answered, her voice much more subdued than he liked to hear it.

"Okay then."

Kurt stared at the fridge, what could he make? Not curry or quesadillas, those were George's favorites and it would probably make Mary cry. So…Mary's favorite was spaghetti with meatballs. He opened the fridge to see what he could make; he'd bought chopped meat for the hamburgers and hadn't used all of it…

He was just rolling the meatballs when he heard Blaine pull in. "Perfect timing." He muttered to himself. He rolled a little quicker and then washed everything thoroughly even though he'd still wash it again after dinner.

It wasn't until he'd finished frying the meatballs and was halfway through cooking the spaghetti that he realized Blaine hadn't come over as usual yet.

**To Blaine:**

**dinners gonna b ready in a min, come over**

He stirred the sauce, dunking the meatballs in and shifting them around.

**From Blaine:**

**u still want me over?**

**Courage**

**To Blaine:**

**of course…y wouldnt i?**

**From Blaine:**

**cause george isnt here… hold on ill be over in a minute**

**Courage**

The timer went off for the pasta and Kurt strained it. Blaine opened the door just as the sauce and meatballs were being stirred in. "Why do you think I wouldn't want you over just because George left, Blaine?" Kurt asked without turning around, he didn't want to get spaghetti everywhere.

"I don't know… I guess I just thought… I don't know." Blaine answered and was suddenly leaning against the counter next to Kurt. "So spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Blaine," Kurt said while staring at the pasta. "You're welcome to dinner anytime."

"Thanks,"

"And," Kurt interrupted him. "I want you here. I lik… It's better when there're more people here."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this isn't beta'd yet. I just wanted to get it out before it had been too long. Thank you everyone who's still reading this, it seriously makes my day when I hear from you.<br>Read and Review please.**

**EDIT: It's beta'd now. yay**


	32. Chapter 32

"So I have a proposal for you," Blaine said after dinner on Friday. He was due to leave in an hour for his gig. "Should you choose to accept we'll have to practice."

"What's the proposal?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, Mary's going to visit her mom in a week, right?" Kurt nodded. "And it's a Thursday?" Kurt nodded again. "How about you come out with me and my friends that Friday then? To help get your mind off it and have a little fun."

"Uh…" Kurt gaped.

"And I was thinking you could sing. I haven't really heard you sing in a while, but you were amazing with that Lady Gaga song, so I'm sure you could handle it. Wes and David sing sometimes, so it wouldn't be weird or anything. Besides, it gives my voice a break. I was just thinking you might find it fun…" Blaine trailed off, finally stopping his rambling. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "So…what do you think?"

"I…uh…" Kurt cleared his own throat. He hadn't sung in front of people in so long, not since that time Rachel forced him on stage with her at karaoke in high school, a double edged sword of nerves and excitement cut through him. "Yes." A dopey grin plastered on his face. "I'd like that."

"Cool." Blaine exhaled like he'd been holding his breath. "Cool." He said again, nodding his head, a big smile exploding on his face. "Would you like to duet with me? Wes and David don't really like to that much. They say they keep forgetting to do their parts and just back me up instead like high school. Old habits I guess." Blaine shrugged.

"A duet?" The only people Kurt had really done a duet with were Brittany, Mary, and Rachel. For some reason Finn's name came to mind but Kurt brushed that away, he'd never sung with Finn before.

"Yeah, I love doing those." Blaine's thousand watt smile was still in place, and he looked so excited by the prospect of singing with Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt agreed. "But it has to be something I know, and something suited for my voice."

"We'll figure it out." Blaine assured him with a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Just let me steal your iPod and I'll find it."

"Why are you picking the song?" Kurt made a face.

"Because I have to play the music for it." Blaine answered, making an equally ridiculous face to match Kurt's. "Besides, I'm probably going to just pick something from your Top 25; by definition you'll like it."

"Oh, I'm definitely getting veto power. Mary uses that iPod too, and if you even try to make me sing some bubblegum, tweenage, whiney shit from a thirteen year old I'll burry you in the backyard. Mrs. Nichols loves me, so I'd totally get away with it."

"Just because the landlady loves you does not mean you'd get away with my murder!" Blaine gaped, flabbergasted.

"Of course it does." Kurt nodded imperiously. "She wouldn't miss you and then no one would know you're gone."

"She's not the only one who keeps tabs on me." Blaine challenged.

"Details, details." Kurt shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference to me."

"You're a terrible friend," Blaine laughed. "Plotting my murder."

"Somebody's got to. I'm just picking up the slack."

"So noble." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Kurt winked.

* * *

><p><em>Even though they hadn't actually had more than a ten minute conversation in over a year, Kurt was still the first person Rachel called when she signed the contract with JC-Records.<em>

_ "KURT! OH MY GOD, KURT!" she squealed when he picked up, barely even letting him finish his greeting. "THEY SIGNED ME! I'M GOING TO GET AN ALBUM AND GOING TO GO ON TOUR AND I'M GOING TO BE _FAMOUS_!"_

_ "Rachel? What, CALM DOWN!" Kurt yelled into the phone to get her attention. If he let her rant anymore she would_ not_ shut up. "What happened? And explain in calm sentences. Do not use the words 'oh my god' or any exclamation points."_

_ "Kurt, you can't use exclamation points when you're talking." Rachel pointed out. "But OH MY GOD!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "THEY SIGNED ME! Me, Rachel Berry. I'm going to be as famous as I always knew I would be. And this is just the first step. I'll become a famous pop artist with a series of moving ballads and uplifting melodies and then I'll get into acting in movies and make my move onto Broadway where I was always meant to be and I'll become a star that shines as bright as Barbra or Patti and…" Kurt held the phone away from his ear._

_ It wasn't that he wasn't immensely pleased and proud of her; she just was annoying as hell when she got like this. Well, she was self-centered and prone to speeches all the time, but it was especially annoying when she was so excited about something._

_ "rt! Kurt! Kurt, are you listening to me?" That was his cue._

_ "Yes, of course I am, Rachel." Kurt answered. "I'm so proud of you. You're getting your dream." He smiled fondly. "Oh," he thought of something. "That audition I saw you going to last time we were together, was that for the record company you signed with?"_

_ "Oh how your memory of my brilliance serves you." Rachel cooed. "Yes, that's exactly where I was going. They'd had a talent scout at one of the bars I sang in and gave me a call. I was so excited. They asked me to sing this song they picked out for them and if I had any original material. It was such a whirl wind; I can hardly remember what happened!" Rachel was probably flailing excitedly as she recounted her tale. "I just signed the contract an hour ago. It took me that long to properly calm myself down from my excited state. I was in such a tizzy before I called you, it was overdramatic and somewhat embarrassing, but now that I'm perfectly composed I just had to share my amazing news. I'm finally being recognized for my brilliance."_

_ "That's amazing Rachel." Kurt interjected. He was on his lunch break, he didn't have time for the rest of the speech she most likely had. "Listen, how about you come visit me after I get off work and we can celebrate? I have to get back to work in a little bit."_

_ "Oh, I always forget the schedules of the mass populace, the schedule of a singer/actor is so different from everyone else's." Rachel sighed dramatically. "You have to go back to your monotonous life, I understand Kurt."_

_ "It's not monotonous, I just got a raise." Kurt bit back. He'd been hired right out of his internship and now he was getting a raise in preparation of his probable promotion. Linda, the person he'd been filling in for during his internship was getting promoted and he was a shoe in for her position. His life was very exciting._

* * *

><p>Six nine year olds… why did he agree to this? Two was nothing, easy as breathing, actually a little easier than having one sometimes. But having six? Madness. Mary, Terra, Skylar, Janie, Larken and Lea… it was too many. They arrived in shifts on Saturday. Janie and Larken went to Mary's dance class so he brought them home. Terra was over half an hour after that and Skylar arrived shortly thereafter. Lea was the last to arrive, bringing a bag of water-balloons with her that were quickly seized upon and put to use. It wasn't even noon by the time Kurt's head was throbbing in pain and the inside of the house was wet despite telling the children multiple times to keep the water-balloons <em>outside.<em>

Kurt slumped against the couch and took a deep breath. The sound of laughter filtered through the house. _That._ That was why he was enduring a house full of children. Mary needed a break from depression, and a party with her friends was a perfect distraction.

Unfortunately, it drove Kurt up a wall. "At least they're not all boys. I remember my parties when I was that little, there was mud everywhere." Blaine had tried to comfort him. Kurt had just glared at him and sent him out for groceries. He'd decided to skip out on food shopping in favor of saving room in his trunk for the girls' stuff.

The backdoor opened and what sounded like a herd of elephants traipsed in. Kurt sighed and got up to see why they were all inside. He found Mary kneeling on the counter in front of an open cabinet. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Getting chips." Mary answered.

"I don't remember you asking if you could have chips." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh." Mary blushed. "Um, Daddy, could we have chips?"

Six pleading faces stared at him. "Only open one bag, and don't go for the dip unless you stay outside with it." Kurt caved.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel." They all said almost in unison.

"You're welcome." Kurt said. "Mary, get off the counter, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks, Daddy." Mary beamed and hopped off the counter. Kurt retrieved the precious chips and gave her custody of the bag.

"Now go back outside and play."

"'Kay." She said and tromped back out the door, her entourage close behind.

Once again alone in the house Kurt retreated back to the couch and flumped on it. He sighed and nuzzled back into the couch. It was going to be a long day he decided. He let his eyes drift shut.

"Hey, giliw." Blaine plopped down next to him, an arm slithering across his stomach. "Sleepy time?"

"Blaine?" Kurt said groggily, his heart picking up immediately. Ever since they'd cuddled Blaine had gotten touchier; taking Kurt's arm, leaning on him, basically using Kurt as his own personal cuddling post. It set Kurt's heart racing every time.

"Yeah, I got back about ten minutes ago. You were pretty much passed out on the couch."

"Shit." Kurt cursed. That was _so_ irresponsible of him! He had six little kids at his house! He was the primary protector and he'd nodded off!

"Hey, calm down. I've only been gone half an hour; you couldn't have been out for that long." Blaine assured him. "Probably only five to ten minutes. They're eating chips outside, all six of them, I counted."

Kurt let himself relax; enjoying the way Blaine snuggled in closer with the movement. "You counted really? I didn't know you could count that high."

"I can count all the way to seven. It's after that that I get confused. I don't know which one comes first, nine or eight. And then ten and all those double digits? Forget it, I'm totally baffled." Blaine sighed. "I took the liberty of picking up child entertainment while I was out."

"What'd you get?" Kurt asked, a bemused smile on his face.

"Some makeup and nail polish. They're all girls; I figured they'd like that. It was on sale too so it didn't even really cost anything. Actually that's why I got the idea in the first place. There's some face paint in there too I think."

"Wow, good choice. You've got the clean up for that colossal mess." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was so warm, leaning against his shoulder with an arm across his waist; Kurt let his head rest on top of Blaine's head. "You like cuddling."

"I love cuddling." Blaine squeezed him for emphasis. "It's my favorite thing."

It was quickly becoming Kurt's favorite thing. Actually, everything about Blaine was quickly becoming Kurt's favorite thing. He never wanted Blaine to leave him alone.

Oh…

_Oh…_

He was in love with Blaine.

Kurt sighed, a dopey smile spreading on his face. He was _in love_ with Blaine. He opened his mouth, to tell say… he doesn't even know.

"Cuddling with friends is just so easy." Blaine said. "No pressure and just all around nice."

Kurt's mouth snapped shut. "Oh, yeah, friends…no pressure. I know what you mean." Kurt heard himself say.

Blaine snuggled closer and Kurt held in a choked noise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, I'd just like to address one thing because I get lots of comments about it; the flashbacks: They serve a very important function, they're meant to supplement the theme of whatever chapter or relationship I'm focusing on in each chapter.<br>Also, yay, earlier than expected update! **

**Thanks, read and review please.**


	33. Chapter 33

Kurt's heart hurt. Simple as that.

Blaine hadn't done anything wrong; he was just being himself, just being Kurt's friend.

_Friend_. Such a stupid, _stupid_ word. Kurt _hated_ that word.

He hit the buttons on the copier just a tad too harshly but he honesty couldn't care less. All the hopes he hadn't even realized he'd had had just been crushed, and he couldn't even do anything about it. Blaine had no idea Kurt had even liked him more than a friend. Blaine had no idea Kurt had stupidly fallen in love even though he'd promised himself that he wouldn't. Just being in a relationship would take his attention away from Mary where it was supposed to be. Being in love? That would just throw a wrench in his whole system.

Except, it hadn't. His, although newly realized, feelings for Blaine hadn't actually messed up his flow. During the time he'd known and fallen for Blaine he hadn't neglected Mary. Blaine had just fit right into the whole picture; a little piece Kurt hadn't let himself realize was missing.

But now he knew where the hole was. Kurt didn't have anyone in his life that was in love with him. He didn't have anyone to share his day with, to come home to or wait at home for. Kurt was alone, and that _hurt._

All those things, all the tiny, little things he hadn't let himself want were gone now. Kurt held in the strangled noise that clawed at his throat. He _refused_ to cry at work; even if it was the only place he didn't see Blaine. He'd just cry before he went to sleep like a normal person.

The copier beeped, out of paper, and Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself. Enough workplace moping. He had a job to do and lingering on his own stupidity and heartbreak wasn't going to get that job done.

Still though, Kurt's breath was shaky as he loaded the paper, his heart hurt. He was Blaine's _friend_, and he was too depressed and afraid of rejection to even entertain the idea of confessing his love.

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt, don't freak out." And with an opening like that how is he supposed to <em>not_ freak out?_

_ "What happened, Brit?" Kurt demanded, his voice already tight with worry._

_ "I saw Santana." She said simply._

_ "What_ happened?"_ Kurt insisted, full-fledged panic rolling through his system now. It had been almost a year and Brit had been doing so well. He really hoped this didn't set her back._

_ "Nothing." Brit said. "She just asked me a bunch of questions. She remembered I work for the cleaning company." He could imagine her shrugging. "It was kinda nice. I haven't gotten to talk to her like that in forever. It felt like we were friends again."_

_ "Brit," Kurt worried his lip. "You didn't sleep with her did you?"_

_ "No." Brit answered. "I didn't kiss her either, even though I know she wanted me to." She sounded so proud of herself. "I didn't want to actually, it's weird. I'd always wanted to kiss her before when she made that face, but this time I didn't want to at all."_

_ "Really?" Kurt was intrigued, and his panic died suddenly. It was the first time Brit had seen Santana after a break up and not slept with her or wanted too… it was encouraging._

_ "Yeah. I'm over her." Brit announced proudly. "I wanted to tell you that, but I know how much you freak out if I say her name, so I told you not to. It worked right? I don't like making my Dolphin worry."_

"_Yeah, Brit." Kurt nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see that. "It worked perfectly, boo. I didn't freak out at all."_

_ "Yay!" Brittany cheered. "How's Mary? Is she around? Can I talk to her?"_

_ "She's upstairs, I'll go get her." Kurt shook off the metaphorical whiplash. Brit could jump from subject to subject in the blink of an eye. "You sure you're good with Santana?"_

_ "Of course, Dolphin. I'm a unicorn, unicorns get through everything."_

_ "You are." Kurt agreed._

* * *

><p>"You alright? You've been quiet all night." Blaine asked him. He'd chosen that night to steal Kurt's iPod and pick a song for them to sing. "Is it because Mary's going away in three days?"<p>

"Yeah." Kurt lied, although that thought certainly didn't help his depression. Blaine got up from his spot on the floor and sat next to Kurt on the couch, throwing an arm around Kurt. His actions were meant to be comforting, but it only reminded Kurt of the fact they were only _friends._

Still, he _wanted_ Blaine. Damn he was such a freaking girl, worse than Bella Swan. He turned into Blaine, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. It was late, for Mary anyway, past nine. It would be so easy to fall asleep on Blaine.

"She's only going to be gone for two weeks. You even said it was fourteen days exactly, just a fortnight. You can deal with that." Blaine cooed and tried to stroke Kurt's hair. The angle was awkward, his arm mostly trapped by Kurt. He twisted and leaned back, taking Kurt with him. Once his arm was free his fingers found Kurt's hair.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. "I know." He murmured. Why did Blaine have to be such a good guy? Why did his fingers have to feel so nice in Kurt's hair?

"Then why so sad?"

"Because," Kurt sighed, his exhale somehow bringing him closer to Blaine. "It's hard."

"She's your baby," Blaine nodded once slightly, Kurt only catching the movement because his face was still in Blaine's neck. He smelt so good. "Have you ever been without her that long?"

"No." Kurt answered. The longest was four days. "I haven't."

"I'll be here to distract you." Blaine promised. "And speaking of distractions, I came up with the perfect song for us to sing."

"What one?" Kurt asked, his curiosity piqued. He might be depressed, but lying on the object of his affection and breathing in his scent was amazingly calming, allowing him to think of other things fairly easily.

"Animal by Neon Trees." Blaine answered. "I know it's old, and not that well known, but I've actually sang that before. I helped arrange it for my a cappella choir in high school, it's not a thing you forget."

"You want to reuse a song on me?" Kurt asked. "And it's not even a duet. How are you getting past that?"

"We'll trade off verses and lines. Besides, a cappella, I can figure out harmonies and countermelodies fairly easily."

"Why that one?" If Kurt remembered correctly, it was a bit racy.

"I liked it in high school, and it's 19 on your top 25, I figured it'd be fun to revamp it for two voices. Besides, if we get it done in time, we can sing it for Mary."

"It's a racy song and you want us to sing it to my nine year old?" Kurt questioned.

"It's racy?" Blaine asked. "Hmm, yeah I guess it is a little." He laughed. "I'm not the best at picking appropriate songs, you remember my GAP story? I think that was the worst I've ever done."

"I remember."

"But for the Mary thing, I don't think she'll understand the racy parts, and it's a fun, catchy song. C'mon, sing it with me." Blaine insisted, this excited puppy quality in his voice.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, I guess it'd be okay. She's prolly heard that song anyway."

"Yes!" Blaine cheered.

"Shhh, she's asleep." Kurt scolded.

"Yes!" Blaine stage whispered.

"You dope." Kurt laughed. He shifted a bit so his head was on Blaine's chest instead of on his neck. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know. Just don't murder me."

"Oh, I wasn't serious about that the other day, you know. I wouldn't burry you in the backyard, that would start smelling terrible after a while." Kurt laughed.

"Oh good, I don't like the idea of being in the backyard." Blaine yawned. "I'm tired."

"It's nine thirty."

"I'm old too then." Blaine chuckled softly. "Has anyone ever told you you're extremely comfortable?"

"No."

"Well, you are." Blaine yawned again. "I hate to get up, but I think I should probably call it a night. We'll practice Wednesday. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. He didn't want Blaine to get up, but he couldn't think of a non-pathetic way to ask him to stay. Kurt took one last deep breath, locking Blaine's scent in his lungs, and got up.

"No, come back down here." Blaine tugged his arm.

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep." Kurt's heart was in his throat.

"Ten minutes." Blaine said. "I'll get up in ten minutes."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Okay."

"It's too quiet on my side." Blaine whispered. "Ever since George left it's too quiet. I like it better over here. That's why I volunteered to spend my Saturday babysitting a bunch of girls and letting them put makeup on me."

"I wondered." Kurt closed his eyes. "I thought you just took pity on me."

"No, I like it better with more people around. I don't like being alone. I knew that before I got my own place, but I didn't _know_ that, you know?"

"Um, I guess. Like you didn't realize how much you wanted people around until you didn't have any." Kurt guessed.

"Exactly." Blaine agreed. "Isn't that how it always goes though? You don't know what you want until it's gone."

"Yeah," Kurt said, his heart twisting painfully. He knew _exactly_ how that felt.

* * *

><p><em>"She's talking to me." Brit said instead of hello. "She keeps coming up to me in the grocery store, I don't even know how she figures out I'm there. I only ever go after work but she's always there. It's like she can read minds."<em>

_ Kurt chose to let that one go. He learned to pick his battles with Brittany. "I'm assuming you mean Santana?"_

_ "Oh, yeah. I mean Santana." Brit answered. "I don't know what to do. She keeps talking to me about stuff that happened when we were together, all the good stuff. I don't know what she's doing."_

_ "It sounds like she's trying to get you to sleep with her again." Kurt said simply._

_ "I still think she's hot, but I don't want to sleep with her anymore. I told her that." Brit said. "It can't be that. She's smarter than me, she understood what I said."_

_ Wow, Kurt was impressed. "You actually said that to her? That you didn't want to have sex with her?"_

_ "Yeah." Brittany answered like that wasn't a big thing. "Kurt, what do I do? I don't know why she keeps talking to me about the past."_

_ "Try asking her not to." Kurt shrugged. It wouldn't work on Santana, but he had to suggest it. "If that doesn't work then change the subject."_

_ "That's it?" Brit asked._

_ "Yeah, don't let her talk about stuff you don't want to hear." Kurt advised._

_ "Okay, I can try that." Brittany said happily._

_ "Good. Anything else happening in Lima?"_

_ "I don't think so. Puck says you wouldn't be interested in the motocross they opened up down the street._

_ "Puck's right."_

_ "Oh, okay." Brittany said cheerfully. "I'll talk later, my chicken pot is boiling and I need to put the syrup in it."_

_ "Have fun." Kurt winced. He might have been able to train her in cleaning, but cooking was a whole different story. That girl could _not_ cook to save her life._

_ "I will. Cooking is so fun."_

_ "Yeah." Kurt grimaced, he felt bad for Puck. He'd be expected to eat that when he got home. Kurt sighed in relief; he didn't have anyone cooking nasty food for him. The only people he had to worry about were Mary and himself. Mary, unfortunately, couldn't cook well. However, she was only nine; he had time to work on her technique. It was much better cooking than being cooked for, and two was definitely the best number to cook for._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy all.<br>Read and Review. **


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Warning, this hasn't been beta'd at all**

* * *

><p>It didn't truly hit Kurt until midday on Wednesday that Mary would be leaving soon. He'd known about it, talked about it, packed her things for it, but it hadn't <em>hit<em> him.

While twenty something little kids noisily lined up for barbeque outside the pool area, Kurt sat down hard on a bench taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. His baby was going away the next day. She would be boarding a plane at 10:42 am EST and landing 6:19 pm EST the next day. She'd have eight hours of travel time with only her escort for company. Kurt took a bigger deep breath. Why did he agree to this again?

"Hey, I got you some food." Blaine interrupted his worrying. "You still worrying about Mary?"

"Thanks." Kurt gave a weak smile and took the plate from him. He wasn't interested in anything on it. "She's going away tomorrow."

"I know." Blaine laid a gentle hand on his knee. "But she's only going to be gone for two weeks and she'll be with her mom the whole time."

"I know she'll have fun, and I know she'll only be gone a little while." Kurt sighed. "It'll be a good thing for her. I'll just…" Kurt trailed off.

"Miss her." Blaine finished for him.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "I'll definitely miss her. The last time I went two weeks without seeing her she was a newborn living with Brittany."

"You'll be fine."

"I know. I'll worry and cry a little but I'll be fine. And then she'll come back and I'll be happy again." Kurt said. "I know how it's going to go. It just doesn't stop me from being sad. I hadn't…internalized it; I think that's the word I'm looking for. It wasn't real until now for some reason." Probably because he'd been distracted moping over Blaine the past few days.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Blaine shrugged. "Just hang out with her for now I guess."

Kurt looked out at the twenty something kids. Mary and her friends were sitting at a picnic table about ten feet away, happily waving her arms around and laughing. "I'll let her stay with her friends for now." Kurt said softly. "She's not going to see them for a while."

"Um, do you want me to stay on my side tonight then, so you can have some alone time with her?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt shook his head immediately. "You can come over, I want you too. Besides, we have to practice our duet."

"True." Blaine nodded. "Speaking of which, I think I have it all worked out. I can walk you through it really quick if you want."

"Sounds good." Kurt made himself smile. Distraction from sad thoughts was a good idea.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to be closing in three months." Mrs. Hendrick said when he went to pick Mary up. "My son invited me to live with him in Florida. I think he mostly just wants someone to watch his kids when he goes to work, but I'm going."<em>

_ "Oh." Kurt was a bit shocked. He knew she'd told him to start looking for somebody else to watch Mary, but he'd… he'd gotten complacent and not done it. He'd procrastinated and now he only had three months to hunt down and approve of another place to leave his child._

_ Damn._

* * *

><p>"So, Mistress Mary, your dad and I have prepared a duet we would like to perform for you. Would you like to hear it?"<p>

"Yes!" Mary agreed.

"You'll have to tell us if it sounds good. Mr. Blaine wants me to sing it with him at a club." Kurt told her.

"Okay, I'll be your critic." Mary nodded. "Oh, I should sit so it'll be like the club. Can I have coffee?"

"No." Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "Under no circumstances may you have coffee. You may, however, have some iced tea."

"Can you warm it up in the microwave at least?" She pleaded.

"That I can do." Kurt agreed. "Blaine, you go get your keyboard while I set up. Mary, you come and pour out how much iced tea you want."

Ten minutes later Mary was parked on the couch with her heated iced tea and Blaine was playing random notes to check his set up. "Alright, perfect. We're ready to go."

"You gotta tell us if we're funny." Kurt said. He'd convinced Blaine fairly easily that actually going for a sexy vibe would be ridiculous and creepy for this particular performance, so they'd agreed to be over the top and aim for laughs.

"Okay." Mary already had a smile on her face.

Blaine counted down and then the music started. "_Here we go again, I kind wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied."_ Blaine sang.

"_Here we go again, we're sick like animals we play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive." _Kurt answered. Blaine pretended to bite him and Kurt made a fearful face.

Blaine set the music on auto during the chorus so he could jump behind the couch while singing "_I want to run and hide. I want to run and hide."_ Mary laughed and put her tea down to peer over the couch.

"_You're killing me now." _ Kurt made the most ridiculous face he could and collapsed next to Blaine. They proceeded to have a mock animal fight during the chorus.

"_Hush, hush the world is quiet." _ Kurt put a finger to his lips. Blaine went back to the keyboard for the end of the song and Kurt stood up to overact the ending. "_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_ He finished with a dramatic fall to the floor.

"So, how'd we do?" Kurt popped up to ask.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Mary insisted, launching herself at him. She was giggling like mad, mission accomplished.

"Nah, but you can make Mr. Blaine do another song." Kurt suggested and got off the floor to flop on the couch.

"Oh, did you learn any Minx songs yet Mr. Blaine?" Mary asked with big, hopeful eyes.

"Uh…" Blaine rubbed at his neck. He disliked the artist as much as Kurt did.

"Well?" Mary asked, the cute face that Kurt couldn't say no to firmly in place.

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. "I learned a few." He listed off the ones he knew.

"Play _Anchored Love_." Mary bounced excitedly. "I love that one, it's my favorite!"

"Okay." Blaine's smile was charming, but obviously meant for stage use. He really didn't want to sing this song. Kurt just smirked and sat back, he hated it too, but he wasn't going to save Blaine.

He took a breath and counted off. Kurt snuggled back into the couch cushions and watched Mary practically jump off them. Blaine had a _really_ good voice, even this ridiculous song about sunken ships holding onto love sounded good when he sang it. "_Anchored to the thought of you and the love I held for you. Even if it hurts me, I'm gonna go down too!"_

Mary sang along with him, her clear little voice sounding awesome. Such a musical bunch, Kurt thought fondly. The only thing that could make it better was if Blaine loved him too.

And fuck, even just the thought of telling Blaine how stupidly in love he was made Kurt's insides flutter unpleasantly. He didn't want to drive Blaine away. Even if it was terribly clichéd and could probably be the driving plot in a terrible romance novel, the fear of rejection was very real for Kurt.

Sure Blaine was very touchy feely with him, seemed to flirt sometimes, maybe. But Kurt had never _really_ seen him around other people he knew. He'd never seen Blaine with his friends. How was he supposed to know if Blaine's behavior was abnormal?

Oh, he was going to meet them on Friday.

The song ended and Blaine bowed for Mary. She clapped enthusiastically for him. "You're awesome Mr. Blaine."

"Thanks, I try." Blaine winked playfully. "Any other requests from the gallery?"

"Play your favorite song." Kurt suggested.

"My favorite song?" Blaine pulled a face. "That's so hard to chose, I love so many."

"Then pick the first one that comes to mind." Kurt prompted. "What is it?"

"Oh, um…" Blaine chuckled. "It's the Minx song, but that's not my favorite by far. Sorry Mary, no offense."

"It's okay, Daddy says Minx isn't his favorite either. His favorite is Lady Gaga or Broadway. Or a bunch of those dance ladies."

"Dance ladies?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Like Beyoncé, Brittany, or Shakria." Kurt shrugged. "My favorite are the Beatles actually Mary." The Beatles were special to him. After his mom died Burt had played all Elizabeth's albums non-stop for a month. It was a bittersweet memory, but important.

"Oh, _Silly Love Songs_." Blaine said. "That's the first Beatles song I think of. Well, Paul McCartney anyway, not the same thing. What'cha think? Wanna hear that?" He asked the room.

It wasn't a song Kurt knew particularly well actually, but why not. Kurt agreed and Mary shrugged. "I never heard it before." She commented.

"Gimme a minute and I'll get started." Blaine said and stared at the ceiling. He mouthed things to himself and his fingers moved across the keys without actually pushing anything down. He shook his head a few times but eventually looked back at them. "Alright, might I present to you _Silly Love Songs_ by Paul McCartney." He started the music, skipping the vocal intro and going straight into the first verse. "_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs,"_

His voice was quiet well suited to the song. As he got to the chorus Kurt joined in, lending background vocals so Blaine could play more. "_I love you."_

"_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?"_ Blaine answered.

"_How can I tell you about my loved one?"_ Kurt finished, Blaine joining in on the last few words.

"Thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome."

"Daddy sings really good." Mary said and then yawned. Kurt checked the clock, almost nine thirty. It was time for her to go to bed; she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

"Hey, sweetie, I think it's time you go to bed. You're in for a long day tomorrow." Kurt petted her head softly. Mary yawned again mid glare. "See, you can't even yell at me right."

"Okay," Another yawn. "Daddy. I'll go to sleep."

"There you go. Now head on upstairs and I'll be up in a minute." He stood up, pulling her with him. She yawned again and trudged slowly towards the stairs.

"She's cute." Blaine noted, popping up from behind the couch with the keyboard's power cord in hand. "All the kids are leaving us."

"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt shot him a glare. "I don't want to hear that."

"Sorry." He shrugged and rolled up his cord. "What are you doing after you drop her off tomorrow?"

"I'm spending gonna hang out with Mercedes, probably sleep over." Kurt answered.

"Mercedes…" Blaine pouted as he squatted to pack his keyboard in its case. "I just realized we haven't met each other's friends… that's kinda weird. I haven't had a friend Wes and David didn't know for a _long_ time."

"Really?" Kurt cocked his head. "Most of my friends don't know each other; it's not that weird for me."

"Hmm, everybody's different I guess." Blaine shrugged. "Alright, I'm all packed up." He stood up and fixed his shirt with a quick tug.

"You want help with that?" Kurt offered.

"Nah, I'm good." Blaine shook his head. "I'll take a hug though." And he was over taking his hug before Kurt could say anything. He wouldn't have declined; he actually didn't want to let Blaine go. "You smell good." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Thanks." How the hell was Kurt supposed to deal with him when he just _said and did_ things like that? Kurt let himself whine internally about it while he was still hugging Blaine.

"I'll see you Friday then? Not tomorrow?" Blaine let him go and picked up his keyboard.

"I might come back." Kurt said. He hadn't planned on coming back, but Blaine… Being in the house without Mary was usually quite depressing for him, but when Blaine was around it was… less.

"You don't have to come back for me if that's what you're thinking. I can feed myself for a night and I can last a night without your sparkling company."

"You're selfish aren't you? It's all me me me." Kurt teased.

"I am selfish; I just like making people happy too." Blaine smiled goofily. "Good night, giliw. Sleep well, and don't forget to tell Mary I said 'have a nice trip' alright?"

"I won't." Kurt promised. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My beta and I have had a lot of tests lately so we haven't had much time as we'd like lately. As such, this is completely unbeta'd.<br>Unfortunately I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, sorry ;(  
><strong>**Read and Review **


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you sure you still want to go? I won't be mad if you say no." Kurt asked as they waited for Mary's escort at the airport.

"I want to see Mommy, Daddy." Mary said. "I'm really excited to go." She was wriggling and beaming, almost bouncing in her happiness. Kurt sighed; he really needed to stop being so attached…

"I know, baby." He said and rubbed her shoulder. "You're going to love hanging out with Mommy and Auntie Santana."

"I wanna go to the beach in California." Mary said. "I saw on a movie a mommy and her daughter getting ice cream. I wanna do that."

"Well you have to tell Mommy that." Kurt said. "No use telling me."

"True." Mary agreed.

"Now don't think this means you don't have to call me every day. I want to hear how your day's been. And call me when Mommy picks you up alright, I want to know you got there alright." Kurt reminded her. "Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I will." Mary agreed.

"Mr. Hummel?" A voice asked from behind Kurt. He turned to see a woman in uniform.

"Yes." Kurt nodded, holding out a hand. "I'm him."

"Hi, my name is Jenna; I'm here to escort a Mary Hummel to her gate." She said. She looked at Mary then and gave a big smile. "You must be Mary, how are you?"

"I'm really happy." Mary answered. "I'm going to see my mommy."

"That's awesome." Jenna winked. She turned back to Kurt. "I can take her from here sir."

"Here's her ticket." Kurt held it out to the escort. "Thank you for taking her."

"No problem." Jenna said, looking over the ticket.

Kurt pulled Mary into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you." He said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Daddy." Mary answered. "But I'll be right back."

"I know, but I'm still gonna miss my baby girl." Kurt refused to let her go yet.

"You can play with Mr. Blaine, he likes you." Mary suggested. "Then you won't be lonely 'cause I'm gone. It'd be perfect."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed, he wasn't honestly that concerned with what she was talking about right then. He was more focused on soaking her up; he needed to get two weeks' worth in one hug. Oh, this must be what Brittany felt like every time she had to leave.

"Mr. Hummel, it's time for Mary and I to go now." Jenna interrupted.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. He squeezed Mary a little tighter and then let go. He already felt tears in his eyes but he refused them, he'd gotten good at that the past week. "You be good for Brit okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you." Mary promised.

"I love you too." Kurt responded.

"C'mon, Mary, it's time to go." Jenna held out her hand for Mary, seemingly pleased when she took it automatically.

"Bye." Kurt called after them.

"Bye." Mary called back, waving over her shoulder. Kurt watched her until he couldn't see her any longer. Then he turned around and left the airport, a few tears escaping despite his best efforts.

* * *

><p><em> "Boo, I told you to change the subject when she talks to you about that stuff." Kurt sighed.<em>

_ "I tried!" Brittany whined. "But then she followed me around the store!"_

_ "I hope you didn't try losing her in the aisles." Kurt rubbed his forehead, resisting the urge to bang it against the nearest hard surface._

_ "How'd you know?" Brit asked._

_ "Brit, don't do that. Don't run in the grocery store."_

_ "Then how am I supposed to get rid of Santana?"_

_ Kurt sighed, still resisting that urge. "How about telling her to stay away?"_

_ "I _did_ that!" Brit whined. "I even thought about calling Mark up so she'd think I have a boyfriend, but I didn't want to talk to him again. We broke up so nice I don't wanna mess with it." Kurt rolled his eyes at her description. An amicable break up did not warrant 'broke up so nice', that just sounded weird. He didn't bother trying to tell Brittany that though._

_ Instead he just took a deep breath, held it, and then went on. "She's been following you for two weeks right?"_

_ Silence, probably Brittany nodding._

_ "And you've tried everything you can think of to make her go away?"_

_ More silence, just the faintest hint of rustling proving Kurt's nodding theory._

_ "Well then, do you want me to talk to her?"_

_ "Would you?" Brit asked hopefully._

_ "If you want me to. You just have to tell me what you want me to say." Kurt told her. "I'll talk to her all you want, because I know how confused you can get, but I'll need to know where you stand with her."_

_ "Um…you mean like how I feel?"_

_ "Exactly. How do you feel about Santana? You told me a while ago that you still loved her but you didn't want her anymore, is that still true, or did any part of that change?"_

_ "Um…"_

_ "I need you to really think about that. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't know, alright?" _

_ "No, I know how I feel." She told him. "I love her, I do. I think I always will, but I don't want what we've had in the past. I don't want anything like that ever again. I want to be loved by someone the same way I love them. I don't like having to worry about it. It hurts my head and makes my heart hurt. I feel like I'll have a heart attack sometimes."_

_ "Oh?" Kurt questioned._

_ "Yeah," Brit agreed. "I can't be with her again if she just wants to be the same."_

_ "And if she doesn't?" Kurt asked. "If she wants to be with you the way you want her too?"_

_ "I don't think she will." Brittany sighed. "Santana isn't like that."_

_ "But if she _is?"_Kurt needed to know the answer to this question. "If she does want to be with you that way, what do I say to her?"_

_ "She'll have to make me believe it. She's told me before that we'll be together forever, but we're not. I can't trust her to love me anymore." Kurt was impressed with the strength in her voice. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to say that._

_ "Okay, I understand." Kurt nodded._

_ "I don't want my heart to hurt anymore, Kurt."_

_ "I'll keep it safe as best I can." Kurt promised._

* * *

><p>He made it to Mercedes' couch with a bowl of peanut butter ice cream before he broke down completely and started bawling like a baby. He was curled up in the fetal position staring blankly at the TV, his bowl of ice cream completely melted, when she walked in.<p>

She said nothing. Mercedes put her bag down and toed off her heels. She sat down and pulled Kurt into her lap, stroking his hair as he continued to stare.

At some point he closed his eyes and drifted off. The smell of Chinese food and hot cardboard woke him up from his stupor. With a groan he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Mercedes?"

"Aw, you look like Sonic the Hedgehog with your hair like that." She laughed. "Hungry?" She held out an open box of what were presumably noodles, complete with chopsticks, from her seat at the counter in her kitchen.

Self-consciously Kurt rubbed at his hair, trying to flatten it. "Yeah." He got off the couch, cracking his sore back in the process.

"That sounds painful." She winced. "You out of zombieland?"

"I think so." Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem." She smiled. "I got your favorite, don't try to pay me for it either. You were catatonic when I got home, feeding your white ass is the least I can do."

"Yes mama." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling the box she'd gestured at towards himself.

"Good baby." Mercedes beamed. "When's her flight touch down?"

"What time is it?" Kurt squinted at her stove clock. "Oh, ten minutes about."

"Woke up just in time then."

"I miss her already." Kurt admitted. There was a gnawing at his insides that he didn't like, almost the same feeling he got when he thought about everyone in Ohio, just stronger and more uncomfortable.

"It's just two weeks."

"I know." Kurt took a deep breath and stuffed some lo mein in his mouth.

"You can stay here for a few days if you don't want to go back home." Mercedes offered.

"If I stay I won't leave." Kurt shook his head. "I should face it, just not today."

"As long as you need, baby."

"I'm going out with Blaine and his friends tomorrow." Kurt offered, he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Oh, and what are you doing?"

"Watching Blaine do his set." Kurt shrugged. "Then home. Should be nice."

"If you get anywhere with that man you tell me stat, got it?"

Kurt smirked. "You just want the dirty details you perv."

"Are there any I should be informed of?" Her eyebrows rose so high.

"No." Kurt shook his head quickly. "Just me and my hand."

"Which sucks."

"How's Sam?"

"Good." She got a dreamy look in her eye. "We had sex a few days ago. That boy is a beast in bed let me tell you."

"Please don't." Kurt cringed. "I've had enough of lady parts for one lifetime."

"I wasn't going to be graphic." She scoffed. "I was just going to let you know he's well hung. But I guess you don't want to hear how well."

Now Kurt was curious. Damn it. "How hung?"

She held up seven fingers.

"You bitch." Kurt laughed. "Damn you're lucky."

"Oh so lucky." She said dreamily.

Then Kurt's phone was ringing and he dove off his chair for it. "Hello? Mary? How are you, baby?"

"I'm not a baby." Mary pouted in his ear. "And I'm in California with Mommy!" She sounded so happy.

"How was your flight? You weren't scared right? Everything went okay?"

"It was good. I took lots of pictures of clouds. And the lady next to me let me have some gum!" She was so bubbly. "And Mommy got me at the gate and now we're driving in Aunt Santana's cool car. She doesn't have a roof!"

It did sound a bit windier now. "Were you at a stop light when you called, Mary?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because Daddy knows everything." Kurt replied with a laugh. The wind was getting even louder now. "Baby, how about you call me again when you get to Mommy's house? The wind's getting really loud."

"Okay!" Mary yelled, trying to make herself heard over the wind. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too!" Kurt said back loudly, he wanted her to hear him.

Then the line went dead and he was without her again. He sank down onto the couch, letting his phone fall back onto it.

Mercedes came up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulders and kneading. "It's okay, baby." She said. "Just two weeks."

Kurt let his head fall back against her. "I know." He sighed.

"C'mon. Let's finish eating. Then we'll watch terrible 90's movies and you can play with my hair."

"I do love playing with your hair." Kurt smiled weakly. Something about the way styling black hair worked appealed to him.

Mercedes smiled fondly and stroked his hair, standing it on end. And there was the end of that moment. Kurt glared half-heartedly up at her as he flattened his absolutely ruined hair. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, sorry if this is taking me a while now. I'll still be slow updating for a while, for which I'm sorry, but I have good news. The rest of the story is vaguely mapped out!<br>Read and Review please. :D **


	36. Chapter 36

Instead of unleashing Mercedes on Blaine they'd agreed to meet at the bar Blaine played at. It had taken him a little while but there he was, standing in front of _The Pinto_. Weird name, but Kurt just shrugged, he'd seen weirder.

Now he just had to go in and meet his neighbor's friends.

Why did he agree to this again?

Blaine's face swam in front of his eyes. Oh, yeah, that's why.

Kurt swallowed his nerves and opened the door.

It was much nicer than he expected. No seediness or drunken messes littering the place. Instead the bar was a sleek combination of wood and metal and the TV's played sports quietly with subtitles. There was a little stage in the back with a stool and a microphone, a few chairs and table oriented around it. Small, but nice. Kurt could easily imagine Blaine up there entertaining his crowd.

A warm hand slid around his waist. "Hey." Blaine said into his ear. Kurt jumped a little, turning to face him. Blaine smiled, hand still on Kurt. "Glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Kurt said, his heart beating much too fast. He'd seen Blaine in his performance clothes a lot, but he'd never seen him out in them. Something about the setting made him _that_ much hotter.

"Good. How's Mary? She have a good flight?" He finally removed his hand, backing up so he could lead Kurt towards his friends.

"Yeah, she took a bunch of cloud pictures. She already sent me a lot of them too." Kurt answered fondly. "She's really happy with her Mom too; Brittany's so ecstatic she's there. They went to the zoo today."

"That's awesome, Kurt." Blaine smiled brightly. "Ready to meet Wes and David?" Kurt nodded, might as well. "Good, that's them." He pointed to an Asian guy and a black guy as his hand found the small of Kurt's back to push him forward a bit.

"Oh." Kurt gasped, surprised it was so soon. They were really close.

"Guys." Blaine got their attention. "Wes, David, this is my neighbor, Kurt Hummel." He gestured at Kurt. "Kurt, Wes Montgomery and David Thompson." He pointed to first the Asian man and then the black man.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt mustered up a smile despite his nerves and held out a hand. He floundered a bit on whom to offer it to first but Wes was closer.

"And you." Wes shook.

"Agreed." David nodded and shook Kurt's hand efficiently once. He was definitely a businessman with a shake like that.

"Alright, sorry to just introduce and leave you, but I have to set up." Blaine said with a sheepish look. "I'll be back before I start, giliw. Don't let them walk all over you. And you two, be nice." He glared at them a second and then was off. The warmth of his hand was gone as well, and that made Kurt more nervous as he sat down.

"Hi." Kurt ventured awkwardly. He shouldn't have agreed to this.

"So you're the boy that's been stealing him all this time." David said.

"Pretty." Wes said and looked him over while propping his head up under his chin.

David sighed a rolled his eye. "Don't do that, you just got engaged."

"Shh, I can still look." Wes snapped.

"Um…" Kurt cleared his throat.

"Sorry about him, he's horribly ill mannered." David said. "Like Blaine said, I'm David. I hope you have a good time tonight; you look like you could use it. Blaine told us your daughter just left for a while?"

"Yeah, she's visiting her mother." Kurt volunteered.

"California right? That's what Blaine said." Wes asked. "It's really nice there. I took Kelly there last year, it was so beautiful." He sighed. "Kelly's my fiancée, by the way. Here let me show you." He fished for his phone.

"While he's doing that," David said. "Kurt, how are you tonight?"

"Good." Kurt nodded. This was still really awkward. "Um, Blaine said you guys knew each other in high school?"

"Yeah, we were essentially his backup singers." Wes answered and held out his phone. "That's Kelly. Isn't she beautiful?"

She was small and brunette and, indeed, beautiful. "Very." Kurt agreed. "Um, sorry to be rude, but you're bi right?"

"He's more bi-curious than anything." David answered for him. "He likes to look at 'em more than he likes to actually touch the pretty boys."

"Thanks, Ma." Wes deadpanned. "'Cause I can't talk for myself."

"Of course you can't." David rolled his eyes.

"You're just sour because I never tried to kiss you."

David made an unimpressed face. This was still awkward, but at least it was entertaining. "I got as close as I wanted to gay when I found you and Blaine making out on my bed senior year."

"You kissed Blaine?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

Wes shrugged. "He's hot."

"They were having a fling." David explained. "Wes was curious and Blaine was rebounding from the Jeremiah thing. Has he ever told you about that?"

"No." Kurt lied. He didn't want to think about Blaine kissing other boys; maybe if he heard the story again he could get it out of his mind.

"Well," Wes started, going so far as to actually rub his hands together. "It was Valentine's Day and…"

"And nothing." Blaine himself interrupted. "Don't tell that story. He's already heard it." Blaine grabbed Wes' drink and took a long sip. "It's embarrassing."

"He said…" David trailed off, looking over at Kurt. He didn't finish that sentence, choosing not to rat Kurt out. "Ready for your set?"

"Yeah. Kurt, you still gonna sing with me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt agreed quickly.

"Awesome, I'll call you up when I'm ready, about an hour I think, after I take a break." Blaine smiled and Kurt kind of wanted to melt. He felt so awkward, but Blaine being there made it better. "Alright, wish me luck." He grinned.

"Luck." David said.

"Kiss." Wes demanded and hauled Blaine down for one. Kurt forced himself not to react. This was just something they did; there was no need for the surge of jealousy that went through him. His feelings didn't seem to care. "Luck."

"You're lucky Kelly doesn't care you're a giant fucking flirt." Blaine rolled his eyes and trotted off to the stage, completely unfazed by what had happened.

"You're in love with him." Wes announced. Kurt's entire being froze. What? How did they know that? How could they _possibly_ know that? They just _met_ him?

"Way to be subtle, Wes." David hit him upside the head.

"What, it's true. Did you see his face when I kissed Blaine?"

"No need to just up and say it, you've embarrassed him." David glared. "I'm sorry Kurt, he has no filter sometimes. Especially when he's got a drink in him and he's got a reason to be happy."

"So happy, she said yes." Wes sighed dreamily.

"Again, sorry for him." David sighed again.

"I'm not in love with him." Kurt objected, but it was too late and too false for anyone to believe.

"Okay." David said anyway. "You wanted to hear the Jeremiah Valentine's Day story right?"

"Yeah." Kurt agreed quickly. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and change the subject back.

* * *

><p><em> Kurt didn't know where to look for a new daycare. He knew the phonebook was always a good starting point. But he also knew that a lot of daycares that were big enough to be <em>in_ the phonebook were most likely expensive. Mrs. Hendrick had been cheap, not asking for much of anything from him. It had been so easy._

_ Now he had to go find something worthwhile and he didn't even have a good point to start from. Kurt sighed and picked up his cell phone, looked like he had a lot of calling to do. The right place wasn't going to find him._

* * *

><p>Singing in front of a crowd, however small, was better than Kurt had ever imagined. He thought he'd be nervous, but… he wasn't. There weren't a ton of people focusing solely on Blaine's set, but the few that were… oh it was amazing to sing for them. He wished he'd had a glee club back in high school, just so he could have had more of a chance at this.<p>

He sat back down after _Animal_ more excited than he'd been in a long time, happiness flowing through him that had nothing to do with his daughter for once. It was such a good feeling, he wanted to keep it and hold onto it forever.

"You're glowing." Wes smiled at him. "It's a good look on you."

"Uh… thanks." Kurt thanked him. He wasn't really used to compliments like that, and Wes seemed _full_ of them.

"He's only got a little bit left, then we're going to a club, you want to come with us?" David asked.

"Blaine goes clubbing with you every week?" Kurt asked, he must have left pretty quickly, he usually got back before midnight

"He's been skipping lately, so he could get back to you and George." Wes answered. "But now that the kid's gone, we got our buddy back. So you gonna come too?"

He'd still been back about midnight even after George had left… Why did he come back without hanging out with his friends?

"Kurt?" David asked again.

"Oh," Kurt fluttered. "Sure, yeah."

Oh crap, he _hated_ clubs… and now that he'd agreed it was too late to politely decline. Damn flusteredness!

"Cool." David said. "So, back to that story you were telling before Blaine dragged you on stage. Something about an intern?"

"Oh," Kurt smirked. "They were having sex on the copy room floor!"

"Were they hot?" Wes asked.

"I didn't really look." Kurt admitted.

Wes sighed. "I meant in general, you had to know what they looked like _in_ their clothes."

"Um… the guy wasn't very attractive, and, for a girl, Henrietta was good looking, I guess." Kurt admitted. "There aren't really many stunning people in middle management you know."

"Good thing they have you to bolster the numbers then." Wes winked. "I think Kelly would like you. She's got an eye for pretty boys just like me."

"And that's, weirdly enough, how they met." David chuckled. "But back to the story."

"Oh, so…" Kurt recalled that horrific day he'd walked in on his fellow intern at the office. By the end of the story Wes and David were laughing too hard to drink anything. Kurt felt accomplished. It had gotten steadily less awkward the more time he'd spent with them. He didn't feel perfectly comfortable by any means, but he kind of liked them. He wouldn't be averse to spending another night like this with them.

Wes called for another round of drinks. Kurt stared at his. He'd been quietly sipping at his drink all evening, and he wasn't even half done with it. He hadn't wanted the questions watering it down would cause. It was rude to refuse to drink right?

"You a lightweight?" David asked looking at the two drinks sitting before Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, latching onto the idea. When he'd been in college he'd learned to hold his liquor decently, but he'd always been a lightweight anyway. Now that he was out of practice, well… Puck's wedding was still a complete blur for him. He didn't like repeat performances.

"I'll drink it." Wes volunteered. "Kelly likes me when I'm feisty drunk." He smirked and knocked back his shot.

"And nobody understands why…" David rolled his eyes. "He actually gets really dependant and obedient when he's got a few drinks, she's got an easier job dominating him when he's tipsy." David whispered at Kurt. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Wes asked.

"Nothing, just laughing." David replied quickly. Kurt nodded.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh, looks like Blaine's wrapping up." David said.

"Um… where's he gonna put his keyboard?" Kurt asked. He'd been thinking about it all night, but figured they'd just be going home. Now that they were going to a club…

"Wes and I live kinda close to this place, which is how he found it to begin with. We'll just make a quick stop in and drop it off." David explained.

"I'll go help him." Wes volunteered and stood up. He gulped the last of Kurt's drink and made his way, surprisingly stable, over to Blaine.

"I think I'll cut him off after one more." David said more to himself than to Kurt.

"Um… so what club are we going too?" Kurt asked. Of the two of them David was easier to talk to, but Wes made more interesting conversation… they were kind of nice as a set. He wasn't sure how to deal with them separately.

"I don't know yet. Blaine'll probably want to pick, he hasn't been out in a while." David shrugged. "We usually take turns but he's missed quite a few lately."

"So you guys go to gay clubs?" Kurt couldn't picture David in one. Wes sure, but not David.

"And drag him to straight ones." David grinned. "He's an awesome wingman, doesn't mind charming the ladies with me. And I don't have to worry about him wanting one for himself."

Kurt laughed. Okay, so David wasn't totally boring. Imagining Blaine uselessly flirting with some girls for David was kind of funny.

"I do the same for him of course, but Wes is better at it." David finished. "One time I had somebody so interested they almost followed me out the door, even after I insisted that I wasn't interested. I think his name was Sebastian or something…"

"Oh, telling you all about his forays into the gay scene I see." Blaine laughed and Kurt shivered as a warm arm fell over his shoulders. "And speaking of which, Wes tells me you're joining us this fine evening?"

"I am." Kurt agreed, suppressing the urge to roll into Blaine and burrow into his neck.

"Cool." Blaine smiled brightly. "And that means we're definitely going to a gay bar." He shot at David. "The gays win the night."

"I'm not gonna fight you. I figured anyway." David shrugged. "Wes, don't forget you put a ring on her finger."

"I won't. I'm always thinking of Kelly." Wes asserted. "I got her the most beautiful ring in the store, Kurt. The most beautiful one."

"That's nice." Kurt smiled at him.

"Alright, let's go." David said and stood. Kurt did too, unhappily knocking Blaine's arm off him.

The walk to David and Wes' apartment wasn't long, just a block and seven floors. The elevator was broken so they needed to walk. Blaine was a bit winded by the top. "I need to do more exercise." Blaine huffed.

"Eh, just run after kids." Kurt shrugged. "It's what I do." He was proud that he wasn't breathing hard. "I think you're fine anyway, you're lugging the keyboard." The three of them had tried to take it away from him, but Blaine had stubbornly insisted on carrying it the whole way. Instead they'd been given a stand, a mike, sheet music, and Wes had gotten the amp.

"Maybe I will." Blaine said and practically dropped the keyboard outside the door. "We can do more girls night and chase them."

"Mary would love that." Kurt said. "But no more makeup."

"You guys…" Wes said with a smile. "Cute."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! I know it's been a while but bear with me, I'm entering the dreaded Finals Weeks next week and that's crazy. However, after that I should have a decent amount of time to finish this up. :D<br>On a side note, gze25 reviewed a little while ago to ask me if I was also somebody else on ff or if I worked with them. The answer is no, I'm just scarlettfire and my beta doesn't update anymore really (writers block). That ckofshadows and I updated in tandem a few times is coincidental. A weird one, but a one nonetheless.**

**Read and Review! :D **


	37. Chapter 37

Kurt had forgotten how loud clubs could get. After so long away it was a culture shock. So many boys grinding together, so many chests in tight shirts or no shirts at all, so much strobe lighting. If he was honest, Kurt had never liked clubbing. He'd only ever went because his 'friends' asked him to and it was a night out. Club dancing was not his thing; he wanted more movement, less grinding. More actual dance moves, less rhythmic swaying.

But still, now he was here, in a club again, and it made his heart pound in time with the bass.

"You gonna dance at all?" David asked, breath tickling Kurt's ear. Kurt jumped a bit in surprise at having the other man so close. It took him a second before he realized it was the only way he'd have been able to hear him.

"I haven't danced in a long time." Kurt admitted, leaning close so he could be heard. David's smell washed over him. Blaine was the only man he'd been close to in a while that he hadn't known forever.

"Wanna dance then?" David asked. "Have some fun? Save me from the blond trying to pick me up." He tilted his head a little in the direction of a blond staring intently at them.

"Okay." Kurt stifled a laugh and agreed. David smiled and led them into the crowd. Wes waved at them as they left, attached to his phone. Almost immediately upon entry the man had found the bar, ordered a whiskey, and called his fiancée. Half an hour later they were still talking despite the noise.

Kurt almost ran into David when he stopped walking. "I'm a bit shit at this." David admitted but started dancing anyway. He was bad, but it kind of made Kurt relax. David wasn't somebody he needed to impress. He closed his eyes and swayed rhythmically, giving in to the atmosphere he'd never truly liked. He'd be safe this time. He was sober and he had Blaine and Blaine's friends to watch him… Blaine…

Kurt opened his eyes and looked for the shorter man. He'd been swallowed into the crowd relatively quickly, dragged in by a tall man with the most interesting skin Kurt had ever seen. Maybe Indian…

But now he was gone... and Kurt kind of wanted to see him now. Dance with him now. See how the strobe lights flicked across his face and shined off his overly gelled hair. He wanted to put his arms on Blaine's shoulders and sway…

Arms wrapped around him from behind and held him loosely. "Stop looking for him." David said into his ear, startling Kurt with his closeness once more. "He gets scared when things are obvious."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You like him." David said. "And I think he might like you. I don't know yet, but I think so. Give him a little bit of time. He's an idiot quite often."

Could he be talking about Blaine? That's the only thing that made sense… but why would he do that? They'd only just met each other, why give away secrets?

"I want him to be happy; he's one of my best friends." David continued. "Naturally I worried when he moved out, but he kinda glows now in a way I haven't seen often."

"David?" Kurt started. "What exactly are you saying? I don't like mysteries."

"Just give him a little bit of time." David repeated. And then Kurt was being pushed gently forward. "Have fun." David called loudly, his voice barely audible over the club noise.

Blaine was the one who caught him. "Hi." He said as he helped Kurt keep his feet under him. "You're dancing?" His smile was so bright.

"Yeah." Kurt said, unable to say anything else.

Blaine's hands slipped from Kurt's arm to his waist. "Dance with me then?" He asked and Kurt could only nod. Blaine pulled him in close and they were swaying…

Except they weren't… Blaine had a little beat going, and he was moving his feet in actual steps instead of just shuffling. Then Kurt was being spun out in the limited space. Fuck, they were _dancing!_ Kurt laughed, a smile bursting out on his face. Dancing with Blaine…

"You're kinda hot." Blaine laughed and Kurt's heart soared. Suddenly his mouth felt dry and he was dizzy. "How'd I not notice? I bet you could pick up any guy you wanted." He spun Kurt back in, closer than before. "See anyone you like?"

And Kurt's mood dampened.

"Um…" How was he supposed to answer that when the guy he wanted was holding him so close, dancing him across the floor with actual moves instead of insipid grinding? Although grinding probably wouldn't have been so bad, not bad at all.

"Me neither. It's slow tonight." Blaine said and his hand moved just a little further south, coming to rest on the small of Kurt's back. "Eh, what can you do?" He shrugged. "At least you're having fun though, giliw. That's what's important. You are having fun right?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed softly, nodding. He didn't want to talk about this anymore; he just wanted to keep dancing. Maybe Blaine would shut up now… Wow, how often did he want Blaine to shut up?

"Good." Blaine said and spun him again, doing a fancy step to the side Kurt almost couldn't follow. "You're a good dancer, Kurt."

"You too. Good lead."

"I like following better actually, but thank you." He said.

"Oh…" Kurt nodded. "Okay." His hands had been on Blaine's shoulders, but now they moved to his waist, worming under the loops of Blaine's arms. "I can do that." In seconds the dynamic was changed, Blaine was being spun out and Kurt was stepping beside him to complete the move.

Blaine laughed and went with it gracefully, barely even tripping over himself or the multitudes of other people as he went from lead to follow. Kurt pulled him in closer than necessary and let his grip tighten just a little. Blaine didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care. He smelled so good, better than David.

"You're good at this." Blaine said after Kurt pulled off a fancier move in the grinding crowd.

"I've spent a lot of time with dancers." Kurt winked. Over the years he'd been the stand in for many a recital, both Brittany and Mary used him whenever they needed to partner practice.

"Really?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, a triangular attack on his nose.

"Brittany." Kurt explained. "Remember that video I showed you when we first met? Well she needs someone to practice on, and in college that was me. Now I have Mary practicing things on me."

"Well then, I guess I should let you lead all the time then." Blaine said playfully. "Save me the effort."

"You know it's a lot of effort to follow, don't give me that." He forced Blaine into a hard move just to prove it. "See, you're even sweating."

"I know." Blaine huffed. "Rest!" He slumped against Kurt, head finding a home on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm done now. You can be my bed. I'll just stay here."

Kurt sucked in a breath. "Blaine…" The man in question just nuzzled gently, breath fanning out warmly, ignoring Kurt's questioning tone. Kurt closed his eyes then and hugged Blaine a bit tighter.

* * *

><p><em> "No, you gotta move your leg like this." Brittany said and demonstrated for Mary. "You're not lifting up enough. If you don't get your leg up high enough then you'll fall down on the next move."<em>

_ "Oh, okay Mommy, I'll try." Mary bit her lip. Brittany gave Kurt a nod and counted down, when she got to three he hit play on the computer and let the music go. This time Mary got her leg in the right place and continued with the choreography._

_ Kurt sighed happily and rested his chin on his palm. It was so nice to see them together. They hadn't seen each other since they were down in Ohio. Though, they probably wouldn't have seen each other in even longer if the ladies at Brittany's job weren't totally in love with her. About a month ago they'd figured out Santana was harassing Brittany and they'd banded together. The result was a weeklong vacation to New York to visit Mary and Kurt. They'd booked the flight and even paid for it. The only thing Brittany had to do was show up on time and enjoy her time off._

_ Kurt had decided he would call Santana while Brittany was there. She might have given him the go ahead to tell Santana off, but he still wanted her there in the room at least. She wouldn't have to say anything, but she could tell him if he was doing it wrong. _

* * *

><p>They got home at almost three a.m. Kurt hadn't been out that later since college, it was invigorating.<p>

Until he realized he was a zombie for all of Saturday. He didn't wake up until almost 10. He hadn't slept that late in a long time. The coffee pot was the farthest thing from him in the entire world! Why did it have to be downstairs?

Kurt spent a good ten minutes laying in bed debating lethargically with himself the pros and cons of just not getting up. Eventually his boredom and need to use the bathroom made him. Once out of his nice, warm bed he forced himself down the narrow stairs and to the coffee pot, on autopilot the whole way. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his doorbell ring.

He grumbled under his breath as he went to answer it. He opened the door to see Blaine bright eyed and bushy tailed on his bit of porch. "Hi, Kurt." Blaine smiled warmly and came in. "You look like hell."

Kurt was too out of it to even comment. He just grumbled a little and shuffled back to his coffee pot. It was almost done brewing. Fuck, this was worse than when Mary wasn't sleeping through the night yet. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat down at the island across from Blaine.

"He's a little tired, George, you probably won't get much out of him." Blaine was saying into his phone. Somewhere in his head Kurt knew that made sense, but it was too fuzzy up there. The coffee pot beeped and he was on it as quickly as his tired body would take him. He drank the first sip before it could cool and burned his tongue. He didn't even care. "Yeah, I did. And I made him sing."

Kurt looked at Blaine blearily, sitting down once more, coffee cradled in his hands carefully. The first jolts of caffeine were starting to take hold.

"Yeah he did meet my friends. You can tell your mother to stop making you be so nosy. Tatawagan kita mamaya ate Mel." He said loudly, and Kurt was awake enough now to know he was probably talking to somebody not on the phone but listening in.

"Who're you talking to?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine turned to him and his face lit with a smile.

"George. He wanted to talk to you." Blaine held out the phone, a hand over the receiver. "You wanna talk?" He asked quietly enough that George wouldn't be able to hear.

Kurt took the phone. "Hi, George." He said as brightly as he could manage in his tired state. He took another sip of coffee. "How's home?"

"I wanna go back to New York, Mr. Kurt. I loved it there." George complained. "Nanay has me doing all the chores now and Dad wants me to read the summer homework. I hate math."

"Oh, poor guy." Kurt chuckled. "Did you get the package Uncle Blaine and I sent you yet? With your toothbrush and the book you were reading?"

"Yeah, thanks. I can't believe I forgot it!" George exclaimed. "I was so mad on the plane, all I had to do was listen to Nanay and Dad talk about overseas and I just wanted to read Harry Potter. They went to all those old people places. So boring." Kurt could imagine George rolling his eyes. "Then they wanted me to look at pictures of rocks."

"I'm sorry dear." Kurt said. "But think of it this way, since they went, you got to stay here with us. Maybe you can get them to go again so you can visit us again." Kurt grinned.

George, predictably, gasped happily. "So it'd be okay if I visited again?"

"Of course, George. You're welcome anytime. Mary would be glad to see you again?"

"I wanna see her too. Did you know she went to the beach with her Mom today? She showed me pictures. Her mom is really pretty. So's that other lady."

"Down boy." Kurt joked. Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. "Your uncle's giving me a weird look now. Wanna see? Blaine, can this thing do videochatting?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered and reached for the phone. "You just hit this button… and voila." He put the phone down on the counter. "Hi George."

"Tito, I can only see the ceiling!" George complained.

"Sorry." Kurt picked the phone up and pointed the camera at Blaine. "See, make the face again Blaine." Blaine did as told, exaggerating it. George giggled.

"Tito." Kurt stood up and walked around the island so he and Blaine could be on screen at the same time. "Mr. Kurt." George smiled, and it lit up his face just the same way a smile lit up Blaine's.

"Long time no see, kid." Kurt winked. "You in your room?"

"No, he's in the living room. See that cow in the background, that's my sister." Blaine pointed to a slim ankle in the corner of the screen. It looked like George was sitting on the floor.

"Mom's not a cow." George defended.

"Blaine, I can't believe you said that about me." A pretty woman's face ducked into the screen for a moment. "You're the worst younger brother in the world."

"And you're a cow." Blaine said with a playful wink, sticking out his tongue for a second. "Mel, this is Kurt. Kurt, my sister Mel."

"Hi." Kurt waved awkwardly as the woman took the phone from George, ignoring his discontented protest.

"Why hello you." She smirked at him, a look which, after years of Santana exposure, he knew _very_ well. "Aren't you a little cutie?"

"Mel…" Blaine complained. "Stop right there."

"You're the neighbor right?" She asked, ignoring Blaine as easily as she'd ignored George.

"Yeah." Kurt said and made himself smile. "It's nice to meet you… well, webcam meet you."

"You too." She said very nicely and then, even through webcam it was clear, looked at Blaine. "Why did you not tell me your neighbor was _exactly_ your type? You've been hiding him from me this whole time haven't you?"

"Mel, stop." Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're being really rude right now."

"You're the one hiding him. Sorry for being rude, Kurt."

"It's okay." Kurt managed. He was still reeling from what she'd said. What did she mean he was _exactly _Blaine's "type"? He'd never seen any pictures of Blaine's old boyfriends… was he the right physical type? Was Kurt the body type Blaine normally looked for in a guy?

Kurt tuned back in to hear Blaine almost yelling at his sister in Tagalog. He was getting steadily redder and she was getting steadily more gleeful. Finally he just hung up. He huffed for a few seconds. "I'm sorry for my sister, Kurt."

Kurt wanted to pet Blaine's hair and make him feel better. "It's okay. Kind of flattering really. Besides, just that little bit of exposure to her and I'm reminded of Santana. She's Brittany's long-term girlfriend." Kurt couldn't resist the urge to at least touch the hand Blaine still had on the island.

"Really? There's more people like my sister out there? That's terrifying." Blaine shuddered but looked at Kurt. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Imagine how bad she'd be if she was a repressed lesbian. I had to deal with that for years." Kurt shrugged. "Anyway, it's always been a bit flattering to be so blatantly hit on."

"True." Blaine's smile morphed into a genuine one.

* * *

><p>Later in the day Kurt called Mary. While Blaine got ready to go out and play again, Kurt had no idea how he had the energy for that, he was still tired, Kurt sat down to talk. The pasta was boiling and didn't need much tending.<p>

"Hi, Daddy!" Mary answered the phone brightly.

"Hey baby." Kurt relaxed just hearing her voice. "How was the beach?"

"It was so fun!" Mary exclaimed. "I saw a mermaid! She gave me a shell and Mommy made it into a hairclip." Kurt opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about but then shut it. After a lot of Brittany exposure they started to sound alike… it would be disconcerting if it wasn't somewhat endearing.

"Was she a pretty mermaid?" Kurt asked, might as well go along with it.

"Very." Mary answered. "She said her name was hard to pronounce in English, so I could call her Sunshine. She had the prettiest eyes, like Terra."

"Asian?" Kurt prompted and Mary agreed. "That's cool. She must have had a long swim."

"No, she can just go on the underground currents like in that fish movie with the turtles." Mary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mommy also let me get a corndog."

"Oh, how'd you like that?" Kurt asked.

"It was kinda gross." Mary said and Kurt breathed a sigh of relieve, he hated corndogs. "Then we got strawberry ice cream."

"MARY!" Kurt groaned, his heartbeat quickening. He was going to _kill_ Brittany! And Santana for good measure! "Are you okay? You're allergic to red dye. I hope you didn't eat too much of it, are you okay?"

"Daddy I'm fine. Mommy made sure there wasn't any red dye in it before she bought it." Mary said in her most soothing voice. "I really like strawberry ice cream; can I have it at home Daddy?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say no but… "You really like it honey?"

"I love it." Mary affirmed.

"Okay… but only at home!" Kurt caved. "I can't let you have an allergic reaction to something, so we'll check in the store for red dye before we buy it."

"Cool! Thank you, Daddy!" Mary exclaimed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Kurt sighed and made himself relax. She was alright… he was just going to have to learn how to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm done with FINALS!<br>Read and Review please. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: It's been brought to my attention that, over the time I've been writing this story, how long Kurt and Blaine have known each other might have been confused. I'm sorry for that. As of this point, the boys met on Wednesday July 3, 2019 and this chapter is dated Tuesday August 20, 2019. I hope that clears up any confusion. :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and pouted a little at his work. He really didn't feel like doing work. He shifted in his chair, resisting the urge to pick at his outfit.<p>

"Why are you so fidgety?" Mercedes asked, showing up beside him with a paper cup filled with water from the water cooler. She put it on his desk and shifted her weight to one foot for comfort. "And what's with the outfit? It's could almost double as club clothes."

"Only almost? Damn, I thought this would be okay." Kurt looked down at his silvery button up, plucking at a black button. He'd been trying out the shirt. It was much thinner than he normal wore, and he figured going to work in it might help him be more comfortable. Seemed like it had been for naught.

"Okay, really, now tell me what's up." Mercedes demanded, eyebrows raised.

Kurt blushed. "Um… I'm going out with Blaine and his friends tonight… to the bar he plays at and then to a club maybe…"

Mercedes eyes widened and she gasped. "Really?" Kurt nodded and she squealed quietly. "Oh, Kurt! This is great. You've been pining after him for so long and now you're getting an in with the friends. I'm so happy for you."

"Mercedes it's not like that." Kurt shook his head. As much as David and Wes seemed to liked him, he didn't think he had an 'in' with them. Besides, if it was going to be a night like last Friday night, he wasn't any closer to being with Blaine, just closer to dancing with him. "It's really not." He asserted, she was giving him a disbelieving look.

"Then why are you jumping like a Mexican jumping bean?" She gave him a nice 'bitch please' face that she'd most likely picked up from Kurt himself.

"I am nervous." Kurt admitted. "But not about going out with Blaine and his friends. No, it's because Blaine asked me to sing a song. He liked what I did for our duet and he saw how much I liked it so… well, he offered and I didn't _want_ to say no. I _liked_ performing and I really want to do it again."

Mercedes' eyes got even bigger. "Oh." Then her face calmed into a pleasant smile. "That's great too, Kurt. I know how much you wish you had been able to go to Broadway."

Kurt shrugged. "I probably wouldn't have made it anyway. I'm happy as I am now. I wouldn't give my life up for anything." He smiled at her. "I just like that performing is now an option for me sometimes. It feels… good."

Mercedes seemed to accept that, she gave his shoulder a squeeze and then went to her desk, leaving the water on his. He looked after her for a minute and then at the water cup. He hadn't gotten up for a while, and she'd probably noticed that. She was always trying to take care of him.

And she was right of course. While the idea of his performance did fill him with nerves, they were a quiet kind that he enjoyed very much. They didn't leave him feeling as jumpy and pre-occupied as his real worry did.

No, Blaine was what was really making him nervous. He'd been… _off_ since they talked to his sister. Something Mel had said had set Blaine off and made him act… different. It was really annoying. He'd still come over for dinner every day, let Kurt feed him and stayed after for a while each night, but it had been different than usual. He didn't touch him as much; didn't smile at him as much.

It was kind of like when they first met and were still getting to know each other.

Kurt sighed and took the water cup. 'For good luck' he thought, bringing the cup up in a mock toast and then drinking. He was going to need it to quell his nerves tonight.

* * *

><p><em> Kurt took a deep breath and pressed the send button on his phone. Mary had gone to sleep an hour ago and Brittany sat beside him at the kitchen island. He was calling Santana.<em>

_ One ring. _

_He was nervous. He'd never had to do something like this before; he wasn't sure how to start. But he'd do anything for Brittany._

_ Two rings._

_ He'd written out his main points and asked Brittany to go over them so he had it right. She'd agreed to it. He knew his talking points, just not how to say them._

_ Three ri… "Hello." Santana said. "Who's this?"_

_ "It's Kurt." He answered, refusing to let his nerves show through his voice._

_ "What do you want, Lady?" She asked, her usual brashness showing through. "This better be good because I had to get up for this shit, my phone was on the other side of the apartment."_

_ Kurt took a deep breath. "It's about Brittany."_

_ Santana gasped. "Is she with you? I haven't been able to find her for the past week. I went to her work but they wouldn't tell and then Puck said he'd rather suck a baby's head off then tell and you know how freakishly attached he is to babies. It totally defeats his Mohawk but whatever, is she with you?"_

_ "Yes." Kurt affirmed. "And she wanted me to make this phone call for her. You know how she can be with words sometimes; you need to dive around them to figure out what she means. She wanted this to come out straightforward."_

_ "Kurt, you've _never_ been able to do anything straight, Mary notwithstanding. I'm convinced she's the result of Mother Nature having a heart attack and the world going insane for a second. There's no other way you could actually go through with seeing all Brit's lovely lady bits."_

_ "Santana, shut up." Kurt rolled his eyes. "This isn't what we're here to talk about."_

_ "Then what is it?" She demanded._

_ Kurt looked down to his notes, his talking points. How was he supposed to just _say_ them? He shook his head once. He was just going to have to dive in. "I have a list," He started. "Of everything Brittany wants you to know, and I need you to shut up and listen to it without interruption okay? If you don't you literally have_ zero_ chance of being with her again. She's sitting right across from me and nodding so you can rest assured I'm not just saying that."_

_ Santana didn't say anything for a full thirty seconds. "Okay." She said and her voice was shaking._

_ Kurt took a deep breath. "She wanted me to tell you first that she'll always love you. She's loved you since you two were in fifth grade and you knocked that boy out for pulling on her hair and told her she was too pretty to be crying. She said it's not something she can ever change, it'll always be there._

_ "However, she also said that she's not _in love_ with you anymore. She moved on from that. You hurt her Santana, you hurt her a lot. She can forgive you for it, but she can't forget it. She doesn't trust you with her heart anymore, so she's not going to just give it to you because you ask._

_ "Which brings me to the last point." Kurt paused for a second to let Santana take that all in, to give her a chance to protest anything. The only thing he heard was her breathing on the other end. "My last point," Kurt continued. "Is that if you want her back, if you_ really_ want to be with her again, you're going to have to make her believe it. I don't know how you're supposed to do that, and neither does she. But she'll know. If you can make her believe you, you can be with her again. Understood?"_

_ Santana didn't speak. Kurt heard nothing but her breath. "Santana?" He asked._

_ Brittany looked up at Kurt, finally making eye contact. Her eyes were wet. She'd been staring at her fingers the entire time he was on the phone, biting her lip. Through the line Kurt heard something fall to the floor and shatter._

_ Santana sobbed once and then there was the dial tone. She'd hung up._

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home he practically ripped his stupid silver shirt off and then stood in front of his closet bare-chested and frowned at all his clothes. He hadn't worried overmuch about his clothes on Friday. Yes, he was meeting Blaine's friends, but he was also still really distracted by the lack of Mary at home and he hadn't known there would be clubbing.<p>

Now he was slightly more used to the empty house (it helped that she would be home in nine days) and he knew there was a very good possibility that there would be clubbing (he kind of wanted to go too, if that meant dancing with Blaine again).

All that added up to his wardrobe being a disappointment. He had work clothes, casual clothes, a few fancy outfits that he occasionally had to wear when he actually needed to go somewhere for work, but no club clothes. It was frustrating!

He went through his work shirts. All of them were nice(ish) and of, if not the _latest_ style, not so long ago as to be disrespectable. But none of them were club clothes. They were all work appropriate. Not something he would allow himself to get sweaty in.

He turned to glare at the silver shirt that had landed half off his bed. How did Blaine make this seem so easy? Kurt huffed, stared once more at his stupid useless closet. Maybe he should just ask Blaine when he got home.

That felt like a good idea. So he pulled on a random short sleeve shirt that didn't clash terribly with his pants and left his room, irritated at his closet. He went into the kitchen and stared at the fridge. Cooking something intricate never failed to distract him from his feelings.

Kurt opened the fridge and spotted the dark purple eggplant. Eggplant rolitini then. With a salad with a lemon vingrette. Not over the top, but complicated enough to keep him busy until Blaine got home. He grabbed the eggplant and went for it.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked in just as Kurt was finished setting the table. "Oh, smells good." He'd said.<p>

"It is." Kurt had agreed. "It's ready now. I took it out about ten minutes ago, so it should be cool about now."

"Awesome." Blaine had smiled and Kurt had wanted to kiss him. They ate in almost silence. Blaine only spoke to compliment the food.

And now they were in Kurt's room. While they were cleaning Kurt had brought up his wardrobe dilemma and they had gone upstairs. "Help." Kurt whined and pointed at his closet. "It all sucks in there."

"I don't know what you're worried about Kurt. Why do you think you need to be dressed up?" Blaine asked.

"I just want to look nice in case we go to a club." Kurt said. It wasn't a FULL lie, just a misdirection. He wanted to look nice for BLAINE in a club.

"Oh… well, its David's night to pick, so it'll probably be a straight club." Blaine shrugged. "What about this one?" He held out a red shirt that had buttons running diagonally down the chest and an artful slash in the middle and on the sleeves.

"It's really hard to put that on right." Kurt shook his head. "I bought it without trying it on, it was only three dollars. I know why now."

"Really?" Blaine looked at the shirt again, probably looking for the difficulties with in it. "Okay." He dove back into Kurt's closet. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"It has to match black pants, I'll accessorize around the shirt you pick." Kurt said and shuffled further back on his bed. He kind of liked watching Blaine go through his clothes. It felt intimate in a way he'd never had before. He'd never let Brittany pick out an outfit for him. She and Mary both were easily swayed towards the dark-side of fashion.

"Can do." Blaine called and then pulled out of the closet. "What about this one? Or this?" He held up a light blue shirt with buckles on the pockets and faint embroidery around the cuffs and a yellow shirt Kurt had forgotten he owned.

"The blue's nice, but I try to avoid blue with black most of the time. As for the yellow… well… I don't know." Kurt pouted. "OH!" He gasped. "That shirt has a stain on the back. Look. Mary and I were in the park and she accidently tripped me."

"In a mud puddle?" Blaine asked. "This is a dark stain. Not that big though, why'd you never try to get it out?"

"It's dry clean only and I didn't have the money at that point. I just put in the back of the closet and forgot about it." Kurt shrugged.

"So the blue then?" Blaine held out the blue shirt.

"Grape juice." Kurt glared. On the inside of the right sleeve was a grape stain the size of a dime. "Mary again, on the way to school this time."

"She gets a lot of your clothes doesn't she?" Blaine asked and came to sit on the bed with Kurt. "Everything else in there doesn't fit what I think you're going for."

Kurt flopped onto his back and sighed. "That sucks. Do you have anything in my size?"

"My necks bigger than yours I think." Blaine said and flopped back as well. He landed close enough to Kurt that they almost touched; he could feel his body heat. "We could try, but it might look funny. I tend to need things that run a little wider than I think you'd use."

"You are stockier than I am." Kurt agreed.

Blaine rolled onto his side to look at Kurt. His eyes traced down Kurt's chest and Kurt's heart fluttered. They were lying on his bed and Blaine was looking at him intently. He held in a shiver. "Maybe my orange shirt…"

"Orange is tricky; it clashes with my skin tone easily. And I'd have to change my pants so I don't look like Halloween." Kurt said, trying to ignore the way he wanted to just reach out and pull Blaine in for a kiss. He'd been acting more distant lately, but it had only made Kurt want him more. And realize that Blaine didn't want him.

Blaine sighed and looked away. He had such beautiful eyes, warm honey hazel. Kurt loved the way his dark eyelashes framed them so neatly, and how well they fit into his tanned face. A stray curl crawled down Blaine's forehead and Kurt noticed how long Blaine's hair was getting.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh, how about that shirt." He pointed across Kurt's chest, arm just barely grazing. Kurt turned his head to look, eyes alighting upon the stupid silver shirt. "That'd be perfect." Blaine hopped up and got it. Kurt sat upright and watched Blaine jump excitedly. "Put this on, unless there's a stain on this one too?"

"No stains." Kurt shook his head. It hadn't been anywhere near Mary yet, it was still safe.

"Well then put it on." Blaine held the shirt out to him and shook it until Kurt took it. "There we go." Blaine smiled and then stared.

Oh fuck, he was going to just watch.

While a part of Kurt didn't care how prudish it would make him seem to make Blaine turn around, a bigger part was dying to see Blaine's reaction to him shirtless. He'd never truly been shirtless with a guy before, not that he could remember. Pantless that first time he got drunk, but never shirtless.

Kurt took in a small, steadying breath, stood and pulled his simple shirt off.

Blaine didn't gasp or anything, but Kurt definitely felt his eyes on him. Slowly Kurt put the silver shirt on. His stomach fluttered and he shook just enough to miss an armhole on his first shot. Blaine's hands shot out to hold it for him.

"Thank you." Kurt said as his hands poked through the ends. Blaine's hands slid around to the front to begin buttoning and Kurt swallowed discreetly. His hands flutter uselessly at his sides as he let Blaine button his shirt.

Blaine's fingers were so warm as they slowly trailed down Kurt's chest. His hands got lower and lower, until Blaine was pulling the shirt away from Kurt's body to button it and his hands were no longer touching Kurt. "There you go." Blaine said with a smile and smoothed his hand down the line of buttons.

"Thanks." Kurt said and his voice came out more breathless than he meant it.

Blaine smoothed down the fabric over Kurt's shoulders and then clapped them. "Alright, I have to go get my keyboard."

"Okay." Kurt said. Blaine left then, completely unaware of how hot he'd left his neighbor.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm calling to see if you have any spots open at your daycare?" He had this speech memorized and perfected by now. He'd said it so much the words had pretty much lost meaning. "My daughter is nearly eight years old."<em>

_ This was his eighth call that day, and he'd lost count of how many daycares he'd called in the last week. He'd already been through the phone book twice and visited a few places. Everywhere was full or crappy or expensive._

_ "Mr. Hummel, we might have a few spots open. You understand of course that we'll need to meet both of you and see if we're a good fit for each other." The receptionist said and Kurt perked up._

_ "Really? When can I come down? I have Wednesday and Saturdays free. I'm also off at four and would be available around four thirty."_

_ "You can come on Wednesday then, Mr. Hummel."_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kurt." David smiled when Kurt and Blaine stopped at the table he shared with Wes. "Blaine."<p>

"Thanks for the second billing." Blaine winked. "I'm gonna set up. Have fun guys, and don't scare him."

"If he voluntarily came back, we can't scare him easily. He can take it." Wes smirked. "Have fun honey." Blaine shook his head and left.

"So, I hear from Blaine that you're singing tonight." David said. "We got you a drink." He pushed a glass full of dark bubbly liquid over. "It's just a coke, you didn't seem to want your drink last time."

"Thank you." Kurt said and pulled it to him. "I appreciate that." He took a slip. "And yes, Blaine did ask me to sing."

"Lucky." Wes frowned and took a swig of his drink.

"He's just jealous 'cause Blaine banned him from singing." David explained. "Wes kept singing really inappropriate songs. Speaking of which, what song did you pick?"

"Oh, um… well I practiced a few options, but I settled on one I did for Blaine before. 'Born This Way' by Gaga."

Wes made a face. "You're not really going to sing that are you? That's such a throw away song."

"It's _not_ a throw away song!" Kurt protested.

"It kind of is." David shrugged. "Does it really mean anything to you? I mean, you don't _necessarily_ have to sing something relevant, but it always makes the performance better. You probably won't be getting to many more chances to do this, so…" David trailed off.

Kurt just stared at him, his lips twisting into a frown.

"I'm sorry. It's just… well…" David shook his head. "I'm in music." He started again. "Not too high up yet but enough to know some things. Most people do better if they have some emotional attachment to the song."

Oh… well, he hadn't really thought of that. He'd just been thinking about what he knew he could do, not if he had any emotion to put behind it.

Did he have any emotion for 'Born This Way'?

It was certainly a good song, and he knew he could sing it well, but… but did it really mean much to him? He'd accepted himself a long time ago. He wouldn't change his life for anything. And at this point, with all the rumors and looks he'd gotten for being a teenage gay dad well… he didn't fucking care enough about what other people thought of him for it to be an issue.

So…

Maybe 'Born This Way' wasn't the best thing for him to perform if he was going to make it mean something.

Well then… what? What songs meant things to him?

Actually, more importantly, what was he feeling right now?

"Hey guys, Blaine here. Hope your having a good night. I'll be your entertainment this fine evening. I think I'll start you off with something upbeat. How about a little Gaga? I think we'll be sticking with some oldies but goodies tonight."

Kurt looked up onstage where Blaine sat with his keyboard stood in front of him. He pressed the keys a little, striking a few chords as he continued to introduce his song. When that was done he began playing in earnest.

"Blaine's playing old pop hits." Kurt noted.

"He's done enough meaningful stuff that he can slip into throwaway pop now and again. He's proved that he can do it." Wes shrugged. "I know what you mean though, it's just not fair."

"Oh." Kurt frowned at his drink and fiddled with his straw. What song meant something to him?

"_I'll hold my whisky up high, kiss the bartender twice. I'm a loser_." Blaine crooned. "_I'm gonna marry the night."_

Kurt sighed. Blaine's voice was amazing. It went right through Kurt and just made him happy. Blaine was smiling into the microphone, fingers caressing the keys. Kurt thought of the way Blaine had been buttoning his shirt and a shiver went through him. Why was Blaine so confusing? He'd been acting distant all week and then he'd been _way_ too close.

The things David had said, they'd been… more annoying than helpful. He'd been trying to see if Blaine was into him, but Blaine became distant so he couldn't tell. It probably meant no. But then today with the shirt…

Kurt sighed and looked around the bar. A waitress walked by with a tray full of food. Nothing interesting. He looked past her to the bar. The bartender spun a bottle full of red liquid. Probably grenadine… Kurt frowned. Red things hurt Mary, except, apparently, strawberry ice cream. Kurt sighed; he should probably back off a little and let her try a few more red things. It probably wouldn't hurt her to eat an actual strawberry.

Strawberry.

"I have it." Kurt said suddenly, the idea hitting him. The song. He'd always loved it, and the mental image he got whenever he thought of it made sense suddenly like it never had before.

"Really?" David asked.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. He even knew how to play this one on the piano. He'd gone through a mini obsession with it once and he'd memorized the chord progressions. He went through it quickly in his head to re-familiarize himself with it.

"What song?" Wes asked. Kurt told them. "Um… I don't know that one. David?"

"I guess. I can't really remember what it's about." David shrugged.

"It works." Kurt assured them.

Blaine finished his Gaga and moved onto something else. Kurt watched him. When the time came he'd be called up to sing.

* * *

><p>It happened after Blaine's mid-gig break. "I'd like to welcome a good friend to sing. He sang with me on Friday and he's really good. I hope you enjoy him. Everyone, here's Kurt Hummel. Come on up Kurt."<p>

Kurt took a deep breath and stood. He walked up behind Blaine's keyboard and shooed the man gently. "Hi everyone." Kurt said into the microphone. "I picked this song because it means something to me. I hope I you like it."

He struck the first few chords. "_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields."_ When 'Across the Universe' had come out he'd developed giant crushes on Jude and Max. This was his favorite song by them. He'd connected so strongly with the off-kilter feel of it. "_Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see."_

The image of Jude tacking bleeding strawberries to a canvas had always struck Kurt as poetic and strong. He loved how confused a moment it had been, but still so much art and enlightenment. It was kind of perfect. "_No one, I think, is in my tree. I mean it must be high or low."_ And then he'd remembered how much he'd loved it when he was little and listening to all his mother's old albums.

The Beatles were strong for him. Even if they weren't the most musically complicated all the time, and sometimes he couldn't bear them, they had pulled him through a lot. Singing them now, in front of people, and letting his heart bleed into it? It felt _good._ "_I think I know, I mean a yes, but it's all wrong. That is I think I disagree."_

Kurt didn't let his eyes close, that wasn't what he was supposed to do, but he did let them get unfocused. This was for him, nobody else. "_Strawberry Fields Forever."_

Kurt finally let his eyes close as the last notes played. This, performing, this was catharsis. His worries were still there, but now he could breath. He hadn't even known he was having trouble doing that before. He opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this took so long to get to you. My internet was broken, which royally sucks! Anyway, I managed to do a lot of work on this story while I waited for my internet to come back. :D<strong>

**Read and Review please. Thank you.**


	39. Chapter 39

Coffee never tasted so good as on a day when Kurt could just sit back and enjoy it leisurely. Wednesday was that day for him most of the time. He'd developed a certain love for the quiet time to himself Wednesday mornings afforded him. Even without Mary in the house, which Kurt was acutely aware of this whole week, he could enjoy this moment.

The doorbell rang, accompanied by the usual superfluous knock. "Come in." Kurt called. With that combination and at 8:30 in the morning it could only be Blaine. Actually, he was a little later than usual.

Blaine opened the door. "Hey, Kurt." He called and came in. He was carrying a Dunkin' Doughnuts box. "I felt like some junk food this morning. Want a doughnut?" He set the box on the counter and opened it. "We still have milk here right?"

"Not much." Kurt answered, eyeing the powdered jelly sitting directly in the middle. He didn't need a doughnut. He _really_ didn't need one. He already put on five pounds he didn't have in high school.

Blaine sat down in front of him, doughnut and glass of milk at the ready. "Go on." He encouraged. "It won't kill you."

Kurt caved.

Blaine cheered. "Yes!" Then he laughed and took a bite of his own fatty pastry. "So how you doing? You were tired last time we went out. I was gonna leave you for a while, but I heard you moving around and I smelled the coffee so I knew you were up."

Kurt shrugged and took a bite. Damn, that tasted good. Raspberry jelly filled his mouth. Damn… it had been so long. He tried not to eat red things around Mary, it was unfair, but… yeah, he was definitely going to look into lifting the 'no red foods' ban.

"Um… Kurt, you got a little… on your mouth." Blaine said and held out a napkin.

"Thanks." Kurt said as he took it. "I'm alright today. I guess going to a straight club doesn't interfere with my sleep patterns."

Blaine shrugged. "Well, you didn't dance any less. Unless dancing with me puts you to sleep."

"You're a good dance partner." Kurt rolled his eyes. Kurt had rather enjoyed being used as a shield the night before. Apparently Blaine was strangely popular with women, and asked Kurt to help keep them away.

"Thank you for last night." Blaine said and took another bite of his doughnut. "So, any plans for the day, Kurt?"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "I was actually thinking about just taking a lazy day and chilling in my pajamas all day. But I figured I should at least be dressed in case I wanted to go somewhere later."

"Wanna watch TV? I have a bunch of movies in my apartment."

"Actually I've been TiVoing that show you like for you." Kurt shook his head. "I have, like, three of them on my box."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Doctor Who!" He whooped and finished off his doughnut. "Awesome, I'll go set it up."

Then he was off.

Kurt sighed. Keeping up with Blaine was hard and ridiculous. One minute he's invading Kurt's personal space, then he's giving Kurt a ten foot bubble, now he's bringing over fattening food and setting up to veg in front of Kurt's TV. Kurt drank more coffee, reveling in the taste of it. He'd indulged this morning and put some chocolate in it, a homemade mocha. Looked like this morning was all about indulging.

With that Kurt pushed off the counter, put the last bit of doughnut in his mouth, and put the box in the fridge. He made Blaine some coffee and brought it in to him when it was done.

"Thanks." Blaine said, his voice oddly quiet as he took the cup. He was sitting on the chair instead of the couch. Weird… Kurt sat on the couch and Blaine hit play. He was so much farther away than usual.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy?" Mary asked. "Is this it?" They'd pulled up in front of a building with a large red and white sign reading 'Cheerio's.'<em>

_ "Yup, it is." Kurt answered. He put the car in park and got out. Mary came over to him and grabbed his hand as he locked the car doors._

_ A blast of warm air hit them as they opened the glass doors, along with the unique smell of Playdough. A brunette woman sat behind a desk just inside the door. The name tag on her desk read 'Helen'. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm here to see Sue Sylvester." Kurt introduced himself._

_ Helen looked up at him, then to Mary. "Take a seat, she'll be out in a minute." She said and pointed to a row of hard plastic chairs._

_ "Thank you." Kurt nodded and brought Mary to sit. There weren't any toys out in the waiting room to occupy her, and she wasn't allowed to bring anything but her phone to school, and that was just a basic one, no internet or anything. Kurt hoped Ms. Sylvester would, indeed, be out soon._

_ "Do you like it so far, baby?" Kurt asked in a low voice._

_ "It's alright." Mary shrugged. "I liked my old day care. Mrs. Hendrick was cool. She let me play with her snow globe."_

_ "There'll be plenty of things to play with here, Mary." Kurt assured her._

_ "Mr. Hummel." Helen called. "She's ready to see you. Go through that door right there." Helen pointed to one of the two doors to her left._

_ "Thank you." Kurt nodded as he stood. "C'mon, Mary." They went into the correct room, Kurt turning the knob tentatively._

_ Inside sat a woman in a red track suit with short blond hair. She cocked her head as Kurt entered. "Ah, he brought the midget." She said, maybe to herself, but loud enough that Kurt could clearly hear her. "Hey midget, Hummel." She said to Mary and then Kurt. "Sit down you two." She gestured to two seats in front of her. _

_ Kurt sat, tugging Mary along behind him. Ms. Sylvester was a strange woman, Kurt could already tell that. "Hello." Kurt greeted. He kind of needed this place to work, the rates here weren't ridiculous and it wasn't that far from his house or that far away from the ferry either. This place sounded kind of perfect, it just needed to stay that way._

_ Ms. Sylvester nodded and smiled. "So what brings you here today? Need a place to drop the kid off while you go out and scare the masses with that horrendous hat?"_

_ Kurt held in his scoff, his hat was _not_ horrendous. "Ms. Sylvester," Kurt started. "I'm here to…"_

_ "Shh," She interrupted. "Not in front of Princess No Name here, in a minute Q'll come in and take her so we can talk business." She explained. "Until then, You, what's your name?" She addressed Mary._

_ "You talk weird." Mary said and bit her lip. "Kind of like Auntie Santana. Does that mean you're my aunt too? I'm Mary, Aunt Ms. Sylvester." She stood up and walked around the desk to hold out her hand for the horridly dressed woman._

_ Ms. Sylvester looked at her lips pursed. "You're a strange little thing aren't you?"_

_ "You're supposed to shake now." Mary informed her. "That's how you meet people. Or you can hug me 'cause you're my aunt."_

_ Ms. Sylvester took Mary's hand and shook once. "I don't hug small children, they get snot on me."_

_ "I don't have snot on me!"_

_ "You're a child, it's your definition. Now go sit and be quiet, Princess."_

_ "Okay, Aunt Ms. Sylvester." Mary shrugged and sat back down_

_ Then the door opened and a face Kurt hadn't thought he'd see ever again appeared. "Quinn?" Kurt asked and stood._

_ "Kurt?" It was definitely Quinn. She smiled and came in the room. "Hi, I haven't seen you in years."_

_ "Q, you know this kid?" Ms. Sylvester asked and Quinn nodded. "Alright, take the kid then."_

_ "Hey, Mary. Do you remember me?" Quinn asked and squatted down in front of Mary. Mary nodded slightly. "Alright, that's good. Do you wanna come with me? I'll show you around."_

_ "Okay." Mary nodded._

_ "Then let's go." Quinn stood back up and offered a hand for Mary. They left quickly._

_ "Alright. You want a spot here?" Ms. Sylvester asked._

_ "Yeah. I need a place for her to go after school and during breaks while I'm at work. I'm single so…" Kurt trailed off. Quinn worked here… even if he thought Ms. Sylvester a bit rude he wanted Mary to go here now. He trusted Quinn… well, he trusted her before anyway. Unless she went through a major personality change, he was pretty sure he could still trust her._

_ "She's a nice kid." Ms. Sylvester sat back. "And what about you? You look a little young, how old are you?"_

_ "Twenty three." Kurt answered. "I had her when I was sixteen."_

_ "Alright, I'm sure you know our fee. We run background checks, don't want any problems." She shook her head. "We close at seven, and while we won't just leave the kid wandering around on the streets, we could get sued for that, we will charge you fifty dollars extra per hour your late. If you want any overnight stuff, that can be arranged ahead of time, a week is our minimum."_

_ "Does this mean she's in?" Kurt interrupted._

_ Ms. Sylvester glared at him for a second. "Obviously, keep up. Anyway, as I was saying, we'll do overnights, but advanced notice is a must. We can't take care of any injuries without your consent, Helen will take care of all the paperwork for that, and we'll need a medical history. I once didn't have one and the kid blew up when he had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I had to call in my favor with the mayor to get that lawsuit off my back." She shook her head as if remembering._

_ "That's horrible." Kurt couldn't refrain from saying._

_ "And you weren't there." She turned back to him. "Anyway, we have reasons for everything we ask you for."_

_Kurt shook his head. "Is there anything else I need to know for paperwork?"_

_ "I told you about the overnight thing, the medical stuff, the background checks… nope that's it, Hummel." She nodded. "Oh, wait, there is one more thing. Are you gay, you look like it?"_

_ Kurt's eyes just about popped out of his head and his cheeks inflamed._

_ "Ah, thought so. It's always fun to surprise you gays. I slept with a gay man once; he tried to marry me after that. I refused to be his beard though."_

_ "I think I'll go now." Kurt stood. This woman…_

_ "Have a nice day, Hummel." She called after him._

_ Kurt took a deep breath as he left the room. Outside was a room full of children and a few adults. Kurt sought out two familiar blond heads._

_ "Kurt, over here." Quinn called and Kurt turned around to see them in the corner. He went over. "She's a bit shy of the other kids right now." Quinn explained._

_ Mary jumped away from Quinn and latched onto Kurt's leg. "Daddy." She whined._

_ "It's normal." Quinn shrugged. "Kurt… how have you been?"_

_ "Good. I recently got a promotion at my job." Kurt shrugged. "How about you? Last I heard you were teaching like you planned."_

_ "I got fired, budget cuts." Quinn shrugged. "It's alright. I like it here. So, you and Mary going to be using Cheerio's?"_

_ "I think so, I'm not too sure about Sylvester though."_

_ Quinn smiled. "She's rude but mostly harmless. She loves kids, mostly just picks on their parents."_

_ "Mostly?"_

_ "She's been known to pick on a few of the older kids when they're bad and she's in a bad mood. I haven't seen it happen though, and I've worked here for almost a year. Usually she just goes and visits her sister to cool off. She's really alright, Kurt."_

"_Okay." Kurt smiled. This was a giant weight off his shoulders._

* * *

><p>"So explain to me again how an upturned trashcan with a funky eyestalk thing that kills everything can't beat this crazy British guy who only carries around a buzzy flashlight?" Kurt asked. He'd been watching for an hour already, but this show made no sense.<p>

Blaine sighed and got up off the chair. He plopped down next to Kurt on the couch. "Alright, so…" He proceeded to explain, but Kurt wasn't listening. Blaine was touching him and it was a bit distracting. He'd taken Kurt's hand, probably without thinking about it, and was rubbing it with his thumb, again, probably without thinking about it. Why did he have to be so… misleading? Kurt pulled his hand away and scooted subtly away. Enough was enough. Blaine was a giant flirt and it was messing with Kurt's head. No more though, no more.

Blaine didn't seem to care about Kurt's internal decision however. He simply put his newly free hand on Kurt's knee, somehow got even closer without moving, and continued explaining something Kurt honestly couldn't care less about.

* * *

><p><em> "Kurt…" Brittany said instead of 'hello' when Kurt picked up his phone.<em>

_ "Yes, Brit." Kurt answered. "Is this about Santana?"_

_ "Yeah, how'd you know? Are you psychic?"_

_ "A little." Kurt smiled. "So what did she do now? Buy you a dozen lilies again?"_

_ "No." Brit said and Kurt could imagine her shaking her head._

_ "More concert tickets? Bought you another star? Oh, what about that house you wanted? She's been getting crazy lately."_

_ "No." Brittany said and her tone made Kurt stop taking. "She… she made me believe her."_

_ Kurt gulped. "Oh?"_

_ "Yeah…" Brittany trailed off and the only sound was static._

_ "How?" Kurt asked when it was clear she wasn't going to continue._

_ "She didn't buy me anything." Brittany started. "I let her take me out to a restaurant; it's been hard to say no to her, she just keeps asking."_

_ "Persistent." Kurt nodded._

_ "After we were done, on the way home, she took me to the park for a little bit. We sat on the swings for a while and didn't talk. I haven't felt so comfy being quiet with her in a long time."_

_ "That's good then." Kurt said and bit his lip. He really needed to stop interrupting._

_ "I don't really know what it was, but when she told me she was sorry this time, when she said she loved me… I… I believed her. She asked me if she could marry me one day."_

_ "What did you say?"_

_ "I told her 'maybe'. She's never asked before; it was always me asking if we could one day." Brit answered. "But… Kurt… I just wanted to let you know… I believe her now. I… I think she means it this time. I let her kiss me."_

_ "Just kiss?"_

_ "I still want to take it slow. I believe her now, but I don't trust her entirely yet."_

_ Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, then I wish you the best, Boo."_

_ "You too. I hope you find somebody who can love you the right way. I love you, but it isn't the right kind."_

_ "Thank you, Brittany."_

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked. For maybe the fourth time that day Kurt had caught Blaine staring at him.<p>

"What?" Blaine blinked. "Sorry, I was just spacing out."

"Okay..." Kurt said. "Well, um… it's getting kind of late then."

"Yeah, I guess… yeah…" Blaine opened his mouth and then shut it. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt stood to walk Blaine to the door. He took the man's coffee cup while he was up and put it in the sink with his own. "See you tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "You can teach me how to make that meat thing, with the pastry like we were talking about."

Kurt smiled, Blaine and his stomach. "We'll have to go shopping; I don't think I have an dough for that."

"If you tell me what it is I can pick it up on my way home." Blaine offered and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"It's alright, I'll get it." Kurt shrugged. "I have so much more time now without Mary around." A shot of depression rolled through him. He really missed Mary, only eight more days until she came home! Next Wednesday he was going to clean her room and get everything ready for her return. Kurt smiled to himself just thinking about it.

"It happens I guess. George took up a lot more of my time than I expected him too. It was weird." Blaine shrugged. "Alright, so… um… I… good night, Kurt." Blaine said and finally moved towards to the door. Kurt had longer legs and could move faster, so he made it too the door first. He held it open for Blaine.

"Good night." He said as he closed the door.

Blaine was exhausting!

Yes, Kurt _loved_ spending time with the man, but it was exhausting to keep up with him. Three separate occasions this day alone had Kurt pulling Blaine's hands off him gently. And then when they were watching that horror movie Kurt, having spent too long with child appropriate movies, couldn't handle very well, Blaine had been on the other side of the room where he was of no use to Kurt. Useless man. Kurt rolled his eyes.

A yawn overcame him; it really was getting late, it was almost ten. "I've had a kid too long." Kurt murmured. "Okay, just wash…" he yawned again. "the coffee cups, lock the door, and then bed. Damn, you'd think coffee would wake me up instead of make me sleepy."

Turned out hot water just made him sleepier, even if it only got on his hands. He got water droplets all over himself covering his mouth when he yawned. "I'll let them drip dry." Kurt decided and left the mugs upturned on the drying rack. "_Strawberry Fields Forever."_ Kurt sang under his breath as he went to lock the door and turn the porch light off.

A shadow caught in the corner of Kurt's eye. "What's that?" It happened again. "Really¸what is that?" He went to the window and subtly pulled the curtain aside.

The shadow was Blaine, pacing the porch in front of Kurt's door. Kurt made a face.

Then went to the door and opened it. Blaine was walking away and didn't notice. "Blaine?" Kurt asked as he turned. Blaine spun around and his eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"I…" Blaine opened his mouth. "I… um… Just… I…" He looked away.

"Yes?" Kurt prompted and his eyebrows rose.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked back up. "I'm really bad at this."

"At what?" Kurt asked. "Is it going to take long? I'm letting all the bugs in."

"Can I come in again then?" Kurt moved aside and Blaine strode in.

"So what is it, Blaine?"

"I… Gimme a second. I've been trying to do this all day and I'm apparently a coward so… I can do this." He then proceeded to give himself a silent pep talk that made him look utterly ridiculous. It was kind of nice actually. Blaine was usually so good with words. "Okay… I… hold on…" He shook his head and came to stand directly in front of Kurt. "Okay… so… I want… to tell you something, about myself."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, something about the way Blaine was looking at him had his heart going.

"I'm… I'm the kind of person who needs..." he paused, obviously searching for the word. "moments. These… 'Oh, there it is, I've been looking for this forever' moments. And… until then I'm… oblivious as hell. It's actually kind of annoying once I figure it out. But… what I'm trying to say is that I... I _had_ one of those moments, last night… about you."

Kurt's eyes widened. What the hell? Blaine took a step closer, right in Kurt's personal space and his scent washed over Kurt.

"I… When you sang, I don't know, something went off and I… I realized that I… I just want to spend more time with you," Blaine's hand reached out and trailed down Kurt's arm until it wrapped around Kurt's fingers. Kurt held in a gasp… what? "In _this_ way." Blaine whispered and then his lips were touching Kurt's.

Kurt's brain short circuited. What? What was this? Why was…? His mouth was so warm… firm.

Gone.

Why was it gone? Why? Kurt whined quietly in the back of his throat. Why was Blaine's mouth gone? Why was he removing his hand from Kurt's? What was he saying? "…say goodnight then…" He laughed nervously, unhappily. He was backing away, a hand rubbing at his neck. Kurt wanted it on _his_ neck. Now that… that it was a possibility.

"I thought we were." Kurt said. Blaine stopped and tilted his head. "I thought we _were_ saying good night." Kurt repeated. It didn't… well it didn't make much sense but… Kurt didn't care. He took a step forward, reaching out for this man he was so completely in love with. If his hands were a little desperate when they reached for Blaine, if his mouth pressed a little too hard when he pulled Blaine in, if he completely and totally forgot to breath when Blaine's lips pressed back… well, Kurt couldn't care. He was kissing Blaine and Blaine was kissing him and… fuck it, kissing was more important at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Boxing Day!<br>****You'll all be happy to note that I finished writing this story and I'm just prepping the final chapters. They'll be up daily from this point on. Happy end of the year!  
><strong>**Read and Review please. :D**


	40. Chapter 40

Blaine's mouth was delicious. And it didn't taste like burgers like Brittany had told him once… why was he thinking of Brittany? Kurt tightened his fingers in Blaine beautifully coarse curls and practically moaned. His back hit the door. How did that happen? One of Blaine's hands squeezed Kurt's ass. Oh fuck, what did he _care_ how it happened? Blaine's tongue was in his mouth and… yeah, that was _definitely _a moan Blaine let out. The last person he'd heard moaning was Brittany, and that hadn't been very fun for Kurt.

Fuck! He was thinking of Brittany again.

Blaine's other hand slid down Kurt's side and to his stomach.

"Ow!" Blaine yelped as he hit the ground.

"Oh fuck, Blaine. I'm _so_ sorry." Kurt gasped and knelt down to him. "Are you okay? Blaine? Are you hurt? I have painkillers and bandaids, are you bleeding? I'm so sorry, Blaine. I really am. I'm sor…"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted with a yell. "Shut up." Kurt's mouth snapped shut. "Thank you, giliw." One of Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's face. "Why am I on the floor?"

"I… pushed you." Kurt admitted and blushed.

"And you did that… why? Did you not want me to kiss you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's just, I thought that's what you meant about 'saying goodnight' and…" His hand left Kurt's face and the coolness that replaced it was almost unbearable.

"Blaine!"' Kurt interrupted, now Blaine was rambling. "Stop, no, I wanted you to kiss me. I like you… I like you _so_ much. I… you like me right? That's why we're here? That's what you meant?"

"It is…" Blaine nodded quickly. "I do like you." He cupped Kurt's face again. "I like you quite a bit." He pulled Kurt closer, pressed their lips together again. "I could kiss you forever."

Kurt hummed happily. "Me too." He kissed him again.

Blaine pulled away gently. "And we will, after you tell me why I'm on the floor."

He blushed. Why did he do that? Blaine was probably pissed. "I don't know… I just…" Kurt looked away.

"Hey… hey…" Blaine pulled his face back so he was looking at him. "It's okay. I don't appreciate being thrown on the floor, but… well… I'm kind of too happy about you liking me back to care right now. So, how about you help me up and we can talk about it?"

"That'd be perfect." Kurt said and sighed a breath of relief. Blaine wasn't mad at him!

He pulled the curly haired man up and they sat on the steps. "So… Kurt, any idea why we went from making out against the door, which was really nice by the way, to me on the floor?"

"Well… I… I don't know. I kind of… panicked." Kurt admitted. His heart was still beating so fast. Blaine tilted his head and Kurt curled his fingers in a fist, digging his nails into his palms. He wanted to kiss Blaine again, but… they did need to talk before they did that again. A kind of giddy excitement shot through Kurt, they could do it _again._

"And you panicked because… why?" Blaine asked and bit his lip. Kurt dug his nails in harder; he'd never been so envious of teeth before. "Was I moving too fast for you or something?" Kurt just stared at Blaine's mouth. Why did he have to be so beautiful? It was so hard to not kiss him now that Kurt had a taste. "Kurt, are you even paying attention to me?" His lips were redder than usual. Everything good was _red_. "Kurt!"

Kurt jumped. "What?"

"You're not listening to me." Blaine frowned. Damn, even that made his lips look good.

"I'm sorry." Kurt forced his eyes to close. "I'm sorry." He repeated. It was easier to think when he wasn't looking at Blaine.

"Okay… well… as I was saying; why did you panic? Was I moving too fast?"

Fast… Kurt remembered Blaine's hand on his stomach and the adrenaline still pumping through his system soured. Blaine's hand had been so warm but…

"Brittany." Kurt murmured.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt risked looking at Blaine. "Brittany. Mary's mom. She's… I've only had sex twice… ever. Not _just_ two people, two _times._" Kurt explained and ignored the blush heating his face. "I'm not… hell, Blaine, you're the first _guy_ I actually remember kissing. The other one… I was too drunk to remember. I'm just guessing I actually had sex with… whoever it was." Kurt shrugged. "I woke up in the appropriate type of pain."

"Kurt?"

"I _think_ I panicked because… because I haven't had the best experiences with… intimacy. My first time I get a girl pregnant, the second time I'm too drunk to remember. It's not exactly the best track record. So… I think that's why." Kurt _hated_ explaining this. He'd only done it once before, to Mercedes, and it had _sucked_ then too.

"Well…" Blaine nodded slowly. "That is… different from anything I was thinking." He bit his lip. "I had no idea. I just… really didn't."

Kurt looked away finally. "Yeah, well… I'm a stunted individual."

"No, it's not… we're twenty five, it's not _that_ bad. I've only been with three people, and that first time… it wasn't so great. I still know some virgins our age too. You're not terribly far behind everyone." Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Most of us, but not everyone. You don't have to feel bad about it or worry. If… if we're together, which I _really _want, then… I won't be pushing you or anything."

Tension Kurt hadn't even known he had left him. "Thank you."

"No, what's really surprising me here is that… let me show you actually." Blaine fished his phone out of his back pocket. "You… a little while ago, called me at about… oh, three a.m. and left me a message."

"I did what?" Kurt asked. He had no recollection of this.

"I saved it on my voicemail because… well I was too embarrassed at first to try listening to it again and then I… I don't know. I just didn't want to delete it. Probably my subconscious being really pleased that you seemed to like me."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt demanded.

"You, Kurt Hummel, drunk dialed me at your friend's wedding." Blaine said and held out his phone. "Take a listen."

"_Blaine? Blaine? Are you there…? I can't hear you? Is your phone on mute? That's a funny word 'mute'. It sounds like 'cute'. Oh… cute. You're cute. Blaine… did you know you're cute? You're so fucking cute I kinda just wanna throw you down and maul your mouth. Oh… your mouth. I just thought of kissing you. I'm so horny now. I really want to kiss you and put my hands in that stupidly handsome curly hair. Oh! And your EYEBROWS! I wanna trace 'em. They're triangles. Did you know that? Hey, Blaine? Blaine? Why aren't you answering me? I don't like the silent treatment. Blaine! BLAINE! Fine! Don't talk to me. Stupid beautiful devil who doesn't talk to people. See if I ever talk to you again! Blaine? Blaine?" _Then it was silent and the message was over. Kurt's mouth was hanging open.

"So you see why I'm a little surprised that you're so… not into doing things right now." Blaine took his phone back. "I was going to mention it to you when you got back but… you didn't seem to remember and I wasn't about to tell if it wasn't pertinent."

"I was so whiny." Kurt said just to say something.

"And impressively comprehensible considering how many sheets to the wind you must have been." Blaine nodded. He reached a hand out and cupped Kurt's cheek. "Can I kiss you again now, giliw? It's been way too long."

"Okay." Kurt said. And then Blaine's mouth was back on his and Kurt forgot to be embarrassed about his near virgin-ness and drunken idiocy. Blaine's mouth tasted so good.

But… Kurt pulled away. "Wait… I just have one more thing."

Blaine sighed. "What?"

"Why have you been so… distant this week?"

"Denial." Blaine answered. "Self-denial. Mel put it in my head that I might like you more than just a friend and, like I said, I need my stupid 'moments' to understand things. I was trying to convince myself it wasn't true, so I stayed away more than I probably would have. Can I kiss you again now, giliw?"

Kurt laughed and nodded. Blaine's mouth was on him in an instant, devouring his lips in the best way possible. "What does that mean?" Kurt asked between kisses. "I keep forgetting to ask."

Blaine pulled away again. "You're making this kissing thing very difficult you know." He shook his head, but he was smiling so Kurt figured it was probably alright. "It's a term of endearment. Technically I means something like 'beloved', which should have been a clue you know. But I've been using it more casually than I probably should have, as something like 'dear'. I… I've always liked the word, and it just sort of came out when I was talking to you."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "That's it."

"Are you sure this time?"

To answer him Kurt leaned forward and captured his lips.

* * *

><p><em> "Are you dating, kid?" Burt asked.<em>

_ "No." Kurt answered. "I don't have time, what with Mary and my job. I don't meet new people."_

_ Burt sighed. "That's a shame."_

_ "You _want_ me to date someone and potentially neglect my daughter?" Kurt asked and narrowed his eyes. Even if Burt couldn't see him over the phone he did it anyway._

_ "No, of course not, Kurt." Burt swore. "I just don't want you to go through life alone. I've _never_ wanted that for you, kid."_

_ "I'm not alone, Dad. I have Mary."_

_ "That's…" He trailed off. "Okay then. Tell her Grandpa loves her alright?"_

_ "Will do." Kurt nodded. "Listen, I gotta go Dad. Mary'll be out of dance practice in a minute."_

_ "Alright, have a good day, Kurt."_

_ "You too, Dad."_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you gotta calm down. They'll think you're waiting for a bomb to go off or something." Blaine put a heavy hand on Kurt's shoulder to hold him down.<p>

"I'm sorry if I'm excited. I haven't seen my baby in two weeks." Kurt glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend who just chuckled.

"You can be excited without checking your watch every two seconds and jumping like a crazy person." Blaine said evenly and wrapped an arm around Kurt from behind. "Now chill." He kissed Kurt's neck, just under his left ear and Kurt relaxed marginally. He'd thought Blaine was handsy _before_ they started dating; he was even more so now. It was like he wasn't comfortable unless he was touching Kurt in some way.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. "I'll keep my feet on the ground now."

"All the better for me to sweep them out from under you." Blaine murmured in his ear. "You smell really good right now."

"Thanks." Kurt as distractedly. Was that a flash of blond hair? He broke free of Blaine's grasp to check.

"You see her?" Blaine asked.

Yes! That was her! Kurt almost squealed like a teenage girl. Instead he just waved like one to get Mary's attention. After what felt like forever she noticed him and a giant smile spread over her tiny little face. She ran then, leaving her chaperon in the dust. "Daddy!" She jumped.

"Mary!" Kurt called and caught her in mid air. "Mary, I've missed you so much. I'm never letting you go again. Never." He spun her around. "Never."

"Daddy," Mary laughed. "I can't breathe."

"You don't need to breathe, you're home. Oh, Daddy missed you so much." He squeezed her one last time and then put her back on her feet. He kept one hand on her shoulder, after two weeks he needed to keep some kind of contact. How the hell did his own father deal with him leaving the state permanently?

"You're Mr. Hummel I presume?" The chaperone said. "I'll need to see some I.D." Kurt showed her his license. "Alright, you check out. Have a nice day."

"Bye Ginger." Mary waved.

"Thank you." Kurt nodded and then she was gone. He turned back to Mary. "So, how was your flight?"

"It was okay. Daddy? Why's Mr. Blaine here too?"

Kurt had forgotten Blaine was there at all.

"Hey, Mary." Blaine squatted down in front of her. "Can I have a hug?"

"Okay." Mary nodded and threw her arms around him. Blaine stood up while she clung on.

"And down now." Blaine wheezed and put her on the ground. "Okay, I need to go to the gym."

"Why're you here too, Mr. Blaine?" Mary asked.

"Well… I'm…"

"Mary, I have something to tell you." Kurt interrupted. He took Mary's hand. "You know how Mommy and Auntie Santana are dating?" Mary nodded. "Well… I've just started dating Mr. Blaine. Is that alright?"

Mary looked up at Blaine through narrowed eyes. Blaine fidgeted under her stare. Kurt had told him, in no uncertain terms, that if Mary had a real problem with them dating then they were over. He didn't think she would, but he wasn't about to jeopardize his daughter for a relationship. "Can I call you Uncle Blaine now then, instead of Mr. Blaine?" Mary asked. "'Cause you're dating Daddy now like Auntie Santana's dating Mommy. So that would make you my new uncle."

Blaine's eyebrows rose and Kurt burst out laughing. He looked ridiculous. "Sure… sure, Mary." He stammered.

"Good. Uncle Blaine, Daddy, can we go home now? I miss my bed." She grabbed both of their hands and tugged. "Please?"

"Of course, baby." Kurt said. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, the ending. There's just the epilogue left. I hope you've all enjoyed this story.<br>****Read and Review please.**


	41. Epilogue

Kurt set the coffee mug down on the nightstand. For a moment the steam rising from the cup distracted him as it brushed across his hand.

"That smells good." Blaine murmured and shifted in the bed until he was facing Kurt. Black curls fell across his eyes; he was going to need another haircut soon. With a groan he sat up, and the sheet fell into his lap. "Hey you."

Kurt smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You passed out."

Blaine chuckled and reached for the coffee. "I can't help it," he shrugged. "You're just that sexy." Kurt blushed and let out a chuckle of his own. "Hey…" Blaine reached out to turn Kurt's face towards him. "I mean that."

"So you liked it then?" Kurt asked and couldn't help biting his lip. He'd been ready at the time, but now… after…

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed and put the cup down. Oh, no. This was his 'Giliw, stop worrying about things you can't control' face. Kurt hated this face, it usually meant Blaine was going to give him a heartfelt, slightly patronizing, speech about how, whatever the problem was, wasn't his fault.

"Save the speech." Kurt pleaded as Blaine got up on his knees and pulled Kurt around to face him. The sheet fell down and off Blaine completely, leaving him completely naked.

"You love the speeches." Blaine's warm hand smoothed down Kurt's bare shoulder.

"Not now." Kurt pouted. Blaine was a sucker for him whenever he pouted.

"Alright." He agreed. "But I will say that you don't need to keep worrying, giliw. I love you."

"I love you, too." He still got flutters in his chest when Blaine said that, and that he could say it back. He'd held it in for two months before Blaine totally surprised him and just said it while they were waiting for Mary to get out of dance lessons. He'd nearly choked on his own saliva.

Blaine kissed him softly. "By the way, giliw, I did _like_ it. You're a natural." Warm lips pressed against Kurt's again, harder this time, and longer. Kurt's fingers found a home in Blaine's beautiful hair.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned into his mouth, heat surging through him.

"Round two?" Blaine murmured, moving to Kurt's neck and the hickey he'd made earlier. Luckily it was December and scarves were perfectly acceptable. They tried to be careful, but it didn't always happen.

"No, as much as I want to, it's almost two o'clock. Mary'll be home soon." Kurt said but he didn't try to move Blaine off him.

"We don't have to go all the way again, just a quickie." Blaine pleaded, sucking with _just_ the right amount of pressure. He was _so_ good at that. "Please?" His breath was hot in Kurt's ear.

"Okay, but quick." Kurt caved and Blaine gently pushed him on his back.

"I can do that." Blaine promised. "I love Wednesdays." His lips trailed hotly down Kurt's chest. "Next week I want to do more, we'll get up earlier." Blaine promised. "I never get enough time with you."

"We get up at seven, there isn't any earlier. You know the rules, not while she's in the house." Kurt reminded him.

"Is there anyway I could get you to amend that rule? Or at least let me sleep over every once in a while?" Blaine pleaded, nipping at a nipple. "She won't ever know if we're quiet."

Kurt whined and wriggled. "Maybe, I'll think about it. Now stop talking about my daughter, you're ruing the mood."

"Sorry, Kurt." Blaine said and sucked Kurt's right hipbone harshly, licking over the spot. "I love you, giliw."

"I love you, too." Kurt huffed and tried to relax a little. He had an idea where Blaine was heading, and it always got him off much faster than he wanted. Kurt took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, honey." Mercedes said. "You might want to fix your collar; I can see Blaine's teeth. He's got an impressive set of grinders, probably a dentist's wet dream.<p>

Kurt blushed hotly and pulled his collar up. "Did I get it?"

"Yes." She grabbed the arm of his chair and spun him around. "I'm so happy for you, have I said that lately?"

"Only about ten minutes ago." Kurt shrugged.

"Still true." Mercedes nodded wisely. "So, you heard about that new position opening up? I think Linda'll put in a good word for you if you ask."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What about you?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I'll take your job if you go. As much as I love being you assistant, I'd rather move up a step. I don't have the proper experience for the position opening up anyway, I already checked."

"I'll look into it then." Kurt nodded. "I wonder if I'd be able to keep my hours if I got that job?"

"Probably, you've been on the same schedule for almost four years. They might not move you."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"It's good to have you home for Christmas, kid." Burt said, clapping a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he was wrapping boxes in the living room. "I don't see nearly enough of you."<p>

"It's good to come back." Kurt said. There was a point in his life where he'd never have thought those words would leave his mouth, but… here he was. "Um… thanks for having Blaine as well."

"No problem." Burt said. He rubbed Kurt's shoulders once and then went to sit. "I like him. He's good with Mary too, that's a plus."

"I know." Kurt smiled. Laughter echoed from the kitchen where Carole, Mary, and Blaine were making Christmas cookies.

"And he makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, probably since before Mary was born. I missed it." Burt continued.

"Uncle Blaine!" Mary's high voice rang from the kitchen. "You're not supposed to put them in the oven until the trees are green! I need to put the sprinkles on."

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine's voice was sheepish. "Hold on, don't touch the oven. I'll do it."

"Overprotective as well I see." Burt laughed.

Kurt shrugged. "He's still getting comfortable with her. He'll figure it out."

"Like you'd let her near the oven."

Kurt opened his mouth to defend himself but then shook his head. "True."

"I'm happy for you, Kurt." Burt said. "Here, let me take these. We really shouldn't be letting you do this." He grabbed a stack of boxes from the floor beside Kurt.

"It's alright. I like wrapping. Besides, most of it's for my daughter, correct?" Kurt asked with on eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Burt laughed. "But I love spoiling my grandbaby."

"And she loves to be spoiled." Kurt held out a box Burt had missed.

"Speaking of grandbabies…" Burt trailed off and Kurt stopped.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Burt's hand made a circular motion, the 'tell me more' one. "Should I expect any more out of you eventually?"

The oven timer went off and Mary cheered.

Kurt gulped and turned back to stare at his wrapping paper. "We've… talked about it…"

"And?"

"We've only been dating four months."

"I'm not saying now." Burt sat down next to Kurt. "But… I've seen the way you two look at each other, I've heard you gush about him over the phone. And… he told me not to tell you about this, but he's been calling me for about two months now. He's a good kid, good head on his shoulders. Kurt, I think this is the real deal for you guys."

"He calls you?" Kurt was flabbergasted. He stared at his father.

Burt nodded and laughed. "I think he surprised himself more than me the first time he called, but… I don't know. He's a good kid, and I didn't hate talking to him. So he calls me every now and again. 'Strengthening the bond' he calls it. A bit weird, but he keeps me updated on the things you forget."

Blaine called his dad? Kurt shot a look towards the kitchen; he could just barely make out Blaine. He kept pacing back and forth in front of the part of the kitchen Kurt could see.

"So… what'd you guys end up deciding?" Burt asked, bringing Kurt back to the living room and the conversation.

"Um… we decided that… it's an option for us… maybe… one day." Kurt answered. "But we want to be married and living together first. His family's kind of conservative about some things. Kids out of wedlock when it's an option well… they wouldn't take it too well."

"They wouldn't have a problem with Mary would they?" Burt asked, his protective streak showing. Sometimes Kurt wondered where he got it from, but then he remembered his own father.

"No… she's an accident. And marrying Brittany would have been horrifying." Kurt shivered. "Blaine's already talked to them about her. They want to meet her actually. They'll be coming up for Easter to meet us. And Blaine's sister and brother-in-law are coming as well. They're bringing their son George so Mary's really excited."

"That's good then. You're meeting the in-laws."

Kurt blushed. "They're not the in-laws."

"Yet."

"Shh." Kurt shushed him. "We talked about marriage and kids hypothetically, don't talk so loud."

"Alright, I'll be quiet." Burt agreed. "I think I can finish the wrapping, why don't you go in the kitchen?"

"You wrap like a train wreck." Kurt deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm actually pretty good at this. Your mom taught me. I just did it bad because you loved doing it yourself so much. Now I got this, go spend some time with Carole."

Kurt laughed. "You're a crazy man. I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kid."

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to turn the light off when you go to sleep." Carole reminded him and yawned. "Good night, Kurt. Night, Blaine."<p>

"Night, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine called from the kitchen.

"Good night, Carole." Kurt gave her a hug and then she was walking sleepily up the stairs. Kurt went back into the kitchen where Blaine waited.

When Kurt got close Blaine held out a plate with a single house shaped cookie on it. "You can afford to indulge every once in a while, giliw. I even left off the milk because you'd say no."

Kurt sighed with a smile and took the plate. "You're going to make me get fat."

"I like love handles." Blaine smirked and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now… before you eat your house cookie, I want to tell you a story."

"A story? Really?" Kurt asked with a smile and kissed Blaine again.

"Yes, a story."

"How does it go?"

"Well it starts 'once upon a time'." Blaine smirked, his triangular eyebrows angling devilishly down. The few curls that had slipped free of his gel added to the effect rather than ruining it.

"All the best stories start that way."

"'Once upon a time, there was a short, handsome, banker who liked to play music. He lived with his two crazy friends, but it came time for him to move. He ended up in this pretty little house split down the middle, and on the other side of the wall was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.'"

"I like this story." Kurt murmured and slipped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"I like it too. 'So this beautiful neighbor, named Kirk…'"

"Oh, clever."

"Shh, you. Stop interrupting the story. 'Anyway, _Kirk_, was the nicest man the banker had ever met. And Kirk had a pretty little daughter who liked to play with the banker's nephew. Without even realizing it the banker fell in love with his beautiful neighbor and they began a whirlwind romance.'"

"Whirlwind romance?" Kurt smirked.

"Yes." Blaine nodded. "Whirlwind. 'See, the banker was so totally swept off his feet by Kirk that he had this big, giant moment where he realized he wanted to be with Kirk forever.'"

What?

"'And, when they went to visit Kirk's parents for the holidays, the banker realized it was the perfect time to ask the first of many questions he'd eventually ask Kirk. So he told a story.'"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, I want to live with you and Mary. Will you let me move in? Or we can find a new place, a bigger place. But... will you live with me, giliw?"

Kurt just about fainted with relief. He fell against Blaine. "Fuck, Blaine. I thought you were going to ask me to marry you." He relaxed against the man he loved. "I was so scared for a second."

"Well that's encouraging." Blaine muttered.

Kurt stood up straight. "No, I mean… Blaine, yes. I want to live together." Blaine's smile was almost more radiant than the sun. "I just… I mean we talked about getting married hypothetically… I'm not ready for that yet. But living together? Yes, yes that would be… yes."

"Good." Blaine pulled Kurt to him, hugging him so tight Kurt thought he might burst. "I love you."

"And I love you." Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the end. Thank you for staying with me this long. It's been fun. Thank you to all my reviewers, it means so much to me that this story was well received.<strong>

**Read and Review please. :D**

**P.S. I have a small companion one-shot coming up for this. I'll take votes for the rating for anyone who cares, I'm toying with maybe choosing M for it.**


	42. AN

**Authors Note:**

**Normally I wouldn't do one of these because I know it's against fanfiction's rules, but I think it's a good idea this time. So, the reason for this note, THE COMPANION PIECE IS UP!**

**It's titled _Love Me Do_ and it's a oneshot. Please enjoy if you chose to read it! :D**

**Thank you,**

**Scarlettfire**


End file.
